Everywhere
by AmazyClace
Summary: As a model, I barely get time to myself, I'm either in a chair with people doing my hair and make-up for me or actually walking down the runway or doing a photoshoot. Everything is GO! GO! GO! in this lifestyle. This lifestyle is no ordinary one, therefore something's bound to happen sometime...
1. CHAPTER 1

**Clary POV**

"Table for five, please," said one of my best friends, Isabelle, to the host.

He was wearing a dark purple silk waistcoat, a black bowtie, a white short-sleeved button up dress shirt and black trousers with shiny black shoes. Italian, I guessed.

"Right this way, ladies," he said.

He took us to an outdoor area, I didn't blame him, it was quite a hot day, today. The five of us had just come back from our overnight stay at Maia's five star beach cottage in Malibu and we were rather famished from a day in the beach sun, so we came to our one of our favourite restaurant, Pasquale's. We sat down and took our sunglasses off.

"I'll send a waiter to present you with menus and serve you," he said politely. Then he turned and I just caught his name on his gold name tag. Eric, it said.

"Thanks Eric," I smiled and he returned it, then walked away in the direction leading to the kitchen.

"Day one, almost complete," Rebecca sighed, putting a hand through her dirty blonde hair.

You see, my friends and I have this holiday, it happens every two months, for five days. Each day is dominated by each person. We spend the days with each other and sometimes (most times) stay over. We call it Bestie Week.

"Come on!" I exaggerated, "It's only," I checked the time on my iPhone, "three p.m."

I couldn't help but notice a pair of eyes staring at me from behind Rebecca. They were a beautiful golden colour and quite frankly, I was mesmerized .After all, it wasn't a creepy stalker stare, it was a sexy seductive one. Someone started talking, Theresa, I think it was, and everyone joined in, except me, I was returning the man's stare.

"Clarissa! Hello? Clary!" Tessa said while shook my shoulder.

"Hhmm," I mumbled. I snapped out of it then turned to her. "Yes?"

"What are you looking at?" wondered Izzy and turned her head in the direction that I was looking at a minute ago. Everyone copied her.

"I see someone was checking out some eye candy" Rebecca smirked.

"He was checking me out first!" I said defensively, "I just returned it!" I shrugged.

"Who wouldn't?" questioned Maia, "I mean, look at him!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! Hands off, Maia! You've got a man!" I laughed and everyone joined in. "Just because you're on a diet, doesn't mean I can't stare at the chocolate cake," Maia shrugged. A waitress came to our table with menus. She wore the exact same outfit as Eric, except she had a normal back tie instead of a bowtie and she also wore these cute black high heels.

"Afternoon, ladies," she greeted as she handed a menu to each person, "My name is Melinda; I'll be your server for the afternoon." I don't think anyone actually touched the menus, the five of us already knew what we wanted from so many previous meals here.

Rebecca ordered first. I looked at her and behind her; the same pair of eyes were still staring at me. Again, I returned the stare. Damn, why was I so vulnerable these days!

"Clary, we're waiting," giggled Tessa. I swear I heard a dose of impatience there, but me being me, I ignored it. I looked at her and then I realized that all of my best friends, Rebecca, Isabelle, Theresa and Maia, were staring at me and giggling under their breaths.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!" I said, half laughing half embarrassed.

"I'll have the chicken Caesar wrap with some fries on the side and a lemonade to drink, please."

The waitress nodded while she was writing down my order on her note pad. "Anything else?" she asked. We all looked at each other.

"No thanks," Izzy said politely.

"So what's the agenda tomorrow?" asked Maia halfway through our meal.

"We could go to this fabulous bakery I know and get our perfectly manicured hands dirty by making different types of baked goods," suggested Rebecca, "then afterwards, we could go to my place and watch movies or something."

Again, those stupid golden eyes got me distracted and once again, I pulled away from the conversation. Apparently they were discussing who's doing it on which day because Tessa asked, "Clarissa, which day is yours?"

"What?" I said, looking and sounding confused.

"Which. Day. Are. You .Going," she said slowly, "To. Take. Us," she pointed to everyone but me, "Out" she said that word extra slowly.

I laughed. "Tessa, I'm not illiterate," I giggled, again, everyone joined me. "Um…I think I'll take Thursday, if that's okay with everyone?" I asked. Everyone nodded agreed. It was settled:

Tomorrow- Becca

Wednesday- Izzy

Thursday- Me

Friday- Tess

Since we got that out of the way, I treated myself to those golden eyes, only to find that they were gone. A little disappointed, I went back to eating my lunch. We were in the middle of a very engrossing conversation, when everyone went quiet. Wanting to know what was happening, I looked up to see everyone staring at something next to me, so I looked and met those perfect golden eyes that have been staring at me.

"Hello ladies," he greeted. Everyone smile and said hey.

"To what do we owe this pleasure to?" smirked Becky. I looked at her as if to say "shut up", but she gave one of her famous half smirk half smiles.

"Actually, I noticed that all of you noticed that I was checking your friend out," the man replied. I immediately looked down at my food, blushing with a little smile on my lips.

"I'm Jace by the way," he said directly to me, putting his hand out for a shake.

"Clarissa," I replied while reaching out my hand.

He took it in his and brought it to his lips then he said "Well Clarissa, are you free tomorrow night?" oh so seductively and kissed my hand. An electrical shock went through my body.

"Uh…well I …" I felt someone kick me under the table, I look to see that it's Tess. Her eyes widen, telling me to go for it. And so I did.

"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow night," I nod reassuringly.

"Excellent, I am going to need your number, by the way," he smiled. I laughed and gave him my number and then he made he left but not without saying that he was looking forward to tomorrow night.

"Oh my God!" Izzy cheered excitedly. "You are going on a date! Finally!"

I laughed. It has been a while to be honest with you. I enjoyed being single but a date wouldn't be so bad.

"You go girl!" Maia rooted, nudging me. I rolled my eyes. "Oh stop!"

We continued to finish our food and once we were done, Maia paid the bill- much to everyone's dismay and we all decided to head down the road to our favorite ice cream parlor for dessert.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay guys, that's the first chapter of the story! I sincerely hope you guys liked it and sooooo sorry for the ERRORS, if there were.**

**PLSE PLSE PLSE REVIEW! Good or bad, I don't mind. I'll take whatever I can get to make this story better for you guys! And before I forget...**

**Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!**

**-AmazyClace**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Clary POV**

On my way to Becky's house the next day, I get a call from a private number. Instinctively, I answered it.

"Hey?" I say in an unsure voice.

"Hey yourself," a sexy male voice says through the speakers.

"Um, do you mind telling me who you are?"

"Am I that forgettable?" he chuckled and I instantly knew.

"Yeah," I laughed, "I guess you are." I flirted.

"Wow! You being really nice to the guy who's taking you out tonight," he answered playfully and sarcastically.

"Jace? Right?" I guessed.

"Correct!" he exaggerated, as if I just answered a question on a game show. I laughed…again.

"I'm going to need you to text me your address. You know, so that I can pick you up tonight for our date."

"Okay," I replied, turning on my turning signals.

"Okay, have a nice-" he began to bid farewell but I interrupted him. "Wow! That's all you called for," I said in mock hurt.

"Yeah, pretty much, Clarissa," he says seriously.

"Oh…"

"I'm just kidding! I mean, unless you don't want to talk, which is fine too…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I've got about…ten minutes and I love talking," I told him with a laugh. "And by the way, just call me Clary." I added.

"Then you can just call me the 'J' Man," he said jokingly.

"No, I prefer Jace, it's way sexier," I say, flirtatiously.

"Then Jace it is," he finalized. I laugh.

Then we talk about what we were going to do today and a few more laughs here and there, until I finally came to my destination and had to say goodbye to him. I dialed her number, as the security guard hadn't arrived yet. The phone rang until Becs picked up.

"Hello," she said, a little irritated.

"I'm here"

I parked into the garage and saw Rebecca saying goodbye to her boyfriend, Austin. Well they were using their mouths for doing something else other than talking. I only got out of my car when they had stopped and that was about five minutes after I had stopped the car. When Austin finally started his Mercedes, I decided to greet Becky.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh! Hi, I'm sorry you had to witness that…" she said awkwardly.

I just laughed, causing her to try and hide behind her hands. Then a silver Lamborghini comes and parks next to my white Land Rover. I immediately knew it was none other than Maia Roberts. Once she killed the engine, she got out of the car.

"Why are you staring? Is there something on my face?" she checked her reflection on the car window.

"No, it's not the face, it's the car! Why are you using Jordan's car?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," agreed Rebecca,"I thought he never lets anyone drive his cars" She said confused.

"I'm not just anyone! I'm Jordan's girlfriend, remember!" she exclaimed "I live with him!"

By the time she said that, Tessa had arrived, leaving Isabelle the last one we had to wait for.

Becs and I just looked at each other and then back at her. We both knew there was a twist or something because this was one of the first times that Maia has driven a car that belonged to her boyfriend, Jordan Kyle.

"Okay!" I say sarcastically. "Because he even lets you drive his car."

"Unless," Rebecca said slyly, "you had to do something or you did something to butter him up!"

Maia just looked down at her black Chanel heels, blushing in shame. Tessa looked at Maia then at the car and we just shook our heads, trying so hard not to laugh. Isabelle finally arrives…with swollen lips.

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy," I tsked, "a little late, aren't we" I smirked. "So, tell us why you have suddenly forgotten the time." She starts biting her bright red lips.

"Are you girls honestly telling me that all of you got laid last night?" I asked.

"Yip, pretty much" Rebecca shrugged. I just shook my head, exasperated.

"No need to be jealous, Clary," Izzy jokes and we all laugh.

"Okay," Rebecca says when we had all calmed down, "so I hope you all bought something comfortable to wear," she said, looking down at all of our heels. She was still in her sweats. "Because we are working at Austin's mom's bakery today and I don't think you'll survive in six inch heels," she shrugged.

"Are you going to get changed?" Tessa asked, eyeing Rebecca up and down. She was just in an oversized shirt. Rebecca nodded her head with a laugh. "Honestly, Tess. I don't know what you take me for , but yes, I will be changing into something more decent so...let's get inside. I'm sure some of you need to change your shoes anyway," she said this directly to Maia, who glared at her.

We all went inside the house with Rebecca leading the way.

* * *

"Okay is everyone ready? Need any more of my things to wear?" Rebecca asked, throwing shade, causing me to laugh and Isabelle and Maia to scowl.

"You didn't tell us to be comfortable," Isabelle said defensively.

"What part of _we're going to work at a bakery _do you not get?" Rebecca asked exasperated and Izzy replied with a huff.

We were now all appropriately dressed. Some were in sneakers and some were in flip flops. "Can we go?" Rebecca asked again and we all nodded. We decided to take my car, since it was the biggest one. I wanted to drive but Maia insisted on driving it, which gave me slight anxiety but I let it slide.

"Then I have to be shot gun to direct you," Rebecca told Maia and I nodded wearily. "Let's go," Maia said, spinning my keys.

* * *

When we arrived at the bakery and it was an hour or so before it would be opened to the public. The car ride there wasn't so bad with Becca directing Maia. They wanted to control the music and that was where I drew the line.

We got inside the bakery. It was very cute but big and had a comfortable family vibe. Austin's mom, Josephine, recruited us to do different things and we all alternated jobs every two hours or so. We were taught how to make different types of cookies and cakes and we even got to serve customers, which none of us had ever done before, including Rebecca. When our six hour shift was over, we bought some cookies and cakes and other desserts and thanked Josephine and her staff, before we headed back to Rebecca's house.

* * *

We entered the house and set everything up in the cinema and made sure there was enough food and things to drink then we decided on a movie. We watched the movie but we were all pretty restless until Isabelle paused it. "Okay, who actually wants to continue the movie?"

No one replied. It was an obvious no.

"Let's just talk," Tessa suggested.

"Yeah, we really need to catch up," I shrugged.

"We can talk while we go down to the spa and get facials with manicures and pedicures," Rebecca clapped cheerfully. This girl doesn't miss an opportunity to use her personal spa. We all got up while Becky phoned the people who work at her spa and told them it was an emergency. Ten minutes later, we were all sitting in plush ocean blue spa chairs. Each of us had three people working their magic on our grubby bodies. One doing the facial, one doing the manicure and another doing the pedicure.

I looked through the glass doors that gave you a view of their outdoor pool, and saw that the sun was setting and it was getting late.

_Shit! _

I realized that I had a date to get ready for. After about thirty minutes, the ladies said they were done and started packing their stuff up.

"I really got to go, Becks," said Theresa, putting a newly manicured hand through her waist length, curly, golden locks, "I've got a date with Will." You see, William was Theresa's new boyfriend. They'd only started dating about a month ago.

"Yeah, me too," I said impatiently, grabbing my phone. I swiped the screen only to see a message from Jace.

_See you in a bit ;)_

I read and smiled. Once I had gotten everything. I said goodbye to everyone.

I then made my way to the door, only to realize that Instill had Becca's sweatshirt on with only a bra underneath.

_Shit._

"I'll return the sweatshirt tomorrow!" I hollered once I was halfway got into my white Land Rover, and left feeling a bit nervous. Tonight, I was either going to go home with something or with nothing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm extremely sorry took so long to update. I needed study for my end of year exams. Please Please Please Review! Good or Bad! Whichever! Oh and sorry for any errors! Feel free to PM me, anytime! Sorry if no update, EXAMS, remember? Thanks for the read!  
**

**-AmazyClace**


	3. CHAPTER 3

**CLARY POV**

_I haven't been on a date in...years? Months maybe? I don't know but all I know now is that I wanted to look dressy but not too dressy...I think classy is the word. Or maybe...WAIT! Why am I rambling to myself! I NEVER ramble!_

"Okay Clary, calm down," I said to myself and took an enormous breath, looking at myself in the mirror of my walk-in-closet. I was now wearing a floral long-sleeved playsuit with black Louboutin peep-toed stilettos. I was still deciding on the accessories and whether or not I should change...again. I look at the time. Shit! Its 6.30! He's gonna be here at 7! I still needed to put my makeup on and straighten my hair! I rushed to my bathroom, which was clean considering Rosa had cleaned it earlier. Rosa is my maid/housekeeper or in this case, condokeeper. She is like a mother to me. I've known her ever since I was born. When she was 15, her family went bankrupt and so being the oldest, she had to provide as well as her parents. But that's a story to tell later because right now, I needed to find bright red lipstick. I had just finished putting on my diamond earrings, which took me a while considering that I had to put my dangly ear cuff which I was never satisfied in the way it looked and I had just got it perfectly when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Hey! Ummm, I'm at the boom-gates and I kinda need to get through security to actually get on the premises..." Jace said.

"It's fine, just tell them your name and that you're visiting Miss Morgenstern and you're on the list." I told him.

"Ok, thanks! See you soon!"

Bye!" I replied. I then hung up. I quickly did my makeup and bright red lips and I decided to let my auburn curls down, seeing that there wasn't enough time to straighten them. I then put on a gold cocktail ring on my middle finger on my right hand. I grabbed my black Gucci clutch. Just when I headed towards my elevator/door, I got another call, this time, from the lobby.

"Hello?" I answered, yet again.

"Good evening Miss Morgenstern," Jane, the receptionist greeted, "there is someone here to see you and I can't send him up because he doesn't know the code and nor do I..."

"Yes, thank you, I'm on my way down. Would you please let him know?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am," he replies.

I hung up and press the down button on my elevator. The doors slide open and I step inside meeting a reflection of myself. I put in my code then pressed the down button. I then quickly check myself over in the mirror of the elevator and check inside my clutch to make sure I put everything I need in there. I took my phone out and put it on silent and in no time, I hear the ding from the elevator, which meant that I had arrived at the lobby.

The elevator doors slid open and I was met with a creme marble room. Did I say room? I meant hall! It was furnished into an office type of area. There was a huge counter with about 4 iMacs on it, on my right. There was a golden plaque that said "RECEPTION" in black elegant letters, which indicated that that was the reception. I walked past it to the middle of the room, where there were couches and on one of the couches was a man typing ferociously on his phone. Jace . He immediately looked up when he sensed that someone was in front of him and I was met with those beautiful golden eyes that got me into this mess. He stood up and his jaw dropped. I immediately became self -conscious.

Apparently, it was noticeable because he took my hand and said, "You look beautiful." I blushed, timidly.

Has it been that long? I felt like a teenager!

"I take that back," he said and my face immediately fell. He then took my hands and looked into my eyes and assured me with three simple words. "You look perfect"

I smiled from ear to ear.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the lobby exit that led outside.

"We shall," I replied and off we went to his black Lamborghini.

* * *

We pulled up in front of huge silver gate that had "Herondale" engraved on it. There was a security hut on the side with a man inside it. Jace gave him a nod and the gates opened inwards. We drove past beautiful gardens until we eventually stopped in front of a HUGE mansion. He stopped the car, got out and opened my door for me like a gentleman. He took my hand and said, "Welcome to Paradise a La Herondale," with an enormous grin plastered on his face. The grin was genuine. I looked around and took in the beauty. I must say, this place was pretty well kept. He then led me inside. The first three words that came to mind were: classy, enormous and damn.

"Wait! I want this to be a surprise!" he then takes out a blind fold from his pocket.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I pretended to contemplate on whether or not I did trust him by putting my finger in my chin and tapping it. His face showed a flash of hurt, which was cute and so my face immediately broke into a grin and I took his hands.

"Of cause I trust you! If I didn't, I wouldn't be here, Jace!" I exclaimed. He too began grinning.

He tied the blind fold over my eyes and dragged me up what felt like a flight of stairs then to some place outside. I could tell from the slight breeze. He then took my blind fold off. Aha! So I was right! We are outside. Well to be precise, we were on a balcony. The balcony had a round table that was set. The table had two white chairs that were neatly pushed in across from each other. There were two wine glasses and a bottle of wine in a wine bucket with ice. He took me to the end of the balcony where there was a gold railing.

"Oh my God…" I gawked at the view. The view over looked about over sixteen acres of land. It wasn't completely covered by trees; there were roads/paths for cars and 2 smaller houses. There were motorbikes, quad bikes and picnic areas. There were tons of fountains and water slides. There were even stables! And the list could go on and on!

"Jace! This is amazing!" I praised. I could feel his eyes gazing, watching at my reaction. I looked at him with a gentle smile on my face.

"Thanks," he said gently. "Come on now, we'd better eat," he said. He then led me to the already set table and pushed my seat out for me. I sat and he pushed it back in.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"I'll be right back," Jace said.

After about five minutes, Jace came back with a trolley. It was the type of trolley they used in fancy restaurants. The trolley had two plates with silver cloches on top of them and a cake stand with a glass cloche on it. There was also a tub of, what looked like, Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. I immediately wondered what flavour it was. Until a voice put me out of my thoughts.

"Dinner is served," he said as he placed the plate in front of me with the cloche still on. He did the same with his and he sat down.

"'I'll remove the cloche when you do," I announced.

"I already know what's under here, Clary," he smirked, "but your wish is my command."

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

I immediately grasped. The plate had all sorts of food on it. It wasn't heaped with food and nor was it boring. It was plated to perfection and I was hoping that it tasted as well as I looked. This, honestly, was one of the most amazing meals I've ever laid my eyes on!

"This is just… WOW!" I exclaimed. "Jace! Did you cook all this?"

"Yeah…but I did have some help though so I can't take ALL the credit, but yeah, I did most of it," he shrugged it off like it was nothing. He could have bragged but no, he decided to play it cool and that made me respect him even more than I did. Other men would've jumped at this opportunity but not him. We then dug in. It was absolutely amazing. The appearance, the taste, the flavours… absolute perfection.

"Okay, now is the part where you tell me that you bought this from some fancy five star restaurant and that I'm extremely gullible," I said. He just laughed.

"I wouldn't want to lie on our first date," he replied. "Wine?" he asked and I nodded. He poured me a glass.

"But seriously Jace, this is amazing," I praised him.

He just gave me a warm smile.

"So what do you do?" he asked.

"Umm… I, believe it or not, am a model," I replied.

"Oh I believe you, alright. Your face is plastered everywhere and I just wanted to make sure it was you and not some random look alike," he admitted. I blushed and giggled.

"I don't really call modeling a job as per se, I call it an art or sometimes a workout," I giggled and he smiled. "So Mr. I Can Cook," his smile widened at the nickname, "what do you do?"

"Well, I am an entrepreneur really, but mainly a musician," he said.

"You gonna play me a song later?" I asked. It was more of a rhetorical question.

He just laughed.

I took a sip of my wine and looked at my food. It was almost done.

"Any brothers or sisters?" he asked me.

"Yip, a brother named Sebastian and a sister named Brooklynne. Both older," I said then took another sip of wine. "What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yip. Twin sister, Peyton," he sighed.

"What does she do?" I asked. He hesitated a little bit.

"She's a lawyer in New York, one of the best in the country, actually. She's going to have her own firm soon or co-own, I'm not too sure and she just got married about six months ago. Hell, she has a kid on the way. But yeah, we're quite close actually," he enquired.

"Well, for me, it's a different story… my sister's a famous designer. For Gucci, actually and she's got a fiancée. She's about four years older than me and my brother, he's… he pretty much owns Apple and is married with two kids and one on the way. He's about seven years older than me and I'm not close to either of them but they are close" I told him.

"Damn!" he said, wide-eyed and disbelieving.

"It's no big deal. I don't really share that with people, only if they need to know or if I can trust them. I don't want to be taken advantage of or be treated above others," I said with a huff.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Nah, maybe a little later but thanks for willing to listen though," I thanked him gratefully.

He noticed I was done so he asked, "Ice cream?"

"Of cause!" I exclaimed. He then pulls out Ben &amp; Jerry's Triple Caramel Chunk Ice Cream. I melt a little inside. How the hell?

"Honestly! How did you know that was my above all favourite type of ice cream?" I questioned him.

"Well, you know, I stalked you and… I'm just kidding. Its mine too," he laughed. "Now come on, I keep a promise to you," he said as he took the tub of ice-cream, two spoons and my hand. He led me up two more flights of stairs to a room with a piano in it. The room over looked the entire estate. The room had a giant glass window on every wall of the room. It was also the highest point of the house.

"This is my thinking and writing place," he said, "or in other words, this is where all the magic happens," he joked and I laughed. He patted the spot on top of the white piano. I took my heels off then I sat on the spot that he patted a minute ago. He then started to play. It was a familiar song but I couldn't put my finger on it. Until he sung the first sentence:

**She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart**

*Clary-Underline) *Jace-**Bold**) *Both-_Italic_)

I immediately knew the song. It was one of my favourites.

**While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar**

**And we don't know how**

**How we got into this mad situation**

**Only doing things out of frustration**

**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard**

**She needs me now but I can't seem to fine the time**

**Got a new job now in the unemployment line**

**And we don't know how,**

**How we got into this mess**

**Is it God's test**

**Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best**

**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard**

**But we're gonna start by**

I then felt the urge to sing.

_drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

He started to smile broadly while singing at the same time

_Shit talking up all night_

_Saying thing we haven't for a while_

_A while, yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling the we're meeting_

_For the first time_

_Ooooooo (x3)_

She's in line at the DOLE

With her head held high

While I just lost my job

I didn't lose my pride

But we both know how,

**How we're gonna make it work when it hurts**

**When you pick yourself up**

**and get kicked to the dirt**

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

But we're gonna start by _drinking_ _old_ _cheap_ _bottles_ _of_ _wine_

_Shit talking up all night_

_Saying thing we haven't for a while,_

_A while, yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling the we're meeting_

_For the first time,_

_Ooooooo (x3)_

**Yeah…**

**drinking old cheap bottles of wine**

Shit talking up all night

**Saying thing we haven't for a while,**

**A while, yeah**

We're smiling but we're close to tears

Even after all these years

**We just now got the feeling the we're meeting**

**For the first time,**

_First the first time:_

_Yeah for the first time_

**Yeah**

_Oh, these times are hard_

_And are making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh, these times are hard_

_And are making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh, these times are hard_

_And are making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

**Oh, these times are hard**

**And are making us crazy**

**Don't give up on me baby**

When we were done singing, he just looked into each other's eyes and it was like time froze. Until he told me, "Your voice is absolutely breath-taking," he said gently. I blushed.

"It's not as good as yours. Hell, it's not good at all!" I put my hand over my face. He got up and stood in front of me.

"You're right, it's not like mine…it's better," he whispered and all I remember was looking into his perfect golden eyes then at his lips before I wrapped my arms around his neck, he leaned forward and our lips brushed against each other. It was sweet and gentle at first then it was fierce. Running out of air, I retracted from him.

"That was amazing," he whispered. I gave him a timid smile and patted the spot next to me on the piano. He got up and sat next to me, putting the ice cream between us.

"Now that I've serenaded you with my voice," he smirked, "I think it's time for some ice cream." I laughed. He got the two spoons from behind him and handed me one. He opened it and we dug in.

"I'm still in shock! I cannot believe you sing that! I mean I knew The Faze sang it but I never actually thought about the people in The Faze!" I exclaimed. Jace just chuckled.

"So let me get this straight…you are the front man of The Faze, right?" I asked him just for good measure.

"The one and only," he assured me.

"So, you wrote that?" I questioned him.

"Yip," he said casually as if it was normal to write a hit single. I just laughed and nudged him and eventually he began to laugh. We became silent. It was a comfortable silence with each of us taking a spoon of ice cream here and there. Until he broke it.

"I love animals," he blurted out. I giggled.

"Me too," I smiled at him.

"I'm also a sports junkie," he admitted. It was actually pretty obvious from his bulging biceps and his buff demeanor.

"I'm also one," I blushed, "but heights are my best! The feeling of being close to the clouds and that adrenaline rush you get. I just love it!" I expressed. Jace smirked at me before saying:

"Then we have to skydive one day, I don't care when but we HAVE to,"

"Oh…I can't…it's in my contract with my agency…" I said pretending to be bummed. His face fell. "Dude, I'm kidding," I laughed.

"I would've waited for when it expires anyway…" he trailed. I grinned from ear to ear. My heart literally just melted from that simple sentence. I kissed him on the cheek.

The ice cream was now done and so Jace jumped down from the white piano and then he helped me get down. "It's getting late. I'll drive you home," he told me. I grabbed everything and then we left.

* * *

We finally pulled up to my lobby and he, once again, opened the door for me. He walked me inside and to the elevator. I pressed the 'UP' button.

"Tonight was purely amazing," I said softly to him. "Thanks for making it so special." His face broke out into a rather large smile.

"It was quite amazing, wasn't it," he replied. "So does this mean a second date?" he questioned. I smiled.

"Someone's eager," I laughed, "but yes, I'm pretty sure it does," I confirmed.

He leaned in to kiss me and I put my hand on his cheek while he put his arms around my waist. The kiss was like the one before but better. We were then interrupted by the dinging noise of the elevator. We broke apart and I gave him a sincere smile. I then walked into the elevator.

"Thanks again, Jace," I said to him gratefully. He just gave me a smile that made me weak to the knees.

I entered my condo thinking,

"What a night"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I am extremely sorry it took so long. I had end of year exams for 3 weeks then my laptop flaked on me. Again, I apologize for not updating.**

**Anywho**…

**I really hope that you enjoyed the story and I will try and update soon. Sorry for any errors. Oh and don't forget to read and reply! Good or Bad, it don't matter! I don't mind if you give me ideas for the story and I'll take them into consideration. I also wondered if you think I should do Jace's POV in one of the future chapters or a whole chapter to himself. I don't know.**

**Oh and...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

***I do not own the Mortal Instruments and its characters but I do own the ones that aren't from the Mortal Instruments**

***I do not own the song used in this story**

**-For the first time by The Script**

***I just made it on the piano because…**

**Thanks for reading this story everybody and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**-AmazyClace 3**


	4. CHAPTER 4

**CLARY POV**

"Oh my God!" Izzy squealed."That has to be one of the most romantic first dates I've ever heard in my entire life!"

"Oh stop!" I blush. We as in Theresa, Isabelle, Maia, Rebecca and I, were now at Izzy's house and there were cameras everywhere. We were doing a best friends photo shoot for Izzy's day. We had done lingerie and spring wear and we still needed to do swimsuits and summer wear. We also had done some individual photos but it was mainly group photos. Everybody had a photo with everybody. We were now eating lunch that Isabelle's boyfriend, Simon, had made personally. Izzy adored Simon with all her heart and they'd been dating since they were Juniors in High School. Simon was chef and owned one of the most popular restaurants in Los Angeles. Simon and I were actually best friends back in the day and I actually introduced them to each other. Their fire that they have now has sparked from the moment I introduced them to each other.

"Simon is an AMAZING cook, Izzy!" she smiled at the mention of his name.

"Well, I didn't just date him for his brains and looks," she said playfully. Everybody laughed. You see, Simon was extremely smart. Hell! He even got a scholarship to Stanford! But he turned it down...I'll explain later. Oh yeah! AND he was as fit as HELL!

"No but seriously, Iz," Maia genuinely,"it is truly amazing."

"Thanks, you know-" she cut herself off,"Woah woah woah! Hold up! Clary still needs to tell us if she's going on a second date with Mr. Sexy Eyes!" Izzy said.

"Well..." I trailed.

"Don't you dare say you said no! I will not allow it, Clarissa!" Rebecca said sternly as if she were my mother. I laughed.

"I'm actually shocked you'd think I'd say no to someone like that," I said in mock hurt.

"So you said yes?" Tessa asked anxiously.

"Hell yeah I did!" I said with a huge grin on my lips. Everyone squealed with glee.

"We should all go on couple dates together!" Izzy suggested.

"Um..." I said with a laugh.

"Oh come on! Please!" Izzy begged. I couldn't resist! Not with those puppy dog eyes staring at me.

"Fine!" I exhaled. "But!" I quickly said, "Only after he asks me to be his girlfriend. I don't wanna go on couples dates if we're not an official couple yet so I'm not going unless he asks me to be his girlfriend first," I said stubbornly with a shrug. I didn't want to get my hopes up just in case he doesn't ask, even after our amazing date last night. I didn't want to jinx myself.

We all stood up as we were done eating our decadent lunch. "Let's go do swimsuits bitches!" Izzy cheered.

* * *

We were finally done! I was happy yet sad and a hell of a lot tired! Modeling is harder than you think. Contorting your body into different shapes and trying to make it appealing while bringing across an emotion by using your face. Yip, that's what I do! Well that's what models do and it can be exhausting doing it for about 12 hours! That is why I am tired. I was happy we did it but I'm sad that it had to end. I can say that today was pretty fun. As hard as this is to admit but Jace made my day a lot better.

You see, Jace and I were playing phone tag and asking each other questions to get to know each other. Kind of like 20 questions and Truth or Dare combined except we didn't dare anybody to do anything.

I said goodbye to everybody and thanked everybody for a wonderful memorable day. I then told my best friends that I'd see them tomorrow at my place at 11am sharp as tomorrow was my day then I left.

As soon as I got into my condo, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and smiled and the name on the screen of the iPhone. "Jace" it read. I walked into my bedroom and answered it.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I couldn't get Clary out of my head. She was the most genuine girl I've ever gone out with. The rest were fake and tried to get me to like them but with Clary, it was hard NOT to like her. I have never felt this way. The way I feel about her. The feeling I got when our eyes came into contact with each other. That was a feeling I'd never forget. EVER. I couldn't get her out of my head after last night. I was crazy about this girl. So crazy that we started playing phone tag.

Wait! Did I mention that I started it?

I wanted to call her but she told me she was doing a photoshoot the whole day today and I didn't want to interrupt. It was now 6pm and I had just finished showering because I had a workout session before. That's what I did to clear my mind, work out.

I walked to the kitchen in some basketball shorts and I was without a shirt. I looked out the windows. The sky was getting darker and darker by the hour. Surely Clary must be done by now! I scrolled through my contact list and came across Clary's name. I then pressed call.

"Hey," her perfect voice filled my ears.

"Hey yourself," I internally face palmed myself. Wow! Way to play it smooth Jace! Was I a teenager or something? She giggled at my "smoothness".

"So...you, me, tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7pm," I said casually to down play what I had said before.

"Where are we going?" she said suspiciously yet flirty.

"Its a surprise," I told her seductively.

"Wait..." she said disappointed,"its my day tomorrow, I'm taking my girls out and they're sleeping over..."

"Oh? Is it someone's birthday or...?" I trailed.

"No, its just a thing we do," she told me.

"Why?" I said confused.

"Its a long story," she said.

"I've got time," I replied.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you getting tired of my voice or anything," she said self consciously. I chuckled.

"I could never get tired of your voice," I assured her.

"Good 'cause I plan on speaking to you often," she said with a sassy tone. I grinned from ear to ear at her reply.

"I wouldn't mind that," I seductively said.

"Oh really?" She asked in the same tone as I.

"Really," I said.

"And why is that?" She asked.

I was about to say something when my mouth blurted out, "Because I want you to be mine,"

She was quiet. Hell, I was quiet and I'm NEVER quiet!

"Umm, Jace...I...," she said. My heart felt like it was torn out of my chest.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for throwing you under the bus like that. Its okay if you say no. You know what, just forget-,"

"Woah woah woah woah!" She interrupted, "Who the hell even said I said no? I want to be yours too and I couldn't wait for you to ask me!" She laughed.

"Wait! So will you be mine?" I asked pleadingly.

"Yes," she said gently. My heart swelled in my chest and then hung up suddenly and ran to my room, grabbed my car keys and wallet and put on some decent clothes. I walked past my mirror and looked over myself.

I looked more than decent wearing leather black high top Converse, a pair of black Chinos and a horizontally stripped dark blue and light blue long sleeve shirt that defined my muscles. I then walked out of my house, hopped in my black Mercedes G class and went to the nearest open supermarket and restaurant.

* * *

**Clary POV**

My heart shattered into pieces.

Did he really just hang up on me? Even after I said yes? I can't seem to understand why. I liked Jace and he like me back but we didn't really confirm anything. I change into a bright purple oversized sweatshirt that said "I *heart* MY BED" in white and a pair of black boy short underwear. I tied my hair into a messy bun and went to the kitchen to get my favourite ice cream because it always made me feel better. I wasn't going to cry over this. I mean maybe there's a logical reason? Oh, who am I kidding? Just when I take a spoon of ice cream into my mouth, my phone rings. Its the lobby.

"Yes Jane?" I asked.

"There's someone here to see you, Miss Morgenstern," she said.

"Thank you Jane, I'll be right down," I then hung up.

I got into my elevator and put my code in. The elevator descended. As soon as the elevator doors opened with a ding, I was met by Jace with a huge grin on his face, take-away, a box of chocolates and a huge bouquet of roses in his hands. I was completely surprised. My hands covered my mouth as I gasped.

"Jace!" I gasped. Oh my goodness! Is this really happening right now? I then realized that I was in my boy short underwear and I blushed. He chuckled then stepped forward and we were face to face, well...almost. He was a little taller than me. Me being 5'9 and him being 6'3. He looked into my eyes with such passion, took my hand and asked,"Will you be my girlfriend, Clarissa Morgenstern?"

I just looked at him. Overwhelmed by this amazing gesture of his. "Yes," I said gently with a nod and our lips pressed against each other with lust and passion.

Once we were both out of breath, I said breathlessly,"We'd better get in the elevator before this turns PG." He chuckled and kissed me once more, gently. We got into the elevator, I pressed the code and the doors closed. I was suddenly pushed against the mirror wall and his lips were on top of mine. He pressed the elevator stop button. He picked me up and my legs were wrapped around his waist. His hands holding me up. Our lips not breaking contact. My hands were in his golden blonde hair. We made out for a few more minutes until I pulled away.

"I don't wanna do this now," I said breathlessly, "I don't want to...force this. I mean, you just asked me to be your girlfriend and I just want to take it slow," I whispered. "And anyway, I want it to be special," I said as I looked deep into his eyes. He smiled.

"Of course, anything for you," he said. I pressed the elevator stop button and it started moving upwards to my condo. We got off the elevator and went into my condo. I dragged him straight to the kitchen and we got plates out and set the table then we dished out and ate. It was Taco Bell. I hadn't had it in ages and it was sweet that he brought it.

"So, do your parents still live in New York?" He asked. I smiled about how he remembered that. I told him that I grew up in New York when we were playing 20 Questions. We got to know a lot about each other. I knew that he has a German Sheppard named Leo and that he has two horses, Sapphire and Odyssey and many more pets. He also grew up in New York then they moved to LA when he was 13. The list went on and on.

"Yeah, they do, I think. I don't really talk to them," I replied then asked,"Yours still in LA?" I tried to change the subject as quickly as I could.

"No but they kept the house here, in case the want to move back. They live in New York, well the Hamptons," I raised an eyebrow."They still come down to LA over the summer. They have jobs there and my parents also own stores all over New York,"

"Do you ever visit or see them?" I asked.

"Yeah, I go there about once in 2 months. I don't know, maybe more." he shrugged."Like I said, they come here over the summer. Most summers actually. What about your parents?" Jace inquired. I hesitated and got up. We were now finished eating and I cleared the plates and started loading the dishwasher and throwing away rubbish.

"Um, can we not speak about my so called family? I just..." I said while I was taking the dessert bowls and ice cream. OUR favourite ice cream.

"I understand, Babe," he said reassuringly and touched my hand when I set the dessert bowl and ice cream in front of him. Then he pulled me into his lap.

"Babe?" I said with a smile and my cheeks started to go red.

"Yeah, unless you don't..." He trailed.

"Oh I do," I said seductively.

"Really?" He asked.

"Mhm," I hummed. I leaned in and gave him a sweet gently kiss. He opened the ice cream and was about to dish up when I said,"I didn't think you'd actually use the bowl," and laughed.

"I wasn't going to;I just thought it would be more polite," he chuckled. We took the party to the couch in the living room and we just dug into the carton of ice cream and sometimes feeding each other and there was lots of laughing. We were talking and learning A LOT about each other as well as kissing. We agreed to take it as slow as possible.

We were having such a blast until I looked at the time. It was 11.45pm. Shit! Where did all the time go? Honestly!? Then I remembered that the girls would be here tomorrow morning and I had to get up early to make sure everything is perfect. Jace noticed the sudden change of emotion.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I have a long and early day tomorrow and its 11.45," I said frantically and got up.

"Why can't I just crash here?" He pleaded.

"I want you to, I really and honestly do but I want to take this slow and it wouldn't be slow if-"

"I stayed the night here," Jace finished my sentence with a smile. I returned it.

"I'm glad you understand," I bent down to kiss him as he was still sitting down, not wanting to leave. After the kiss, he finally got up. We walked hand in hand to the elevator and descended. Once we got to the lobby, I said,"I guess this is goodbye for now," he said dramatically. He kissed me on the forehead. I laughed.

"Bye Jace, have sweet dreams," I kissed him on the cheek this time as his lips were too addicting.

"Oh I will, knowing that you're finally my girlfriend," he whispered. I smiled widely and squeezed his hand then we separated. Wow! This was one hell of a night! But better yet, Jace is my boyfriend.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. My laptop is messed up but no worries, I got a new one for New Years/Christmas! Happy New Year to all of you! I hope you like the chapter and once again, sorry for errors etc. Reviewww! I might not update again, hopefully I will but no promises! School has STARTED... Just warning you just in case I don't update with in a week or two. Did you like Jace's POV or nah? Did you like the different POV's or...? Plse let me know! Plse Reviewww! Plse plse plse! Love you all! Don't forget to tell me what ya'll think! Oh! And I'll update again next week! Definitely!**

-**AmazyClace**


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Clary POV**

It had been 3 weeks since Jace and I started dating. Bestie Week was long over and I hadn't told my girls yet because I knew what they were going to say and if they didn't say it, think. They'd think I was rushing into it. I knew I was rushing into it- I just didn't want to admit it.

Jace and I called each other at least once a day and texted. I hadn't seen Jace in 4 days as he was in New York for a week visiting his family and doing some charity work with his band. Our relationship was going good so far but I didn't want to jinx it. Jace and I were on the down low for now even though he was ready to tell just about anyone about us, I didn't want anyone to know just yet and he respected that. The media didn't know so far. We've been seen together in public about 3 or 4 times but that's it. We were making it work even with our extremely busy schedules.

I have Fashion Month in about 10 days and Jace would be here 4 out of the 10 days. I was kind of bummed about it but there was nothing I could do about it. My agency and manager emailed me my schedule and shows for the month. I was doing all the locations this year- New York, Paris, London and Milan. About 9-11 shows at each city. Great.

I smiled when I came across Gucci. This was one of the first times my sister has ever let me walk in her show. Brooklynne was like that. She thinks its rather biased since we're sisters in the fashion industry. That was the only thing we had in common, really. That we were both in the fashion industry. I had to tell her how grateful I was. I sent her a text.

"Thanks." It said.

I then went onto our (Izzy, Tessa, Becky, Maia and my) group chat.

"Sleepover at my place discussing schedules?" I sent the message.

We all agreed to meet at 12pm. It was now 10am. I decided to book flights and accommodation. I'd rather I do it than my manager, so I can check these hotels and flights myself. By the time I was done, Becky and Tess were on their way up. You see, only 5 people knew my elevator code- Rebecca de Marco, Isabelle Lightwood, Theresa Gray, Maia Roberts and me, Clarissa Morgenstern. It has always been the same but I told my parents and siblings that I changed it so I wouldn't get any surprise visits from them.

"Oh Clarissa dearest!" Rebecca hollered from across the penthouse. I was in my office.

"Oh I'm coming,hun!" I shouted back. I made sure everything was saved and ready to go then I switched off my iMac and walked out to greet my best friends. They were both wearing oversized sweatshirts and a pair of shorts. As was I.

"Was this planned?" I asked as I looked between the two of them.

"No," Rebecca said shaking her head.

"I guess great minds think alike," Theresa bragged. I just laughed. Maia and Izzy had arrived 2 seconds ago. The gang was all here.

"Hey!" I greeted both of them and they both hugged me and I hugged them back.

"Hey! How come they got hugs and hey's?" Tessa complained.

"Oh! Right!" I laughed. I said hey to Tessa and Becks then I hugged them.

"Ok..FOOD!" I announced and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. They all cheered. I was about to head to the kitchen when I realized everybody had their overnight bags still with them.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered,"You guys know where your rooms are! Don't be so shy! We've known each other for...what? Seven years? And you are acting like we just met!" I told them in a scolding but I couldn't keep a straight face and so I burst out laughing and the others joined in my laughter.

They went to their rooms. Did I mention that this was a 7 bedroomed condo with bathrooms AND TVs in each? There was also an upstairs where there was a gym, an indoor pool, a hot tub, an art room (my sanctuary) that hardly anyone knew about (not even my bestfriends), den/game room, the master bedroom A.K.A my room and bathrooms here and there. Downstairs were the rest of the bedrooms, the kitchen, the office, the pantry (includes a walk-in freezer), the cinema, living room, dining room and the bar. There was also a balcony outside my room and some of the other's.

I know what you're probably thinking right now but I can assure you I didn't choose this condo. It was my Senior Gift from my parents and I just couldn't say no because they have been building this place since I was in the first Grade! They also built the other condo's that are next to mine. They are exactly like mine. Same style. Same set up. Same everything! Well, except for decor. I kinda changed mine up little bit. But there are only 2 others like mine. They were my brother's and sister's but they never actually moved into them and didn't really stay there so they sold them. To be quite clear about this, there are only 3 condo's on the HUGE property. My parents wanted all of us to be close to each other. And that worked PERFECTLY, didn't it?

My parents were and still are super strict with security. That's why there's a security hut and a giant iron gate that opened outwards. That's why they made a lobby. That's why they made sure each condo only had 2 exits- the elevator and the emergency exit. You can't even come in through the emergency exit! So really, the elevator is the only entrance and exit. You also need a code for the elevator. My parents thought it'd be wise for us to have our birth dates.

Mine: 2205 (22nd of May 1993)

Brooklynne's: 1304 (13th of April 1988)

Sebastian's: 0510 (5th of October 1986)

But now that they have new owners, my parents reset the elevators so that the new owners could choose their own passwords.

"So we'll meet up in the living room in 10 so you can get your schedules and laptops and I can set everything up," I instructed them. We then all went our separate ways to do what we needed to do.

I grabbed some blankets and pillows and made a comfortable shin-dig on the living room floor. I got lots of packets of chips, made sure there was soda in the fridge, took out 2 bottles of red wine and ordered Chinese and a pizza. We always had Chinese and/or pizza when we got take-away. 10 minutes had passed and everybody came with their MacBook Airs, chargers and iPhones. I quickly went and got my things then I returned. I found everybody in their predicted seat.

"Okay so, New York, I have:

On the first day-

Betsy Johnson - 5PM

On the second day-

Victoria Beckham - 10AM

Diane von Furstenberg - 4PM

On the third day-

Christian Serriano - 1PM

On the fourth day-

Lacoste - 10 AM

Alexander Wang- 5PM

On the fifth day-

DKNY - 12PM

The Blonds - 6PM

On the seventh day-

Ralph Lauren - 11AM

Calvin Klein - 6PM

On the eighth day-

Marc Jacobs - 3PM" I said.

We compared and it turns out that Rebecca only had 5 shows with me that week and she was off on the fifth day. Maia only had 3 shows with me and she was off at all. Izzy had 7 shows with me and didn't have an off day as well. Tessa had 7 shows with me as well but she was off on the third day.

The pizza guy and the Chinese delivery man were in the lobby so I went down to get my orders. When I came up, I put the food in the middle, as we were sitting in a circle.

"Dig in!" I told them. I poured a glass of wine for everybody and handed them out while we dug in. We then continued to do the rest of the Fashion Weeks. We all stayed in the same hotel as each other at each destination. We were now done.

"So, how are you and Mr. McHottie?" Becks asked. I choked on my wine from Rebecca's the sudden suspicion.

"Yeah, how is that going?" Tessa wondered,"You don't talk about him at all!" I coughed. Everybody looked at me expecting an answer.

"Um...yeah, we're..."I tried to think of something, anything but all I came up with is,"yeah". I shrugged it off.

"You're "yeah"?" Maia said suspiciously. I internally face palmed myself.

"We're...okay, I guess, nothing big...yet," I smiled. I felt really bad lying to them. We always told each other everything no matter what and the fact that they didn't know that Jace and I were dating killed me a little.

"Oh okay. We all just want to make sure that you're happy and that you aren't making a stupid mistake in dating Jace," Izzy said nonchalantly. I choked so hard, it was at a point were I couldn't breathe. Someone gave me a glass of water.

"What!" I replied in shock.

"Clarissa, you can drop the act. We know," Rebecca said casually. I expected everyone to be mad at me for keeping such a big secret from them.

"How?" I questioned them. I cannot actually believe this!

"Come on! We've all known each other for what? Seven years?" Izzy said imitating what I said earlier.

"We know because you make it so obvious! You try and downplay every question we ask about him since Bestie Week! You always smile when someone mentions his name or anything that reminds you of him!" Tessa pointed out.

"So we figured that you two are dating because he'd be a fool not to ask you," Maia smiled.

I looked down at a half-empty Chinese box, took a deep breath and said,"We are," quietly.

"Sorry, can you say that louder. We couldn't quite hear you," Rebecca said and I smiled and looked at them.

"We are," I shrugged and everybody squealed and hugged me.

"Do you have any champagne?" Tessa asked. I nodded and went to fetched from the fridge. I took out some champagne glasses and gave them each a glass and one for myself. I gave the champagne bottle to Maia for her to pop it open. She poured for everybody.

"To Ms. Clarissa Morgenstern for finding a man since Chase," Izzy said and I smiled broadly. Chase was the perfect gentleman to me, Junior Year. Well, that all went down the drain.

We started dating a week after we met each other. I thought it was "love at first sight". He was everything you wanted in a boyfriend but then he cheated on me and he was cheating me the whole time and everything about our relationship was a lie. That was 6 months of my life wasted. I was empty without him then all of a sudden I hated myself for dating someone like him.

It was only about a month after I broke it off with him that I realized something. I never actually loved him. I just loved the things he did. Not him. After Chase, I didn't date anybody. I just had some flings once in a while but that's it. He's the reason why I didn't put myself out there.

No, Clarissa, you will not think of him.

"Hopefully the Ms. will change to Mrs. in a few years or, better yet, months," Rebecca said.

"But seriously, we are totally happy for you Clary!" Tessa said.

"And we cannot wait for the couples dates in the mere future!" Maia said.

"Cheers!" We all shouted and drank.

"Thanks, you guys. You're the best," I said then I initiated a group hug. We all laughed.

"Can't breathe," someone said. Tessa I think it was.

We all laughed even harder before we let go of each other.

We sat down in our cozy spots and started talking.

"So how long have you been dating?" Maia asked. I took a deep breath. Oh Lord, I've been dreading this question.

"3 weeks..." I said softly but loud enough for everybody to hear.

"3 weeks!" Isabelle exclaimed. I cringed."Jesus, Clarissa! Were you going to wait till he put a ring on it or what?"

"Wait...3 weeks!" I hid behind me hands,"That was when Bestie Week was still on!" Tess informed everyone.

"So that means..." Maia finished. We were all silent. Oh God, here it goes...

"Clary-"

"I know!" I interrupted,"I know what you're going to say. All of you! I know that you'll say that I'm rushing into it! That I must think wisely and get to know Jace better! You're going to tell me that I should know better. You're going to tell me not to have another repeat of Chase!" I took a deep breath, everybody was quiet.

"I was just going to say be careful, Clarissa," Rebecca said in her defense.

"I have had the best 3 weeks of my life with Jace. He's perfect and I know that you've heard this before but...I'm pretty sure I mean it this time." I said quietly. I smiled at the thought of Jace.

"How and when did he ask? Because he better have asked romantically!" Izzy said sternly. We all laughed.

"It was during Bestie Week, a day after our first date, when we did the photo shoot at Izzy's" I started and told them the whole story.

"Oh my God! How romantic!" Tess swooned. Everybody started agreeing. I blushed.

"Oh stop!" I modestly said.

"So when do we get to meet him officially?" Izzy asked.

"Umm...I'm not quite sure. He's in New York visiting family and doing charity work. He left 4 days ago and he's only coming back in 6 days, so I only have 4 free days with him till I leave for New York," I told them. "But I'm sure we can fit you guys in somewhere in those 4 days."

"Good," Maia nodded,"because I was planning an overnight stay at my beach cottage with the men in our lives. I just didn't wanna say anything until I knew that Clary and Jace were official. We can even stay longer," she smiled.

"Simon and I are probably in," Izzy voiced.

"Yeah, so are Austin and I," Rebecca smiled talking about her baseball playing boyfriend.

"Will and I are probably in as well," Tessa shrugged.

"It's not official yet but..." Maia looked at me as she trailed off.

"I guess I'll have to check with Jace but I'm sure he's free," I nodded with a laugh.

"Its not official though, so don't get your hopes up," Maia warned us,"I'll tell you the verdict tomorrow."

We were done with everything we needed to do. I looked at the time and it was 7pm. We all stood up and cleared everything up. When we were done, I asked if they wanted to stay in and have dinner here or go out. Everyone wanted to go out, including me so we took showers and got changed into suitable attire and out we went.

* * *

We got to my place at about 1am we came back. Everybody said goodnight and headed to bed. We were tired as hell and we were a little bit tipsy. We had dinner at Pasquale's and we decided to go clubbing since we hadn't done that in a while. So we came back to my place, changed into cocktail dresses- me and Izzy wearing shorts and a crop top. We were all wearing stilettos and we all carried clutches.

I called a cab to pick us up. We got in and headed to this hot new club- Pandemonium.

Tonight was insane! We were dancing with each other, we took some shots and we were just letting go. Something we hadn't done in a while as a group. Thank God no one got shit-face drunk - we all knew when our limit was.

I was in bed when I realized I hadn't spoken or texted Jace today...well yesterday. I picked up my iPhone and called him.

"Hey Gorgeous," he answered. He was awake because there was a 4 hour time difference between us.

"Hey," I replied.

"I was just thinking about you," he said, softly. My heart literally melted.

"Aww! Babe!" I swooned,"I was thinking about you too!"

He chuckled that amazing chuckle that I could listen to every single second.

"What did you do today?" He asked me.

"Well, you know, had the girls over and- oh yeah! I got my Fashion Month schedule." I told him excitedly.

"Really?" He said, amused.

"Mhm, that's why the girls came over- we were going over watch show we had together et cetera. Then we went out for dinner then we went clubbing," I laughed at the clubbing part.

"And how did that go for you?" I could hear the smile in his words. I smiled too.

"Well, you know...we were dancing- there were drinks- it was amazing especially since I hadn't been clubbing in a while," I gushed.

He laughed.

"We only got back like 30 minutes ago- at 1am," I laughed. He joined in with me.

"I feel bad, I mean...don't you want to sleep?" He asked me, concerned.

"No, I'd rather talk to my boyfriend until I fall asleep because I'm not really tired," I informed him.

"I love the way that sounds," Jace said, seductively.

"What?" I questioned.

"The way you said "boyfriend" was so sexy," he said in the same tone as before.

I laughed. I could feel the blush creeping in.

"I'm glad no one got mortal tonight," I said,"otherwise, I would be putting them to bed instead of talking to you and I wanna talk to you," I said softly.

"Good! I mean, who wouldn't want to?" He arrogantly said. I just laughed.

"So what did you do today,Baby?" I asked him.

"Well, you know, I hung out with my parents for the day," he said,"I'm actually with them now. I guess I'm staying the night..."

"Jace?"

"Huh?"

"You sound a little off...Are you hiding something from me?"

"No..." He trailed.

"Jace!"

"Fine...don't get mad, okay?"

"I won't, I promise! Now just tell me!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez, someone's eager," I laughed.

"Don't try to changed the subject! Spit it out, Babe! I won't be mad, I promise!" I said the last part softly.

Jace took a deep breath.

"Okay so I kinda told my parents and sister about us..." He said cautiously.

I stayed silent.

"But! I just told them that I had a girlfriend. Nothing more..."

I was still silent.

"Clary? You there?"

"I also have a confession to make," I told him.

"Okay..."

"They find out about us- by "they" I mean my bestfriends," I said and I bit my lip.

"Oh ok," he said casually. Really? Is this guy serious right now!

"You aren't mad?"

"No! Why would I be mad?" He asked.

"They found out...about us! We said we won't tell anyone!" I exclaimed, as if it was an obvious answer.

"No no no no," Jace said with a laugh,"YOU said I must tell anyone because you weren't ready!"

"Me?"

"Yeah you!" He laughed,"I just respected your wishes like a good boyfriend," he said casually with a hint of arrogance.

I laughed so hard.

"So you don't mind that my family knows that I have a girlfriend?" Jace asked anxiously.

"Of cause not! I wouldn't even care if the media knew! I just want to be with you so badly! I wouldn't even mind shouting it out to the world," I said sincerely.

"God! I so badly wanna kiss you right now," he said seductively.

"I crave you as well, Jace Herondale," I said in the same tone as him.

"I can't wait to see you!" He said excitedly. I laughed and thought that his eagerness was cute as hell.

"Oh yeah...about that," I bit my lip, "umm, the girls want to meet you officially and Maia invited us to her beach cottage with the rest of our boyfriends. So I wanted to know if you could come with me? Its 2 days before I leave for New York and a day after you come back," I told him. I bit my lip again because there was a long silence.

"Yeah! I'd love to, Beautiful," Jace said.

"Really?" I smiled into the phone.

"Really," he assured me.

We started talking about random thing and we had some laughs here and there and by the time I checked the clock on my night stand, it was already 3am.

"Jace, babe, I have to go. It's really late and I'm really tired," I told him with a yawn.

"Ok Baby, bye. Have sweet dreams," he said.

"Oh I will, knowing that I talked to you before," I assured him.

"Bye Beautiful," he said.

"Bye Babe," I then hung up, went to brush my teeth, put my phone on charge then slid into my King sized canopy bed and floated into dreamland.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

-AmazyClace


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Clary POV**

_4 days later..._

I woke up at 11am. Looked at my phone only to see 5 new messages.

The girls were long gone now. They left after we went out to lunch- a day after the arrived here. We had such a blast. I really do love spending time with my best friends.

I checked to see who the messages were from.

One from Brooklynne-

"You better not screw this up"

One from my Mom-

"We need to talk, Honey"

One from my Dad-

"Sweetheart- your mother and I are here for the week. Call me when you're free. We need to talk"

One from Maia-

"Yip, its confirmed. We shall all stay the night at my beach cottage. I trust you all can come and be ready for a days of absolute fun!"

One from Jace-

"Morning Baby"

I smiled at Jace's. We'd been dating for 6 weeks now.

I replied to Maia's message saying Jace and I would be present. I then wondered what my parents wanted to talk to me so badly about and why they came all the way from New York to talk to me. So, I called my Dad to find out but it went straight to voice mail and so I left a message-

"Hey...um...you can just meet me at a cafe somewhere- I'll text you the details," then I hung up. I expected it to go to voice mail- that's why I called.

I didn't call to hear his voice, I called so that he could hear mine because I haven't made contact with my parents in ages and I choose to keep it that way. I didn't want to hear their voices but I figured they needed to hear mine.

I texted my dad-

_Simon's restaurant (Muse) at 2.30pm. I'll be waiting_

* * *

I stopped my white Range Rover in front of Simon's restaurant. I was a little nervous. This was the first time I saw my parents in what seemed like years. I took a deep breath, grabbed my Chanel bag and got out my car.

I was wearing some high waisted dark-wash Cassie jeans, a white short-sleeve lace crop-top and a three quarter sleeve black blazer. I also wore some white peep-toe Louboutin's and some oversized Gucci sunglasses. My hair was left in its natural curls and was cascading down my back.

I entered the restaurant.

"Table for 3" I said to the host and she lead me outside to a table with an umbrella.

"I'll go get your waiter," she said.

"No thanks, I'm okay at the moment. I'll wait till the others arrive," I told her. She nodded.

Forty-five minutes had pass. I was on my phone texting my manager about Fashion Month, when someone said,"I knew I there was a fire in my restaurant," I looked up to see Simon smiling at me. I took my sunglasses off.

"Hey there stranger!" I greeted him with a laugh. I then got up and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Si!"

"You too! How've you been?" He asked me with a smile.

"I'm amazing and you?" I asked him.

"I'm soaring! I cannot believe my restaurant is successful! I've dreamed of this ever since I learned how to cook!" He said eagerly.

"Good, you deserve it! You've worked so hard to get here," I hugged him again.

"Thanks Clary," he said, gratefully.

"Do you wanna sit down and have a drink with me?" I asked him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you? I mean it is my restaurant," we both laughed. "But I can't, sorry. I have to get back to the kitchen. Wouldn't wanna fire myself, now. Would I?" He joked. Typical Simon, always makes everybody laugh no matter what.

"Okay," I said. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Si," I hugged him once again.

"You too Clare," he said then he went back inside to his kitchen and I sat alone.

I checked the time on my phone. It had been an hour since I got here. It was 3.30pm. I tried to call my dad twice before but it just went to voice mail like expected. I called again and left a message-

"Um, so you didn't show up- yet again. I don't even know why I'm actually upset, Dad. I should've expected it. I'm leaving now so...yeah, don't call me, don't text me and just leave me alone. Bye"

I then put on my sunglasses, got my purse and left.

* * *

"Jace?" I sniffled on the phone when he picked up.

After I left the restaurant, I went back to my apartment, changed into my sweats and ate some ice-cream. I was very upset and thinking about it made me even more upset. Today opened up septic wounds that haven't been opened in years. The last time I felt like this, I was when I was 18 and now I'm 22!

I had to tell someone before I burst. So I called one of the only that made my life happy at the moment.

Jace.

"Hi..." I said sadly, as he picked up.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked lots of worry evident in his voice.

I broke down then and there.

"Babe, you're scaring me..." He said anxiously. I'm glad he didn't say "Are you okay?" because it's obvious that I'm not.

"Okay, Clary. Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong, Beautiful,"

I took his advice as well as a deeply inhaled then exhaled.

"My parents- I never talk about them because they were never parents," I explained.

"What do you mean? They didn't abuse you or anything, did they?" He asked, concerned.

"No- of cause not," I exclaimed, "They...were never around. They'd always say it was because of their jobs but it wasn't. It never was! No matter what job they had- they were never around! I'd always wonder why because it wasn't that my dad was a famous director and my mom is one of the best surgeons in the country- nope, none of that meant shit!" I paused, regaining my voice before it cracked and I crumble.

"Then it hit me! Their marriage! I thought it was something to do with the fact that they had my brother at 16 or the fact that they got married at 20 but it wasn't," I informed him, sadly."I don't really remember them smiling at each other or even- as gross as this may sound- kiss. We had nannies in and out and at one stage, my mom's parents came to live with us!" I told Jace, incredulously.

"They even tried to hide it by buying me and my siblings whatever we wanted and thinking that, that made us happy. It made Brooklynne and Sebastian happy but never me. My question was finally answered when I turned 12- they told me that they were separating and seeing other people," I then took a deep breath, shaking my head."At one stage when I was in high school- my mom dumped her then boyfriend, Luke, and went back to my dad," I said with my tone disgusted.

"They then tried to play happy family and I'd see them more often then I did. They got into a huge fight and separated again. This happened about 5 times before I turned 18- the separation, I mean," I explained with sniffs in between. "Each time they separated- the less I'd see them. They acted like it was normal and natural to do this. It was like a routine almost. Each separation- the gifts would get bigger and did you know that they didn't even give us the gift in person? They had a nanny do it or one of my grandparents or even a fucking delivery man! Never them!" I laughed in distaste.

"My siblings were close in age so they'd talk to each other about it but they didn't take it as hard as I did. I'd go weeks without talking to anybody in my family except my grandparents. The only people I'm close to is my mom's parents- my grandma mostly- Gram, I call her," I smiled talking about her. "My dad's parents we German immigrates and moved to New York before he was born. They moved back when I was 10 so I didn't really have them around growing up but both sets of grandparents came to all my graduations- elementary school- middle school- high school. My parents never showed up to any," I said sadly.

"And today, they both said they had something to tell me, so I told them to meet me at Muse. I waited for an hour and they never showed up. So I got upset and came home. I got even more upset thinking about it and I hate that I'm getting so upset over this! I promised myself that I'd never again be fazed by this but I fucking am!" I yelled, frustrated. "Today made feel what I fear. It made me feel something that I never want to feel. Unwanted. Unloved. Unimportant," I said in a dead voice, numb from the pain.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I wish I could hold you right now. I wish I could take the pain away," he tried to comfort me. I smiled lightly.

"Its okay, Jace. I just...I had to get this off of my chest and you were the only person I'm happy with at the moment," I told him with appreciation.

"I'm happy that I'm that person," he said softly.

"Thanks for listening to me rant by the way!" I gratefully told him.

"Anytime, Gorgeous."

I smiled.

"Do you feel better?" He asked me.

"Yeah, a little..." I trailed off.

"Ok, I know what will make you feel a lot better," he then picked up something, or at least what sounded like he was picking something up.

Then he puts his phone down- well, it sounded like he did- and starts playing the guitar.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

He ended it and we were both met with a comfortable silence.

"I wrote it for you- about you and...and our relationship," he said, softly.

Tears of joy started to run down my cheeks as I was smiling broadly.

"Jace, no one has ever written a song about me- let alone for me. Oh my God...I don't know what to say. I'm...I'm speechless," I sniffed then laughed with pure giddiness.

"Face-Time me right now. I want to see your perfect face," he said.

I laughed and got my iPad from my nightstand.

"You have your iPad, right?" I asked him.

"Mhm," he replied.

I hung up then called him on Face-Time with my iPad.

"Hey Beautiful," he said. I blushed.

"Oh shut up, Jace! I'm a mess!" I laughed, wiping away the remaining tears. "You see why I hate crying?" I pointed to my now puffy red eyes. He laughed.

"Its nice to see your face again," he said genuinely. "If only I could touch you, hug you, hell, even kiss you! I crave you, Clarissa Morgenstern," he said seductively and I could see his eyes grow darker. I have to admit. It turned me on a little especially because we hadn't had sex yet.

"Babe, you have no idea what you do to me," I said in the same tone as he previously spoke in.

"I don't think its more than what you do to me," He said and did his signature smirk.

"I really wanna kiss you right now, Jace Herondale," I growled. His eyes went darker. I smirked. "Is a certain someone turned on?" I asked him with a laugh.

"I'm always turned on when I see you," he said in a low, serious tone. I laughed.

"Sorry Baby, but you'll have to take a cold shower," I laughed at him. He pouted.

"I wish you were here or I was there, with you,"

He was such a cutie today! _Wait...when was he never a cutie?_

I took a deep breath.

"I miss you, Jace Herondale," I exhaled.

"I miss you too, Clarissa Morgenstern. I always do," he smiled.

My heart melted.

* * *

After the long conversation with Jace, we finally said goodbye. I got changed into a sports bra and some running shorts. I then went to the my gym and started jogging out on the treadmill. I was listened to music on my iPhone. The Unthinkable by Alicia Keys just ended when I heard my elevator dinged and open. I checked my phone to see if anyone of my bestfriends messaged me that they were coming.

No one said anything...

With suspicion written all over my face, I stopped the treadmill, pulled my earphones out of my ears, got my sweat towel and went to investigate. I entered the living room, where the elevator was at only to see 2 people holding hands.

Oh my...

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Jace...Honey!" My mom yelled from downstairs, "Lunch is ready, Dear,"

"I'm coming Mom!" I shouted and left my room. Yes, I had my own room at my parents house. So what?

I sat down at the table and drooled over the decadent steaming food. All of a sudden, I hear the front door open.

"Sorry we're late!" Peyton's familiar voice said, "We just came from a doctor's appointment," My twin sister came into the room with her growing 5 months pregnant belly and her husband trailing behind her carrying her bag with some groceries.

"Hey Jace," my sister greeted. I stood up and hugged her.

"Hey Man," I greeted my sister's husband, Josh. We shook hands. For some reason, I didn't have a problem with him like I should. You know, like the stereotypical protective brother charade and shit? Yeah that. He was a nice guy and I wasn't going to give him shit if he doesn't deserve it.

"Hey," he said back with a smile. They then greeted my parents. We all sat down, said Grace, dished up and dug in. There was even some wine passed around and apple juice for Peyton.

"So how was the appointment?" My mom asked eagerly. She'd been wanting a grandchild since before Peyton dropped the bomb that she was pregnant.

"It was good. Just the usual procedure," she said with a smile but I could tell she was hiding something. I mean, she is my twin after all. What do they call them? Twinstincts?

"Just tell us!" I exclaimed. The whole table looked at me. She squinted her eyes, giving me a death glare. I just shrugged. "What? Is it just me that can see that she's not tell us something or...?" I said, as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth.

"Okay!" she took a deep breath then broke out into a smile,"We found out the sex today!" She squealed with excitement. She then looked at Josh, they shared a smile.

My sister was crazy with her hormones all over the place.

One time she wanted to know so badly what the sex was, that she drove to the hospital..._at midnight!_ AND without telling Josh. When she got there, she told the nurses that she'd hunt them down _if they told her_.

After that incident, Josh wakes up twice a night to make sure she's there beside him.

See, how could I be a dick to a guy like this?

"We're having a baby boy!" she clapped. Everybody smiled widely.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed. I then jumped out my seat went to go hug my sister then I bro-hugged her husband.

Everyone hugged and said their congratulations. Afterwards, we all sat down and continued our lunch.

"Well, enough about the baby," Peyton began ,"let's talk about Jace and his leading lady," I smiled at the mention of Clary. Then I shrugged.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked, casually.

"Come on, Jace! Don't be so shy! How've you two been? What does she do? Where does she live? What's her name?" I just shook my head with a laugh.

"All you said to us was that you were seeing someone. That's it!" She exclaimed. "Tell us more for God's sakes!"

I chuckled.

"Well, her name is Clarissa Morgenstern, she's a model. She lives not too far from my place in Cali and we're actually pretty good right now. We're taking it slow," I informed them.

"The reason you didn't tell us is because...?" My mom let me finish the rest of her sentence.

"Because it was too early. No one really knows about us, actually. Not even the media, surprisingly. Like I said, we're taking it slow" I shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Well I'm glad you're taking it slow son, and not rushing into it," my dad acknowledged.

"Well, that's kinda why we're taking it slow...," I bit my lip," I kind of asked her out 2 days after I met her," I said quickly. Everybody looked at me. Hell, even Josh!

"I hope you know what you're doing Jace," Peyton said, concerned.

"Peyt, I'm fine," I said a little agitated.

"We don't want a repeat of Kaelie," she said softly.

Kaelie Whitewillow WAS my other half. My everything. Oh so I thought.

We met at a club actually. My best friend, Jonathan introduced us to each other.

We then hit it off from there.

Her dating me opened doors for her. She became a model, a presenter, a style icon. You name it, she was known for it.

The week I bought her engagement ring, I got a disturbing phone call from the police.

_*Flashback*_

_They asked me to go down to the station._

_And so I did._

_When I got there, they took me to a back room and showed me a picture of a girl. She had long black hair and brown eyes. They asked if I recognized this girl. _

_I replied honestly._

_No._

_The officer looked at me sadly. I was confused._

_"Why? Must I recognize her or...?" I trailed awkwardly._

_The officer replied with a sad look on his face,"Well one must always know the face of their lover."_

_I was still confused._

_"This is Aline Penhallow, she ran away from her home at 16 and her parents have been looking for her tirelessly,''_

_I was still confused._

_"Aline Penhallow is Kaelie Whitewillow,'' he said slowly._

_I closed my eyes then opened them, trying to make sure this was a dream._

_I couldn't believe it._

_I didn't want to believe it._

_The officer to me to come with him he led me down a corridor. I entered the room and in the room, on a chair was Kaelie Whitewillow and her Louis Vuitton suitcases right next to her. Her head is in her hands._

_I sat down in the chair across from her._

_"Why?" I asked, practically begged._

_"Because, I didn't want that life anymore," she looked up and shrugged at me._

_Did she honestly think this is a joke?_

_"Kaelie, that is not a valid answer! Now tell me why!" I burst. I couldn't take it..._

_She looked at me, her eyes full of rage._

_"Why! I did it because I was forced into marriage at 15! At that point, I was sick of my husband, sick of my parents, sick of doing nothing other than being a housewife and...I was sick of..." She pause and took a deep breath,"__sick of the pregnancy..."_

_Oh Lord.  
__  
__Was this the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with?_

_"How...?" I paused,"where is...?"_

_"I left about 3 weeks after I found out I was pregnant. I used all my savings to get myself a new identity and change my physical features," she said in a calm voice.__"I knew that I wouldn't be able to take care of her. I wanted her to have a better life and better opportunities and so I gave her up for adoption," at this point she looked like she was about to burst out crying. She took a deep breath before she continued._

_"__I know exactly where she is- she's in LA living with a wealthy family. She's happy and I check up on her but I've never met her. Its too risky," she explained with tears running down her face.__"After I had her, I was in such debt. I had to pay the bills somehow, so I became a," she swallowed hard "a prostitute," she looked down, ashamed._

_I took her hand gentle and whispered,"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because," she sighed, frustrated,"I knew what you would say,"_

_"Really? And what exactly is that?" I replied a little bit irritated._

_"That I should've kept her. That I never should've left. That I shouldn't have been so irresponsible and...and my worst fear- that this relationship is over," she then took my hand into hers, affectionately, with tears streaming down her face._

_"But I know that I still have you, right, Jace?" she said with a genuine smile. _

_I didn't reply._

_Her face fell._

_"Jace? I have you, right?" She asked frantically._

_I still didn't reply._

_I just stood there..._

_Numb._

_The same sentence going through my brain._

_**Is this the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with?**_

_"I just think we should-" I began._

_"No, no, no, no, no! Babe! Please," she begged with tear streaking down her face,"please! I love you,"_  
_She stroked my cheek but I took her hand off of my face._

_"Babe! Please Jace! We're soulmates! I love you! I love you! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it! I'm sorry!" At this point, she was hysterically bawling._

_Trying to hold on to me._

_"I'm sorry it has to be like this but I think I should go," I said as I removed her hand from my wrist. "And by the way," I said at the door,"I would've said that you are brave for telling me and you were only thinking about her future...I would have said that you would've made a wonderful mother"_

_And that was one of the last times I saw her._

*End of Flashback*

Now I'm with Clary. The most amazing girl ever. The girl who makes me feel happy. The girl I'd do anything for. The girl who-

WAIT! When did I become so whipped?

I didn't even realize that.

I've never felt this way.

"-right, Jace?" Peyton said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" I asked her, completely confused.

"I said, we're going to meet your girlfriend soon enough," she repeated.

"Uhhh..."

"Oh! I know! Maybe we can meet her when she's here for Fashion Week!" My twin said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Yeah...about that..." I began.

"Jace, we have to meet her!" Peyton began to whine as if she was a child. That's pregnancy for you.

"You'll meet her, I promise, but just not so soon. We're still in the beginning of our relationship and I think its a little too early,"

She just sighed.

That was the last of that conversation and the rest of lunch went by without the topic of me and Clary being brought up.

As soon as Peyton and Josh left, I went back to my room and just wrote.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own:**

**The Mortal Instruments**

***Cassandra Clare does**

**The song used in this chapter,**

***Ed Sheeran does**

**{called Kiss Me}**

**Hey guys, sorry for no updates, most of my chapters got deleted and I had exams so I couldn't really rewrite. Only when I was completely free or after I studied. Again, extremely sorry about that.**

**Review, review, review!**

**Love you all,  
AmazyClace**


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Clary POV**

_Oh Lord! This can't be happening, Clary! It just can't!_

"Clary, sweetie! Still haven't changed the password, I see," my so called "father" chuckled awkwardly, trying to ease the tension in the room.

I just stared at them blankly.

"Clary, honey, I know we came here unex-" I cut my mom off.

"Get out!" I said sharply but surprisingly, I wasn't shouting.

"Excuse m-" I cut her off again.

"You heard me. Get out," I told her as calmly as I possibly could, pointing to the elevator.

"Honey, we're just here to talk," my mother said raising her hands.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk! Maybe we should've talked when you two kept getting back together and breaking up! Maybe we should've talked when you guys came home after work when I was a minor...oh wait! That's right! You were never home!" I burst. I just couldn't take them any longer.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern! That is enough!" My dad boomed. "We didn't raise you like this!"

"You didn't raised me at all! Gram and Gramps raised me! You didn't even care about me! What's so important that you only care now, huh? Please enlighten me on why you are caring so much that you'd come all the way to my house to tell me about it?" I shouted, crossing my arms on my chest.

They looked at each other. My mom briefly nodded her head at my dad. I looked between the both of them.

"We're getting re-married," my dad said gently. It was like a slap in the face.

"And I'm pregnant-4 and a half months along," my mom said time, my heart shattered.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. My nose became ticklish, which was a tell-tale sign that I was about to cry.

I stared at my mother's stomach trying to find evidence to prove that what she said was true but her stomach was covered by a very loose green blouse that wasn't tight at the stomach. My mother never wore loose clothing...so I knew that what she was telling me was the honest truth. At this point, I was trying so hard not to cry.

The room was silent.

"Clary?" My dad said moving closer to me. Trying to touch me.

"Please," I cringed away,"don't."

"Let's at least talk about this Clarissa," my dad said pleadingly. I swallowed.

"I don't want to talk..." I whispered, hurt evident in my voice.

"Well we do! And we're your parents so-" I cut my mom off once again.

"Stop acting like life has been good since I was born. Stop acting like we're all one big happy family! Just...stop!" I shouted. "And if you REALLY wanted to talk to me, you should've pitched today at Simon's restaurant!" I added bluntly.

"We're sorry Clarissa! We completely forgot! We were busy...doing something else," as soon as my dad said that, my mom's cheeks stared to redden.

I just stared at them."So you chose sex over me!" I said hurt.

"No...you see-" once again, I cut my father off.

"Please just get out!" My voice hitched on the last to words and tears started to fall slowly down my cheeks. They looked at me, concerned. I took a deep breathe and wiped my tears.

"Please," I said calmly with my eyes closed as I pinched the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb.

After a few moments, I heard the elevator doors close.

"Shit!" I said angrily.

I then got my phone out and dialled my brother's number.

* * *

**JACE POV**

I had just finished writing some lyrics down to match the beat that was stuck in my head, when my phone rang. I checked the number on my iPhone screen. 'Peyton' it said. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jace! I miss you so much Big Brother!" She cried. I'm glad that she still calls me "Big Brother" even though I'm 2 minutes older than her. It reminds me of us when we were little. Hell, I even call her "Lil Sis" sometimes.

"Peyt, I saw you about," I check my watch,"2 hours ago!" I laughed.

"I still miss you!" She said in a baby voice.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I miss these moments with her. I exhaled deeply,"Fine, where are you?" I asked her.

"In my office at work. Why?" She questioned.

"I'll pick you up in 10. Be ready!" I then hung up.

I quickly got dressed into some jeans, Timberlands, a white vest that hugged my muscles, a grey beanie and aviator sunglasses. I also grabbed a leather jacket- just in case it got cold. I went downstairs and grabbed my rental Land Rover keys off the kitchen counter where I had left them earlier.

"Mom, dad, I'm out!" I shouted from the front door. I heard a faint,"Okay honey" that came from upstairs and then I got into the black rental car and left.

* * *

I arrived at my sister's law firm that she and her best friend owned. I walked right past the reception and took an elevator up to the third to last floor of the building. The elevator dinged and I got out. I was met by a large sign that said, "HERONDALE STOKES". I smiled at the sign. Even though her surname is not Herondale anymore, I'm glad that she hasn't changed the name of her firm. The same goes for her bestfriend. They agreed to leave the name as it is even if they got married. Looking at the sign always made me smile because it made me proud of my sister and her achievement of co-running one of the best law firms in the country at such a young age...24.

I walked passed the sign and my sister's secretary. She smiled at me and gave a wave and I returned it. I could see my sister working, through the glass door. I opened it and walked straight into her office. I just stood there as she didn't notice I was in the room. She was so content on what she was typing. I took my phone out of my pocket and called her work telephone.

"So I'm guessing you've got them?" She answered, probably didn't even check the caller ID.

"Got what, exactly?" She looked up a little surprised. Her cheeks slightly reddening but it wasn't _that_ noticeable.

"Oh! Yay! You're here!" She cheered and clapped her hands. I smiled at her. "I didn't think you'd come so fast!"

"Yip! Now get you're ass off of your chair and let's go have a day of fun! What do you say?"

"Okay let's go then!" She said excitedly. "Wait! I need to pee and change first. I'm in a suit and my bladder is bursting," she informed me.

She then went to one of her drawers on the far right of her office and took out a plain black playsuit and black and white kimono. She then opened the drawer below that one, which she was struggling a little to do, and she took out a pair of white high top Converse. I looked at her curiously. You'd expect the drawers to be full of a bunch of different files, not clothes and shoes.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Always be prepared," she said innocently and shrugged it off. I just shook my head. Women. But I gotta give her props for the outfit. The girl's got style. "I'll be right back!" She said and off she went. I sat at her desk, rotated her chair and looked at the amazing view of New York, admiring it and enjoying the peace and quite when there was a knock on the glass door. I turned the chair around and as soon as I saw who it was, I smiled and she came in.

"Honestly, what was the point of that knock?" I asked my sister's best friend, Catrina Stokes.

"I'm not quite sure myself," she laughed."So, a little birdy told me that you were here!" She said excitedly. I smiled to myself.

Peyton.

"Yeah, I'm taking Peyton on a Fun Brother-Sister Day. We never have those anymore and I'm only in town for a few more days," I told her. "Anyway, how've you been?" I asked her.

"I'm doing alright, I guess. Just very tired these days," she laughed. I got up and hugged her but I felt a bubble in the way. My eyes widened and I looked at her.

"Are you...," I paused just for caution- not sure if I should say what I'm thinking,"pregnant?" I asked cautiously.

"No! I can't believe you'd say that! Am I that fat?" She screeched and started to cry.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry for offending you! I..." I didn't know what else to say, she was crying so loudly and her eyes were like Niagara Falls! I was so panicked! I didn't know what to do!

She then began to laugh and wipe her tears away. "Oh my God! You should've seen your face, Jace! It was priceless!" She couldn't stop laughing but after a minute or 2, she did. I should've known- she's always been good at acting.

"I take it that Peyt forgot to tell you then," she giggled a little. Honestly! What game was she playing?

"Tell me what?" I said confused.

"I'm 4 and a half months pregnant, you Goof!" She said it like it was obvious.

"Congratulations!" I said and hugged her again.

"Thanks, it means a lot, Jace," she said genuinely.

"Do you know the sex?" I asked her.

"Yip! Its a boy!" She said excitedly, rubbing her swollen stomach. I smiled at her. Just like Peyton.

"I'm really happy for you, Cat," I told her sincerely. She just smiled at me in return.

"So...Ms Clary Morgenstern eh?" She smirked. I groaned and she laughed.

"Wait! Let me get this straight. Peyton told you about my girlfriend but she didn't tell me about your baby!" I said in disbelief. Cat just shrugged and nodded."Women," I said exasperated and shook my head. Just then, Peyton came in.

"Sorry it took so long, Jace," she said. "Oh yeah! Cat, I'll be out for the rest of the day. I've already told Lucinda to clear my schedule, so you can't say no," she pulled her tongue on the last part. Yip- I'm also questioning myself if she is still 24.

"Very well, Hun," Cat shrugged. "Oh and Jace, score me a ticket for New York Fashion Week?" I just shrugged.

"I'll try...I guess,"

"Good, I want it by next Monday," she said with _A LOT_ of sass.

Well damn.

"Umm...I'll try," I said a little caught of guard.

"Oh and make that 2," Peyton with as much sass as was getting really scary. Two pregnant women in one room sassing you...Lord, how did I end up in this situation?

"Like I said, I'll try!" I told them.

"Oh and by the way, make sure its one of your girlfriend's shows, Jace," my sister said demandingly.

"Can we go now?" I asked her changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure! Let me just switch off my iMac then we can go," she said, completely oblivious to what she had said before.

Someone's phone rang. It was Catrina's. "I guess that's my cue to leave," she said."Bye Jace, I hope to see you soon!" Then she left, answering her iPhone with a "Hey Babe". Minutes later, Peyton got up from her desk with her car keys to her Mercedes, her white Chanel handbag and her water bottle."We can go now," she informed me.

And so we did

* * *

**Clary POV**

His phone rang 3 times before he picked up.

"Hey!" He said excitedly,"I haven't heard from you in a while!"

"Did you know?" I asked him, killing every trace of happiness.

There was a moment of silence. That answered my question.

"When?" I asked him. He inhaled.

"About 2 to 3 months ago..." He said quietly.

"Why did you not tell me, Sebastian?" I said, hurt.

"Because it's not my news to tell nor is it my place, Clarissa!" He said,exasperated.

"Does Brooklynne know?" I said calmly.

Another moment of silence...another question answered.

"Well that's just great," I said incredulously. So everyone knew except me! Unbelievable!

"Clary, I wanted to tell you, I honestly did but-" I cut him off.

"But what? 'Its not my news to tell',"I mimicked him. "Its funny how you think I care about that bullshit excuse!" I laughed dryly.

"Clary, its not an excuse!" He tried to defend himself. "We were trying to protect you! We knew how you'd take it!"

"And how is that?" I asked.

"Badly. You'd take it badly," he answered.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Seb! You of all people should know that I had to grow up really fast because of how mom and dad were! Because of you and Brook had someone to talk to. You had each other. I had no one!" I shouted at him. "The least you could have done was to tell me about it!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm especially sorry for not being the big brother that you needed me to be or for not being there period," he said sincerely. But sadly, that was not enough.

"I can't take that. I think it'll take a lot more that a sorry to make it up to me. What kind of brother does that to their own sister? You are meant to tell me what's happening!"

I cracked.

"I'm sorry!" He pleaded.

"You know what the sad thing is? That I _thought_ we were building our relationship. I _thought_ we had each other's backs. So, I can't accept that. This family's hurt me way too much! I might as well not even be apart of it!" I said, exasperated.

"No, Clary," he inhaled. I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Bye Sebastian. Please don't call or anything. I'm absolutely done and I can't take anymore of this bullshit," I then hung up on him and sat there in absolute silence.

* * *

**Jace POV**

We had taken my car and went to numerous places. Peyt left her car keys with Catrina who'd then give it to mom or dad so they could drive it to her place. That's what the plan was, apparently.

We were now at Central Park eating McDonald's after previously going to the movies and watching OUR new favourite movie, Inside Out. We were sitting on the grass, talking and eating.

"Jace?" Peyton asked.

"Mmhhmm?" I replied, still eating some fries.

"I know that this is none of my business but are you going to get married one day? Have you ever dreamed of it?"

I thought for a minutes while I was chewing my chips.

"I guess I'd be lying if I say no...so yeah, I have. Not all the time- maybe once or twice and yes, I'll hopefully get married and have kids and a family of my own," I answered her honestly with a smile.

"20 Q's?" I asked her.

"Hell yeah! I haven't played that game in a while!" She said excitedly.

"Okay, so...what are your pregnancy cravings so far?"

"Milkshakes, giant pretzels, Greek salad, white chocolate and Josh," she blushed when she said her husband's name. I just shook my head and laughed at her."Okay!" She said, trying to change the subject,"So, when do you think I'll get to meet Clarissa dearest?"

"Ummm...maybe in the next month or so. You might meet her during Fashion Month but I don't want it to be too soon so maybe after Fashion Month," I told her. She just pouted.

"So...when was your first time and who was it with?" I asked her with a laugh. This ought to be good.

"It was on our 3 month anniversary with Josh," she said nonchalantly. "What about you? Who was your first?"

"Ummm...Remember Ashlee Brown?" She looked at me, blankly. "She had blonde hair with blue eyes?" Her expression didn't changed. "The High School slut? The one who I dated for a month when I was 17?" And then the realization clicked into her head.

"Eeewww! That skank?" She made a face.

"Biggest mistake of my life...ANYWAY!" I said, trying to change the subject,"It's your turn, lil Sis."

"Okay, so how many kids do you want?" She said smiling at me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," I laughed at myself,"but more than 1 or 3...5 maybe? I'm not too sure but, definitely more than 1- I want a big family as well as settle down with someone," I said, a tad embarrassed. And of cause, my sister just laughed out loud.

"Wow! Who would've thought? Jace Dimitri Herondale: The Family Guy?" She continued to laugh.

"Haha!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Jace! I'm just messing with you, darling Brother!" She said playfully.

"Come on, Peyt. We've got other stuff to do," I said standing up and taking her hand, trying to help her up with her growing belly. She groaned as she got up. I picked up all of our rubbish and threw it into the nearest bin.

"Let's go!" Peyton said cheerfully and she looped her arm around mine. I just laughed.

When we got to the car, I helped her with getting in the car then I got into the driver's seat.

"Where we off to now?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm not telling- its a surprise," I smirked and we drove off.

* * *

When we arrived in Time Square and Peyton was very excited. Apparently, she hadn't been here in a _"long time"_ even though she lives in New York.

I know. I don't get it either.

Anyway, I JUST managed to find some parking and we got out of the car. I helped Peyt with getting out.

"Where to, Sisteroo?" I asked her. She looked at me as if she was a kid in a Candy Store.

"You serious? We can go wherever I want?" She asked excitedly.

"BUT!" I said, her face turned into a frown,"Only if you allow me to buy whatever you want!" I told her.

"No ways!"

I just nodded with a smile.

"Jace, seriously. I'm not in the mood for any bull-shitting!" She told me seriously.

"I'm not bull-shitting anyone! I would never bullshit you in your state," I said pointing to her stomach. "And besides, just think of it as a...present? Yeah! A present! Because I haven't seen you in a while and I'm leaving in a couple of days," I informed her.

"Oh my God, Jace," she hugged me as tight as she could with growing belly between us,"you're the best big brother ever!" She told me as if it were a fact. I smiled at her. I'm glad to see she's happy.

"Okay so I suggest..." And she babbled on.

* * *

We ended up going to Build-A-Bear, where we got matching brother and sister teddies. We went to Victoria's Secret, PINK, Barney's, Bloomingdale's, Macey's, H&amp;M and a bunch of other stores, where we got a bunch of clothes, shoes and accessories. You name it, we got it...well, I got it for her.

I had just finish putting all 50 shopping bags into her house.

"Thanks for the best day ever!" My twin said and gave me a big hug.

"Anytime, Peyt," I returned the hug.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"The day after tomorrow," I said, carefully. She began to pout then the pout turned into tears. Then she didn't want to let go of me. she just held me tighter.

"Peyt," I said, breathlessly, "can't breathe." She let go.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed,"I don't know when I'm going to see you again and...and I miss you so much," and she started crying again.

"It won't be that long. I'm going to see you during Fashion Month, aren't I?"

At this, she wiped her tears away and said, "Okay, bye," nonchalantly then walked into her house. Josh, who was at the door, waiting on her, just shook his head and shrugged. I'm sure we were thinking the same thing.

Preggers

* * *

I ended up leaving the night after as had nothing us to do in New York and I had my girlfriend waiting on my arrival. That brought me here- in Clary's lobby. I don't know how security let me in but they did. I walked up to the reception desk and smiled at the lady behind the desk.

"Hello, I'm here for Clary Morgenstern" I told her and she picked up the phone but before she dialled the number, I quickly said, "But you mustn't tell her I'm here."

The lady, "Jane", her nametag said, looked at me weirdly. "I'm her boyfriend and I'm surprising her because I'm meant to arrive tomorrow but I came early to surprise her," I explained to her and then she nodded with understanding.

"Who must tell her is here then?" she asked politely.

"Uhh…" I thought aloud but she'd already dialled Clary's number.

"Good morning Miss Morgenstern. I have someone sent by Mr. Louboutin here to deliver your shoes and he's in need of your signature," she said and winked at me. She waited a minute before saying, "Yes Ma'am," and she put the phone down. "She'll be down in a minute, Sir," she said with a smile.

And so I waited.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I woke up, took a shower and got dressed. I was wearing denim shorts and a black crop top with hair in a messy bun. I put on some Jordans, as I was planning on going shopping after I ate breakfast.

I went to the kitchen and got a bowl out, when my phone rang. It was the lobby. I answered and Jane informed me that my shoes have been delivered. I checked the date on my phone. "Huh," I thought, "A few days early," but I just shrugged it off. I got into the elevator. When I got to the lobby, the doors slid open and I walk to the reception counter.

"Where are my-" I begin but never finish as I was interrupted.

"I don't think you'll be receiving your shoes today Miss Morgenstern," a voice said from behind me. I knew that voice. I craved that voice.

Jace.

Before I can even comprehend what he just said, I turn around and jump into his arm and seal the deal with a sweet kiss. "I missed you so much," he whispered against my lips. I smiled in return. Then my stomach just _had _to ruin the moment and grumble. Jace just chuckled.

"Clary, I think you are depriving your stomach of food. I know just the place we could go to,"

"Do you now?" I teased.

"Uh huh," he nodded with a smirk.

"Okay, let me just go grab my purse then we-" and he cut me off by putting his finger on my lips.

"Sshh, say no more. I've got it covered," and he removed his finger. "And did you honestly think I'd let you pay for your own breakfast?" he said, putting his hand on his chest in mock hurt. I just rolled my eyes.

He then enlaced our fingers. "Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," I confirmed and gave his hand a small squeeze then we got into Jace's black Land Rover.

I was glad he was here because after the rough day I had yesterday, I definitely needed this.

* * *

**Jace POV**

We walked into the restaurant, Muse with Clary on my left sporting a goofy smile. She'd been wearing that smile ever since I parked the car in front of the building. She must like this place. I made a mental note.

"Table for two," I said to the hostess.

"In or out," she asked and I confirmed that we'd be sitting outside. She lead us to a table with an umbrella and then she told us that she'd send someone to take our orders before she left with a warm smile.

I untucked Clary's chair for her to sit and once she sat, I tucked the chair back in. "Thank you," she said gratefully, as I went back to my seat and sat down. I gave her a smile in return.

"So..." she began but she didn't finish as a waitress had just come.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia and I'll be your waitress for today," she said while giving us our menus. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked us.

"Just lemon water, thanks" Clary said.

"I'll have some orange juice, please," I ordered. She nodded as she wrote down the orders.

"Would you like to order your meals now or would you like more time to decide?" she asked, looking at both of us. I looked at Clary.

"Umm...can I have a fruit salad with a side of strawberry yoghurt," Clary ordered.

"I'll have French toast ," I said with a smile.

"White or brown bread?" she asked.

"White," I answered.

"Is that all?" she asked Clary and I. We looked at each other with a nod.

"Yes," Clary said and she left with a nod.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Clary began, "how do you know about this restaurant?" she asked then she bit her lip before saying, "I mean it's fairly new- not more than six months old."

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question," I said with a smirk. She looked at me innocently with a shrug.

"Well...let me just say I know the owner," she laughed. _Ah, that laugh. Man I love it!_

"What about you? How do you know this restaurant?" she enquired.

"Well, I-" I didn't finish my sentence as I was cut off by a familiar voice from behind me.

"Well well well, if it isn't the orangatan and the rare golden hair baboon," the voice said, as if it were in some Animal Planet documentary. I smiled because I knew that voice from anywhere. It was the one and only...

"Simon!" my girlfriend got up and hugged him.

"Hey Si," I greeted him and gave him a bro-hug. Clary gave us a confused look.

"How do...how do you know each other?" she asked in complete and utter confusion.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Simon replied.

Clary and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Uh...Si...we're kinda dating," I laughed.

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me?" Simon exclaimed.

"Wait! You guys still haven't answered my question!" Clary said.

Simon and I smirked at each other, giving each other knowing looks.

"Let's just say, we go_ way_ back," I answered her with a wink.

We spoke about other things then Simon left, saying that he had to head back to the kitchen. Our food then came and we ate with conversing and sharing stories with a lot of laughs. When we were done with our food, it was noon and really hot, so we are currently at an ice-cream parlour.

"Thanks," Clary said out of the blue. I gave her a weird look. She just rolled her eyes playfully. "Thanks for the surprise. Thanks for breakfast. Thanks for ice-cream. And most importantly, thanks for being the best boyfriend," she then leaned over the table and kissed me with a smile.

She was definitely worth it.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you like the chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS-JUST THE PLOT &amp; THE ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS...**

**How do you guys feel about Jace and Simon knowing each other?**

**Review!**

**Oh! Before I forget...I won't be able update soon, I have exams- so after exams? (which is December-ish)**

**xoxo**

**-AmazyClace**


	8. CHAPTER 8

***Author's Note at the bottom**

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Babe, do we have everything?" I asked my girlfriend. I had spent the night at Clary's for the first time since we started dating. Don't worry, we still haven't done anything...anyway, I brought my luggage, guitar and other essentials that I'd need for these upcoming 2 days, with me. We were filling my black Mercedes G-Class with suitcases and everything we needed.

"I still need my camera," Clary told me.

"Oh shit! I almost forgot my guitar! Will you please get it when you get your camera?" I said from the boot of the car.

"I don't know...what's in it for me?" Clary smirked folding her checklist.

I ran up behind her and slung my arms around her waist.

"This," I whispered and started kissing up her neck.

"Mmmm," she groaned and she came out of her ecstasy with a snap of a finger.

"No!" She pushed me back,"we're gonna be late, Jace!" She whined. I just laughed at how her mood changed so suddenly. She started walking to the elevator and pressed the up button.

"We're not gonna be late, Babe!" I reassured her.

"Not anymore, we aren't!" She said and winked just as the elevator door opened. A couple of minutes later, she arrived with her camera bag with, I assume, her camera inside it. She also carried my acoustic guitar, which was in its case of its own.

"Thanks Baby," I pecked her lips and put my guitar and her camera bag in the back seat of my car. We got into the car and I start the engine.

"Next stop: Malibu!" Clary said excitedly in her seat.

* * *

"We're here!" Clary squealed as I parked the car in front of a mansion. Some "Beach Cottage", eh? We weren't the only ones. There were 4 cars also parked near us. Yip...we were late...shit! Someone was at the huge glass door. As soon as I killed the engine, Clary unbuckled her seat belt, jumped out the car and ran to a girl by the front door. I got out the car, I heard them squeal. "Maia!" Clary shouted excitedly and I watched her hugged the person with honey brown hair whom she called Maia.

Then a girl with long jet black hair came out holding hands with Simon and a girl with waist length curly golden locks came out with a guy with black hair with his arm around her waist. I walked up to Clary and a girl with dirty blond hair came out of the "cottage" with a guy with chocolate brown hair hot on her heels. Then a guy with sandy brown hair joined us. Clary hugged all of them. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Jace," I smiled at them.

"Hey," I said and Simon winked at me sarcastically. They all said "hey" back with smiles.

"Jace, this is Isabelle Lightwood," she pointed to the girl standing next to Simon," and her boyfriend...well, you already know Simon," I laughed and so did Simon. Clary was just confused as she STILL didn't know about our inside joke yet. "This is," she pointed to the curly golden haired girl and the black haired boy next to her,"Theresa Gray and William Graymark,"

"And this is," she pointed at the dirty blonde with a guy with chocolate brown hair,"Rebecca de Marco and Austin Griffin." They gave me a smile. "And last but not least," she pointed to the honey brown haired girl standing next to her and the guy standing on the other side of the girl honey brown hair,"Maia Roberts and Jordan Kyle," she concluded.

"Its nice to meet you all," I told them sincerely with a smile. There were some "you too"'s and some "likewise"'s that I got back but everyone gave me a warm welcoming smile and I felt right at home.

"Okay!" Said the girl named Maia, I think. "Clary, Jace, you guys can unpack. Clary, you know where your room is...I'm assuming you'll be sharing it with Jace. We'll all meet back here in about 30 minutes to go to the beach so put on your bathing suits and wet suits. The surf's great this morning!" She told everybody. I went back to the car and took majority of our things, the heavy and Clary took the rest, the light, and directed me to our room.

Our room was huge. A wall full of windows, its own attached bathroom, a whole closet and more!

"Damn!" I thought aloud.

"If you think this is big, we have to show you the rest of the resort," Clary said nonchalantly.

I took out my swim shorts and flip flops. "Shit! I forgot my surfboard!" I groaned as I was really keen for a surf, especially since I hadn't had one in ages.

Clary just rolled her eyes jokingly before saying, "Don't worry, the resort has a surfboard rental shop but you can probably get it for free," she winked.

"Remind me again why they call this place a "cottage" ?" I asked Clary.

"Because, her family doesn't like drawing attention to themselves. Its like saying, 'hey, we own a beach resort but we're not trying to brag and we expect you to treat us fairly'. It doesn't work like that. They don't want to be treated differently or seem as if they are bragging. The Roberts' don't like being flashy, they try to be as humble as possible and low key," she explained. We finished unpacking and putting on our bathing suits with 13 minutes to spare.

"Where are the towels?" I asked.

"Bathroom," Clary replied and I went inside the bathroom to retrieve the towels.

"Oh! And Jace," Clary shouted from the bedroom. I walked out with the towels.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Clary said softly, out of the blue. I looked at her confused.

"For what, exactly?" I asked her completely bewildered.

"For trying and for co-operating," she said softly then walked up to me and gave me a chaste kiss.

* * *

All the guys put their surfboards on the sand and began to wax them.

"So Jace, what do you do?" Someone asked me. Austin, I think it was.

"Well, you could say I'm a performer, I guess," I shrugged as I continued to wax it. I could hear the girls splashing each other in the ocean and laughing.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked, curiously, from my right side.

"Let's just say I like to sing. Anyway, what do you guys do?" I asked the whole group as I got up with my surfboard, waiting for the rest to get up.

"Well, I'm a football player," Austin said and got up with his.

"I'm a chef," Simon said with a smile as he stood up with his board.

"I'm a basketball player- the Lakers, actually," Jordan shrugged and began to pack the wax away.

"I'm a baseball player," Will said and stood up. I just sat there, gawking.

"So Jace, where do you "perform"?" Jordan asked hesitantly as he was still confused

"I'm actually in a band," I shrugged, zipping up my wet suit.

"Really? Which one?" Austin said with a smirk. Well he obviously didn't believe me...

"The Faze," I said nonchalantly. Now it was their turn to gawk. I started to head toward the water with my board- the waves were really good today. I couldn't help but notice Clary laughing with her copper hair- now almost fully wet- cascading down her back and running in a purple bikini away for the others trying to splash her. She looks so hot. I snapped out of it when someone said, "You coming Jace?" Austin said with the guys ahead of him. I smirked and started to paddle towards them.

We caught a couple of waves until the girls suggested we go out to eat. I was staring at Clary while she was walking toward her towel on one of the beach chairs,"-lunch at, Jace?" someone said

"Sorry?" I asked politely as I didn't hear what they had said as I was too busy gawking at Clary.

"Which restaurant do you want to have lunch at?" Jordan repeated.

"Umm...maybe...Takki's?" I suggested. They all gave me strange looks. "Have you never heard of it? " I asked amused and a little shocked. "It's right here in Malibu...there's also one in New York."

"Nope," Austin shock his head and looked at the other guys who also nodded, "we've never heard of it," he shrugged. I smirked.

"Its this place where you can order anything and I mean anything, and they'll have it. Healthy and unhealthy. They'll have it...oh and just to make it clear, by anything, I mean anything edible," I clarified with a laugh. "It's absolutely satisfying and it meets everyone's needs and wants," they all looked at each other some shrugged and others shook their heads in approval.

"I'll go tell the girls to start getting dry," Jordan said and left without another word. Two minutes later, Jordan came back and shortly after, the girl joined us.

"Okay, guys...maybe you should put on shirts. You know, so people don't think you guys own a strip club," Rebecca joked.

"Says the one is just a bikini," Austin smirked at Rebecca.

"So, we'll meet at the cars in 20, is that okay?" Clary clarified.

Everybody agreed and then we all went our separate ways.

* * *

As soon as we got to our room, Clary went straight to the hair dryer. I just stared at her through the mirror with my mouth open and I swear there was drool involved somewhere...

She only noticed when she had finished drying her hair. She looked at me through the mirror."Umm...babe...can I help you with something?" She blushed as she pulled a comb through her gorgeous red locks.

"Sorry, you're just so perfectly beautiful," I smiled at her.

"Perfectly beautiful? Does that even make sense?" She laughed at my new made up phrase as if it were a joke. As if what Ii had said was completely not true. She looked at me quizzically and I stepped in front of her."Yes, I mean every single syllable...you are perfectly beautiful," I said as I looked her in the eye and put my arms around her waist as I pull her in for a passionate kiss. She breaks from my lips.

"Jace, we'd better get-" she starts but I cut her with another amazing kiss and this time, I feel her melting in my arms, her whole body relaxing. But sadly, she slowly separates her lips from mine. "Jace, we need to go before they think we're having sex," she told me with a giggle.

"Can we make that statement true," I wiggled my eyebrows up and down with a smirk and I winked jokingly. Clary put both of her hands on my face, one hand cupping one side and the other hand cupping the other side.

"Babe, you know I'm waiting for the perfect moment. The day when we both realize that we can't live without each other. That we can't breathe without the other, only craving the other to be your lungs. An organ that we cannot live without. I'm waiting for the day we can be one another's organs, functioning each other's bodies," she gave me a small chaste kiss and put our foreheads together. "I'm waiting for that one special day of realization."

It was in that moment that I realized that I'd do anything, be anything for this girl.

* * *

**Clary POV**

We were now in the restaurant, the one that Jace had pointed out to us, we were still choosing from the menus and everything looked so delicious. We then ordered our meals and drinks.

"What do you say we have a bonfire on the beach tonight?" Maia asked everyone.

"Sounds perfect," Izzy said and everybody agreed.

"As long as beer is involved," Austin said and everyone laughed.

"I'll probably have to get Austin his own pack," Maia joked. At this point, we were all hosing ourselves. Then our meals came as well as our drinks. I was having a smoked chicken salad and that's what most of the ladies had- some had fries with it. Most of the boys had large pizzas to themselves.

"Let's do something crazy!" I suggested, in the middle of our meal. Everybody looked at me quizzically."Y'know! Like, abseiling or bungee jumping or even zip-lining! Anything that we wouldn't normally do!"

They all looked at one another and Jace smiled at my holding my hand under the table.  
"So who's up for zip-lining?" Said Simon, clapping his hands and we all agreed.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Rebecca screeched at Austin. After lunch, we headed back to the resort/cottage and packed our cameras and swimsuits. We then drove to to this exotic zip-lining place where you zip-lined across a beautiful forest and on the other side was a beautiful lagoon where you can do some water activities.

"Becca, calm down. I'm right here," he said smoothly with a smile and he took her hand.

"Remind me why we are the ones going first?" Rebecca whined. Everyone started laughing at this, even the instructor.

"Okay, are your helmets on properly," the instructor asked and Becs and Austin nodded."Do you want me to double check if your belts at locked properly into place," now at this, Rebecca nodded vigorously.

The instructor checked everything.

"Okay, at the other side, you need to put your feet out at the wooden platform," they nodded in reply.

"And one more thing," the instructor said, they both looked at him. "Have fun," was all the instructor said and he pushed them. Rebecca screamed and held onto Austin for dear life. I took my camera and started taking pictures of them.

"Okay, who's next?" The instructor asked.

I looked at Jace and shrugged."We'll go!" I volunteered.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I took Clary's hand passionately and held it while we were being strapped in. The instructor made sure everything was good to go and I switched on my GoPro.

"Have-" he was about to say but, I interrupted him. "Before you push us off," everyone laughed, "can we rather jump?"

The instructor shrugged.

"Okay," I told Clary,"on 3,"

We held each others hands.

"One...T-" but I was a little too...early. Clary jumped off with a laugh, pulling me along with her. She put her arms out like a bird and I wrapped my arms around her waist- yes, it was a Titanic moment, except we were in the air.

The view was beautiful but it eventually came to an end as we reached the other side. "That was amazing!" Clary squealed. I laughed at how excited she was, thinking how adorable she is. We got unstrapped and headed to the bottom with Rebecca and Austin to wait for the others.

"That was insane! Don't you agree?" I said indirectly to anyone.

"Absolutely," Clary said and she grabbed my hand.

"That was insane!" Rebecca said, which caught everyone by surprise. Austin just laughed.

"Yeah, when you stopped screaming," he said playfully and she hit him while he kissed her head.

"I thought it was pretty cool, especially going with my girl," he said, wrapping his arms around Rebecca. She smiled up at him.

"A-Mazing!" We all heard Simon shout. "Just...purely amazing!" He came down with his hand in...his girlfriend's...I think her name is Isabelle. I'm not 100% sure though.

"Iz, you seem like you enjoyed it," Clary commented and that confirmed her name. Isabelle.

"Yeah! It was beautiful, the view, the animals and everything!" Simon squeezed her hand, smiling at his girlfriend in adoration.

"Do you think there's a restaurant somewhere here?" Austin asked, Rebecca nudged him playfully.

"Dude, we just ate," Simon laughed and we all joined in. Will and Tessa made their way down the stairs, Tessa holding on to Will for dear life.

"No, I'm not hungry, I just wanted something to drink," Austin shrugged innocently.

"You do you know that they would never make a restaurant in this area!" Will joined in, waving his arms around. He was right, we were in a somewhat jungle.

"But I'm thirsty!" Austin whined as if he were a 4 year old. He even added the stamping of the feet. Nice touch.

"That's what she said," Simon said with a laugh. This time, all the guys laughed and high-fived Simon, while the girls looking at us with disgust.

"Really Simon?" The girl named Isabelle asked rhetorically. About 15 minutes later, Jordan and Maia came down. Maia with a huge smile on her face, her interlocked with her boyfriend's.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Clary POV**

We were playing Chicken in the water and I was on top of Jace's shoulders and we were versing Isabelle who was on top of Simon's shoulders. The others were cheering us on. Izzy and I were just laughing our heads off while trying to push each other down. I could see Jace and Simon smiling at each other, mischievously. The next thing I know- Izzy and I are pushed into the water, with Izzy screaming.

We could hear everyone laughing including Jace and Simon. Once we emerged from the water, Izzy and I looked at each other than went back down. We pulled our men's legs and then the fell in whilst we emerged. At this point, everybody was hosing themselves. I gave Izzy a high five and we both smirked as Simon and Jace emerged from the water.

"Thought you could blind-side us, did you?" Izzy said to them with a laugh.

They just looked at each other in shock.

"Okay, while Simon and Jace gawk in astonishment in the corner, I suggest we go play some volley ball!" Tessa said.

We all cheered in agreement.

"Captains?"

We decided that Maia and Izzy should be captains as they were the best players. I was on Maia's team with Simon, Rebecca and Will. They others were on Izzy's team. We-expectedly- thrashed Izzy's team, winning by 1 point. After that, we decided to play guys versus girls and the women won that one with ease as the men apparently "went easy on us". What bullshit!

We were now going tubing, jet-skiing and water skiing. Austin was driving the boat whilst Simon and Izzy were on the jet-ski. I was at the behind the boat, in a tube with Rebecca in her own, right next to me.

"We're gonna start now," Austin informed us.

"Okay!" We shouted to him and he started the engine. We were going so fast! I swear that my face was peeling off!

I decided to have a little fun and bumped Becca to make her fall off. She just pushed me back even harder. Damn! I never knew she had that in her! I pushed her again but this time, I pushed her so hard that she fell off. I couldn't stop laughing!

"Overboard!" I shouted to Austin and he nodded. We went to pick Becca up but she just scowled at me. This was so funny!

"Round 2?" I asked her. She smirked.

"Oh, you're on!" She smiled wickedly.

* * *

After about 3 rounds of "Push" (that's what we named the game), we got off the tubes and let others have their turns. About 3 hours later, we all felt hungry and called it a day.

"Do you guys want to zip-line back or...?" Maia asked. We all agreed to zip-line back as we thought, why the hell not! When everyone arrived the other side, we all decided to go back to Maia's cottage/resort and clean up before we agreed to have a good old fashion barbecue and bonfire on the beach and watch the sunset together.

The girls and I were now sitting on deck chairs, talking.

"So...Jace is something, huh?" Rebecca smirked at me. I just laughed and looked at Jace putting the meat on the grill with the other men, all of them laughing at something.

"He's irreplaceable" I told her, passionately.

"Does your future involve him?" asked Isabelle. I exhaled. Loudly.

"I want it to, I really do. I know this sounds cliché but...I can't imagine myself with anyone else. Yes, it has been like 6 or so weeks since we started dating but he makes me feel like I've never felt before- I can't even describe that feeling, that's how amazing it is," I gushed. They all nodded their heads with understanding.

"Is the sex good?" Tessa inquired. Now this, I laughed at.

"We haven't really..." I trailed off, blushing a little bit.

"Come on! Are you serious?" Izzy asked. I nodded feeling embarrassed.

"Oh wow!" Rebecca laughed.

"Why the hell not? Is there something wrong?" Izzy asked seriously, as if it was a MAJOR problem.

"Of cause there's nothing wrong!" I exclaimed. "It's not him, it's me. I want to wait for the perfect moment and he knows and respects that," I confessed.

Everyone was silent until Tessa spoke up- "Wow, he really likes you doesn't want he?"

"Yeah, any man willing to wait to have sex is definitely a keeper," Maia agreed with a nod. I smiled. Hopefully, he was a keeper.

The boys then called us for dinner and he winked at me for behind the barbeque.

_Yip, definitely a keeper_

* * *

I had been tossing and turning all night but I just couldn't sleep.

"Jace?" I whispered and nudged him a little bit. "Jace, are you awake? I whispered again.

"Mmhhm," he groan and stretched.

"Can we talk?" I asked him, a bit shy. He was spooning me from behind and so I turned around to face him.

"Oh shit...are we breaking up?" He asked me, seriously and wide awake.

"No! Of course not!" I laughed. Was he blind? "Why would I break up with one of the best things that's ever happened to me?" I smiled and so did he. Then he started stroke my cheek with the pad of his thumb and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, gently. I then went bright red. Oh Lord. How was I going to explain it?

"Our relationship," I blurt out. He gave me a confused look.

"About sex and how-" I begin but then he cuts me off.

"Okay, so, when two people love each-" he began but I cut him of with my unattractive laugh. He smiled as if it were the best noise in the world.

"I want to know where this relationship is going..." I paused. "I also wanted to know if you were comfortable with my decision and if you did want it or not because I personally need to know and to see if-" he cut me off with a kiss. He then pulled away...dammit!

"Yes, of course I'm okay with your decision. It shows me that you are really committed to me but even if you did want sex, I wouldn't mind. Honestly, whatever you are happy with, I am happy with because I am happy when you are." He took a deep breath "And our relationship is going great so far, its actually one of the best ones I have been in, in my entire life," he paused," And to be honest, I want it to be long term. If push comes to shove, I am willing to do whatever it takes to make it work- to be with you."

And in that moment, I knew he truly and whole heartedly wanted this relationship as much as I did. But there was still a voice telling me that we wouldn't have time to see each other or our relationship but I shut that thought down as soon as it came to mind.

I kissed him passionately and smiled,"Good, 'cause I feel the same way too."

That night, I prayed to God that this relationship would be worth everything.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far. I don't know about you but I think their (Clary &amp; Jace's) relationship is moving WAY too fast- that's why I an taking things slower now that I am aware of that. Please, by all means, tell me if you do or don't agree as your opinions are much needed. **

**Oh and thanks for being so patient with me. Straight after exams, my mom planned a surprise trip across the globe, which lasted most of the month. I stupidly left my laptop at home and iPad didn't have this chapter loaded so I could not post. I only got back this morning. I'm terribly sorry about that and I will be posting in these next couple of days so keep and eye out. I will post another chapter later today to make it up to you guys. **

**Thanks so much!**

**Sorry again!**

**-AmazyClace**

**P.S**

**REVIEW**


	9. CHAPTER 9

***I promised another update xx**

* * *

**Clary POV**

It's two days after our two day trip to Malibu at Maia's beach cottage, and I was leaving to go to New York today. Luckily, I had packed most of my things before we left to go on the trip. Jace dropped me off at my home the day before yesterday and went home himself. I haven't seen him since. He only sent me a good morning and good night text but that's it but he didn't send any yesterday.

I don't know what's wrong with us- I think I'm being a little paranoid but I feel as if ever since we got back from the trip, things had changed between us. I initially thought it was in a good way, but now I'm not so sure. During the trip, we got closer and closer, we defined our relationship and we _almost_ had sex...almost! I don't know whether I should call Jace or not, but I kept telling myself no because I wanted to give him time and space. He didn't need me breathing down his neck about our relationship and everything. Funny enough, I couldn't stop looking at my phone and hoping that he'll call soon.

I sighed and got up to go to the bathroom and shower. After showering, I got ready and put on a cute outfit- my white Converse, red leggings, a white crop-top, and a black beanie. I also had a denim kimono just in case it got cold on the plane. I then got all of my suitcases together and put them by the elevator. I didn't even bother making breakfast as I was meeting Izzy for breakfast at the Starbucks at LAX.

After that, I went to my bedroom to go check that I hadn't left something then I grabbed the keys to my white Porsche convertible and my black and white Chanel backpack. I switched off all the lights then I went to the elevator and put my luggage in and pressed the 'Garage' button. When I reached my garage level, I walked to the Porsche with all my luggage and put it in the boot, putting my backpack up front on shot gun. I then drove to the LAX.

* * *

We ordered or drinks- I had a lemonade and Izzy ordered a Very Berry Hibiscus lemonade and then I hear a beep and get a notification from Twitter on my phone.

"So Simon and I are thinking of getting a penthouse in New York," Izzy informed me, excitedly and I smile as I look up. My smile immediately fades as I read what is on my phone and see the picture that someone had retweeted to me.

I was at Starbucks at LAX, grabbing breakfast with Izzy. We hadn't ordered yet but we had our menus. "Really?" I asked, trying to be happy for her and she nodded in reply. I put my phone away.

"Simon's thinking of opening a 'Muse' in New York and so it would only make sense to just get a penthouse, since he's going to be back and forth from here to New York for quite a while and we don't always have to get a hotel," she shrugged, and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm happy for you and Simon," I gave her a soft smile and looked down at my menu.

"Clary? Is there something wrong?" Izzy ask, confused.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said, trying to play it cool, "Why would you ask that, Iz?"

"I don't know- you just seem...," she paused thinking of the right word, "off, today. I thought you'd be just as excited as me! Hell! Even more excited! But you aren't and I can't help but ask if something is wrong..." she looked me straight in the eye and I knew she could see right through me. She was one of the only people who could do that.

I took a deep breath."I think Jace and I are over," I told her, trying not to cry. She looked at me concerned.

"What happened? she asked me carefully, as if I were as fragile as glass.

"He hasn't called me since our trip to Malibu and now, I know," I took a deep breath and got my phone out, "I know that he's avoiding me because I open up Twitter and find this," I hold up my phone to show Izzy a picture of Jace at a club with a couple of girls. A girl with platinum blonde hair kissing him on the cheek.

Izzy came around to my side of the table and she hugged me and tears started to make their way down my cheeks. "Hey, don't cry over him. He's not worth it," she told me rubbing my back soothingly. I pulled away from the hug, wiping my tears. Good thing I was wearing water-proof make up. Izzy then made her way back to her seat and the waiter came to take our orders.

"I'll have the fruit salad and-" I was interrupted by Izzy.

"Umm..no she won't," she told the waiter and I looked at her incredulously."Hhhmm, let's see," she started.

I smiled at the waiter instead, "Actually, I'd just like the-" and I was cut off again.

"She'll have the caramel waffles with ice-cream AND whipped cream. Oh and make that two," Izzy said to the waiter.

The waiter was really confused at this point."Is that all?" he asked, uneasily.

"No, I'd like-" and I was interrupted a third time.

"Yes that's all," Izzy said with a wicked smile. The waiter nodded and left.

"Izzy, what the hell!" I yelled at her, but not too loudly as we were in public.

"What?" She said innocently while batting her eyelashes.

"You realize that we are walking at New York Fashion Week in three days?" I asked her, mad.

"Yes, and I also realized that you have a broken heart and that waffles, whipped cream and ice-cream is the best remedy to fix your broken heart," she said with a smile. I put my arms across my chest and tried not to smile but she just kept on giving me that goofy smile.

"Okay!" I lifted my hands up and laughed,"You win. You are absolutely right," I said, rolling my eyes with a smile on my face. She knew how to make me feel better.

"Atta girl!" she raised her drink. "To getting over Jace with Starbucks' caramel waffles!" she laughed and I did to. I raised my drink up to meet hers, tapping it. "To waffles before Fashion Week!" I said with a smile. As if on cue, our waffles came and we dug in.

I took my first bite and groaned. "These are so good! I don't think I'll ever get over their taste."

Isabelle nodded but not without saying, but once she finished chewing she said,"I'm with you, sister!" with a smile.

We spoke the whole time, hosing ourselves, bringing back memories of the past and filling each other in on our lives. I kind of wish that Maia, Tessa and Rebecca were here but they don't need to be in New York until the day after tomorrow- not that I'm complaining being with Izzy though.

When we were done, we had about an hour and a half left to board our flight, so what better way to spend it than to go shopping! But obviously not without the paparazzi following us, much to Izzy and my disappointment. We decided to head to Hermes and see what they had there. We were walking in the area where the dresses were, when a saw it.

"Iz," I said carefully and pulled out the hanger, "how gorgeous is this dress?" I held it out to show her. She gasped with her hands on her mouth.

"Okay, one of us is taking that baby home," she stated as her eyes were gazing up the sundress I was hold. It was white and had a plain white short sleeve top that reached midway stomach and a short skirt that flared out. What connected the top and skirt was just white lace that showed a section of the stomach between the top and skirt and the lace continued down the skirt and when an in or two further than the skirt ended.

"I think there's one in royal blue," I told her as I searched for it and pulled it out.

"Yay!" She cheered and clapped. I just laughed, being used to what Izzy does when she's in her shopping mode.

We got our sizes and I was making my way to the tills to go pay for it when Izzy said confused, "Where do you think you're going, Clary?"

I looked at her weirdly, "To the till...where else?"

"No you're not," she said, using my shoulders as a steering wheel, to steer me to the other side of the store. To Isabelle's favourite section of any store- the shoe section. "We can't just leave with dresses ONLY! That should be a felony! I mean, how can you buy a dress and not shoes! Have I not taught you anything?" she scolded.

I just rolled my eyes and groaned, "Yes mom." She then let go of me.

"We're here!" she squealed then ran to a pair of suede black gladiator stilettos that only stopped at the ankle . "Oh! Aren't these hot?" she showed then to me, "I wonder if they have it in my size,"

I just shook my head and I glanced a pair of black leather sneakers. I think I just died. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea," I said to Izzy, picking them up.

"Never EVER forget to buy shoes!" She said with an "I-told-you-so" smile and I laughed. "I'll go ask them if they have my size and then we can go to the till and pay," she informed me and I nodded and looked at the shoe size.

"Can you please get this in my size too?" I asked Izzy, she raised her eyebrow and I gave a my puppy eyes.

"Okay fine!" she said, snatching them out of my hand and walking off to find an assistant. I felt my phone start to vibrate and ring. I answered it.

"What?" I asked her.

"I heard you found out about mom," my sister said carefully.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I spat back because honestly, I didn't want to talk about it.

"Look, don't give me shit just because you didn't find out," Brooklynne said bluntly. I have to admit, her comment did sting a little.

I took a deep breath and put my hand through my hair, "Can we not talk about this, Brook? Please?"

I could hear her exhale loudly on the other end, "That's kind of the reason why I called. I wanted to make sure you were aright. Sebastian told me about the fight between the two of you and honestly, he's very sorry for not telling you and feels extremely bad and guilty for it," she informed me. I didn't say anything."I also wanted to know if you're still going to be walking for Gucci, I mean it's fine if you don't want to but-" I cut her off.

"No, I'm still walking. I don't mix business and family matters- I'm not that childish," I told her.

"Good- I was just checking," she replied and I could just imagine her nodding. "Well, I've got to go a wedding cake tasting," I could hear her moving around and shuffling things. "You are still coming to the wedding right?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, of cause- like I said, not that childish,"

Isabelle came back with two shoe boxes and a curious look on her face once she saw I was on the phone.

"Okay good," my sister said, then without a word she said, "Bye dearest sister," and hung up. I looked down at my phone.

"Who the hell was that?" Izzy asked and I looked up.

"Just my sister- nothing special," I told her and took the shoebox with my shoes in them. "Let's go pay," I made my way to the tills at the front and Isabelle followed.

After we both paid for our dresses and shoes, I checked the time and we had about twenty minutes till our flight boarded so we made our way to the boarding gates, with a swarm of paparazzi surrounding us.

* * *

I sat down next to Izzy on one of the airport benches in front of our boarding gate. I got my phone out of the pocket of the denim kimono that I had on and took some selfies with Izzy. We also took normal pictures of each other with my camera that I got out of my Chanel backpack. But of cause, this was not possible without laughing at each other and at the faces we pulled. When we were done with taking pictures, we went through them together and laughed even harder, causing people to glare at us but then their eyes widened once they realized who we were then they would ask for selfies with them.

Our boarding gate was _finally_ declared opened and passengers began to line up into two separate lines- couch and first class. We went into the first class line, they scanned our tickets and we boarded the plane. Luckily, we got seats next to each other.

"I call window seat!" I shouted as we came near our seats and Izzy just rolled her eyes at me. We made ourselves comfortable and soon after, the plane began to take off, but not without safety videos being played.

"So is Simon coming to one of your shows?" I asked her in the middle of our flight. She was typing ferociously on her laptop and I was listening to music on my phone and sorting out flight arrangements for my upcoming shows on my iPad. She stopped typing for a minute and then she shut her laptop.

"Yeah, he said he was coming to one of the New York shows and that he's going to be arriving in a day or two to check out locations to expand his restaurant. He also wanted to meet up with Olivia and catch up with her as she's going to spend her Spring Break in New York City. He also mentioned something about her coming to one of my shows too," she explained.

Olivia was Simon's younger sister who studies medicine at Yale. I've met her a few times but I haven't seen her since she graduated from high school two years ago. "We should all go to lunch on one of the days we're there. Y'know, just to catch up," Izzy suggested.

"Yeah, we should. It'll be nice see little Liv again," I agreed.

"Remember that time when took her out for milkshakes to cheer her up after that bad break-up and she was laughing so hard that chocolate milkshake came out of her nose?" Izzy started to laugh and so did I.

"Remember that one horrible pimple that Simon got and she thought Simon was mutating," I was hosing myself because the look on Simons face was priceless and you could tell by her face that she was grossed out! Pure gold!

"That reminds me of the time when Max asked what a hangover was and we told him it was hanging upside down on monkey bars," She said, laughing and at this, I could not breathe. I was laughing so hard because Isabelle's brother, Max, was only four back when we were Juniors and we didn't realize he was in the room and from that day on, every time one of says hangover in front of him, his whole face lights up. Poor kid.

We were still laughing until all the energy died down. "Iz," I said once we had calmed down and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah Clary?" She replied.

"Thanks for helping me get through all of my shit with Jace," I paused, "Actually, all of my shit in general." I looked at her and smiled and she laughed.

"Of cause, Clary! I mean what else was I supposed to do? Let you suffer?" and she gave me a hug before saying, "That's what I'm here for- to take all the pain away."

We hugged it out for a few more minutes and the seatbelt signs came back on.

"This is your Captain speaking, we have begun our descend to New York's J.F.K International Airport- please buckle your seats, stow away your meal trays and put away all luggage used on the flight, in the overhead compartments. We'd also like you to please switch off all devices even if they are on flight mode. Thank you for spending your day with us and on behalf the cabin crew and the airline. We wish you a happy day. Cabin crew, prepare the cabin for landing"

* * *

When we landed, we got out as quickly as possible to avoid all the crowds of people and lines. Once we were in the building, we headed for baggage claim and got our luggage then we made way outside the airport to grab a cab to take us to our hotel. When we made it to the hotel, we checked in and went to our rooms as we were both exhausted for the day's travelling. We had booked rooms across from each other.

"Hey, do you want to go grab some dinner?" I asked Izzy while I unlocked my room and she nodded her head in affirmation as she tried to unlock hers.

"Oh, that sounds amazing right now. Sleepover at mine tonight? She enquired.

"Would I want to spend my night anywhere else?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Okay but I have to go call Simon and tell him I've landed and checked in and then we can go out,"

"Yeah, I also need to unpack a few things and then we can go. Meet at the elevators in," I looked at the time on my phone," let's just say in about 25 minutes?"

"Perfect," she said with a smile then we both walked into our now opened hotel rooms.

* * *

I had just finished unpacking and I, honestly, was in no mood to go out tonight- even if it was only just after sunset. I was just about to get changed into my onsie and go tell Izzy my idea until I heard a knock on my door. I went to go open it.

"Izzy? What are-" and she cut me off.

"Don't you want to just order room service and bring your pajamas to my room and have a good ol' fashioned sleepover?" Izzy asked, "Cause honestly, I'm too lazy to dress up." She was wearing a Tigger onsie and was barefoot. I smiled.

"Thank God! I'm not in the mood to be in public! I was just going to put on my own onsie and tell you," I told her with a laugh. Great minds think alike.

"Well, I'll help you pack your shit while you change and then we can go to mine and order room service and buy movies and just have 'US' time," Izzy said walking into my room to my bathroom and got my toiletry bag. Well that's Isabelle Sophia Lightwood for you- blunt and no filter.

We got all my stuff together, which was just a toiletry bag and my charger, phone and MacBook then we headed to Izzy's, both in our matching Tigger and Piglet onsies.

* * *

We were now in Izzy's hotel room. We were playing Kings &amp; Peasants, which was card game we used to play when we were younger, on her king sized bed. Izzy had put on music from her MacBook and we were giggling and having fun as well as dancing to the cool tunes that were emitting from her laptop.

"Shit. I'm hungry," Izzy said with a laugh.

I chuckled. "That makes two of us."

She then got up ad went to go get two hotel menu's from her nightstand.

"What are you going to order?" She asked giving me one of the menus. She sat down next to me. "Wait, no! Let me guess, a chicken salad of some sort? And to drink….hmh," she thought about this very carefully, "it's between lemonade, water or fruit juice," she concluded with a smirk, satisfied with herself.

I smirked and put the menu down. "Actually, I'm going to have linguini alfredo with," I paused and picked the menu up to look at their option of beverages, "With a nice glass of red wine," I smiled cheekily, waiting for her reply.

"You did that on purpose!" she pointed out, in denial that she was, indeed, wrong. "You changed your whole order options!" she was not believing this and was acting as if I committed a felony, "You can't do that though!" She paused before saying, "But I must say, the red wine is NOT a bad idea…" she shrugged with a smirk. We called room service and ordered- I got linguini alfredo and Izzy decided that she also wanted that too. We also got a bottle of red wine to share between us.

We put on some TV, sat comfortably on the bed with pillows surrounding us and flipped through channels until I flipped to E Entertainment.

"Jace Herondale caught: seen at LA's hottest club, REVOLUTION with an all too familiar face by his side" a picture of Jace and some with platinum blonde hair popped up. I couldn't see her face as she was looking down, trying to avoid paparazzi, but I knew that she was the girl kissing his cheek from the photo on Twitter. "We have more info on that later…right now we're in the studio with…" and I changed the channel because that was all I needed to know. That clarified everything.

"Clary?" Izzy called my name.

"Clary?" she kept on calling but I couldn't quite reply and she kept on calling my name until silence filled the room.

"I can't believe it…are you kidding me?" I turned to face Izzy with tears running down my face. "Why me? Why would he…" I couldn't even finish my sentence, sobs just broke out from my chest and Isabelle pulled me into a cushioned hug. I didn't say anything and nor did she, she just enveloped me, comforting me until I started to calm down.

"It's okay, Clary- everything happens for a reason. Trust me, I learnt that in high school. Remember when I dated that guy Callum at the beginning of Junior year?" I nodded.

"Remember how I said that I had fallen in love with him? And that he was the one," she started to laugh causing me to smile a little bit, "I honestly couldn't shut up about him, thinking back. I don't know how you tolerated me," she giggled, which was infectious- causing me to giggle. "That's not the best part," she continued, "He ended up breaking up with me because he was cheating on me and using me to make his old girlfriend jealous and you know what I did? I had a good cry for an hour asking myself what was wrong with me and I was in a hole. A very dark hole for about a month or two and you brought me out of that whole the day you introduced me to Simon Carter Lewis: The Love of my Life," she said with a genuine smile, "and today, I realize that if Callum hadn't broken up with me, I wouldn't have met Simon- maybe at some event or something, but I wouldn't have gotten to know him. I wouldn't have dated him…" She paused trying to figure out and piece what she was going to say next. "That's how I got to believe that something bad can bring out something good and that's how I KNOW that you'll find your Mr Right someday but it just isn't today." She concluded and gave me a big hug.

I returned it but not without saying, "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood- you are truly the best," and she laughed and I laughed with her. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Izzy said with a gently smile and got up. The waitress wheeled the cart into the room and Izzy signed the cheque.

"What are you doing?" I asked Izzy confused.

"Dinner's on me- don't worry about it," she said with a wink, making me laugh. She then showed the waitress out."But I do expect a new pair of Minolo's," she said when she came back to the bed.

"In your dreams," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Clarissa! Is that a way to talk when someone, me, just bought you dinner?" she scolded as if I were a five-year-old and like always when Izzy did that, I rolled my eyes and laughed. My stomach started to rumble.

"Let's eat!" Izzy suggested and we both removed our cloches, taking in the smell of the food in front of us. My stomach started rumbling even louder, causing Izzy to laugh."Okay, I'd recommend you eat so your stomach doesn't eat itself up," she giggled then she uncorked the wine bottle and poured wine into the two wine glasses that were next to our plates. I took a sip of wine.

"That's some pretty good wine," I commented, nodding impressed and Izzy, of cause, rolled her eyes before saying, "Of cause it's good darling. I only order the best. Who do you think I am?" she asked incredulously and I laughed.

"I think you're Isabelle Lightwood: the Diva," at this comment, she glared at me. I then began to eat and appreciate the 'free' food in front of me. I groaned as the flavours filled my mouth up with succulence and decadence.

"Amazing," I stated and Izzy agreed with her own groan. "Purely amazing. Honestly, this hotel is the bomb. First the good wine and now this," I took another bite of the food and sipped some wine.

"I think we should put a movie on," I suggested and Izzy nodded.

"Say no more," she lifted he hand, put her bowl down and went to her suitcase and the bathroom. She returned with a box of tissues and the DVD of The Notebook. She then put the DVD in the DVD player under the TV and got the remote to control everything. We got under the covers with our glasses of wine on the nightstands next to us with food inn our laps and a box of tissues in between us. Izzy then proceeded to play the movie.

* * *

"That was so sad!" I cried dabbing my eyes with tissues and sniffing. We were now in bed, all the crockery and cutlery was outside the door and we had switched off the lights.

"I mean, props to Noah for waiting for her but…" Izzy sniffled.

"And then they both die together!" we both cry at the same time and throw ourselves at each other. Hugging each other until I started to laugh and Izzy joined me. We were both laughing so hard but after the laughter, there was a long silence once we settled down.

"Isabelle?" I asked her, quietly.

"Yes Clarissa?" She replied with a small smile.

"I think I know why this hurts so much," I said with a nod.

"Why?" Izzy asked carefully.

I turned to face the ceiling and sighed.

"Because I think I'm in love with him…"

* * *

**Jace POV**

I slowly opened my eyes only to meet a view of sunlight coming from unfamiliar open French doors that lead to a balcony. There was a cool current that came into the room and blew all the curtains.

_Shit! Where the hell was I?_

I sat up on the strange bed and looked around. Everything looked very foreign, everything but my clothes on the floor. _What happened?_

I noticed my phone on the headboard next to me and checked the time. _Ten A.M. _Fuck! I have to be at the studio in thirty minutes. I then peered next to me only to find an unidentifiable figure lying there under the covers. _Shit!_ I tried to get up quickly but my head was thumping and of cause I wake up my 'roomate' next to me, while trying to escape.

"Shit!" I groaned and the figure moved the blanket off of their face and sat up, covering her chest with the blanket.

"Do you mind?" She asked irritably and our eyes connected. Hers started to soften. SHIT! What did I do last night?

"Kaelee?" I asked shocked. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb.

Oh Lord…what have I done?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**It's one of my favourite so far and you're in for a surprise in the next chapter.**

**I CAN GUARENTEE THAT!**

**But I wanna know what you think is going to happen next...**

**Thanks for all your support and for tolerating my lack of updates**

**-AmazyClace**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Jace POV**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, moving slowly away from her. She tried to touch me but I just cringed away. I tried to get out of the bed but then I realized… "And why the HELL am I naked?"

She smirked before saying, "That makes two of us."

"Are you actually enjoying this? I have a headache from hell, I'm meant to be at the studio in just short of an half an hour, I don't know where the HELL I am and to top it all off, I'm naked in a bed with you," I said, angrily. I was mad. Very mad. I don't remember much but what I do remember isn't enough to inform me why I am in this situation.

"Relax, I've seen everything already Jace but if it makes you feel better, I'll close my eyes. I promise," She said with a wink, biting her lip. I just rolled my eyes. She leaned forward, in another attempt to touch me. I intercepted her manicured hand.

"Kaelee, I've moved on. I have a girlfriend and I don't have any feelings for you anymore," I said carefully. She stiffened. I began to slowly move out of the bed, leaving her there, frozen. Honestly, I didn't care at this point. I was mad, irritated and guilty. _Guilt_. I had nothing but guilt bubbling in my stomach- I wanted to ask Kaelee if we had sex last night but I was too afraid of her answer because I already knew what it was. I was afraid she was going to say 'yes' and that I had betrayed Clary. I was a coward.

I grabbed all of my shit on the foreign floor, put my underwear on, walked out of the room and closed the door. I quickly put the rest of my clothes on and made my way down the spiral staircase that was at the beginning of the hallway. When I made it to the bottom, the house was chaos. It was a complete and utter mess! There were people sleeping everywhere- on the couch, on the floor, in the kitchen. There were beer bottles and paper cups splayed all over the floor and on top of tables and counter tops. What the hell even happened last night?

I noticed Jonathon on the couch slowly getting up. I grabbed him by the arm. "What the hell Jonathan!" I shouted at him. Ah! My head is pounding as if someone was using my head as a drum kit. _Note to self: don't shout while hungover._

"Shut the fuck up, Jace! Do you want to wake up the whole neighbourhood?" he snapped back in a whisper. He then grabbed me and led me to the outside of this foreign place. "What the hell is the problem now?" he asked me, irritated.

"What's my problem?" Can you please explain to me-" and then I was cut off by my cell phone's ringtone. "Hold on a minute," I told Jonathon as I got my phone out of the pocket of my jeans. He sighed in reply. I answered the call.

"Michael," I answered my manager with a huge sigh.

"You're late big-shot," he said, irritated. I quickly checked the time on my phone.

"Shit! I'm sorry. I had a thing- I'll be there in ten minutes," I told him as I pinched the bridged of my nose with my index finger and thumb, frustrated with everything.

"You're lucky this record label loves you so much. Make it snappy," he said before hanging up.

"This isn't over," I said to Jonathon as I looked him directly in the eye. I then got my keys out of my pocket, unlocked my car and got in. Then I opened the door and rolled down my window. "Oh and how the hell do I get to the studio from here?" I hollered from my white Land Rover.

Jono just smiled but not without shaking his head and began walking towards my car.

* * *

**Clary POV**

Izzy's annoying alarm blared through the entire room. I got up abruptly only to see Izzy fast asleep next to me. Damn, that girl can sleep. I checked the time and debated whether or not I should wake her up. I decided that I should and so I shook her roughly and she quickly sat up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she shouted.

"Good, because we have rehearsals in two hours," I explained to her as I got up from the king sized bed and gathered all my electronic devices and things. "I'll meet you in an hour at the elevators and so we can go for breakfast together. I'm going to my room to take a shower and to get ready for the day. Thanks for the amazing night and everything," I hugged her and then I left to go across the hall to my hotel room.

I brushed my teeth and went took a nice hot shower and washed my hair with my music playing on full blast. When I was done I wore my silky purple bath robe and blow dried my curls in front of the mirror. I then put my facial creams on and a minimum amount of make-up. After that, I went to the wardrobes and tried to make-up an outfit. I eventually decided on a pair of denim short dungarees and a black long sleeved crop top. I also decided to wear my black panama hat and a pair of my white cat-eyed sunglasses, since it was a hot outside. I couldn't decide on what shoes to wear so I just wore a pair of thick heeled ankle boots that I got in Paris when I went last year.

I left my hotel room with my Michael Kors backpack that had everything I would need for the day. I then met Izzy by the elevator. "You're a minute late," she complained but I just rolled my eyes and pressed the down button. "Sorry mom."

When we got to the lobby, we walked straight out of the hotel and to a cute little café across the street called 'Merci'. We were both very familiar to New York and knew it pretty much inside out. This café was tradition. Whenever we came to New York, we'd always go to the café for the first breakfast meal that we had. "Table for two please," I asked the host.

"Actually," Izzy said with a huge grin on her face, "we need a table for three." She was grinning at something behind me and I looked at her curiously then I turned around.

"Oh my God! What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**Jace POV**

"I am so sorry I'm late," I said as I entered the studio with Jonathon trailing behind me. My killer headache had now died down due to the box of Aspirin that Jonathon had. I looked around to see that everybody else in the band had arrived.

"Glad you could finally join us, Jace," Michael muttered, not too pleased with my punctuality.

"Again, I'm so sor-"

"Yeah, yeah yeah, let's cut to the chase," he then pointed at a man with dark brown hair. "This is Tim Hardy- he'll be your producer for now as Jason has a family emergency and we don't know how much time he's going to take off." I nodded hearing the news about my, now old, producer, Jason.

I reached my hand out before saying, "Jace Herondale," with a smile.

"Tim Hardy," he returned the smile as we shook hands.

"And don't worry," Michael continued, "Jason suggested him, so he's the one of the best." I nodded.

"Anyway, Jace, I've been listening to your music and you and your band are freaking phenomenal," Tim nodded, impressed. "I mean, your vocals are on point, the music is in key and is in sync with your vocals and it all just flows so well together but I want to help you take it to the next level- we can start by recording some songs. You write them write?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we all do," I said looking at my band mates and we all nodded in agreement.

"Do any of you have any new songs that need to be recorded?" he asked all of us. No one raised their hand. No one except me.

"Yip, two- I wrote them recently. I have only played it on my acoustic guitar so far," I explained.

"Okay, that's fine. Can you play them for us and we'll go from there, adding more instruments if needed," he nodded and looked around for any disapproval. "Okay, get into the booth and grab a guitar, Jace."

I got into the booth. "This one's called Kiss Me" I said into the mic. '_Clary's song' _a voice said in my head but I just tried to ignore it. I then cleared my throat and began to sing.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

It didn't feel right singing this song. This was _her_ song.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_

This song was the song I wrote for Clary- about us and our relationship. About how she makes me feel.

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

I ruined it, didn't I?

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

I ruined our relationship. I ruined everything.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

I stopped as the song ended and I put my guitar down. I just sat there, looking blank in the face and looking out towards the glass screen. _I…I have destroyed any future for us. I did the thing that I promised myself I'd never ever do. I cheated on her._ Without a word, I got up and walked out of the booth, I passed everyone on the other side and walked out of the studio into the corridor, closing the door behind me. I carried on walking then I heard the sound of a door closing behind me.

"Jace!" I heard my best friend's voice calling after me. I didn't reply, I just kept walking. "Jace!" Jonathon caught up to me and I went into a secluded room. He obviously followed. I closed the door behind me and slid down to the floor, leaning on the door.

I started to cry.

"It's my fault Jon! It's always my fault!" I sobbed hysterically. He knew the drill. He knew what to do when I got like this.

"Jace, man, it isn't your fault," he slid next to me, trying to calm me down.

"It is Jon. Everything is! It always is!" I balled my eyes out.

"Jace, it isn't. You did nothing wrong," he tried to sooth me.

"It is!" I shouted at him, "I did everything wrong! You don't even know what I did this time!"

"Then what did you do?" He said calmly, just how my psychiatrist taught him.

"I cheated on her, Jonathon! I'm a horrible person! I ruin everything" I started to pull my hair, he tried to unclasp my hands from my hair.

"Who's 'her'?" He asked in confusion.

"Clarissa Morgenstern! My girlfriend!" I shouted at him, frustrated with tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

**Clary POV **

"I'm sure I told you, Clary. She's on Spring Break," Izzy laughed.

"Yes, you told me that but I thought we were only seeing her much later. Maybe near the end of the week or something like that! Not now," I laughed. I was so surprised and happy. "And you! Oh my word, I haven't seen you in ever!" I told Olivia as I hugged her. It's been a year or two since I saw little Olivia Lewis and she's grown quite a lot.

"It's really nice seeing you too. It seems like it has been for ever," she said as she hugged me back.

"So…table for three?" the waiter asked and we all nodded with a laugh. He led us to a table in the corner and a waitress came to take our orders. We all ordered and our food came about fifteen minutes later.

"I still cannot believe you are even here right now, Liv," I told her with a smile. "Like, how's the college life? How's your normal life? How is everything?" I bombarded her with questions and she laughed, taking a bite of the fruit salad that she had ordered.

"Life is pretty amazing right now. Grades are high, college is…an experience and life is just overall amazing," she shrugged with a smile.

"Wait! Before you say anything else, how does your apartment look? Simon told me you got a new one," Izzy asked seriously and Liv and I just laughed.

"I think you'd be proud. It's really big," she winked.

"And the roommate? Did you get an apartment on campus or off campus?" I asked her, taking a sip of my green tea.

"Yeah…um, the apartment is off campus, but not far away. It's just like a block away from the university and my roommate…umm…" she took a sip of her coffee, "well, I mean, he's cool and fun."

"At least you have a nice-" I paused, realizing what she has just said, "Wait! Did you just say 'he's'?" I asked her carefully.

"Yeah…" she bit her lip turning red, "About that, ummm…his name is Nick and he's sort of my boyfriend…" she looked at me then at Izzy. "But it's not like I'm breaking any rules or anything," she continued, "my mom and dad know so it's-"

This time, Izzy cut her off. "Okay, it's good that your parents know but does Simon know?" she asked Liv. She shook her head in reply.

"That's sort of why I didn't want to tell you guys earlier…I knew that you guys were going to tell him eventually or let it slip. I know how he's going to react to it and I can't let him tear me and Nick apart. We all know how protective he is over me, that's why I wanted to tell him when it was official," she explained herself. "That's why I'm here, in New York. Nick's birthday is the day after tomorrow and his family owns a manor in the Hamptons and he invited me to come with him because they are there to celebrate his birthday and they're throwing a huge party for him."

"How old is he?" Izzy asked and Liv bit her lip yet again.

"He's turning twenty-one," she said carefully.

"Is he not too old for you?" Izzy enquired, concerned.

"Reason number ten thousand as to why I did not tell Simon," Olivia sighed. "He would kill me if he found out I was dating a guy who was three years older than me considering that I am only eighteen." This was quite bizarre but Olivia has always been mature for her age. She finished her Senior Year when she was only sixteen, she's in her second year of college and she's only eighteen. So I guess it isn't that bad in my book but it wasn't up to me to decide whether or not this is wrong or right. It's up to Simon but I'm pretty sure he's going to think it is wrong no matter what. He is extremely protective over her.

"How did you two even meet?" I asked her, calmly while Izzy was _trying_ to act calm. I think, between me and Izzy, we both knew how Simon would react.

"Well, on my first day on campus, he helped me with my bags and taking things to my room, which was then, on campus. He was such a flirt," she laughed and lit up talking about him, "He took all the heavy things to my room and when he was done, he offered to take me on a tour of the campus. I obviously took the offer. We started off as friends until it became more and the rest is history," she said with a grin.

"We can obviously see you like him a lot. When did you guys get an apartment together," I said with a smile. I was very happy for her and hopefully, Simon would feel the same way I feel towards all this.

"Recently. Actually, about two months ago. He asked me on our sixth month anniversary to move in with him and I just couldn't say no. He didn't have a roommate and I pretty much spent most of my time there anyway. It was perfect. So I told my mom and dad and they were surprisingly fine with it," she shrugged.

"How long have you and Nick been dating?" Izzy asked.

"About eight months. He's amazing, you guys," she smiled but then her smile faltered as she paused. "But you guys can't tell Si," she said, seriously, "I will. With Nick by my side. I've waited so long to tell him, to be sure that our relationship was serious and that it wasn't just a fling." She then looked at the both of us, "You both have to promise me that you will not utter a word to my brother about this," she told us and we both promised.

"Now that we have that out the way, can I have a piece of pineapple," Izzy asked Liv and we all laughed.

"And classes? How's that going?" I asked as I wanted to know how everything was like. In Senior Year, I was planning to go to college in New York or New Jersey, preferably at NYU or Princeton but my modelling career began to take off and I ended up not going to college. I've been thinking recently as well as debating on whether or not I should apply for online classes and get at least one degree.

"Y'know, it's like the movies," she giggled. "There's the hard-ass classes and the high standard of grades that everyone expects of you but there are also the huge parties, the booze, the hangovers, so it's pretty crazy but it's amazing at the same time. It is definitely a rollercoaster experience."

"It must be. I can only imagine," I replied with a smile. I was happy she was enjoying college.

"Oh! Before I forget to tell you guys, I'm spending Thanksgiving in Cali this year, so we have to make plans during my visit and I'm definitely not taking 'no' for an answer," Liv said sternly.

"I think we should also come up for a weekend," Izzy suggested, "Clary, Simon and I and maybe the rest of the gang, but of cause, only after you've told him about Nick. I mean, we never see you anymore and it'd be nice to get a taste of your world and how you live as well as your day to day life," she smiled.

"Sure, I'd love that but I have to check with Nick first," she smiled with a wink.

After breakfast with Olivia, Izzy and I made our way to the Fashion Week venue. We had about two rehearsals- Betsy Johnson and Dianne von Furstenberg, which were maybe four to five hours each. It was insane backstage. Everything was go, go, go. We had about one or two models that did not have the write sizes. We had hair and make-up completely changed, for some of us. We had maybe one or two mishaps but that's what I love about all of this. I love the energy, the buzz, the atmosphere- the way everyone is there for one reason. I love the hair and make-up, the clothes and the photographs that are taken or videos that are taken throughout the whole process. I just love everything about modelling and the fashion world.

When we got to the hotel, we were exhausted! I was ready to curl up in bed and fall into a deep sleep but I knew that that would not be the case. We got out of the elevator and walked towards our rooms. There was someone outside of Izzy's hotel room. All of a sudden, Izzy began to sprint towards this person. I got nearer and nearer and realized that it was Simon and he had a bouquet of flowers for Izzy.

"Hey Si," I said once I finally got to my hotel room door.

"Hey Clary," he smiled and gave me a hug.

"Do you guys want to go grab dinner?" Izzy asked.

"Ummm…can I take a rain-check? I still have to make some arrangements with my manager about some things but you guys go ahead without me," I replied. "Thanks for the offer," I smiled at him.

"Okay, have a good night Clary," Simon said, returning the smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you will after bringing those flowers and taking Izzy to dinner. I would wish you a good night back, but we all know how well the night will go for you," I winked at him and Izzy just rolled her eyes with a blush. Simon just laughed. I opened the door to my room.

"Hopefully!" Simon said before I closed the door, causing me to laugh.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Clarissa Morgenstern…as in the model?" Jonathon asked, trying to connect the dots. I just nodded in reply.

"So wait! You're telling me that you were hooking up with a freaking supermodel and yet you didn't have the decency to give me some of her model-friends' numbers?" He asked appalled. I tried not to smile but I didn't succeed. "But seriously Jace, how could you not tell me?"

"I don't know!" I shouted. I was breathing so heavily right now.

"Jace," Jon put his hand on my shoulder, "take deep breathes and count to ten," he rubbed my shoulder soothingly. I had my anxiety pills and medication in the car but I wasn't in the best shape to get it and we both knew if Jonathon left me alone here, I'd go berserk.

"Okay, take a deep breath and we're going to count to ten together," Jon tried to coach me. "Okay," we both inhaled and waited for five second then we exhaled, "one." We only made it to six before I started getting agitated again. I burst out crying again and it started all over again.

"It's my fault Jonathon!" I shouted at him.

"Jace, it's okay, it's okay- it's not your fault," he repeated.

"Yes it is!" I banged my fits onto the door, "I can't do this! I need to go home! I want to be alone," I shouted in Jonathon's face and got up.

"No! Jace Dimitri Herondale, you are not leaving in this condition and I am not going to leave you by yourself. You are going to hurt yourself. Look, let me call Dr Watson, she'll help you Jace," I couldn't stop crying. I don't know what to do with myself. I can't…I can't even comprehend what or how I feel. I don't know what I'm doing or what my purpose is. I didn't want anybody right now and the only person I did want was Clary but…I betrayed her. _I've ruined everything._

"No! I don't want Dr Watson! I don't want you! All I want is Clary," I shouted at him. I tried to make a break for the door but Jonathon just blocked me. He put my hands on my shoulders.

"Jace," he looked me in the eyes, "you did nothing wrong," he told me in a calm voice. This had to be the millionth time. I struggled against his grasp but he didn't budge. "Look, I want to help you, Jace. You can trust me," he said as he started taking his phone out of his pocket and showed it to me. "I'm going to call Dr Watson," he said very slowly and carefully, then he continued, "and then we're both going to help you. All we want to do is help you, Jace." He then dialled my psychiatrist's number.

"Dr Watson, hey, it's Jonathon Verlac," he paused, "yes, Jace's best friend. He's having another 'moment' and I don't think he took his medication." He paused again, "No, he always has them in his car and I can't leave him in the state he is in. I've tried everything you told me to do. We're both at the studio," he stopped talking and listened to her. He then pressed a button on his phone, "Okay, Dr Watson, you're now on loud speaker."

"Jace," her British accent filled my ears, "calm down. You're all right. Tell me what happened. Tell me how you feel and we'll get through this together. We're here for you, Jace," she said calmly. "Now do you want to tell me what happened or should I ask Jonathon," she waited for my reply.

"I ruined everything!" I shouted at her.

"No you didn't Jace," Jonathon said.

"Jace, tell me what happened. I'll help you through it," Dr Watson replied. I remained quiet, rocking backwards and forwards on the floor. I didn't know what else to do with myself. I was helpless, I was not myself. The silence continued until I finally broke it.

"I cheated on her," I whispered, still shocked at what I had done.

"On who?" Dr Watson asked confused.

"Clary. Clary Morgenstern, my girlfriend," I answered her.

"And this…new girlfriend- " she said but I cut her off.

"Clary, he name is Clary," I shouted and then there was silence.

"Okay, _Clary_," she continued, "when did you start seeing her?"

"It would be our seventh week yesterday," I said in a quit low voice.

"Oh! That's wonderful, but I do wish you had told me earlier about her," she told me and waited for a reply. There wasn't one. "So, Clary, how does she make you feel?" she asked, gently.

"Like I can do anything. She makes me feel…happy. She's wonderful," I told her with a sad smile on my face. Jonathon put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small gentle smile.

"You seem to like her very much, Jace. Do you want to describe her to me?" My psychiatrist asked.

"She tall but of cause she's tall, she's a model," I chuckled to myself. "She has beautiful natural red locks that cascade down her back. She has these amazing emerald eyes that you could just stare into for ever and she's got an adorable nose. Her body is amazing and she brings me joy by just smiling. She lights up a room as soon as she walks in and all eyes are on her. She's an amazing person and she makes me want to be a better person," I lit up just talking about her. She made my heart melt.

"She sounds amazing, Jace," she paused as if she was contemplating what she was going to say next. "Do you love her?" she said carefully.

"Yes," I told her without hesitation. Woah. I loved her, didn't I? I mean, why wouldn't I love her? What's not to love? She's smart, beautiful and amazing. Jonathon gave me an encouraging smile.

Dr Watson hesitated before saying, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I blurted out without thinking but then I paused. "At least I think I love her…" I trailed.

"So is that a yes?" Dr Watson enquired.

"Yes," I nodded, as if she could actually see me, "I am absolutely in love with Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."

* * *

**Clary POV **

I was in a purple silk bathrobe as I had just gotten out of a bath by candlelight which included some wine. There were also a lot of bubble involved and calming yet depressing music in the background. I really needed that bath, it was me time and relaxing time. It was also reflecting time. I reflected on the past two months and this included thinking about Jace, which caused a lot of tears. I felt kind of bad not going out with Izzy and Simon tonight but I really needed time to myself and time to just get my emotions together. Izzy was a big help with my Jace situation but it was about time I thought about it myself and release the burden off her shoulders. I had to come to terms with it. And anyway, she and Simon needed more alone time and they needed time to themselves and I sure as hell didn't want to interrupt that.

I was looking in the mirror and applying my facial mask, when my phone rang. I went to where the ringing was coming from, which was my bed and I just ignored the call and pressed the reject button. I honestly was not in the mood to talk to anyone. Like I said before, this is me time and that involves me ONLY. It was about seven in the evening right now, an all I wanted to do was curl up in bed and a nice good book. I put my phone on the nightstand, making sure it was charging then I got my book out from my suitcase. I was currently reading 'Gone' by Michael Grant but I was only on the first couple of chapters.

I made my bed comfortable and opened the covers and slid in, with the book in hand. I was now content and relaxed, diving into my book, when my phone rang again. Like the first time it rang, I ignored it. I didn't even check caller ID. Then there was a knock on my door. God! Can't I be left alone for one night? That's all I ask for. One night. "Coming!" I shouted then I went to the bathroom and got a towel to wipe my facial mask off. After that, I headed for the door and opened it. What the hell? Why now? I just wanted peace and quiet and time alone… or do I?

"Jace?" I said aloud, trying not to cry as many emotions ran through my body. Many mixed emotions.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**How's that chapter for you?**

**We finally met Olivia and Nick (not really Nick)! Yaasss!**

**I know some of you wanted this story to be happy and cheerful etc but I felt like it needed some drama and more to write about.**

**I hope you understood what Jace was going through and I'll touch on that and explain it, as the story goes along and progresses.**

**I wanted to know if you guys wanted Clary and Jace to stay together.**

**I know what I'm going to do but I just wanted to know from a reader's point of view.**

** I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

-**AmazyClace**


	11. CHAPTER 11

**Jace POV**

"How do you feel towards your relationship with Clary," Dr Watson asked and I smiled.

She had come over to the studio to help to calm down and to help me talk about and understand my feelings. She was sitting on the floor next to me on my left with Jonathon on my right, leaning against the wall. She was wearing a pair of red Nike athletic shorts and a black tank top and her long blonde hair was in a bun. She explained that she was just about to go on a run before Jonathon called and that it was her 'day off'. She chuckled and used her fingers to describe the quotation marks and claimed that psychiatrists can never get a 'day off'. She didn't even have her notebook and pen with her. All she had was her phone, which was recording what was being said.

"I am one hundred percent into this relationship," I paused, "well, was," I frowned.

"What do you mean 'was'?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and Jon patted my back, "Well…I ruined our relationship," I said in a sad voice and shrugged.

"How?"

I tried to contain my tears, "I cheated on her."

"How did that happen?" she asked me gently. I remained quiet. "Jace?" She asked again and pinched the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb.

"I don't know," I told her.

"Go on," she said carefully.

"I don't remember much…" trailed off.

"Maybe if you should start off with the last time you saw her," she encouraged. I licked my lips and exhaled deeply.

"I went to Malibu for a weekend away with Clary and her best friends and I think I began to feel…" I paused, trying to find the words then I restarted, "I think I began to fall more and more for her." I waited for Dr Watson to reply.

"Carry on," she said gently.

"On the way from Malibu, I didn't say anything. I didn't know how or what to feel, I mean we'd only been dating for six weeks and…" I trailed.

"You knew how you felt about her, you were just in denial as you didn't think those feeling would appear in such a short amount of time," Dr Watson finished for me. "I don't blame you, Jace. With Kaelee," my body stiffened and she noticed. She looked and asked, "Can I talk about Kaelee?"

I nodded in reply.

"As I was saying before, in your previous relationship with Kaelee, you didn't have all those emotions coming at you all at once. It happened very slowly, if I recall, unlike with Clary where it happened so fast that it overwhelmed you," she explained and I nodded in understanding. "You can carry on," she encouraged me.

"I dropped her at her penthouse without a word…I think I said goodbye but that's it. Then I went home and I sent her a goodnight text and she replied but I didn't. I guess…in all of this, I felt… confused. I felt the same way when I woke up the next morning but I sent her a good morning text and went to the gym to get my feelings intact and get my shit together," Dr Watson nodded as she knew that I used working out and sports as therapy. "But it didn't work. If not, it made me even more confused then I already was and this made me frustrated. I thought I needed a drink or something to help me relax because I was working myself up. I then called Jonathon in the late afternoon/early evening and I made arrangement with him to go out. He warned me that it wouldn't just be the two of us, but a whole group. I just shrugged it off," I paused. "I know I should've called you but I don't think I was in my right mind," I told Dr Watson.

"At least you realized what you did wrong and you have accepted it," she told me with a proud nod. "I just hope next time, you explore all of your options," she smiled. "Then what happened?"

"Then Jonathon sent me the address to the new club that the group was going to try out and he suggested that we go together. And so we did. I drove while he sat at shot gun. We arrived at the club and I saw Kaelee. She approached me and tried to talk to me but I didn't let her. I told her that I wanted to be civil with her but not friendly and she nodded and went away. Then the drinks came in rounds. Jono didn't have any, God knows why-" he cut me off.

"I knew you'd get out of control and I had to drive you home so I couldn't drink," he explained, "but I did end up having some later…much later."

"Actually, I don't remember what happened after the fourth round of drinks," I told him, embarrassed.

"You're very lucky to have a friend that's loyal and charming," he said cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"Jonathon, can you explain what happened?" the British psychiatrist asked him politely.

"Yes, actually, I can Dr Watson," he said matter-of-factly. "Jace had not lost all of his senses in by fourth round, memory, yes but not senses. Kaelee wanted a picture with us. She had someone take it but it wasn't just us in the photo, it was with all the girls who were in the group. Jace initially said no but then he said yes. I didn't want to interfere so I just hang low and stood by Jace who was next to Kaelee but as soon as the flash went off, Kaelee turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. Jace did not like it so he just stood as far away from her as possible. You then had a few more drinks." He sighed.

"Then there was some talk going around that there was some after party at someone's beach house. You insisted that we go but then I told you that you needed to go home as you had to be at the studio tomorrow but you being you, you were stubborn and didn't want to listen to me," he said as he nudged me with a laugh causing a smile to appear on my face.

"He even insisted on walking there," Jonathon continued, making me laugh genuinely. "So I drove and we made our way to the beach house party or whatever it was and then Jace had a couple more drinks. I decided to have one or two drinks as I knew that I don't get that drunk easily. I was only on my first drink when I saw Kaelee approaching Jace. I went a little closer as I didn't have any reason to intercept, so I just watch." He said with a shrug.

"At first, they were talking civilly them their voices got louder and louder and it turned into a huge fight. They were both obviously drunk but Kaelee seemed to have her senses intact. They began to draw more attention to themselves until eventually, Kaelee…" Jonathon trailed uneasily, deciding whether or not to say what he saw. He pursed his lips them continued, "Kaelee just leaned forward and kissed Jace," I felt my body tense and he must have caught that too because he looked at me as if he was asking if he should carry on. I nodded stiffly in approval.

"I told myself that if Jace pushed her away, I'd go there and break it up but he didn't. They just continued making out and so I went to get another drink because I knew we'd both just crash there for tonight as I was in no mood to drive at those ungodly hours," he chuckled and I gave him an understanding shrug.

"When I came back, both Jace and Kaelee were not at the place that they were at before I went to get my drink. I asked around and most said they saw them go upstairs. I knew what this meant but I honestly didn't want to see Jace getting it on," he shuddered causing me to laugh. "And that was the last time I saw Jace before this morning. I don't know what happened upstairs but Jace," he looked me in the eye. "I'm so sorry man. I should've gone upstairs. I should've dragged you away from her and I would've done all those things had I known about Clary," he apologised sincerely. I nodded with a smile, accepting his apology. There was some silence.

"I'm just letting this all sink in," I told Dr Watson and she nodded in understanding before saying.

"It's good that you're doing that. Take as much time as you need," she said with a smile. Jonathon just patted my shoulder, comforting me. There was another moment of silence.

"How could I have been so stupid? I mean I can't believe I kissed her! I just…" I took a deep breath. I was at loss for words. Dr Watson just nodded.

"How do you feel after hearing about the kiss?" she queried carefully, as if I was as fragile as glass.

"I…I feel like an idiot. I don't know how or why it got to that point. I mean, I faintly remember the fight that we had but not the kissing. How could I have been so…vulnerable? She's my ex for a reason!" My voice started to rise by the word. I was so mad at myself.

"I think you went to Kaelee because she was your first 'love'," Dr Watson said carefully. "You are unintentionally comparing Clary to Kaelee. You love Clary and it happened so quickly and those emotions hit you like a truck," she pause for a moment to let my digested the information she was telling me. She then continued. "With Kaelee, it took you longer to love-"

I interrupted her. "I don't love her. I never loved her. I thought I did but after being with Clary and feeling those feeling about her, I don't. She makes me feel things that I can't compare to the feeling I felt towards Kaelee," I clarified with a nod.

"Okay, with Kaelee, it took you longer to develop feeling for her. Your body is not used to strong emotions of love with someone who is not biologically related to you. So you went back to Kaelee because you couldn't handle all of those emotions that Clary gives you. It was also because your mind is mentally used to her and not Clary," she explained. There was a moment of silence.

"All I want is Clary but I can't even have her." My throat began to feel itchy and my eyes started to sting. "I cheated on her. I'm a bad-" I choked and tears started to form. "I'm a bad person and she won't take me back," I took a deep breath. "And I've accepted that," I shrugged.

"Jace, you never know. She may not even know yet," Jonathon shrugged with half a smile.

I shook my head. "It's probably all over the media now. Oh God," I sniffed. "I just ruin everything don't I?"

"Jace, no you don't. I'm going to help you through this. We'll get through this together," Dr Watson tried to calm me down.

"I don't deserve your help!" I shouted at her. "I don't deserve anything!" I began to cry heavily. Frantic and panicked, I tried to get up.

"Jonathon, block his exit," Dr Watson said, sharply.

"No!" I shouted.

"Jace, I'm here for you. Take deep breathes. In and out," she instructed me calmly. I did what she told me to do until I began to slowly relax.

"Sit down and close your eyes," and I did what she instructed. She put calming music on from her phone. Her phone was releasing the sound of waves.

"Think about surfing," she told me calmly. "Maybe a run on the beach in the morning too." It was just me and the waves. All you could hear was the sound of waves crashing against the sand. The smell of the ocean began to ill my nostrils and my mind began to fade into an image of the beach.

"Jace?" Dr Watson said softly, taking me out of my oceanic utopia. My eyes began to open slowly. "Jace, you need to tell Clary. You need to just be honest with her," she paused trying to think. "I think it would be good for you, mentally, because your mind is still not accepting what happened," she explained to me. "And maybe if you see her face to face and physically tell her, it'll sink into your mind, leaving your mind with no choice but to accept it." She looked at me with a small smile on her lips, "It'll also help you accept Clary's decision on whether or not she forgives you. Sadly, I can't tell you what she's going to choose. It's up to her."

I nodded digesting and understanding everything then Jonathon helped me up.

"Shit! I forgot…the recording session!" I said, realising that I had ditched the recording session without any excuse. No one besides my parents, Peyton and Jonathon knows about my 'moments' and I'd prefer to keep it that way.

"Don't worry man," Jono assured me, "I texted them that you weren't feeling well and that you had food poisoning," he chuckled. I gave him a bro hug.

"Thanks man. You truly are the best friend anyone could ever ask for," I gave him a smile and he returned it.

"I know," he smirked and I pushed him. I then realised that Dr Watson was still in the room. I turned to her.

"Thanks for your help Dr Watson. Sorry again, that I disturbed your run," I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it. It's part of the job. I'm here to help you anytime of any day," she said with a smile. I extended my hand and she shook it.

"Thanks again, Doctor," I told her with appreciation.

She smiled with a nod and then she left.

I then exited the door with Jonathon by my side.

"Where to now?" he asked me.

"Don't worry. I know what I have to do," I told him as we both got into my car.

* * *

**Clary POV **

"What the fuck?" I asked him but before I could reply my hand had a mind of its own and slapped his face, leaving a huge red welt on his right cheek.

"I probably deserve that…" Jace said rubbing his red cheek and nodding. He took a deep breath. "These are for you," he held out a bouquet of red roses. I just looked at them. "I'm so-" but he didn't even finish his sentence. My hand just slapped him across the face before I could even comprehend what he had just said. He rubbed his cheek and for a moment, we just looked at each other. His golden eyes seeing through my soul. Honestly, I hope he can see how hurt I am. He then nodded.

"Yeah…I probably deserve that too. I'm so sorry," he said sincerely.

"You're sorry?" I asked with so much anger and hurt in my voice. He grimaced. "I can't even think of an excuse for you." I shouted at him. An old couple walked past us, giving us weird looks and I knew they had heard what I had just said but I just ignored them. "Not that I am supposed to but," my voice cracked and I looked down. I swallowed hard and looked him directly in the eye. "But I deserve some type of explanation," I told him as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Can we please take this inside?" he asked me. "I think we should do this somewhere more private," he explained. I just glared at him and moved out of the way for him to come in. I followed him then closed the door behind me. He made his way to my dresser, where he placed the bouquet on it then he went to the bed and sat down. He looked around the room, inspecting it. I stood in front of him.

"Nice room," he nodded, impressed, trying to lighten the mood, but she wasn't having it.

"Cut the shit, Jace. What the fuck are you here for?" I asked bluntly, ignoring his previously asked question. I am honestly not in the mood for this bullshit.

"Look, Clary…I'm sorry," he said in a pleading tone, looking into my emerald eyes. I knew he could see the anger within them. So, I took a deep breath, trying to keep my emotions in check but it was getting harder and harder for me by the second and I knew that he could see that.

"For what?" I enquired in a very cold tone.

"For not texting or calling you. For being a dick and for," he paused and took a deep breath. "For cheating on you." He finished. I closed my eyes, tight, trying to maintain the pain. I knew he could see then and there that he just ripped my heart out of my chest. I felt my eyes begin to gloss over and I was trying so hard not to crumble. And again, I knew he was watching me and that he could see me trying to hold all my emotions inside. There was a long moment of silence. Until I broke it.

I took a deep breathe. "Who was it with?" I asked him, looking at the ceiling. I was so hard not to cry and I just didn't want him to see that.

"My ex-girlfriend- Kaelee Whitewillow," he told me in a low, pained voice.

"Did you kiss her?" I asked him in a shaky voice.

"Yes,"

"Well, I-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Clary…I didn't just kiss her," he explained slowly. He then took a deep breath before saying, "I slept with her."

In that moment, I could feel my eyes begin to sting and my face turning red. I could feel my whole body immediately tense up for a split second then all of the emotions I had bottled up begin to slowly pour out of me. I felt the warm tears begin to slowly fall down my cheeks. I nodded my head and bit my lip, digesting the information. There was a long moment of silence.

"Clary, please say something," he pleaded in agony.

"Well what do you want me to say, Jace?" I looked him in the eye.

"Say that I'm stupid! Call me a fucking idiot for doing that to you!" he got off the bed. "Call me a narcissistic douche for putting you in so much pain!" he begged.

"You're stupid. You're a fucking idiot and a narcissistic douche," I told him blankly. There was another moment of pure silence and we just looked at each other. Green met gold.

"Please say something," he whispered as if I had fired a dagger through his heart then pulled it out again.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "I just…wow." I wiped my tears with my index finger. "I didn't want you kissing her to be true but you sleeping with her…" she trailed and took a deep breath. I then moved from my position in front of him and got a tissue from a box sitting on my dresser.

"You know," I began but I paused, looking for the right words to use, "I just want to know why. I feel like I deserve a reasonably explanation," I said crossing my arms across my chest, shrugging.

"Clary, I'm sorry. I just…I was confused," he told me then he cringed, bracing himself for what was going to come next.

"Confused?" she shouted. "You were confused? What the fuck, Jace? Am I not good enough for you?" I was angry. Very angry. You know what? Angry isn't even the word. I was very vexed with him.

"No! You are!" he told me desperately.

"Then why the fuck did you cheat on me? Do you not like me?" I paused, debating whether or not I should say it. Oh what the hell. "Do you not love me?" I shouted, incredulously.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" he questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"See! You can't even say you love me! I knew it! I knew that I was the one jumping into things way too fast. I knew-" he cut me off with a passionate kiss. I was first rigid then I slowly began to relax but I pushed him away as soon as I could see that I was getting too comfortable. We just looked each in the eyes. My forest emerald eyes met his deep yellow ones.

"I do," he raised his hands, trying to assure me. "I do but I'm not going to say it because we're fighting and it'll look like I'm only saying it to keep us together. Just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't feel it, Clarissa," he explained to me while he cupped my face with his hands and wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb.

"But why me?" I wondered, looking down. "Why me?" I looked in his eyes for any answers.

"Look, Clary, I never intended to hurt you. I've never felt like this before and it scared me." He sighed. "I promise you, after dropping you off at your home, all of my feelings for you are there but…" he trailed.

"But what?" I pressed, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"It's complicated, Clarissa." He breathed out as her put my crimson hair behind my ears. "One day I'll tell you exactly why I went to my ex but right now, I can't," he kissed my forehead. "I promise. One day," he whispered then he hugged me and I just couldn't resist to hug him back. Isn't it weird how I don't want to see him but I need him? He's the only person who I wanted even when he broke my heart.

"I want to make this work," I said into my chest then I looked up. "But I don't know if I can fully trust you or fully forgive you," he cringed and then nodded as if he understood what I had just said.

"I don't care, I'll take what I can get. I just need you to be in my life. I just need you there," he said as he looked into my eyes. He then bent down and kissed me. I deepened the kiss but I also stopped it before it got out of hand.

"I'm still mad at you," I told him, cupping his face with my hands. "But I can't live without you," I whispered and his face broke out in an enormous grin.

"That won't be a problem," he said cheekily and I gave him a confused looked. "Because I can't live without you either," he explained with a lopsided grin and I giggled.

"Since we've cooled down, will you now accept my roses?" he asked carefully. I just nodded with a smiled. He then got up and went to the dresser to retrieve the bouquet of roses. I only realized what he was wearing: a white oxford shirt that he had pulled up the sleeves to make them go to his elbows, Hollister dark wash jeans and brown dress shoes. He also wore a black beanie that was not covering all of his hair. I have to admit, even though I'm mad at him, he looked really hot.

"Here," he gave them to me with a smile and I swear, in that moment, I melted. "Oh!" he gasped as if he remembered something. He went to the side of my bed and got a black backpack. The backpack wasn't mine so I could only assume it was his but I guess I didn't see him bringing it inside. He unzipped the first compartment on the backpack. I gave him a confused looked. He took out Ben &amp; Jerry's Triple Caramel Chunk Ice Cream and two spoons. This immediately brought back memories from our first date and made me smile from ear to ear.

"Jace," I said softly.

"I came prepared," he said with a wink. I just laughed and patted the empty space beside me. We lay down on the bed in silence. He opened the ice cream carton and gave me a spoon. We both leaned on our elbows to get a spoonful of ice cream.

I put the spoonful of ice cream in my mouth, content.

"So I'm coming to one of your shows, babe," Jace began. I looked at him in amusement. "Really? Which one?"

He gave me a wicked smile. "That's for me to know and you to wonder." He then gave me a quick wink before feeding me the ice cream on his spoon. I swallowed the ice cream then licked my lips.

"What are you doing here in New York," I asked him and he raised his eyebrow in return. "So me coming to New York all the way from Los Angeles to see you and explain myself is not a good enough reason to come here?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No…I'm not saying that. I'm just trying to add all of the pieces together. I mean no person would ever do that! Ever! Well, at least not without something else to do. I men travel all the way here to apologize to me? Maybe go to a show? That's it? There's literally no way," I laughed incredulously. He frowned. "I don't know what you're trying to assume but why else would I be here again? If you haven't forgotten, I came here just over a week ago. So I don't know what the fuck you are trying to assume," he said with a chuckle. I sat up and shrugged.

"I'm just asking. I mean you did cheat on me before. How the fuck do I know that you will not do it again?" I shouted.

"Because I fucking care about you. I'm not some shady person, Clarissa," he shouted back and stood up.

"Well that's what you fucking said last time, Jace," I said coldly as I wrapped my arms across my chest. I noticed my phone lighting up and I took it off the charger. I had previously put it on silent but now I was really regretting it because I had so many Twitter and Instagram notifications as well as text messages. I frowned at my phone. What the hell? I went onto my Instagram and saw some things my friends had tagged me in. Most read the same thing:

_Model Kaelee Whitewillow, Jace Herondale's ex spotted in New York City. Jace Herondale, himself, was also spotted in the Big Apple today and this time, we aren't even going to think it is a coincidence. They were both previously spotted together at a club a few days ago. Are Jaelee getting back together? _

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I shouted as I looked up.

"What-" he began.

"Is this all a game to you?" I asked interrupting him.

"What are you even talking about?" He asked confused. I held up my phone and he came closer to read what was on the screen but I just threw the phone onto the bed in such anger.

"I just knew something was up, Jace!" I yelled. "I just knew! You know what? You can take the roses and the ice cream and shove it up your ass!"

"What are you fucking talking about!" he shouted.

"Don't play dumb with me," I said as I looked him in the eye. He came and put his hands onto my shoulders. I removed them immediately. "Take your dirty hands off of me!" I said coldly. He began to say something but I cut him off with a slap to his right cheek. "What the fuck, Clary?" he asked incredulously. "Here, take your goddamn ice cream," I put the lid on it and handed it to him, "and your shady fucking roses," I threw them at him, "and get the fuck out of my hotel room!" This part, I shouted.

He walked to the entrance and I followed behind him. He stopped in the doorway. "Clary, I don't even know what you're talking about," he said calmly. I smiled at him, sinisterly. "Well, you know what they say Jace," I said while taking the pint of ice cream out of his hands, "fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me," I said with an overly artificial smile. "In other words, we're through," I said as I slammed the door in his face and I went back to my bed. I noticed his backpack laying there. I opened it to see a blue Tiffany's box staring right at me. It was quite big so I could only assume it was a necklace. I rolled my eyes and zipped the bag up and made my way to the door. I opened it only to find Jace at the end of the hallway, staring back at me.

"Oh! You forgot your fucking backpack!" I shouted, not caring if other guests could hear me. I then through it and closed the door but not before flipping him off.

I then walked into the room feeling like I can take on anything. At this point, I didn't care if I just broke up with Jace. I realized that even when I was with Jace, when I took him back, there was a little piece of me telling me that this was a bad idea. It felt so wrong but it also felt so right.

But now there's something deep deep down inside of me telling me that I had just made one of the stupidest mistake of my life…

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Was it good?**

**I initially didn't think of doing it this way but I rewrote the chapter. I thought they were just gonna get back together but I deleted it and just started writing anything that came to mind and everything started coming together and just flowing. I'm pretty happy with the results and there's a lot more drama to come. (Obviously!)**

**Please don't be afraid to tell me what you don't like, what you do like and what you think is going to happen. I want to also kind of see the story from a reader's perspective.**

**I honestly hope you guys thoroughly enjoyed it.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates btw- I write chapters but it takes forever to finish them as I feel like there's always something I can change or improve and add on etc. Thanks for tolerating me and my updating.**

**Thanks so much guys. Y'all are stars!**

**-AmazyClace**


	12. CHAPTER 12

**Clary POV**

"Hey!" I greeted my all of best friends. Rebecca, Tessa and Maia had flown in last night and we all agreed to have breakfast. We decided to have breakfast at the hotel's restaurant because it was a little chilly outside. I went around the table to hug everyone and we exchanged greetings. I noticed that not everyone was here. "Where's Isabelle?" I asked as I pulled out my chair to sit down.

"Late as usual," Tessa rolled her eyes.

Isabelle came around the corner, "You know, you come one minute late and boom! You're labelled," she exaggerated while shaking her head, jokingly. "Mornin' everybody," she greeted with a cheeky smile. "Sorry I'm late," she laughed as she made her rounds, exchanging hugs with the whole table.

"And you are late because?" Tessa asked.

"Simon's in town," I said with a smirk, before Isabelle could reply to the previously asked question. She glared at me and I sent her a wink. Everyone laughed. Then our waitress came.

"Hi, I'm Avril and I'll be your waitress this morning," she handed out the menus. "What would you like to drink?" We all ordered our drinks and before she left, she said she'd give us time to choose our meals.

"Coffee, eh?" Maia amused at Izzy's choice in drink.

"What? It was a late night last night…and this morning," she said cheekily with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, that's enough about Isabelle's very active sex life," Rebecca cringed. "I don't want to have to eat my meal with such thoughts lurking in my head." We all laughed at this.

"I missed you guys. How have you all been?" Tessa asked.

"I'm swamped, I guess," Maia said with a laugh. "I have Jordan coming up from LA this afternoon for my show tomorrow then he's leaving the next day to go back to LA for his pre-season training. Then I have to plan Lauren's baby shower which is, like, two days after I come back from Fashion Month. Which you guys are all invited to by the way," she clarified as she looked around the table, referring to her older sister's baby shower. "And in between that, my agent keeps emailing dozens of ad-campaigns bookings and go-sees. And so I have to look through those and decide and shit. AND on top of that, I have ten thousand shows to walk in this month! Ughhh," Maia rubbed her temple in frustration. "Just saying all of this gives me a headache!"

"Just hearing all of that give me a headache," Rebecca muttered and Tessa hit her, playfully. "Well, I can help with the baby shower," Tessa offered with a shrug. "I mean, you know very well that I love planning events and I'm not that swamped," she explained with a shrug, putting a hand through her platinum blonde hair. "And anyway, I also know Lauren so it's not weird."

Our drinks then came and the waitress gave everyone the drink that they had previously ordered. We then ordered our meals. "I can help to," I offered with a smile as I took a sip of my mango juice.

"Would you?" Maia asked with so much gratitude in her eyes.

"I can help too. If you need it," Rebecca offered. "I would love to. But I do hope you don't mind my inexperience. I usually just hire someone else to plan my events," she said with a laughed. Maia gave her a grateful smile.

"Sorry. I wish I could, Hun, but I'm just as swamped as you are," Izzy said, apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Izzy. I've already got these three and I think that's more than enough," Maia said with a laugh. "Are you sure you guys want to plan my sister's baby shower with me?"

"Yeah, I mean, like you said, you're swamped and we'd do anything for Lauren. We all know her fairly well and she knows us too," Tessa smiled, reassuring Maia.

"Okay, but you guys can pull out at any given time. I won't mind. After all, you're the ones doing me a favour and I also know how busy you guys can get," Maia laughed and she thanked us again.

"So, Izzy, why don't you enlighten us on your life," Rebecca said with a smirk.

"Well, as I said before, I'm swamped." She began. "You know how I told you that Simon wanted to expand Muse to New York? Well we both agreed that it would only be logical if we also an apartment here too. Y'know, so he can stay there whenever he is in town, which will be often now due to his expansion and because of Olivia. I'll also be here for modelling and work and there are just too many reasons why we should just get one. We'd be idiots if we had decided not to," Izzy explained and we all nodded in understanding. "SO, Simon's narrowed it down to three spaces, so today, since it's my off day, we're going to look for apartments in those areas," she said excitedly and clapped her hands.

"Wow…Izzy, isn't that a lot? I mean, we're only here for, what? Eight days?" Becca asked, concerned. The waitress then brought our meals and placed them in front of us. We all thanked her and she left but not without telling us to call her if we needed anything.

"I know but if we don't find anything, we can always come back after Fashion Month. We're in no rush," Izzy explained with a gigantic smile. "I think today's just as starting point."

"Well, if the apartment hunting doesn't work out, Austin's building is fairly new and I know there's like an empty floor there. I could email you the address and details if you'd like," Rebecca said. Austin, Rebecca's boyfriend, plays for the New York Giants so he lives in a penthouse here during the football season but in the off season, he's in LA with Becca.

"That'd be amazing, Rebecca. Thanks," Izzy thanked her and Becca nodded. "And how are you and Austin going?" she asked Rebecca.

"We're good. I'm good. Life's good and I honestly can't complain to be honest. He's already here, so he's going to see about two shows. We might catch some dinner and a movie tomorrow night. It depends. I might even see him earlier," she shrugged. "What about you Clary?" I gave looked up from my food. "You've been quieter than usual. Are you okay?"

I shrugge, knowing that the question had two sides to it. "I think I'm okay...I'm just trying to get over him. Trying to get over the situation and all the shit," I take a deep breath.

"We're all here for you, Clary," Isabelle said with an encouraging smile. Everyone gave me a warm smile.

"I know," I replied with a small smile. "And I thank you all for that."

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Hello?" I answered my ringing phone, not looking at the called ID.

"Jace, just checking: you're going to pick me and Cat up before the show right?" my sister's voice came into my ear. I put the phone on loud speaker and threw it onto the bed.

I had just come into my hotel room from a run around the block. I checked the time on the clock on the nightstand. 7:30 a.m.

"Yeah, about that…" I began as I took my sweaty shirt off. "I don't think I'll make it," I bit my lip, waiting for her to reply. I took off my sweaty shirt and threw it in the opposite corner of the room.

"Why? Clary's your girlfriend! You have to go and support her!" Peyton exclaimed. I debated whether or not I should tell her. Then I sighed.

"Not anymore, Peyt," she was bound to find out anyway.

"Oh Lord. Jace? What did you do?" she said frustrated.

"Why do you assume I did anything?" I asked defensively. I was quite offended by her accusations. Then again, they weren't wrong.

"Just tell me what happened," she said all business like. Ah. She had switched to lawyer mode.

Fun.

"I'm actually surprised that you haven't heard about it. I mean, all the tabloids are having a frenzy about me and Kaelee. They are all in for rekindling our, I quote: 'long lost love and intense desire', for each other. There are pictures everywhere. Again, how have you not seen them? I've literally been waiting for you to call and give me an earful," I informed her, as I went into the en suite bathroom and switched on the shower.

"Well, excuse me for having a pile of different files and cases on my desk as well as having consultations and meetings left, right and centre. Honestly Jace, you can't expect me to know everything that's going on in your life. I have a life of my own AND I'm pregnant!" Peyton expressed with a huff. I instantly felt guilty. I totally forgot that she had so much on her plate. How could I have been so selfish? Shit!

"I'm so sorry, Peyton. I completely forgot."

"Yeah yeah," she dismissed my apology, "Anyway, tell me what's going on with you and Clary? What the fuck happened?" She asked, really confused as to what happened between us.

"It's a long story…" I trailed with a sigh.

"You're so lucky I have a meeting in five minutes. But I expect details when I call you later, Jace." She spoke up, " promise me you will tell me everything, Jace?," she questioned but it was more of a demand.

"Yes, I promise," I replied, sincerely, giving her what she wanted to hear.

"I should be free for lunch today. You aren't doing anything today, right?" There were weird sounds in the background, like she was moving papers or something.

"No," I told her, "My schedule is free except for tonight. I still don't know if I'm going to Clary's show. I'll see," I told her with a sigh.

"Okay. I'll have Lucille make lunch reservations for us and email you the details. We'll talk about the Clary thing later, but is that fine?" She asked, referring to the lunch plans.

"Yip," I popped the 'p'.

"Okay, I really need to go now but hopefully I'll see you then. Bye brother," and without another word, she hung up.

So there I was, sweaty and shirtless in my hotel room with the background noise of a running shower. I scrolled through my phone in search for a specific name. Once I found it, I then debated whether or not I should send them a text.

Ah, what the hell.

I pressed the 'send' key and threw my phone on my bed before I escaped into the bathroom where the shower had already built up some steam.

* * *

**Clary POV**

When we were done with our breakfast, we all went back to our rooms. Maia and Tessa had two different shows this afternoon, so they left breakfast earlier than the rest us. Izzy didn't have a show today, as she mentioned before, so when we were done, she and Simon headed straight to the first apartment showing, making me and Rebecca the final two left. We all booked rooms in the same floor so it was convenient for times like these.

"You're walking in Betsy Johnson tonight, right?" I asked her in the elevator. She looked up from her phone.

"Yip, with you," she said with a bright smile and a nod. Her thumbs then quickly typed out a message and then she put her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. The elevator dinged and we filed out. We then go to my room and I took out my key card. I was just about to thank her, when she put her hands through her hair. "Hey, Clary, do you wanna maybe head to my room? I feel like there's a lot we need to catch up on and that we never have time together. Don't get me wrong, I love the others like my own sisters but I feel like it's been too long since we could just, y'know…hang out. And be us, together. Just the two of us," she shrugged and the bit her lip, waiting anxiously for an answer.

I gave her a gentle smile. "Yeah, I'd love to. Sounds absolutely perfect." And so we headed towards her room. She opened the door. "This is it. Sorry it's sort of a pigsty. I was looking for Austin's jersey this morning to wear at breakfast and I kind of forgot to put a 'Clean Up' sign on the door," she said with a blush.

I walked in the room, threw my Converse off and jumped on to the bed, lying on my stomach and with my head against my arms. She then jumped on the bed after me. I giggled into my arms, "Comfortable bed you got here, Becs,"

She shrugged, "I kinda miss the one I share with Austin." Aaawww! How cute. I raised my head and gave her a goofy smile. "What? Stop looking at me like that," she shoved me, letting out one of her ever so contagious laugh, making me laugh.

"So how are you and Austin anyway?" I wiggled my eyebrows up and down. She nudged me with a soft smile.

"Oh, you know… we're… us?" she giggled like a giddy school girl. "He still makes me smile every time I think of him. He is still cracking jokes, trying to make everyone laugh and smile. He still takes me out on spontaneous dates and he's still the goofy ass, friendly giant I call my boyfriend." Her face showed how much she truly loved this guy and she deserved it. I mean, from what she's been through, she deserved every ounce of happiness. She made me smile.

"And what about you? Are you good?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "What about me? I honestly can't complain about life right now…maybe that I haven't seen Austin in a while, but that's not really a MAJOR issue. Yes, I wish I could see him and yes, I sometimes wish I wasn't so busy. But then I think of the people out there going through unfortunate events and some of them, a series of them. And yes, I did try to think about what I would do if I didn't have this life and if I didn't have Austin and I came to the conclusion that I can't really imagine it. I don't think that my brain could cope. It's too scary to imagine."

"Wow…" I said a little taken aback by her words.

"I know what you're probably thinking," she laughed, "When did I turn into such a 'zen person' or whatever," She paused, figuring out her words and what she was going to say next. "But I think I've reached a point in my life where I am just beyond grateful for everything and I'm grabbing life by the handle bars and taking it day by day."

"Why the sudden change of perspective?" I asked her with a chuckled. She shrugged. "I just decided to change the way I look at things. You know, things aren't always as they seem." She smiled. "And what about you, Miss Morgenstern?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "What about me?"

"So how have you been?" She said with a smiled and a hand through her beautiful blonde locks and combed it to the side. She sat up, waiting for an answer. I sighed. "You know…good. I'm healthy and working and that's all that matters, right? "I said with mock enthusiasm and sent her an overly faked smile. She rolled her eyes at me.

"No," she said with an over the top eye roll, "I mean, how are you really feeling?" She asked this sincerely.

I sat up and hugged a decoration pillow. "Well, you know…I'm doing how anyone else would be doing if their boyfriends cheated on them."

"So I assuming that's 'Not good', right?" She asked, concerned.

"No…actually," I paused, trying to figure out a way to describe this. How I actually feel. I exhaled deeply through my nose before saying, "I don't actually think I know how I feel. I'm not all THAT sad but I'm not all that happy either, y'know. I just think that I'm all around just…disappointed in him. I keep asking myself 'why me?' and when I finally saw him, I asked him too," in that instant, my eyes went just as wide as hers, realizing what I had just let out of my mouth. Shit...

"Well at least you-" she stopped suddenly, her eyes wide open. Realizing what I had just said. "What?" she paused, "When…" She started then she shut her mouth. I stayed quiet. She then moved her lips to the side, contemplating something. "Okay, you're my best friend and I just want to ask you one question: when exactly did you see him?" She asked this question extra slowly and carefully as she looked me in the eyes.

"Look, Becs, it's not a big deal," I sighed and she looked at me expecting me to continue. So I reluctantly did. "Okay, so, last night…he kinda knocked on my door," I bit my lip.

"Why?" She asked, completely bewildered.

"He wanted to apologize. Well, he attempted to apologize," I chuckled dryly to myself. She looked at me with surprised eyes, her eyebrows raised.

"Clary, I know you're probably upset and don't want to talk about it…but what exactly went down between you and Jace?" She asked this with such caution, as if I were made out of glass or even paper.

"Well," I then began to explain to her what went down between me and him on the weekend away in Malibu. Then I explained what happened between us after her dropped me off when the Malibu trip had ended and I also described what went down on the days that followed and last night. "And then I threw his shit out after him." I concluded, sassily, leaving out the part where I began to regret my decision. She laughed at this and I shrugged modestly. Her mood changed at the snap of a finger, so suddenly.

"Geez…I can't believe that douche! I mean, with his ex? What the fuck?" she raged. "I swear, the next time I see him, he better pray that it's not the last time he breathes," she ranted. I chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

"I appreciate the 'enthusiasm' but for now, I think we should skip the dramatics," she rolled her eyes at this and the crossed her arms to her chest. "Fine," she pouted and I just laughed at her childlike behaviour.

"But you know," she gave me a cheeky smile, "Austin's team has a lot of single men. I could hook up," she winked and I nudged her.

"I just got out of a relationship and you already want to drag me into one," I said exasperatedly, shaking my head and she replied with a shrug and her arms in the air.

"Hey, I just want to help you get back in the saddle. There's no harm in helping your best friend with her currently non-existent sex life." I gasped at the comment and hit her on the shoulder, jokingly.

"Hey look, she doesn't even deny it," Becca teased with giggled and I rolled my eyes as I nudged her.

"Look, I didn't necessarily say no to the idea…" I told her as I bit my lip. She squealed and clapped her hands, something that she took from being around Isabelle WAY too much. She then got her phone from underneath her and began to scroll through it and began to type. I laughed at this. "Okay, calm down. Just because I didn't say no, doesn't mean I said yes either. I'll think about it," I told her. She looked up from her phone and nodded, "Okay but my offer still stands. It'll be there whenever"

"Like said, I'll think about it,"

* * *

**Simon POV**

Izzy and I had just finished looking at the third apartment and she was now discussing with our realtor, Janice, about the apartment we had just finish looking at. I knew that it was mid afternoon, so I took my phone out of my pocket and shook my head in disbelief at how many messages I had. We had both agreed, when we woke up this morning, that we would keep our phones on silent the whole day so there are no distractions and only after we saw the third apartment, we'd be able to go on them. I had, all in all, about one hundred and fifty different social notifications. I decided to start with my texts.

I scrolled down to the first one I received. It was from Olivia asking if we could meet up sometime. I quickly sent out a reply agreeing that we should indeed meet up and mentioned the days I was free and how long I was in New York for. I then went onto the next message and I immediately saw who it was from.

Jace.

I debated whether or not I should just open it. With everything going on with Clary and him right now, I'm just trying to stay as mutual as possible, especially since I have history with both of them. I read the text:

_**Today at 07:51 am**_

_**Hey Si, thanks for giving me Clary's room info. Sorry I didn't text back to say thank you. Also, since you're in New York and I'm in New York, do you wanna maybe catch a bite tomorrow or whenever you're free or whatever. Or we could just do whatever you wanna do. I'm down with that too. Jace.**_

I began to reply to his suggestion and I started to type out a message.

"Si? Did you hear me?" Isabelle's voice cut through my concentration. I looked down and quickly pressed send.

"What?" I asked her as I looked up, utterly confused. I have no idea what she had just said to me. She rolled her eyes dramatically. Yip, that's my Izzy for you. Dramatic.

"Simon, I asked you if you wanted to grab a bite and discuss everything or if you just wanted to go straight to the hotel room," she said, a little irritated. I blinked."Well?" She said impatiently with her arms crossed to her chest. I smiled and put my phone in the front pocket of my chinos.

"Maybe we should just go to the hotel. Someone is in a very grumpy mood and I don't want my Belle cranky," I told her. She immediately smiled at my nickname for her. A name no one calls her besides me and she absolutely loves it. I then enlaced her hand in mine. She gave me a tired smile and I kissed her forehead as she put her head on my chest. "Come on, let's call a cab and get the hell out of here. What do you say babe?" My hand combed through her long jet black hair and she looked up at me with a tired smile.

"Please!" She begged then let out a laugh. A cute giddy laugh that could turn my bad days around and make them do a complete three sixty. A laugh that always put a smile on my face, no matter what.

* * *

**Clary POV**

"Girl, I'd kill to have hair like yours. The colour, the length, the feel. Absolute perfection," the hair stylist said while combing through my hair. I was now in a white dressing robe getting my hair done in a chair in front of a huge vanity mirror, getting ready for the runway. Loud music was surrounding me as well as the chitter chatter of the other models who were also walking the Betsy Johnson show that is meant to start in an estimated two hours.

"Thanks," I replied to the hair stylist, smiling at her through the mirror.

"Okay, so Austin's coming tonight," Rebecca said in the seat next to mine. She lifted up her head and looked at me through the mirror. She then moved her eyes into their previous position, which was being glued to the phone in front of her and her thumbs continued typing out a message. She was dressed in the same robe as I was in and she was almost finished getting her hair done.

"Oh. Lucky you," I gave her a smirk. She rolled her eyes then scrolled through her screen. Her facial expression became confused and her mouth slightly agape.

"What?" I asked her, a little concerned.

"No. Nothing," she answered quickly. Okay, this was obviously something but I just decided to drop it.

"Hey, can I have a sip of that. I feel like I'm going to need it," I laughed, trying to change the subject.

"Sure," she said as she passed me the iced coffee from Starbucks.

"Thanks," I took a sip and returned the drink to her.

"All done," said her hair stylist. She nodded and thanked her gratefully.

"I'll see you around, eh. I need to put on my outfit," she told me with a smile after getting up from her seat. I nodded. "Bye." I waved with a smile.

The next model came and took the place that Rebecca was previously sitting in

"Hey," said the model as she sat down. "I'm Aliyah," she introduced herself politely.

I gave her a small smile. "Clary. Nice to meet you. Is this your first show?" She blushed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked, embarrassed. I gave her an encouraging laugh. "Don't worry. My first show, I was one of the youngest models who were walking. I know how intimidating it can be," I said with a giggle and she gave me a shy smile.

"Hey, don't worry. It's just a show. I'm sure there's many more to come for you," I tried to assure her as well as encourage her.

"Hopefully," she said with a nod and a shrug.

"You're done," the hair stylist said to me. I nodded. "Thanks so much," I told him with a smile and got down from my chair. "Don't worry, you'll kill it," I told Aliyah before giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks," she said with a small genuine smile. Left her with a wink and went in the same direction as Rebecca to go find my outfit.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"And that's why I don't know if I should go tonight," I explained to my twin. We were in the middle of lunch at an Italian restaurant near her firm. It was about 2 pm and the weather wasn't too bad. We had ordered food and drinks and I had just finished explaining my now past relationship with Clary and what actually happened between us. Why we are broken up.

"So you don't think she'd appreciate you there?" Peyton asked before taking a sip of the drink she had ordered. Apple juice.

I gave her a thoughtful look. "It's not that I think she won't appreciate me being there and watching her. It's just that I don't think she wants to see me, like at all. I mean, she did make that clear last night that she did not want to see me again anytime soon," I told her.

"But you already bought yourself as well as me and Catrina tickets…AND backstage passes. You said so yourself that you had to give an arm and a leg for them and now it'll all be wasted. Did you really pay for this to go down the drain?"

I shrugged as I took a sip of the ice water I ordered. "I mean, it won't be a complete waste. You and Catrina can take them." I said then I cut a piece of the steak on my plate and ate it.

"You bought three of each. One for each of us, Jace. Come on! You HAVE to go!" She begged. I laughed at her child like whining.

"Look, I don't know if I'm going or not. The show starts at six and its 2:18 right now. I'll let you know my decision at least 2 hours in advance. I just need more time to think about my decision," I sighed.

"Well then hurry it up. You know that means you have about 2 hours to make up your mind," she mentioned and I nodded my head, showing her that I understood the terms. "You do know 2 hours isn't a long time," she informed me with a shrug and took the last bite of her lunch. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Peyt. Even if I decide not to go, you and Cat will still have the car service to take you there. You guys will also have amazing seats and backstage passes, so you guys are fine if I don't go," I assured her.

"This would be easier if we just all went together. Like we initially planned!" She said, very frustrated.

"Okay, that's enough. Can we please drop this subject?" I asked her and she reluctantly agreed with a sigh. "Thank you."

"Actually," she said, checking her watch, "that was perfect timing. It's 2:25. It's almost been in hour and I need to be back in my office at 2:30 for a meeting at 2:35." She got up from her chair, "It's been a good talk, big brother but I really need to go." She then grabbed her coat, which was draped over the back of her chair and went passed but not without giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Bye Jace. I'll hopefully see you tonight," she said with a smirk and made her way out of the restaurant. I knew exactly what the smirk was for.

Yip…I had to pay the bill.

* * *

After lunch and after paying the bill, I decided to just head back to my hotel room. I made my way through the lobby and up the elevator to my room. As I approached my room, I saw a figure sitting on the floor with their back on the wall. As I drew closer and closer, I began to realize exactly who this figure was.

_Shit_.

I began to walk slower and slower until I reached the entrance of my room. I chuckle dryly, very unamused at the situation that has been displayed in front of me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys**

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. It's been a long rough couple of weeks/months and there's been so much going on in my life. Again, sorry and thank you for being patient. I'll try update the next chapter ASAP. **

**Oh and please tell me how you feel about whole Jace-Clary situation. **

**ALSO please review and let me know your thoughts on the story all in all, even if it isn't about Jace and Clary. **

**Thanks lovies**

**-_AmazyClace_**


	13. CHAPTER 13

**Jace POV**

"You have got to be kidding me," I said exasperatedly as I approached my hotel room. She looked up and stood. I debated whether or not to turn around. "Yeah..._no_," I turned around and headed to the elevators.

"Jace!" I ignored her calls from behind me. Proceeding to press the down button.

"Jace," she said when she finally caught to me, just as the elevator dinged and opened. She followed me inside. "Jace, we need to talk," she said as we started to descend which, in my opinion, was rather slowly. She looked at me expecting a reply of some sort. I stayed silent.

"Okay, you know what," she moved past me and pushed the stop button.

"What the hell!" I looked at her angrily.

"Finally! I got something out of you!" she exclaimed. "Why aren't you talking to me! I've sent you a bunch of texts, I've called but they never go through. So I came to the conclusion that you blocked me…on all sites and apps and all forms of communication," she yelled using her hands emphasizing that she is angry.

I shrugged. "What did you expect me to do? We're _over_!" I said incredulously..

"_I_ came to New York for _you_! I literally cleared my schedule for you. All of this is for you!" she retorted, her voice revealing hints of desperation.

"And that's just the problem, Kaelee! I didn't fucking ask you to be here!" I shouted back. "I don't want you here. Actually, you being here made my life worse." I told her matter-of-factly.

"Well, I thought I would surprise you," she shrugged, hurt by my words.

"Are you kidding me? We're over! Long over! Whatever _surprise_ this was, I'm not happy. This is literally the worst surprise ever," I said, exasperated. "Like I said, we're long over. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Two months isn't long over! And excuse me for caring about you! I think about you everyday! What we had was amazing," she expressed.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, frustrated at this situation. I sighed deeply. "And if I remember, what was had was _ruined_ by _you_."

She bit her lip. "You know Jace, I was just trying to make you happy," she huffed. Ignoring what I previously said.

"Were you really trying to make _me_ happy or _you_ happy. Can't you see I'm happier without you? I've moved on, Kaelee and I honestly think you should too," I sighed and put a hand through my hair. "Look, what happened the other night was a mistake. One huge mistake that I personally wish I could take back," I said into her eyes and I could see her eyes become glossy, trying to hold back tears. This was the first time I actually had a look at her. She was in an oversized shirt that was tucked into high waisted short and ankle boots. She was showing so much leg but this didn't phase me. It used to turn me on when we were dating and now…I feel nothing. In fact, I know realize that they weren't all that especially after seeing Clary's legs.

"I.." I hesitated with a shrug, searching for words, "I was just stupid and not in my senses and you took advantage of that," I tried my best to remain calm. "And I can't be with someone who does that. In fact, I don't even want to be associated with a person like that. Another reason why I can't be with you," I explained with a shrug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and bit her lip. "But I can't let go of you that easily. I'm in love with you." Tears streamed down her face.

"Well," I realized that I was shouting, so I cleared my throat and restarted. "Well, then stop loving me," I told her calmly.

"After almost a year of dating, I'd think you knew me well enough to know that I don't like being told what to do," she chuckled with a sniffle. "And anyway," she wiped her eyes, "it's easier said than done. I can't stop loving you. I'm in love with you, Jace

"Kaelee, look, you don't love me and you probably never have," I shrugged. "You're in love with the idea of me. Not me as a person."

"How can you say that! During our time together, I loved you and now when we're not together, I still love you. I go out of my way for you, Jace. I know everything about you," she said defensively.

"No, you don't love me nor do you know me. If you did fucking love me, you wouldn't have taken advantage of me in my drunken state and I wouldn't be in this situation. If you really knew me, you'd know that I have moved on," I paused. "That I've found someone else," I said in a low voice, trying to avoid her eyes.

She chuckled dryly, "Of course you're onto your next bitch. I can't believe I was so stupid. I cant believe that I actually thought you'd wait and take a break, like any _normal_ person!"

"Actually, the time I met her was right for me! And anyway, you don't matter to me. I don't need your opinion!" I said defensively, my voice rising an octave at each word.

"Oh, did Dr Watson tell you that?" She shot venomously, while inspecting her nails. I have to admit, that comment felt like a punch in the gut. I got my act together, trying not to give her the satisfaction that the comment did hurt, which is what it intended to do.

"This is _exactly_ why I am _not_ with you. I trusted you enough to tell you about my condition. My psychiatrist. _I let you in._ But here you are using it against me. Making a mockery of me," I informed her with a serious tone and hurt leaking from my voice.

"I'm surprised you aren't shouting at me. Doc must be doing a good job," she bit back spitefully.

I clenched my wrists, trying to calm myself down. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Stop," I shouted. "You of all people should know how I get when I lose control," I said in a low, rough voice as looked at her dead on, wiping the smirk off of her face. I needed to calm down. So, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten internally. Then I clicked the Stop button again, to start the elevator up again.

"We're not done yet!" She squeaked.

"Yes we are," I said through gritted teeth, not looking at her.

"So you're just gonna run away?" She asked, incredulously. I turned my head towards her.

"Yes, something you taught me. I bet Dr Watson would be proud that I'm associating myself with people like you," I spat with venom dripping from each word and as if on cue, the elevator doors opened. I walked out leaving her behind me, in my dust, with her mouth agape.

I made my way across the lobby, avoiding any eyes or fans. I don't know what to do with myself. I don't know where to go, what to do. All I know is that I have to get out of here. Away from Kaelee. Away from it all. But where can I go? Should I go to Peyton's office? Should I go to a bar? Should I go to-

"I'm so sorry," says a girl with tanned skin and honey brown hair. I couldn't see her face as she was trying to bend down to pick up the stuff she dropped, but it wasn't working due to the giant pizza box in her hands. I noticed this quickly and I picked the bags up for her.

"Here you go," I said handing her the shopping bags. She finally looked up. Her eyes went wide and I'm sure mine did too, when we recognized each other.

"Jace," she spluttered, wide eyed and shocked. This only lasted a few seconds as she cleared her throat and concealed her shock. "Thank you…for picking up my bags and again, sorry for bumping into you," she said guiltily..

"Oh don't be silly. I should've paid more attention," I said with a soft smile. "It's not your fault, I wasn't concentrating."

"Maia, I got the...oh hey," I heard a confused voice from from behind me. I turned around to see the tall Jordan Kyle carrying two movie boxes and a pint of ice cream. Of cause he was here…

"Jace, hey," he said once he recognized me.

"Hey man," I greeted him in a half handshake half hug. "I bumped into her by mistake," I explained to him, motioning to Maia, who looked a tad bit uncomfortable at the situation but I could see that she was trying to hide it. Jordan went over to her.

"He helped me get my bags, I couldn't bend over because of this gigantic pizza box," she chipped in with a giggle as he took all of her bags.

"Much better," he said once he had them all in his grasp. He was now carrying everything except the pizza box. Maia rolled her eyes. They acted like an old married couple, it was hilarious.

"Well I'm sure you have many things to do," I chuckled and so did Jordan. "I'll get out of your hair," I told them with a smile.

"Well, thanks for helping my girl when I could not," Jordan smiled in gratitude.

"Yeah, thanks again for the help Jace," Maia smile shyly.

"No problem," I said with a smile. "Enjoy your afternoon!" I said before I walked out of the lobby door onto the crowded New York side walk. I called a cab and once it arrived, I got in.

"Where to?" The driver asked with a thick New Jersey accent.

"Central Park," I replied. I needed a place to clear my head, to calm me down. The cab driver began to drive. Deciding to kill time, I took out my phone and checked the time. Three thirty in the afternoon. I only had thirty more minutes to decide. Shit…I noticed my notifications piling up, so I decided to reply to them. I started with my text.

It was from Simon.

**_Today at 15:14 _**

**_Hey man, sorry for the late reply. Been busy the whole day but yeah, we should meet up sometime somewhere. I'm busy tomorrow, so maybe the day after? That's my only free day. Simon_**

I quickly replied, saying how I am fine with meeting up the day after tomorrow. I then locked the phone again, ignoring the other notifications as I became too lazy to reply, I put my phone in my pocket. I took a deep breath as I covered my face with my hands with my eyes closed, my heart beating a little too fast.

_Wait? What am I doing?_

I got to iPhone out of my pocket and without thinking twice, I scrolled through my Phonebook trying to find the number I was looking for then pressed called and it began to ring. I looked out the window as we passed numerous buildings. On the third ring, it was picked up.

"Hey. Peyt, I've made a decision about tonight…"

* * *

**Clary POV**

"Seven minutes until showtime everyone!" One of the directors shouted. We were all getting the final look over by Betsey Johnson herself. Some were getting last minute touch ups and others were starting to line up. I started moving to my place in line which was in front of Rebecca, Model number 10. I saw Aliyah on the way to my spot and she gave me a nervous smile. I gave her an encouraging smile.

"You'll kill it," I assured her with a wink and I walked passed into my appropriate place. Rebecca gave a curious look but I just waved her off.

"Three minutes everyone!" Another shout warned us. Most of us were already in line and ready to walk the runway and Betsey was going up and down the line smiling and checking that her outfits were perfect.

"One minute!"

Betsey was called to the front and the director gave her a mic and a thumbs up and she disappeared onto the runway. Her voice suddenly surrounded us.

"Hey everyone! Thanks so much for coming out and watching as well as supporting this collection. A lot if designing and hard work really into this collection and my intentions were to make clothes for women that are fun and funky but yet classy. It's basically a collection that has something from all every decade starting from the twentieth century. So looks have mixtures and incorporates more than one century. I absolutely love everything about this collection and hopefully by the end of this, you will too! So without further a due, here it is. Betsey Johnson Spring 2015/16! Enjoy!" She emerged from the runway as the music began to play and the director gave the first model, the opening look, the cue to go.

It was soon to be my turn to go as the model in front of me was just given the cue to go. I watched her on the screens where the two directors observed the models and were directing the cameras to get the outfit at all angles. She was halfway back from the runway when I was told to get ready. I took a few steps toward. I was then given the cue go and so I did.

This was it.

I was on cloud nine. I get this…this feeling soon as I turn the corner and appear onto any runway. This feeling of all eyes on you. Cameras flashing, making heads turn, the energy and adrenaline pumping, syncing the music with your walk and you're wearing a piece of art. The outfit is just pieces of clothing to other people but a masterpiece to the little few that actually get what the collection means . I got to the end of the runway and gave an edgy pose. I then made my way to backstage and when I got there, I walked off, still buzzing from the adrenaline rush that I always get from walking the runway. This is why I do this. For al the feelings and adrenaline that goes through me.

I waited about forty five minutes for all twenty two models to go then all the models walked one after the other in a line for everyone's last walk. Just before everything was over, Model One went out with Betsey Johnson, closing the show.

As soon as they came out, there were tremendous cheers and there was sort of a comfortable buzz in the air.

"That was so awesome! The energy, the audience, the music. Amazing." Rebecca exclaimed as she got out of a multicolored dress that was, honestly, a piece of art. We decided to share a curtain as the rest were full and to avoid either of us having to wait for an empty one. It wasn't weird because we were very close and we're both girls so...

"Yeah," I agreed as I got out of the outfit I had to wear on the runway for my last look. "You know, I get the same feelings every time. It's like I will never get bored of it.," I expressed. Rebecca nodded and put on a maroon crop top. I put on a pair of blue ripped boyfriend jeans..

"Like an orgasm," She smirked with a laugh as she was putting on black leather pants. "But you haven't been getting much of those so…"

I hit playfully, making her lose balance and causing her to fall on her butt. She laughed. And I began laughing soon after.

"Clarissa Morgenstern?" One of the crew member's voices behind the curtain we were changing behind. Rebecca gave me a questioning look as she continued to put her high waisted leather pants on and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes?" I replied as I put one the white halter neck top I arrived in.

"There is someone looking for you,"

"Okay?" I answered, very confused and curious as to who had come to see me. "Where must I go?" I asked as I put on a pair brown combat boots and Becca zipped up the black thick healed ankle boots that she arrived in.

"By hair and make up station," he said and I heard him walk away. I was ready and Rebecca looked ready, just adding a black choker to her outfit. We both put our runway outfits on separate hangers then gathered all of our stuff together. When we were both finally ready, I pulled back the curtain.

"Where you off to?" I smirk as I got my phone out of my bag. She took her hair out of the ponytail she wore on the runway and combed her hand through it with a smirk. We gave our outfits to one of the crew and thanked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smirked. I rolled my eyes at her. "Nah, I'm just messing with ya," she chuckled as she nudged me. "Austin's taking me out to dinner." And as if on cue, Austin came around the corner. He put a finger on his lips, indicating me to keep quiet and he crept up behind her and put his hand over his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Bec giggled, confused yet excited. She loved surprises. "Wait! I know who it is!" She exclaimed and felt the hands over her eyes. "Austin!" She smiled and lifted his hands off of her face. He spun her around.

"Hey baby girl," he greeted and gave her a quick kiss. "Clary," he nodded in greeting. "Austin," I mimicked his voice and gave him a nod, which made both him and Rebecca laugh. He came and gave me a hug.

"Well, it was nice seeing you," I said as I let go of his embrace.

"Oh, hello to goodbye. Just like that!" Austin said incredulously, his hand over his heart in mock hurt. I giggled at his dramatics. "Mhm," I hummed in response. "I have people waiting, so bye," I said and gave Rebecca a huge hug. "Have fun on your date!" I waved and left after they said thank you. I switched my phone on, checking if anyone had maybe told me they were coming to see me last minute, as walked to the hair and make up section.

"Clary!" I looked up from my phone and saw my grandma. There she was with her short stature, greying, short and curly strawberry blonde hair, wearing her typical blazer, blouse and pants that were very fashion forward. I will ask her about it later.

"Gram!" I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. This was such a surprise! I hadn't seen her in ages as she moved to the Hamptons as soon as I graduated my Senior Year. She and my grandpa wanted to move to somewhere peaceful and they didn't think LA was in anyway peaceful- which I totally understand. "How did you know I was in this show?" I asked her with a laugh. My tall stature was towering over her five foot six inched frame.

She just winked at me before saying, "I have my ways!" I laughed and hugged her again. Never wanting to let her go.

"God Gram, it's been so long! How's Gramps?" I asked her. I still can't believe that she is here!

"He's good. He went out with his friends so I figured I should have some fun too," she said with so much sass. I loved at this. That was Gram for you, sassy, funny and can always make you smile. No matter what. I really did miss her a lot.

"Clary." A voice called my name.

I cringed internally as I heard the familiar voice from behind me.

* * *

**Jace POV**

When I arrived, I had met Austin- Rebecca's boyfriend. She must be in the show too. His seat was coincidentally next to mine, so we sat together. I also met two more of his friends- Chesney and Todd. Todd was there for his sister and Chesney claimed he was there for the clothes but we all knew it was for the girls. Especially since this show was strictly womenswear. Once the show started, we all took our seats. The guys on my left and Peyton and Catrina on my right.

Throughout the whole show, I could just see Catrina and Peyton drooling over the outfits. We had second row seats and a great view of all of the attire but I have to admit, when Clary strutted down the runway, I couldn't take my eye off of her. She dominated that runway and looked absolutely breathtaking, making me want to get out of my seat and kiss her. I'm guessing Austin wanted to do the same with Rebecca because he was put in a trance as soon as his girl hit the runway.

After the show, Cat and Peyt went to mingle with other spectators. I was left with Austin, Todd and Chesney.

"Well, I better go find Bec," Austin said looking at his ROLEX watch and Todd nodded too. "I need to find Sarah or she won't believe I came," he said referring to his sister. We all laughed and Austin made a joke about how he wouldn't be called a perv, referring to Chesney. We all laughed harder, except for Chesney, who had a guilty look on his face. "It was a fun night," Todd said once the laughing died down and we all nodded in agreement. We then exchanged half handshakes half hugs.

"We should meet up sometime, Jace," Chesney said.

"Yeah, definitely," I told him, nodding. I exchanged numbers with all of them.

"I'll catch you guys whenever," I said we all parted ways. I went to find Cat and Peyton. I had someone arrange and deliver a bouquet of flowers that I'd give to Clary when I saw her, so I had to collect those first but once I found Cat and Peyton, we all headed backstage together.

"Are you ready?" Peyton asked and I nodded to assure her. We all showed our passes to security and got through. I passed a crew member.

"Do you know where Clary Morgenstern is?" I asked her politely. She looked puzzled.

"Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"Oh! Yeah, she was at the hair and make up station last I checked. She was sent there sometime before," she informed me then she told us to follow her. We went passed numerous racks full of clothes and we finally make it to the hair and make up station, which was a huge area full of mirrors and chairs that were in the process of being packed up.

I turned the corner and there she was, talking to an elderly looking woman that looked sort of like her but was a lot shorter than her. Her hearty laugh then filled my ears and brought a smile to my face.

"Clary," I said, before I could stop myself. The elderly lady gave me a smile as Clary turned around.

"Jace, hey." She said with hints of irritation. I shrugged it off.

"These are for you," I informed her as I gave her the bouquet of roses.

"Thanks," she said half heartedly.

"Who's this?" The older women asked Clary, nudging her. My hands flew to the back of my neck, immediately scratching it nervously.

Clary then introduced me to the woman. "Gram, this is Jace," she said then continued, "and Jace, this is my grandmother, Gram."

"It's nice meet you, Gram" I said with a genuine smile.

"Aw! Come give old Gram a hug, son," she said then pulled me into a hug. I laughed and she let go.

"Jace, aren't you going to introduce us?" Cat chirped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. How rude of me," I apologized. "Clary this is Peyton, my twin sister," I pointed to Peyton and she smiled. "And this is her best friend, who is practically my sister, Catrina," I indicated to Cat and she gave Clary a wave and said hi.

"Clary, aren't you going to hug them?" Gram asked offending by Clary's actions. Clary rolled her eyes at her grandmother and gave, what seemed to be, a genuine smile to all three of us and went to hug Peyton and Catrina. When she came to me, she was hesitant and she kind of gave me an awkward hug.

"How do you know this boy, Clare-Bear?" Gram questioned her innocent. Clary opened her mouth to reply but her grandmother grasped next to her and interrupted. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked with a smirk and Clary went slightly pink. She was so cute when she blushed and looked down.

She then bit her lip before looking up and saying, "It's…very complicated, Gram," into my eyes.

_Wait? What! She didn't say no._

_So is there still a chance? _

They all began to chat and get to know each other whilst I was still lost, thinking about what Clary said.

"- listening Jace?" Peyton asked, breaking my train of thought.

"What?" I asked her.

"I asked if you were listening. I was just saying how Cat and I are going to head out and if you want to come. So do you?" My twin asked.

"Oh my! Look at the time! My car is has probably been waiting outside for ages! Whoops!" Clary's grandmother cried. "Well, bye Clarissa." Clary visibly cringed at the sound of her full name and her grandmother chuckled at this. "Hopefully, we can see each other soon. I'll be expecting calls Sweetheart!" She said as she kissed Clary on the cheek and hugged her. Then she looked at Catrina, Peyton and me. "It was nice meeting you guys. Let's do it again!" She smiled then walked away.

"So do you want to come Jace?" I was asked again by Cat this time, who was slowly growing irritated.

"I guess," I said with a shrug and Clary smiled at Cat.

"Actually, my ride is here," she said as she checked the time in her phone. "I'll walk you out with you guys," she said with a smile then started walking towards the exit with us following behind. Security escorted all of us out of the building and when we made it outside, we were met by numerous flashes and shouts.

_"Jace, since when are you friends with Clary?"_

_"Where did you love birds meet?"_

_"Jace, are you cheating on Kaelee?"  
_

_"Can we get a picture of the lovely couple?"_

_"Clary, Jace are you guys dating?"_

_"Jace what about Kaelee?"_

I just ignored most of their accusations and assumptions and got to our car. Clary's was just a few meters further than ours. Catrina and Peyton got in.

"You guys can go without me. I'll take Clary to her car," they both nodded and I told the chauffeur to take them back to their homes. I then closed the car door and ran over to Clary, who was getting into her car. Paparazzi were still everywhere.

"You mind if I carpool?" I asked her and she turned around and shook her head silently. I walked through the paparazzi and got in the other side. As soon as I closed the door, I was greeted by silence. The chauffeur began to make its way to our hotel and Clary just scrolled through her phone in the dark, typing and reading.

"So…I thought it would be more logical if we both went in out car, especially since we're going to the same destination," she didn't reply, ignoring my explanation. She just carried on with what she was doing. I sighed.

"You know, we'll have to talk at some point. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to come to the show but I had to, I had already got the tickets and anyway. I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being a douche and a shitty boyfriend, Clarissa. This is killing me," I pleaded and she took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"So you only came out of guilt?" Her voice growing louder and louder by the word.

"No! That's not what I meant! I went because I wanted to see you. I miss you and I know it's been like twenty four hours, but I want you back,"

There was another silent moment.

* * *

**Clary POV**

It took me a minute to digest what he had just said.

"Are you kidding me, Jace?" I say calmly. "Are you fucking kidding me!" I shouted at him, unable to bottle this up anymore. "You can't do that! You cannot do that!" I told him shaking my head, poke his chest with my index finger. "You can't act like you want me, bringing me flowers," she pointed to the flowers in between us, "coming back with me- because let's be honest, you would've snuck your way into my ride, even if we were not staying in the same hotel!" I took a deep breath. "You can't not text me or call me for more than forty eight hours and expect me to be okay with that. You can't go around sleeping with your exes and expect me to be here accepting you with open arms."

"But I-" he protested.

"I can't do that." I said softly. "And anyway, what about Kaelee? You come to New York and she mysteriously comes too, on the same day! What do you expect me to believe, huh?"

"Clarissa," I cringed at my full name being said, "I promise you I had no idea she was coming here, no idea she was stalking me. I swear! I only came here for you and I didn't know she was coming or she was even here until you showed me! I know how bad this probably looks but, I'm telling you, I didn't know. You have got to believe me!"

"You know you really hurt me Jace and I honestly," I took a deep breath, "right now, I can't trust you. I can't believe you, not after what you did to me. To us."

"I'm trying to fix this Clary," he pleaded.

"I can't go through all of that emotional abuse. I just can't. I'm already fucked up as it is, Jace," I chuckled sadly, a tear going down my right cheek. He tried to wipe it away but I winced back and he dropped his hand. "So I can't do that nor can I do this," I indicated between us. The SUV stopped in front of the hotel. "Maybe in the future or something Jace, when I'm ready but I honestly can't do this now. I need space and…and time and maybe you should stop 'trying to fix us' for a while. It's gonna take a lot more than 'I'm sorry' to fix this," I said softly as I looked him in the eye then I got out of the car, leaving him inside with his mouth agape and his whole face blank.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
**

**Dramatic chapter, I know. **

**AND thanks so much for being super patient and for understanding. I really do appreciate it with all my heart.**

**Sorry it took so long, I've been really really busy and I have a lot going on but I'm not giving up on this story.**

**I initially had like a twelve thousand word chapter but I thought it would be WAY too long, considering that all the other chapters I had written are between one and five thousand words AND considering that I wasn't even done yet. Lol**

**So I sorta cut it in half and divided it into two chapters.**

**I ALSO noticed that my word count gradually builds as the story goes along, like the chapters go up by five hundred words or so and I think it's because the story is developing now and finally getting a move on- I don't know if it is just me or...?**

**Anywho, there are a lot of things going on in this chapter and it's pretty messy but trust me, everything links up.**

**Sorry that Clace didn't get back together in this chapter. I know many of you were hoping for it but…there's gotta be some sort of drama lol I mean, come on, there's gotta be juice**

**But who knows (lol-I do), they might get back together in the next-they might not.**

**The next chapter is kind of like the part two of this chapter...yeah**

**You'll have to wait and see for yourself **

**You'll see- I'll try and update soon soon.**

**Oh! **

**Would you like Izzy's or any other character's POV at any point? (I've done Simon before but only once) Or must I just keep it Jace-Clary-and the occasional other?**

**I hope you loved reading this bad boy as much as I loved writing it.**

**Sorry for any errors! I hope they weren't many!**

**Please Please Please REVIEW! **

**Tell me your thoughts and honest opinions, even if you hate it. There's always room for improvement! Xx**

**Again, thanks for the support and patience. I genuinely appreciate it all.**

**-_AmazyClace_ **


	14. CHAPTER 14

**Clary POV**

"So let me get this straight. He just got into your car?" Izzy asked, as we were now in an SUV on the way to pick up Olivia and meet Nick. We are spending the day in the Hamptons. We were stuck in hectic New York traffic but good thing I had the day off. Izzy on the other hand, had already had her show in the morning. Simon was also with us, listening to music and typing furiously on his MacBook, probably making plans and decisions for the new Muse.

"No, he asked first but I was pretty much forced to say yes because his ride had already started driving off. I wasn't going to leave him stranded especially in the swarm of paparazzi," I explained to her. We were sitting across from each other, leaning on the doors. Simon was behind us and the was chauffeur in front of us.

"And then he had a huge confession session where he said he missed you and that he was a douche," she paused and I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to the punch. "And then you said you weren't ready to forgive him, you are still hurting and that he should give you space?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, basically," I nodded.

"Are you happy you told him that or do you want to take everything back?" Izzy asked cautiously. I bit my lip in thought.

"I'm happy that I told him how I felt. He needed to know but I want to un-see the look on his face when I told him everything. Izzy, you don't…you don't know how he looked. His face crumbed into a thousand pieces, like his whole world came crashing down," I said sadly. "I know that I shouldn't be feeling this way but I still have genuine feelings for him and I can't just switch them off. That's why I told him I needed space, I need to wean myself from him and the thought of him. Our feelings for each other were very intense but I'm sticking to my decision. I think it's best for the both of us." Izzy nodded in silence and reached out to touch my hand.

"You guys really were in love," she said softly.

I nodded, "Well, I was in love with him and I think I still am. That's the part that tears me apart- I think he was my first real love," I told her with my eyes getting misty. "Shit," I giggled with a sniff, "I should really stop crying over this," I said as Izzy handed me a tissue from her Chanel handbag and I wiped my tears with it. She then patted the space next to her and I moved closer and put my head on her shoulder.

"You really should stop crying. I mean, jeez, it's only one thirty. It's way too early in the day for tears!" Izzy stated matter of factly and I laugh into her shoulder at her sassy comment. "And besides, you're twenty two! You're beautiful, you're smart, you're kind. You can literally pick up any guy! I mean you're a model!" I blushed this time. "But on a serious note, it will honestly be okay. I promise," she assured me and rubbed my back, just like Gram used to when I was younger and upset with the world..

And we stayed like that for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Yeah, I know it was such a short visit but I have a wedding to attend and I need to get some recording done in LA," I told Peyton.

It was the morning after the fashion show and I woke up and decided to head back home to LA. I was obviously not needed in New York anymore and I did have to get back to my busy schedule, since I am releasing a new album in a couple of months, so I have a lot of recording deadlines I have to meet and I have a wedding I have to attend in a couple of days and there's that too. And so I packed my suitcases and booked the first flight to LA. I was now about to board my flight with many people taking photos of me. I just put my shades on to avoid the flashes. I loved my fans but sometimes, it gets way too much.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," she said sadly. "And Clary seemed like a really nice person. I hope you guys sort your shit out soon," I cringed at the mention of Clary as I handed my ticket to be scanned. I was silent for a couple of minutes. "Jace?" She asked to see if I was still on the other line. "Yeah, I'm here," I muttered. I got my ticket back and made my way to the airplane.

"Say something…" She said. I sighed, getting slightly irritated. "I said I was here."

"You know what I mean. Do I have to spell it out for you?" She asked subtly. She wanted me to make a comment on my relationship with Clary. Well, nonexistent relationship. I didn't say anything.

I got to the entrance of the airplane and met the air hostess who then escorted me to my first class seat. I smiled at her gratefully and said thank you. "Jace?" She asked again, a bit irritated, I just sighed and took out my iMac and headphones from my backpack then put it in the overhead compartment as I pressed the phone to my shoulder."Well, what do you want me to say? Because I honestly don't want to talk about it. Can't you take a hint?" I said rather harshly but not loud enough for people around me to hear.

"Oh..okay," she said, hurt and a little taken aback by my sudden outburst. I couldn't do this and I needed to cool down before I said something I would regret.

I sunk into my seat with a sigh. "Look Peyton, I'm sorry but I have to go."

She sighed, "Okay, so you'll call me later right?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "I…bye," I told her and hung up before I said something stupid. I sent out a text to Simon, explaining that I would no longer be in New York tomorrow and that we should just do something when we're both in LA.

"Sir, could you please switch off your devices. We're about to take off," the flight attendant asked and I nodded.

"A very good morning to all passengers on Flight 755 to Los Angeles, LAX. I'm Harper Johnson, your Senior Cabin Crew Member. We should be taking off within the next five minutes and I'd just like to remind all passengers to buckle your seat belts and switch off all devices. They may not be switched on until the seatbelt signs have been switched off. Thank you and enjoy your flight with us. Cabin crew, please prepare the cabin for take off,"

We took off and once the seatbelt signs were turned off, I switched on my phone, put my headphones in, turned my music on then looked out the window, hoping the music could wipe away my worries and could do its job: turn my mood around.

* * *

**Clary POV**

"We're here!" Simon said excitedly. We were finally in the Hamptons, where we'd meet Olivia and her boyfriend, Nick. We all planned to spend the day together. I was first hesitant to come due to me fifth wheeling hard, but Izzy somehow convinced me to come. Hopefully, this wasn't a mistake.

The car stopped in front of a cute little coffee shop, where we were to meet Liv and Nick. The door on my side was opened by the driver and he gave me a hand getting out. I thanked him and Izzy came out after me followed by Simon. Once we were all together, we made our way to the entrance of the coffee shop with no paparazzi. Once we got inside, we spotted Liv and her boyfriend.

"Hey Stranger!" Simon said from behind me, looking directly at Olivia, walking hand in hand with Izzy.

"Hey Loser!" She joked and got up to greet her older brother, Nick also got up. We had already reached the table. Simon and Liv then exchanged a long loving and warm embrace and a proper greeting then Olivia hugged Izzy with a 'Hey' and a giggle. Then she hugged me with a greeting and whispered, "Here goes nothing. Wish me luck," into my ear. I returned an encouraging smile.

She took Nick's hand in hers. She then looked at him adoringly then she smiled at Simon before saying, "Si, this is Nick. My boyfriend," she said the last part cautiously. Simon tried hard not to cringe or react. He just digested it, well attempted to, with a nod.

Nick squeezed Liv's hand before releasing it to put his hand out to initiate a shake. "Nicholas Anderson . But you can call me Nick," he said and Simon looked at the hand then at Liv's eyes. With a sigh, he took Nick's hand in a shake and said, "Simon Lewis. You hurt her, I hurt you," then he offered Nick a smile which he returned.

Liv let a deep breath out as she was glad that Simon accepted her boyfriend and a huge weight was lifted over her shoulders. I also let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"So shall we take on the Hamptons?" Nick ask with Olivia's hand in his.

* * *

The Hamptons is truly a magical place.

Everything is peaceful, little to no paparazzi, there are so many little cute boutiques and restaurants. Everything was safe and quiet and the people here are so friendly. The community itself is welcoming and everybody knows everybody. It's definitely a place I'd like to move to in the near future.

"So what do you guys think?" Nick said as we entered the restaurant. We were back to where we originated and hungry from all the walking and experiencing. Nick had promised to take us to the best restaurant in the area. It was still light even though it was like six thirty pm and the sun was only just beginning to set. We all took a seat at a table in a corner and a waitress came and handed out our menus and she took our orders for drinks.

"I love it here!" Izzy exclaimed. "The vibes, the people, the atmosphere, the stores. Everything. It's so private and secluded almost like…like,"

"-like a getaway," Simon finished for her and they smiled at each other dreamily. As if it was just the two of them, no one else in the world. It was cute.

"I have to agree with Iz. It's an amazing town, very private yet so friendly," I said and everyone nodded in agreement. I then opened up my menu, flipping through and seeing what looked good.

"Ooohh, their chicken salad looks really good," Olivia commented as our drinks came and the waitress handed them out.

"Really?" I asked and flipped to the salad side of the menu. I spotted it and read all its contents. She was right, it did look good and I was in the mood for a salad.

"Have you guys decided on your meal?" The waitress asked politely and we all looked at each other in with a nod.

"Yes," Simon replied on behalf of everyone. "I'll have the double cheese burger with fries," he ordered and she took it down on her notepad. She then took everyone's order down and left with a smile. Olivia and I ordered the same thing- chicken salad and Izzy, claiming she wanted to be different, ordered a normal Greek salad. Nick had ordered a burger as well but not the same one as Simon.

"So, you guys are models huh?" Nick asked while we waited for the food.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged and Izzy rolled her eyes..

"What she means is, yes, we are models," Izzy clarified. "Don't mind her though, she doesn't think it's an actual job," she said with an eye roll.

"Why don't you think it's a job? I mean, you get money out of it, don't you?" Nick asked, completely bewildered. I sighed.

"Yes, we get money out of it but I just don't think it's a job. Okay, hear me out: on an government application…like a Visa, you don't write model now do you? If you understand what I'm saying?" I explained.

"What do you write?" Olivia asked, interested in the topic.

"I honestly don't know," I shrugged with a laugh, "I've never had to apply for any Visa. The only place I would apply for one is Europe, at the moment, and I have a European passport because of my dad being German," I paused. "But that is a good question, what do models write?" I asked back, interested to know. Nick's eyes averted to Izzy for an answer.

"The hell I would know! I'm half English!" Izzy defended herself, with her arms in the air. This table laughed.

"Okay, I get your point," Nick nodded in understanding. "But," he began, "you still get money for it and by what you've told me, it takes up most of your time- if not, all of it," he explained carefully. "So, I'm pretty sure that is a job," he concluded with a shrug.

I moved my lips side to side, taking what he just said into consideration. "An art, yes…a job? Not really," I shrugged. "Your points are valid, that is for sure but…I'm not sure if I personally agree with you. I was raised by my grandparents and they always said that a job meant having to have some form of education that goes with it, or that you have to can always make your way up to a promotion or whatever. In the modeling business, you're in one day and out the next. I guess the 'rules' of modeling aren't the same as most or many jobs and that's a deal breaker for me," I shrugged. "So agree to disagree?" I asked him and he complied with a nod. There was a moment of silence.

"So," Nick hesitated, "what happened to your parents?" Nick asked carefully. I froze. Izzy's eyes widened and Simon scratched the back of his neck while looking away. There was another moment of silence, this time it was a short awkward moment of silence. Liv bit her lip.

"So, where to next?" Olivia asked, changing the subject completely. Nick gave her a curious look and she ignored it.

"Paris in…two days?" Izzy looked at me for confirmation. I nodded, "Yip, Milan for a week then London then Paris."

"You guys are literally living the life. I'm over here studying to be a doctor," Liv complained and Izzy and I laughed. "It isn't as glamorous as it seems,"

"Sure it isn't," Olivia replied sarcastically, causing the whole table to chuckle at her comment.

"Hey, don't you head back to Yale tomorrow?" Simon questioned his little sister, who then nodded. "Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow afternoon," Liv replied as she shared a smile with Nick. Our food was then brought over.

"Thanks," I told the waitress with a genuine smile.

"No problem,"

"Oh my fuck, this looks amazing," Olivia drooled over her salad.

"I hope it tastes as amazing as it looks," I said as I picked up my fork and dug in. "Oh, this is so good!" I groaned and Olivia agreed.

"Well mine is out of this world, if anyone wanted to know," Izzy chipped in, sass dripping from every word. Olivia and I rolled our eyes and Simon just rubbed her shoulder condescendingly. "I'm sure it is," he said.

"Fuck you," Izzy snapped.

"I'm sure you'll be doing that tonight," Simon responded with a wink, causing me and Liv to laugh and receiving a high five from Nick. They had discovered that they liked similar things and had begun their bromance. I know…slightly weird. Izzy then hit Simon and he ended up begging for forgiveness. Damn, he was whipped.

* * *

After Izzy finally accepted Simon's apology after minutes of pleading, the conversation shifted throughout the dinner. At one point, I felt like I was being watched. I tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away but it didn't. We were getting ready to leave and the car that was going to take us back to the hotel was already there. I had to find out who was staring at me. This had to happen before I leave and so I did what I had to do.

"I had a great time today with you guys," I said to Nick and Liv. I hugged Liv then went to Nick, "It was really nice meeting you. Take good care of her," I winked at me and he smiled and gave me a hug goodbye. "I will," he promised. Everyone then began to say their goodbyes and I then excused myself. "I'll meet you and Simon in the car, I just have something to do quickly," I told Isabelle. She nodded and I made my way to the table that had their eyes on me but no one was there. Odd.

"Excuse me," someone asked and I turned around to see a blonde women who looked to be in her late forties. "Are you Clarissa Morgenstern?" She asked.

"Uh, yes. Can I help you with anything?" I asked her completely and utterly confused.

"Mom? Can we-" the voice stopped. "Clary?" Asked the voice and I turned around. Oh my fuck. Are you kidding me? Really? Right here.

"Peyton. Hey?" I tried to sound pleased to see him. I really did and hopefully you couldn't hear that I wasn't. Who would want to run into their ex's family?

"Hey! How've you been?" She asked as she approached me and the woman. "Oh, sorry, this is my mom. Mom, this is Clary," she emphasized. The woman nodded.

"So you're dating my Jace," she asked and I tried so hard not to cringe. I gave her a smile

"Um, mom we've literally -," Peyton tried to explain to her, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"Oh, and it's Celine," the woman ignored Peyton's protests.

"It's nice to meet you Celine," I smiled uncomfortably. I bit my lip, "But um…ma'am, I don't know if it's my place to tell you this but you relationship with your son is…complicated. Maybe you should ask him about it," I tried to explain to her. I wasn't just going to tell her that I broke up with him, I mean, it's not my place. How awkward would that be? Hearing the termination of you son's relationship from your son's ex girlfriend. So cringe.

"Oh," she said a little disappointed.

"Yeah…" I bit my lip and tried to change to subject. "Well, my car is waiting for me," I pointed behind me to the exit, "but uh…it was nice meeting you Celine," I smiled at the middle aged woman. "And it was good to see you again," I told Peyton, who was covering her eyes in embarrassment and cringing at how awkward this situation is. That's literally how I feel on the inside.

I then left the restaurant but not without a genuine smile and a 'good night'. I mean, I had nothing against these people, so why would I be spiteful? It was awkward but what could I have done? I can't just be rude and be a spiteful bitch. And anyway, it was my ex boyfriend's mother, so there had to be some level or respect for her.

I found my car and got in. Izzy immediately looked at me and I must have been pretty shaken up and it must have shown in my face or in my eyes.

"Clarissa, are you okay?"

* * *

**Jace POV**

My flight had landed about ten minutes ago and the flight attendants had given the go ahead to leave the aircraft. I got up from my seat, put my sunglasses on and my hood on so I wasn't recognizable, then I put my devices away and took out my phone. I switched my phone off of flight mode and put it on silent as my phone was malfunctioning due to an influx of messages and notifications from different social media apps coming in after a six hour plane ride. I sent a quick text to Jonathan, who was going to be my ride home. The text explained that I had landed and would be out in about 20 minutes. I debated on whether or not I should send a text to Peyton but I finally decided to send one to her, explaining that I had landed in LA. I left so abruptly back in New York, I owed her that much, she was my sister after all. I then gathered my stuff together and left the aircraft, thanking the cabin crew and made my way to baggage claim.

I waited for my luggage to appear on the conveyer belt and I looked at my phone to see that Jon had replied. I'm here at the drop off zone. Hurry the fuck up. I sent a quick reply and saw my luggage Harding my way. Once it was near, I took it off and made my way to where Jonathan had agreed to pick me up. The sun was beginning to set and the night was slowly approaching. I spotted his black Land Rover and knocked on his window..

"Took you long enough," Jon smirked as he rolled down his window. I rolled my eyes. "Just open the trunk." He pressed a button, making the trunk fly open. I put my luggage in and closed it. I then proceeded to shot gun and opened the door. "I don't get a 'Hello'?" Jon asked in mock hurt. I shook my head with a laugh, "Just drive." I began to scrolled through my phone and reply to various messages and notifications.

Jon sighed and proceeded to drive. "You know, I'm taking time out of my day to do this," he stated. I chuckled as I looked up from my phone. "God, you sound like my mother."

He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a glanced. "I'm just saying, I'm the one doing you a favour. That's all."

"Look, it's not like you had anything better to do," I started.

"Bro, I could literally just drop you on the side of the road," Jon bit back.

"You could drop him off but you won't and anyway, it's not like you did have anything else planned," a female voice piped in from the back. I jumped at this as I was not expecting any company, causing Jonathan and the female to laugh. I turned my head to see who the voice came from.

"Jesus Elizabeth, you gave me a fright."

"Thank you for that, by the way," Jon said into the rear view mirror with a nod of appreciation. She returned a cheeky smile.

"Why the hell are you in his car? I mean, are you stalking me or something?" I asked, very confused as to why she was here.

"Don't flatter yourself, Blondie," she shot back and I could just imagine her rolling her eyes in the back seat.

"She's just here for a couple of days. For Maggie's wedding on Saturday," Jon explained, referring to his older sister, Magdalena. "And she decided to pay her big brother a visit. She just misses me that much. Isn't that right Liz," Jon explained, saying the big brother part in a baby voice.

"Yes but I am sadly regretting my choice of being here," she mutter in irritation, causing me to laugh.

"Oh come on, Liz. You know you love me…and your brother," I smirked.

"Who said anything about love? Jace, I can barely tolerate you," she said, matter or factly, making Jonathan laugh out loud in my face, "and Jon, I mean, I'm forced to like you, as you are my brother." Now it was my turn to laugh in his face, causing him to cast glares at his sister through the rear view mirror. She just smirked in satisfaction.

"Whatever," Jon replied with an eye roll. I chuckled.

"So what are you boys doing tonight?" Liz asked.

"I've got nothing planned," Jon shrugged.

"I'm down to just go out and hit a club or something." I honestly just wanted to go out and have a good time tonight. Y'know, to take my mind off the absolutely crappy trip I just had.

Jon gave me a careful look. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Jonathan, I say we go clubbing tonight."

"Yes, I agree with Jace. I could use some alcohol in me," Liz piped in from the back seat. Jon looked at her hesitantly, "Aren't you like twenty?" He asked her.

"My twenty first birthday was three weeks ago," she snapped back. "And you still owe me a fucking present!" I laughed at this. I noticed a McDonald's right ahead and I could seriously use some food right now. I was starving.

"Look, all I'm trying to say," Jon began, "is that it's weird to go clubbing with your brother and his-" I interrupt his explanation. "Bro! Pull in! Pull in," I shoved him in the shoulder.

"No, I'm not-"

"Just pull in!" I said incredulously. This guy.

"Fine, but I'm not buying," he grumbled, causing Liz and I to laugh. We went through the drive-thru and we all go meals. We had fought about who was going to pay, until I finally complied.

"We're going to mine now, right?" I asked Jon as I took a sip of my chocolate milkshake. "Yip," he replied as he turned right onto a road leading to my property.

When we arrived at the big metal gate, Jon rolled down the window for the security guard to see me. I gave a thumbs up and the metal gate opened and we made our way to the main house.

"Thanks for the ride," I gave him a fist pump through the window. I had already taken my luggage out of the car. "Yeah, no problem man. Thanks for the food," he smirked and I shook my head with a sigh. "It's chilled. I'll see you in…three hours? Two?" I asked. "Yeah, two hours. I'm getting my ass drunk tonight and I'm sure you are too, so we'll Uber there from here," Jon informed me. "With me," Liz piped in from the back, causing Jon to cringed and me to laugh out loud.

"We still need to talk about that," he explained to her. I knew this meant 'no' but I'm not sure if she did. "So Jon, I'll see you in two hours. Elizabeth, it's been a pleasure. I'll see you when I see you," I said with a laugh, knowing she would ask Jon what I was talking about. I waved as the care began to drive and Jon returned a hoot. I then proceeded to go into my house.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I was still pretty weirded out after seeing Peyton and Celine but I can't let that get me down. After we arrived back at the hotel from the Hamptons, I thanked both Simon and Izzy for the day and headed straight to my room. I just wanted to be alone.

I had just changed into my sleepwear and I was in the process of taking my make up off when there was a knock on my door. I was a little confused as I wasn't expecting anyone but I made my to the door from the bathroom.

"Hello?" I opened the door to find my four best friends in the pajamas, with pillows and blankets in their hands. "What is this?" I asked with a little laugh.

"Well, did you surely expect us to leave you all alone after the day you've had?" Izzy asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes," I said, just to get a reaction out of them. They all shot daggers at me. "I'm joking. I'm joking," I raised my hands in defense.

"Good," Izzy nodded.

"So, are we going to have this shindig in the hallway or…?" Rebecca asked and I rolled her eyes at this and moved out of the way for the girls to come in. We quickly rearranged the room, so that the couch was right next to the king sized bed. We found out that the couch can be converted into a bed for two, which was a major plus. Once we figured out the sleeping arrangement, everyone chose a spot for the night and blankets and pillows were put into their respective placed. It went down like this: On the bed, Becs was on the right, I was in the middle and Izzy on my left with Tessa next to her left on the couch and Maia next to Tessa.

"I can't believe that in a short matter of minutes, my hotel room turned into a sea of blankets," I laughed.

"Well that was my second workout for the day," Maia joked, causing everyone to giggle in agreement.

"I think this calls for a photo," Tessa announced and everyone agreed.

"I'll take it," I offered. "Pass me my phone," I asked Bec, who was next to a nightstand full of iPhones due to batteries running out. She took my phone off of charge and handed it to me. I then went to the base of both beds, much to Izzy's dismay.

"No, but then you won't be in the photo,"she pouted and I rolled my eyes at this. "It's whatever. I mean, it's my room anyway. What type of host would I be if I didn't do this? And it's just a photo" I shrugged.

"A photo that holds memories," Izzy tried to argued.

"It's just a photo Isabelle," I told her. "Now everyone smile," I commanded and everyone did what they were told as I took the photo. "Now, do something weird," and everyone pulled weird faces, which, in my opinion, were pretty funny. With them being models, they instantly changed poses after they hear the click of the camera. I did this numerous times. "Okay, done," I laughed after taking the multiple photos.

"Now that that's out of the way, can we get some tea up in here?" Becca asked. I nodded with a laugh.

"Wait, can you send the photos to us," Tess queried and I nodded. "Yeah, but let me just call reception for more mugs and sachets."

I went over to the nightstand on Maia's side, where the telephone was. "Okay, so just tea or anything else?" I asked all of them.

"I'm in the mood for coffee," Maia expressed and Izzy also agreed with her.

"I'm gonna get hot chocolate for myself, if anyone wants," they all shook their heads. "Okay, so I'll just ask for a lot of tea, coffee and hot chocolate sachets, sugar and milk. We'll just do everything ourselves- I have a kettle," I pointed to where the kettle was. They all nodded in response.

"Yeah, it's fine," Tessa shrugged. I then dialed the reception and asked for four more mugs and everything else that was discussed. The lady told me that it would be up in about fifteen minutes. "Yes, room 822. Thank you," I said gratefully and I hung up.

"Okay, I'll quickly AirDrop you the photos before I forget," They all got their phones, Rebecca passing them down to their rightful owners. I switched on my Bluetooth and it worked instantly as the WiFi was already on. I knew that they had done the same thing as each of their names popped up, so I sent the photos to all of them at the same time.

"Tell me if there are any problems or if you didn't get them," I told all four girls.

"I got them," Izzy said two seconds later, not looking up from her phone. There were one or two 'me too's that followed.

"Yip, I got them," Tessa said lastly.

Someone knocked on the door. I opened it and I was met by a man holding a tray of mugs, teaspoons and different sachets.

"Thanks," I said as I give him a tip. I then took in the tray and closed the door with my foot. I made my way to the table where the kettle was. Someone had conveniently switch the kettle on and it was currently boiling.

"Shout out to the person that switched on the kettle," I announced. "That would be me," Maia smirked. "Thank you," I told her and she returned a smile.

Once the kettle finally boiled, everyone gathered around to make their own drink and then we all took the drinks to the bed. We all sat crisis cross apple sauce on the kind sized bed, Maia and Tessa ditching the couch.

Izzy took a sip of her drink then put it on the night stand. "So how was everyone's day," she asked.

"Oh…don't even get me started. I had two shows today," Tessa sighed and we all winced and cringed as we knew the struggle. We've all had that before. "Yip, one at nine a.m and the other at three," she explained.

"You should've told us earlier Tess, we could've gotten some shots!" Izzy shoved Tessa and Tessa just rolled her eyes. "That's the thing…I have a ten a.m show tomorrow…I have to wake up early," she cringed.

"It's okay," Rebecca patted her on the back, "Stay strong."

"Why are you patting me on the back…we're in the same fashion show," Tessa smirk and Rebecca froze. "Oh yeah…" she paused, "Fuck!" She cursed, pounding her fist into the mattress, causing the room to giggle.

"It's okay. Stay strong," Isabelle mimicked her, patting Rebecca on the back. Rebecca swiped her hand away, playfully.

"I spent the day with Jordi," Maia chirped. "He took me shopping and we came back to the hotel for pizza and movies," she said carefully. I raised my eyebrow, skeptical at her sudden voice change. "On the way back…actually, in the lobby, I kind of bumped into Jace," she bit her lip and looked at me.

"We're over…it's whatever," I shrugged, combing a hand through my long red locks. They all gave me a sad look. "Stop," I begged, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat.

"Clary and I went to the Hamptons," Izzy began, changing the subject. Thank God. "With Simon. We met up with Olivia and her new boyfriend Nick, who's a good catch," she shrugged with a nod. "He showed us the whole community and it was really amazing. The people, the beaches, the stores. Just fabulous," she gushed.

"We have to go for out next Bestie Week," I added with a nod.

"Then we got to the restaurant," I shot Izzy a look and she shut her mouth. Everyone looked at us skeptically.

"Well…what happened?" Maia questioned, looking at me. I took a deep breath. "Okay, it's not a big deal but I met Jace's sister…and his mom," Tessa's eyes widened and Maia put her hand over her mouth. Rebecca, I could seeing, was trying to keep her composure. "It's no big deal…right?" And as soon as I said it, I regretted it. I knew the answer but I don't think I can take hearing it. I was met with silence and soft faces, staring at me. I wasn't going to cry over this.

"I mean, he magically," I began and as soon as I said this, Rebecca's eyes arrived backstage after the fashion show last night and he brought his sister and a family friend along," I explained, leaving out the part about Gram showing up. Rebecca shifted uncomfortably. "What?" I asked her dead on…well, it was more of a demand than a question. She looked a little surprised.

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"I saw you!" I pointed out. "I know you too well, Rebecca Christiana Grace de Marco! I saw you get uncomfortable, I saw your eyes widen. What aren't you telling me?" I demanded. Everyone seemed taken aback and shocked. I didn't usually have random outbursts, but when I did, it was very scary.

Rebecca bit her lip. "I kind of knew Jace was at the show…before it started," she cringed, waiting for me to burst again. I remained calm and composed…well, I tried to. I took a deep breath.

"How?" I asked calmly, trying to keep it together.

She played with her thumbs, "Well, I was texting Austin when we were both in hair and make up and he told me he was sitting next to Jace." She explained and it all made sense now. I remember her looking at her phone in horror and I tried to ask what it was but she just shrugged it off.

"So that's why you went all rigid," I said, hurt filling my voice. "You knew and I was sitting right there and you didn't tell me," I said, exasperated.

"Hey, I have my reasons too," she pointed out, "I knew it would ruin your night and so I didn't want that to happen."

"How could you have known. You're not me!" I yelled back.

"Because you won't let this guy go!" She shouted and there was a moment of silence and shock.

"I'm sorry you had to hear this from me," she began to explain, "but you are holding onto him and even when you say you're over him and all that bullshit, you're really not. I'm done pretending that this is okay. I thought I'd leave you to realize this for yourself but this is really getting out of hand, Clare. I didn't tell you about him coming because I don't think you should give him the time of day. He doesn't deserve your time, your thoughts and you don't deserve to be unhappy. You broke up with him, ya ended it and I have mad respect for you for doing that, but what you are putting yourself through isn't fair. He ignored on you, he fucking cheated on you and even though he put you through hell, for some reason, you just don't want to let him go. I don't think this is healthy at all," she shook her head and I clenched my jaw, my vision began to blur and my throat began to tickle.

"Get out," I told her in a low voice. She shrugged and began to get up and gather her things.

"I'm trying to help you and you obviously don't want it. I said those things because I care," she said into my eyes. Then she turned around and exited the hotel room, closing the door behind her with a click.

"Clary-" Tessa began.

"Can you all please leave," I whispered, not looking at them. "I think I want to be alone tonight." I then heard shuffling of numerous things and the door eventually clicked, signaling that everyone had left. I then looked up and stared at the now empty room. The couch was in its previous place, folded into its previous shape. The only thing out of place was the bed.

I fell back onto the bed, feeling alone and empty, Rebecca's words running through my skull:

He ignored on you, he fucking cheated on you and even though he put you through hell, for some reason, you just don't want to let him go.

I knew what she said was completely and honestly true and I think that's what hurt the most. The truth. The honesty. I couldn't handled it. I couldn't handle that fact that Rebecca was right and that I didn't want to let him go.

_I couldn't handle the fact that I can't stop loving him and that was slowly killing me by the second._

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Here it is. **

**Tell me how you feel about this chapter and what you think might happen in the future.**

**Please please please review!**

**Thanks for the support and reads, I appreciate it with all my heart.**

**-_AmazyClace _**


	15. CHAPTER 15

**Jace POV**

"Jace?" Jonathan's voice echoed through the huge house.

"In the kitchen," I shouted back as I opened my fridge, debating what I wanted to eat. I gave all the staff the night off because I wanted to be alone.

"Why the fuck aren't you dressed?" Jon asked from the doorway, as he entered the kitchen. I was in a pair or basketball shorts. That's it. He, on the other hand, was wearing a black leather bomber jacket, a white shirt that went up to his knees, black jeans and a pair of Nike Airforces, all ready to go out tonight.

"I'm not sure if I want to go out anymore," I shrugged, not turning away from the fridge to face him.

"What? You always want to go out. Why the sudden change of heart?" Jon asked as I took out turkey, mayonnaise and lettuce and put the items on the nearby island.

"I don't know. I'm just not in the mood," I sighed. I got some bread out and began to assemble my sandwich.

"Well," Jon took off his jacket, "if you're going to make a sandwich, at least offer," he said incredulously. "How did your mom raise you!" He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and looked up from my creation with a sigh,"Do you want one or not?"

"Yeah, I could use a little turkey sandwich in me," he smirked.

I took a deep breath, got out two plates and put the sandwich on one of them. I then passed the plate to Jonathan looking at my beautiful creation with a huge melodramatic sigh, making it known that I didn't want to give it away. He looked at me, impressed. "I guess your mom did raise you well," he smirked and took a huge bite of his sandwich, before climbing onto the island.

"There is a chair right there," I shook my head, pointing to the chair next to him. "Now who's mom didn't raise them well?"

"Oh come on! I do this all the time and you've never once complained!" He said defensively raising his arms. "And anyway, since we aren't going out anymore, I might as well make myself at home," he then took his jacket off. I rolled my eyes as he knew I wasn't going to do anything more about it. I continued to make my sandwich.

"You know what, I'm going to actually go change," Jon said and jumped off the counter. "I'll be back," and without another word, he walked out the door. I shook my head, knowing he was probably going to borrow one of my basketball shorts for the night.

When I was done, I took a bite out of my sandwich and made my way to the fridge to put everything back. I went to the other fridge, that was full of different beverages, and got two beers out and I put one on the counter next to his food. I picked my plate up and made my way to the lounge. I sat down on the couch and put my drink on the table across from me. I then debated whether or not to go and get Jonathan's food.

_Nah_.

I reached for the remote and switched the TV on and browsed through the channels.

"Dude, what the hell?" In came a grumpy Jonathan with _my_ basketball short on, top less. "Why didn't you take my food?"

I shrugged with a sighed. "You know, I was going to…but then…yeah." He rolled his eyes and made his way to site on the opposite end of the couch. "Lazy fuck," he muttered.

"How did you know I'd be in here?" I asked, ignoring his childish insults.

He shrugged as he put his beer near plate, "Figured." And he took an enormous bite out of his sandwich and focused his eyes onto the TV. I stared at him.

"You know Jonathan, thank you," I said out of the blue. I turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "I've known you since we were freshmen in high school and I'm fucking twenty four now. You've been there through thick and thin," I began and he looked at me bewildered.

"Jace, bro, don't go all sappy on me now,"

I chuckled. "I'm just giving you the appreciation you deserve. We've been best friends for what seems like forever and you know about my condition but you're still here, supporting me and helping me out," I explained with a shrug.

"Did you take your pills?" He joked and I laughed. "You'd know if I hadn't, I think we both know that."

"Well…thank you?" He said a little confused and chuckled. Then we both went silent and I proceeded to watch the TV but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Jace?," he hesitated, "do…you maybe want to talk about what happened in New York?" He asked very carefully. I froze for two seconds.

"How did you…?"

"Like you said, I'm your best friend. I've known you for years. I can read you like a children's book and you seem awfully quiet. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm going to need a beer for this," I reached over to get the beer bottle filled with the alcoholic beverage. Once it was in my hand, Jon gave me a look telling me to explain.

I sighed and took a sip. "I mean, I show up there and surprised her. I even brought flowers and shit for her and it was going great in the beginning. We just hashed it out but then she looked at her phone…and it just went downhill from there man." I took another sip of the beverage, bigger than the previous one.

"Downhill?" He pressed and I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose in order to keep my anger in check. "She got some message or it was online or something, saying that Kaelee was in New York too. She obviously took it the wrong way, thinking that me and Kaelee went there together. I tried to tell her that I had no idea she was going to be there but she wasn't convinced as she had lost my trust. And so, she got very mad and told me to get out, throwing my stuff out of the hotel room and into the hallway."

Jon's eyes widened. I lifted one finger up and took a sip of my beer.

"But wait, there's more," I impersonated the voice of a game show host and Jonathan gave me an incredulous look. "I went to lunch with Peyt and when I go back to my hotel room and guess who's fucking there, waiting for me?" I asked rhetorically. "Yip! Fucking Kaelee Whitewillow,"

"Oh Lord," He sighed rubbing his forehead, "This ought to be good."

I nodded sarcastically, "So as soon as I see her, I turn around, ignoring her calls but she doesn't let me go that easily. She follows me into the elevator and then she stops the fucking elevator so we could talk." I took another sip of my beer.

"So we talked…well, I was forced to listen to her. She says she wants me back, she claims she loves me and that she was in New York to surprise and shit but I told her that we're over and that what happened was a huge mistake that I regret. I tried to remain as calm as possible and not let the anger get the best of me. We basically just kept going back and forth until she started insulting my psychiatrist," I clenched my jaw. "I then basically told her that we'll never get back together and pressed the button to continue the elevator. I walked out on her once the doors opened," I shrugged and he gave me a proud look.

"I'm proud of you. I can imagine how angry you must have been but you didn't show it. You were just civil and that's a fucking big step man," he praised with a smile. "You should be very proud," he nodded as he nudged me.

"Okay Dr Watson," I teased.

"Hey, I didn't get that psychology degree for nothing," he defended himself and I rolled my eyes. "What if I told you that I am not done?" I chuckled and his jaw dropped.

"Dude…" he shook his head with a laugh.

"Yeah…so I attended one of her fashion shows as I had gotten tickets for Peyton, Catrina and myself already plus backstage passes and Peyton convinced me to go and get my money's worth. And so I watched her walk and then after the show, I went backstage and met her gran, who was there and she met Peyton and Cat and it was a little awkward but it was okay," I shrugged. "Then we all left simultaneously and I decided to not be a pussy and carpool with Clary- since we were staying at the same hotel. And the ride back was…" I paused, getting my thoughts together. "Hell."

Jon raised both eyebrows.

"She said we were really over and that she needed time and space," I said in a strained voice with my eyes closed. I could feel his eyes on me, staring at me in shock and pity.

"Damn Jace, I'm sorry," he said. "I know that she meant a lot to you. I know that you don't really want to think or even talk about it but…why didn't you tell her?"

I cringed at the question and opened my eyes to look directly in his eyes. "I don't know, Jon. I just…I don't know," I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "I knew I should have told her. I knew it! God, I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not, Jace, if anything-"

I cut him off. "No, I fucked this up and ruined everything. She needs space and I'll respect that and give it to her. It's not like I didn't try fighting for her, I mean I fought fucking hard for her to take me back. All I have to do now is wait and be patient."

"And what if she moves on?" He asked me with caution.

"I can't hold her back if she finds someone else," I shrugged and took a long swig of beer. "I mean, as long as she's happy, it's all good. That's all that matters right?"

"What?" Jon asked.

"Her happiness."

* * *

**Clary POV**

I don't know how I feel. I don't know how to feel. I couldn't sleep a wink last night as I was feeling every emotion all at once. I couldn't stop thinking, cogs turning in my head and thoughts flying everywhere. I turned over, looking at the time on the digital alarm clock on my nightstand. Eight thirty four a.m. I sighed and looked at the ceiling, closing me eyes to prevent the tears that were threatening to spill over.

_Stay strong Clary. Stay strong. You don't need him. You do not need him._

I let out a huge breath and quickly grabbed a tissue as my vision began to blur.

_You are not going to cry over him anymore. He is not worth it…yes he is. You love him, you idiot!_

I started to sob into the tissue and within seconds, it was drenched with salty tears and snot. I got another one out of the box and sobbed into it. I just let everything out, no holding back. Tears were streaming down my face like a waterfall and the tissue box began to become empty. Once I reached the last tissue, I had almost calmed down, trying to get my shit together. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears. I started to fan myself and began to count to ten, giving myself only ten seconds to get it together.

_One….Two…Three…_

My breathing started to labour and my mind became clearer.

_Four…Five…Six…_

My eyes began to dry.

_Seven…Eight…Nine... _

I took one last deep breath to conclude it.

_Ten_.

I got up and made my way to the bathroom to take a long hot bath. I turned on the tub and filled it with water and tons of bubble bath. Once I was satisfied with the temperature, I went to get my bath robe from the room but as I passed the mirror, I immediately did a double take. I barely recognizing myself. I walked closer towards it, to see if what I was looking at was actually me.

I was a mess. I was a complete and utter mess.

Inside and out…

My hair that was previously in a messy bun, now looked almost fully down with bits and ends flying everywhere. My eyes were red and puffy and my face had lost its colour. I analyzed every inch of my face and then sighed as I took a step back from the mirror and went to get my robe from the chair near the outside of the bathroom door.

Once I retrieved the robe, I put it on the counter that was near the sink. I then stripped naked and slowly sunk into the hot bath, trying to relax myself. I closed my eyes and leaned against the tub, clearing my mind of all thoughts. Leaving me with a numbing feeling that takes over my entire body.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Hello?" I answered my phone. I had just walked into the room with a just a towel around my waist, after a hot, steamy, much needed shower.

"Jace, honey…how are you?" My mom's voice filled the room as I put the call on speaker and threw my phone onto my bed.

"I'm good, Mom and you?" I said cautiously, fully aware that I had yet to inform her on my early departure to LA.

"Oh, I'm good darling," she replied happily. "So I had dinner with your sister yesterday," she began.

"Oh," I commented, a little amused as I put on the sweatpants that were lying on my bed. "And?" I smirked, as I put a hand through my semi wet golden locks.

"And we ran into Clary," she said nonchalantly. I went rigid and swallowed before clearing my throat, "Oh." I tried to say as cool as possible.

My mother laughed. "Jace, do you honestly think I didn't know you were in New York? What I don't understand as that you know that you are a public figure and your photo gets taken a lot…why didn't you just tell me that you were here again?" She asked a little bit hurt.

"It's complicated, Mom. And besides, it was just a spontaneous visit. That's it,"

"Does this have anything to with Clary?" She asked and I remained silent. "So, I'm guessing what she said to me was true…" she thought aloud.

"What did she say?" I asked quickly…more like desperately. Mom sighed.

"Well, when I bumped into her in the restaurant, I asked her if she's your girlfriend and she said that it wasn't her place to say. She said it was complicated and that I must ask you," she paused. "But I must say Jace Dimitri, she is very beautiful,"

"Well she is a model, Mom. What did you expect?" I chuckled. "I don't know…I mean she is prettier than Kaelee. She has this youth and natural beauty about her," my mom continued. I smiled softly.

"Would you mind me asking what happened between the two of you?" She asked carefully. I sighed. "This is why I tried to avoid you. I don't need you worrying about me Ma,"

"I'm always worried about you," she replied. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, so…" and I began to tell her everything.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I had just entered my hotel room after spending the day to myself at the spa that the hotel ran in the lower levels. I had previously been there before amongst other visits to New York and I absolutely loved it. So I thought I would just treat myself after the bitch of a week I have had. I couldn't wait to be in Milan in two days.

I checked my schedule on my phone as I sat on my bed. Just two more shows…which are both tomorrow. On in the afternoon, one in the night. That means I have a free morning…and a free night tonight. I quickly dialed my agent's number. She picked up on the second ring and I kicked my shoes off and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Hey! Clary, how are you babes?" She said, but you could hear that she was in a crowd due to the background chattering.

"Hey Vanessa," I giggled. The first smile that has been on my face the whole day. "I have a favour to ask…" I bit my lip.

"Well ask away, I'm not your agent for nothing," she replied with sass dripping from every word. I laughed at this. "No, I just wanted you to see if there are any hot clubs I could hit up tonight here in NYC," she didn't ask any questions. I examined my newly painted burgundy nails.

I noticed that the background chatter changed and I heard a door close. I assumed that she entered another room. "Alright, I'm on it," I heard her typing ferociously. So I guessed right, she was in her office. She stopped typing. "Yeah, Clare, there are about two or three clubs that are having quite a few celebrity appearances. I'll email you the details," and then she continued to type. "I'll put you on the guest list for each and you can just decide which one you want to go to," she told me.

"You are a miracle worker Ness. Thank you so much," I gushed as I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Look, Clary, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be doing my job," she retorted. I smiled. "Okay, so I've email you the details of the clubs and I've got one of the clubs on hold right now. So I have to go, just leave it all to me. I'll call you if there are any problems, which there shouldn't be and Clary?"

"Mhm?"

"Try not to over do it, you have two shows tomorrow," she joked but I knew somewhere in there, she was being serious. I rolled my eyes, "I'll try not to, I guess,"

"Okay love,"

"Thank you," I said again.

"Any time," she replied and then she hung up.

I checked he emails on my phone and then I checked the time. Six thirty.

I got up, put my phone on charge and headed to the wardrobe full of outfits I had taken from my suitcase. Moving hanger to look for something. Anything….until I came across an off the shoulder back crop top with a pair of black leather pants that fit me perfectly in all the right places, I laid the items on my bed. I then proceeded to put on some make up, which included a smoky cat eye with burgundy matte lipstick. Only once I had finished my make up, I put my outfit on and then I did my hair, which was in a ponytail with some wisps out in the front.

I then got a cute little black Chanel clutch lying on my vanity desk, putting my lipstick in just in case I might need a touch up later. I added my credit card, my room key and some mints into the bag and then got out the pair of black Louboutins that I always travel with. Once I was finally done, I gave myself a quick look over and one or two touch ups. I them looked over the room, to see if I needed anything. Once I was certain that I didn't need anything else, I made my way out of my room, taking my phone on the way. As I got into the elevator, I sent a quick email thanking Vanessa and I let her know what I decided.

Once I had sent the email, I checked for the address of the club, which was only a few streets down from the hotel. Not too far from the hotel but far enough to take a cab.

When I made it to the lobby entrance, I hailed a cab and got in. Wondering where the night will take me.

* * *

I had been at this club for a little over two hours and even though security was tight, getting in was super easy as Vanessa had put me on the guest list as promised. Those two hours were spent just dancing in the VIP section with a bunch of other girls. It turns out Aaliyah was there and so we've been together. Currently, we were sitting at the bar, waiting to order a drink each as we had yet to have.

"Wait, have you drank before?" I realized that she was only nineteen, making her under aged.

"Of course I have!" She giggled. "I'm turning twenty in a couple of days, so it is no big deal," she waved it off like it wasn't a big deal. "And besides, I did do a year of college before I got scouted- so I am very experienced and I can handle myself. I know my limits," she assured me. I bit my lip, deciding what I should do.

I gave in with a sigh. "Okay," and she beamed happiness. "But I'm not responsible for what you do under the influence." She nodded, showing me she understood the terms and where I stood.

The bartender then came over. "What can I get you ladies?"

"Um…I'll have a cosmopolitan," I said. "Make that two," Aaliyah piped. He nodded. We didn't have to pay because there was an open tab but only for VIPs. Our drinks were then brought to us.

"I forgot to ask," she began, "but what are you doing here by yourself?"

I shrugged and took a sip of my alcoholic beverage. "Can't a girl have a night out?"

"I believe the term is 'GIRL'S night out'," she informed me and I rolled my eyes. "Your friend, didn't she wanna come? You seemed pretty close," I looked at her confused as to who she was talking about. She searched for words to explain. "Um…the one that was in the same show as you…you were getting your hair done together backstage? Ring any bells?" She asked.

And just when the name pops into my head, there she walks with Austin beside her, their hands enlaced and a group of people that was surrounding then that seemed to be with them.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered and Aaliyah turned her head.

Rebecca looked up and our eyes made contact For a brief second and although she saw me, she get on walking, getting a booth with Austin and the rest of her gang piled into it.

"Rebecca," I said in a low voice and took a sip of my Cosmo. "Her name is Rebecca."

"Hey, come on Clary!" She tried to cheer me up, "You came here to have a good time! You're letting me have a good time buy letting me get a drink, so it is my turn to return the favour." I took another drink as I raised my eyebrows sarcastically. Aaliyah then gulped half of her drink."Come!" She pulled me out of my seat and dragged me onto the dance floor.

She tried to make me dance and I initially wasn't in the mood for dancing but then a good song came on and then I slowly began to warm up to the idea of it. Some guys started surrounding us and dancing with us. I was in my own world, the music was amazing, the lights were flashing and I was having a good time. The effects of the Cosmo had yet to strike and the night was still young but I was getting a little tired of dancing and needed a drink.

"I'm going to the bar," I told Aaliyah. She gave me a bewildered look, "What?"

"I AM GOING TO THE BAR," I shouted above the music and she nodded. "Do you want me to come with?" She shouted into my ear as she was still dancing the very loud music. "Nah, its fine. Just don't sleep with anyone," I joked as she was going to be the one of the only girls in the dance group, if I left. Which made me second guess leaving her and so I stayed put. She noticed. "Why are you still her. Go get a drink," she scolded and shooed me off.

I walked through the crowd and made it to the bar and sat on the bar stool. I ordered just a martini this time around and got my phone out from my clutch to see if the world ended during the three hours of being on silent.

My drink came and I drank while I scrolled through my phone. Vanessa sent me all of the details of my flight to Milan that was leaving in a day. I shot her a quick reply and I saw some texts from my parents. I ignored them and locked my screen then continued to finish my drink.

"So what's a girl like you doing all alone?" a male voice came from next to me. I didn't notice someone pulling up the stool next to me. I looked in the direction of the voice and my eyes made contact to a pair of blue eyes.

"So cheesy," I chuckled as I shook my head at how pathetic that line was. I looked at him and laughed harder. "What?" He asked innocently. I shook my head, "No, I'm just laughing at how cheesy that pick up line was…God! Is that meant to make me want you or…?" I asked him and I finally got a good look at him. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, he was quite tall and butch and he had a jawline that could kill. I'm not gonna lie. He is pretty attractive but for some reason, he looked very familiar.

"It was cheesy, wasn't it," he cringed. "I'm so sorry..let me at least get you a drink- to make it up to you," he bit his lip sincerely. I knew what he was doing but I played along. I nodded. "Okay."

He called the bartender over. "One gin and tonic, for me and…" and he looked at me to order.

"Make that two gin and tonics," I ordered and the bartender nodded.

"So why are you here alone?" He asked, curious with hints of flirt in his voice.

"My friend is dancing and I got too hot, so I came to get a drink," I explained with a shrug, not giving it back to him. Trying to play hard to get. Our drinks came.

"Cheers?" He asked. I laughed at how ridiculous all of this was. "I don't even know you." His eyes turned into a brighter shade of blue, amused at my statement. "Chesney," he took out his hand for a shake. He looked at me expectantly.

I didn't take his hand, instead, I raised my glass and he followed suit, a little confused that I didn't shake his hand, nor did I tell him my name. "Now, cheers," he said and we both tilted our drinks with a clink and took a sip.

"What about you?" I questioned. It's as my turn to pull the reigns. "Are you here alone?" He smirked at my interest. "Wouldn't you like to know." He took another sip of his drink.

I shrugged, "Well that's sorta why I asked," I sassed. "Sassy, aren't you?" He smirked. "I didn't get your name," he stated and I couldn't help but giggle at his little game as I took a huge gulp of my drink. "What's so funny?" He questioned.

"I see right through you," I shrugged with a laugh.

"Oh really now?" He pursued with an intoxicating smile on his face. Fuck he was gorgeous. I nodded my head in response and giggled a little.

"Okay, first of all," I began," I'm not drunk," I said seriously and his eyes widened just a fraction. "Second, I know how you've been playing this game," I indicated between the two of us. "But I know that your purposefully chose to flirt with a cheesy pick up line because you knew that that would get a reaction out of me, to break the ice and shit," his eyes went wider at my observation. "I know that you 'tried to make it up to me'," I indicated with my fingers, "to get yourself an excuse to buy me a drink that, by the way, is pretty much on the house anyway! So cheap move, smartass," I shook my head at him. "And you wanted to know if I was alone, either to make me think that you 'care' or to see if I am single," I chuckled. "And I know you wanted to 'cheers' because you knew how I would react- just to get my name," I said all of this into his eyes and he was taken aback by what I had just said. I smirked. "You think I don't know that you coming up and talking to me is one big ploy to get into my pant," I amused, he didn't reply. "Your name probably isn't even Chesney," still did not reply. "Okay," I got up to leave but I was stopped by a huge hand clutching onto my wrist. I turned around to face him.

"Wait!" He said and I looked at him. "I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm an idiot," he said desperately and I smirk. "Yes my name is Chesney, I wasn't lying about that."

"And everything else?" I asked.

"Is completely accurate," he blurted without thinking twice. "BUT," he began as he say me about to retreat. "But, I have never met any women who has had the balls to call me out and I honestly have to say that I am so turned on by you right now," he said into my eyes and I knew he was being honest. He gave me a large smile.

"Chesney James," He took out his hand, again, for a hand shake and I took it, with a smirk. I've heard that name before…somewhere…

"Clarissa Morgenstern." His eyes lit up at my name and I gave a gentle smile as I slid back into the bar stool. "But you can call me Clary."

"I'd like to get to know you, Clary," He started and I shrug as I took a swig of my drink. "What is there to know?" I smiled. He gave me a knowing look. "You know your name just gave yourself away," he laughed and I laughed too. "Did it now?" I flirted and he nodded. I looked at him, I felt like I know this guy or I've seen this guy. "I'm gonna be honest with you, I think I've seen you somewhere…I don't know where but somewhere," I touch his arm and he smirked in amusement.

"Ever been to a Giants game?" He asked before he finished his drink. That's when it clicked. "You're the…the running back!" I blurted. "I'm impressed that you've been stalking me," he smirked and I chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it's the other way round."

"I'm sorry if you are on billboards that are so hard to miss," he raised his hands defensively. "But I honestly don't know if it's the size of the billboard or the beauty that's in it," he flirted and I blushed a little.

"So you are part of the team," I changed the subject and I knew he knew that I was doing so but he played along. "Yip but I only got signed to them a year ago," he said. "I used to play for the Rams but I was traded and here I am now." He shrugged. "Damn," I said, impressed.

"So, since you're a model, do you know Rebecca de Marco?" He asked but I hesitated. "Yes," I answered before I gulped down the rest of the gin and tonic. "I'm good friends with her boyfriend Austin," he continued but I remained quiet. He looked at me curiously. "Did something happen between you to 'cause-"

"Rebecca and I…we're just not on speaking terms at the moment, that's all." I told him quietly. He nodded and knew not to press.

"Do you want to do some shots?" He asked, changing the subject and I shrugged with a smile. "Why not?" And he ordered two shots of tequila and once they came, he picked his up and I did the same.

"To tonight," I said.

"To tonight," he confirmed with a nod and we both gulped the shot down. I cringed as the strong familiar taste hit the back of my pallet. After that, ho ordered a beer and I order water, to try and sober up a little bit because I was a little tipsy.

Different conversations were brought up between the two of us and tons of laughs were shared. I'm not going to lie, our chemistry was undeniable and we had been flirting with each other for most of the night. I was having an amazing time but it was slowly coming to an end.

"I think it's time for me to head out," I told him as I got up from the bar stool, collecting my clutch.

"I'll walk you out," he said and followed me to the entrance of the club. When we got outside, the street was empty and there was no cab in sight but for once, there wasn't any paparazzi. "I think I'll just walk to my hotel," I told him.

"Are you out of your mind? In this time of night? What are you, nuts?" He gave me a look and I just laughed. "It's literally here," I told him.

"Are you drunk or something?" He asked and I laughed. "No, I'm sober. It's right here," I assured him as I kept walking in the direction towards my hotel.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you go alone," he caught up to me and I shrugged. The night air was a little crispy and so I rubbed my arms for warmth.

"Wait, stop," Chesney said and I obeyed with a sigh. "What?" I asked and he took off his jacket and draped it on my shoulders. I smiled t how sweet he was being. "You didn't have to give me your jacket," I said shyly. "Yes I did," he said sternly and I giggled which caused him to smile. We continued walking. The hotel came into view. He stopped suddenly and I could hear him inhale deeply. I turned around curiously.

"Listen Clarissa, you're beautiful, smart, funny and I gathered all of that just by talking to you for, what? Two minutes," he raved and I blushed as I looked down. He took a few steps towards me and then raised my chin up, "Would you like to go out sometime…with me? He proposed with a huge smile as our eyes made contact. Green to blue.

I bit my lip and his smile faltered. "I would love to," I began, "but I don't live in New York- I live in LA. I'm just here for...," I hesitated, "business but I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and I honestly can't do the long distance thing. I travel a lot but when I am home, I'm in LA." I felt bad because I know there's something there but I just can't do long distance. I began walking again and he followed suit.

"I'm in LA during the off season," he pointed out desperately, "and my family and friends are in LA, so I'm there often." I bit my lip, not knowing what to do. We were now in front of the hotel. "I don't know, Chesney," I shrugged, unsure. "Can I at least get your number?" He asked and I nodded with a smile. We quickly exchanged numbers. "Call me whenever or when you're in town," he told me with a little smile. I felt really bad for doing this to him.

"Chesney," I touched his arm, "it's not that I don't like you. We have chemistry, that's obvious- I mean, you'd be a fool not to see it, but it's just I can't do long distance. There's just too much negligence in between and it leaves space for questions and not trusting and I don't want any of that, let alone deal with it," I explained.

"But you haven't even tried," he replied persistently. "You don't know if that is going to happen. We both don't and like you said, we have chemistry. Undeniable chemistry. I don't want to throw all of that away. Why must we punish ourselves?" He demanded, not really understanding my explanation. I sighed.

"You know, I recently got out of an intense relationship. It was a young one, about two months into it. Not even the press knew about it, but all of the feelings were there. One hundred percent. And he…" I took a deep breath, as tears pricked my eyes and I promised myself that I wouldn't cry over this anymore. I swallowed. "He cheated on me and as soon as I found out, I called it off," I looked Chesney in the eye. "You made me forget about him. The whole night…well, until now. You're a great guy Chesney and like I said, it's not like I don't like you, it's just…" I paused to find the correct words. " I think maybe I'm just using the distance thing as an excuse. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship just yet."

"Well, I'll wait," he assured me.

My eyes widened. "No you won't," I immediately shook my head. "I don't want you to."

"Yes, I will. I don't care," he whispered as he leaned in and our lips connected in a sweet kiss. I was shocked at first but then I relaxed. "Just call me when you're ready," he said into my eyes as he pulled back from the amazing kiss. I nodded.

"Thanks for the night," I whispered and gave him a quick kiss then squeezed his hand before I made my way inside the hotel, up to my room.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I yawned, as it had been a long day. First this morning's long conversation with my mom and now a fancy schmancy tux fitting at one of those altering places."Why did I have to come to this again?" I asked Jon as he was getting the last fitting for his suit. It was black and the tailor was making sure it fit well on his built frame.

"Because this is for Magdelena's wedding tomorrow and I need to make sure that this thing fits or else she will flip. You know my sister, everything has to be perfect and besides," he shrugged, "it's the least I could do, I mean she did ask me to walk her down the aisle. I need to look good."

"Again…why am I here?" I asked from the chair in front of him. He shot me a look. I raised my hands defensively, "I'm just asking an innocent question."

"No…you're being the asshole that you always are," he shot back.

"Look, I'm doing you a favour by being here, Johnny boy," I smirked as I crossed my arms to my chest and leaned back into the plush red chair I was sitting on. Before he could retort, the tailor pitched in. "I think we're done here Mr Verlac," he stepped back to let Jon move around. Jon took a few steps forward, moved his arms, adjusted his collar…and anything else you can do while wearing a suit.

He then spun around. "What do you think?" He asked, gesturing to the suit. I smiled at him. "You look good man," I said sincerely, analyzing what he was wearing. "Maggie will love it," I assured him with a nod and he nodded to the tailor. "Thanks Bob, I think I can finally take it home now."

"What do you mean 'you think'?" I asked incredulously. "You have to take it home! The wedding is tomorrow, Jonathan. Honestly, what do you think this is?" I said, exasperated. Jonathan just rolled his eyes at me and Bob disappeared to go do another client I assumed.

"Let's take this bad boy home and get some food. I'm starved!" He said and I nodded my head. "Yeah me too, man. Hurry the fuck up and go get change then." And abruptly pulled the curtain that gave him privacy to change.

A few minutes later, he dramatically pulled the curtain back before saying, "Let's go."and I shook my head at his dramatics.

_Oh boy..._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updates in ages- someone close to me died from cancer and it's been hard. I've also had tons of projects, tons of homework and tests and a lot to catch up on due to me missing a lot of school. My life has been a mess for a few months and so I'd like to thank you for bearing with me and my late updates. Thanks for understanding xx**

**Anyway, enough about me and more ****about the chapter…**

**What do you think? Do you like it or nah?**

**What do you think about Chesney and Clary? Moving too fast?**

**and Clary and Jace's break up...will they move on? What is your opinion?**

**Did you like the bromance of Jace and Jon?**

**How you feel?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Thanks so much, again, for being patient. I love you all!**

**-_AmazyClace 3_**


	16. CHAPTER 16

**JACE POV**

"Hey man," I greeted my best friend as I got out of my car. There were a bunch of other cars in the parking area, which was in front of the house, and people were driving in. Today is the day of Magdalena's wedding and it was expected to have many guests. It was an outdoor wedding at Jonathan's stepfather's house- which was pretty massive. The grounds were huge and so was the house, which was perfect for the ceremony and the reception.

"Hey," Jon gave me a bro hug and we begun to make out way around to the allocated ceremony venue and instead of going through the front door into the house, the guests had to go through a garden path on the side of the house to get to the area. "This is literally the best location," I commented as I went through the path, that was naturally decorated with white and red roses that made an over head canopy. I had to admit, everything was super elegant. "Yip. That's Magdalena for you," Jon shrugged, not surprised at the beauty of it all. We reached an area where many white chairs were laid out on the plush green lawn and many guests were mingling. Waiters were talking around, offering light snacks and light beverages.

"Would you like a slice of toasted baguette topped with chicken liver patté sir?" One offered me and Jon. We looked at each other and shook our heads. "Nah, we'll pass. Thanks though," Jon said on behalf of both of us. Jonathan's mom spotted us and immediately came over.

"Johnny! Jacey!" She greeted and gave us each a hug, excited to see us. "Momma V, long time no see," I smiled and she pointed at the both of us. "You two! You never come and visit!" She scolded and Jon cringed. "Ma, you know how it is. We're always so busy," he tried to explain. She gave him a look and sighed. "I can't believe what you both have achieved," she started tearing up. She took a tissue out of her red clutch that matched her outfit. She always had such impeccable taste.

"Mom, don't go all sappy on us," Jon said and she shot him a look. "First you and that medical degree," she nudged Jon, "and then you and the whole music thing. I am very proud," she nodded and wiped a few stray tears, careful not to mess up her make up.

"Have you seen Mags?" Jon asked her. She shook her head. "No, not yet- I was just heading up there before I saw you two," she explained. "That reminds me, I need to go before I miss out some special moments. It was good to see you boys and I'll probably see you around." She said and then made her way inside the huge mansion.

"Hey," Elizabeth greeted us in a double hug with a walker talkie in her hand. "Hey baby sis," Jon said carefully. "Shouldn't you be up there…changing?" He asked curiously. "I mean, you are a bridesmaid. Unless she last minute kicked you off- which wouldn't surprise me," he teased and she folded her arms. "Haha," she said, unamused. "I'm actually looking for Natalia with the hopes of getting a light snack," Liz explained. Natalia is the maid of honour AKA Maggie's best friend and for me to know that, just shows that they really have been best friends for a long time. "I've been up since dawn, making sure that everything is ready and that Mags doesn't do a thing, so I haven't had much time to eat." I knew Maggie wanted today to be absolutely perfect because she was a big shot wedding planner here in California and so she knew what perfect was and she also knew what could go wrong and her being 'OCD' was not helping her case.

"But isn't that the wedding planner's job?" I asked, confused as to why she and Natalie were running the show.

"Yeah, she's just been running around, making sure everything is going as planned. She's in the kitchen with the caterers now. And besides, you know how Maggie is. She is super OCD and she needs a mole or someone to tell her how everything is going and-" but she was interrupted by her walking talkie.

"_Liz, I'm in the kitchen. Over."_ A female voice filled the air. Liz sighed.

"_On my way, Nat. Over." _she replied into the walkie talkie. "Duty calls," she winked and then walked into the house.

I checked my watch. "Only an hour and a half left until the ceremony," I informed Jon. "You nervous?" I asked him as I patted his shoulder. "Why would I be?" He raised his eyebrows. "I mean, should I be?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't walk my sister down the aisle. I've never been in your position."

"Surely this is a big thing…right?" He asked me, a little freaked out.

"Well yeah…your sister asking you to walk her down the aisle is pretty big,"

"So should I be nervous?"

"Nah man, you got this. Just don't trip," I smirked and he nudged me. He gave me a look and I laughed as I patted his shoulder and we began to walk around, mingling with the family and friends of the bride and groom to be.

"Oh my God," Jon muttered under his breath as he nudged me to look up from my finger sandwich. "What?" I asked as I looked up and there stood a girl in a red skin tight dress that hugged every single curve that she had…and she had the right curves. Her dirty blonde hair splayed on her shoulders in waves, not too straight but not curly either. She was in some black six inch heels that showed off her legs and her blue eyes sparkled attentively as she spoke to a woman who seemed to be a little older than her. She was beautiful, that was obvious but I knew she was off limits. I looked over at Jon and he was practically drooling over this girl.

_Yip…off limits._

"Dude," I nudged him. He didn't seem to comprehend what I had said. "Dude! Jon? Snap out of it, man. You're gonna catch flies," I clicked my finger in front of his face and he immediately came back to me from where ever world he was fantasizing about.

"Dude, she's gorgeous," he said and I just shrugged, downplaying my actual opinion. "She's okay, I guess."

"Oh come on! Look at her!" He tried to convince me but I just shrugged again as I looked in her direction then I pushed his shoulder. "Go talk to her, lover boy," I smirked. He bit his lip in contemplation. "Nah, she probably has a boyfriend. With looks like that, I can only assume…." He said doubtfully. "It wouldn't hurt to try, Johnny," I nudged him. I could see cogs going through his mind, debating whether or not to go for the kill. Then he finally nodded and got up. I clapped for him as he did so. "That's my boy!" He shook his head and cringed and I laughed at him.

"Hurry before it reaches midnight and Cinderella over there leaves," I urged him and he nodded before he began walking in her direction, leaving me smiling like a proud teacher.

"Jace!" I hear a familiar voice call my name. I turn around and there my twin stood in a royal blue dress that showed off her pregnant belly with a black clutch in hand.

"Peyton? I thought you weren't coming," I said, shocked and she consumed me in a hug.

"Actually, I said I don't know if I'll be able to make it due to my busy schedule but I realized that I had to come, so I cleared my schedule for the day and took a flight in last night. Maggie is like the older sister I never had. I just had to come," she explained. "But anyway, that's not why I came to talk to you. Mom is here too, she went to go find Dianna," she said, referring to Jon's mom. "So just a heads up, be sure to be cornered by her," she joked even though I know some of it is true.

"Thanks," I nodded. She nodded in return. "Where's Johnny? I feel like I haven't seen him in ages!" She exaggerated and I rolled my eyes on the inside.

"He's trying to get some girl's number," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Of course he is. Even at his sister's wedding, he tries to sweet talk anything with a vagina," she shook her head. "Such a pig."

I chuckled, "You know Jon. Never misses any opportunity to get a girl."

"And yet he still doesn't have a girlfriend," Peyton shot back, which made me laughed harder. "Feisty today, aren't you," I remarked, "Rough day?"

"The day has barely begun but yes, rough night and rough flight," she groaned. "Oh my God Jace. The flight was a flight from hell- even in first class. I love kids but that flight…oh Lord have mercy, that flight made wish for a second that I am not having a baby on the way and that's a lot coming from me because I absolutely love kids but this kid was horrible. Crying the whole fucking flight! The whole 6 hours! Waking me up from my nap and I think waking up just about the whole damn plane!" She ranted and I was laughing hysterically. She was so mad and saying everything with so much passion, it was completely and utterly hilarious. "And you know what the worst part is? They lost my luggage so I had to spend an extra two hours waiting for the next flight in to get my luggage! By the time I made it to the beach house, I was done!" She exploded and it looked like she was about to cry. I grew concerned.

"Hey, you could have hit me up! I would've stayed with you at the airport," I told her as I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "And why are you staying at the beach house when you have a brother that lives in LA that has a house big enough for a whole village," I asked and she shook her head and laughed, wiping away a few stray tears.

"My phone battery ran out on the flight and I stupidly packed my charger into my luggage, so I used Uber on my iPad," she paused and took a deep breath. "And about the accommodation thing- I don't know. I honestly don't know what I was thinking staying at the beach house. That is literally the stupidest thing I have ever done," she giggled sarcastically.

"I don't know why you're stressing yourself out, Peyt. I'm not a pregnancy expert or whatever but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be stressing yourself out," I said cautiously.

"Yeah…pregnancy brain. I don't know what has gotten into me lately," she sighed and I raised my eyebrow. "But anyway, where's that husband of yours? Didn't he come as well?"

"No, he has been under a lot of pressure, preparing for Europe. He's leaving in three days, for about month," she shrugged.

"Oh," I said, a little surprised that Josh is going for so long but then again, he is a businessman. "Yip," she said popping the 'p'.

"You know, I'm still offering you a room in my house for the night," I told her.

"I don't know, I'll see I guess. I might leave tonight or maybe early tomorrow morning. I need to get back to New York as soon as I can- I've got a lot of meetings scheduled for tomorrow due to the fact that I'm taking a day or two off to spend with my husband on his last days here. Apparently, he planned something,"

"Okay, well… my offer still stands. Come by whenever,"

"Like I said, I'll see," she nodded. Jonathan then came into view, advancing at us.

"Oh look, the man-whore himself," I said, when he was in hearing range.

"Oh shut up, like you're any better," Peyton chirped back, causing Jon to laugh. "Ah, Peyton. Putting people," he eyed me up and down, "back in their places. How I've missed you. Long time no see," he smirked, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes and then gave him a genuine smile.

"So…how was it, man," I asked, slapping his shoulder. Peyton groaned. "I think I'm going to leave before he embarks on his story of how he 'caught his prey'," she said, unimpressed and then she heading over to a group of people to mingle.

"Wow, sassy today," Jon remarked. "Dude, don't even get me started,"I said, shaking my head. "So..how was it?"

"Okay, so-" but he was interrupted.

"Jon, it's almost time. I think you should get inside the house," Liz rushed in, not even dressed yet. "Okay, Jace, I think you should start taking your seat. I'm gonna go upstairs to change, Jon, you're gonna wait at the bottom of the stairs. I've asked the staff to start collecting everything and to tell everyone to go take a seat." Then without another word, she ran into the house.

"Don't screw this up man," I patted his shoulder and gave him a smile. He returned it. "Of course I won't- I'm not you," he joked back. I scowled and shook my head as we both parted ways.

I made my way to the seating area, where the ceremony is going to be held. There were about two photographers, all on different areas of the area, taking photos from different angles, of different things. Some people had already taken their seats and many started to filter in. I took a seat in the second row, on the aisle. My mom and Peyton took their seats on the row across from me, but more in the middle. There was a huge white aisle that separated us and for that, I am grateful. I was trying to avoid my mom but I knew one way or another, she would eventually corner me and pound me with questions. Everyone had taken their seat and the groom was in his spot next to the priest, under the canopy.

* * *

**JONATHAN POV**

I heard someone come down the spiraling marble staircase. "There's my boy," my mom said, giving me a hug. I was at the bottom of the staircase, like instructed, patiently waiting for Magdalena to come down.

She pulled back, "You know, your father would be so proud of you right now," she continued. "He's probably looking down at us and thinking that his son should probably fix his tie," she said, making me laugh. She reached up and fixed the silver tie for me then patted my chest. "But jokes aside. He's probably thinking of what a young gentleman you've turned out to be. I know you promised him that you'd look after us girls and I think he'd be proud of what a stellar job you have done. Even in your career. You've tuned out to be an amazing man, Jonathan," she said into my eyes and I smiled gently. "Thanks Momma."

"Now, I've got to go and take my seat," she informed me but just as she was about to leave, she said. "Please don't trip when you're walking down," then she turned around, with the clicking of her heels against the tiled floor echoing behind her.

Everyone had taken their places and the chefs and catering staff were still fixing up the meals and making sure all the tables were set outside on the other side of the house. I was a bright sunny day but it wasn't scorching hot either. It was just perfect for a wedding, especially since the weather was one of Maggie's worst fears when planning the wedding.

Someone started to play music on the piano and the groomsmen and the bridesmaids came down the stairs, pair by pair, leaving enough distance between each. I had met some of the groomsmen a few days prior at a barbecue between the family and friends or the bride and groom. They are some funny, genuine people. As for Maggie's bridesmaids, I knew them all. Some better than others but I had at least one experience with each of them.

There were five pairs all walking towards the aisle, the bridesmaids had silver dresses- all of the same cut and they each had a bouquet of white roses. They wore black heels and the groomsmen all wore the classic black suit but with a silver tie and black shoes. I was forced to wear the same outfit as them by Magdalena. A photographer on one side, taking photos of the pairs walking down the staircase. A cameraman was video at an angle that cut out the photographer from the video. I knew there was another cameraman videoing the ceremony from the window upstairs that had a clear view of it all. They had wired the canopy that they were getting married under, so you can hear what is being said. Maggie honestly went all out for this wedding with tons of photographers and cameramen running around, getting everything on camera.

When Elizabeth came down, she winked at me and then Natalia came down on the arm of the best man, giving me a soft smile before making her way out of the door, down the aisle. The flower girls went skipping out the door, paving the aisle with red roses. Then lastly, Maggie came down looking like a princess, with a tiara and a train that ran about two meters behind her. Her chocolate brown hair was half up half down and was in curls that ran down her back. She looked amazing.

"Wow," I breathed out, as she came down the staircase. I gave her my hand, helping her down the last few. She smiled at me, her hazel eyes sparkling. "Thanks." She said when we made it to the bottom, we walked to towards a pair of misted double doors that were closed. We could only walk out when the opened. She let out a huge breath. "Thank you for walking me down the aisle. It may not seem like a big deal to most people, but it is to me and I just wanted you to know how grateful I am that you are doing this for me." She smiled appreciatively.

"Of course. It's an honour Magdalena. I mean you could've chosen Ron to walk you but somehow, you chose me. You chose me over our step-father and I'm still trying to figure out why," I laughed, incredulously.

She nudged me. "Because you're my brother. You took the role of the man of the house and yes, I know Ron is also a man and I love him almost like a father but it just wouldn't feel right. I needed you to be someone of significance on my day. I'm pretty certain that I'm only going to have one of these days, so it just had to be perfect and you walking me down the aisle in Dad's place will make it perfect."

Before I could answer, the doors swung open and all eyes were on us. We had to walk down a set of stairs and then onto the white aisle that lead to the alter, where Charles, my future brother-in-law was waiting in awe, for my sister. As we got closer and closer, we passed familiar faces- all were smiling. The look on Charlie's face never faltered. He honestly looked like a love sick puppy. It was pretty gross, but that's just my opinion.

When we got to the alter, the priest started. "Who gives the bride over to the groom?"

"I do and so does our mom and sister," I replied and put Maggie's hand into Charlie's before kissing her cheek and taking a seat next to my mother, unbuttoning my blazer.

The ceremony proceeded with the vows, they each wrote their own vows and exchanged them. Then they exchanged and blessed the rings.

"By the power vested in me and the Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," they kissed…more like made out, while there was a chorus of cheers and clapping.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr and Mrs Charles Elliot," they turned and faced the crowd, looking as happy as ever. Charlie steals another kiss from her, causing the crowd to laugh. They then walk down the aisle, hand in hand, into the house. When when they were at the end of the aisle, the bridal party made their way up the aisle, following behind them, going to the venue where they would take the photos. All the guests were ushered to the reception, which was held in a courtyard on the other side of the house. Not more than one hundred people were here. It was a very small close wedding.

The reception was so Magdalena. Everything was silver and white, with some touches of blood red and black. It was elegant and chic. It had Magdalena's name written all over it, which didn't surprise me even though it was under a giant gazebo with beautiful white draping. Everyone took their allocated seats, which had a name place on them. The tables were set up around a huge dance floor with the dj set on a stage with microphones. There was a bar, which would probably have an open tab. There were speakers around the room. There was a huge chandelier in the centre of the room and fairy lights on the draping as well as some extra side light which would all be switched on when it go dark but right now, they were turned off as there was a lot of natural light and the sun was starting to set. You would honestly think this was indoors, how everything was put together. It must have cost a fortune but whatever. It looked so amazing and I'm sure Maggie will love it and that's all that matters.

* * *

**Jace POV **

"Well look who it is," Jon said with a smirk as I pulled up my chair, taking my allocated seat next to him. "Yeah, yeah. I didn't plan the seating arrangements so…." I shot back defensively.

"Will you two stop," Peyton scolded and we both gave each other a knowing look. The look that you give your best friend, reading each other's mind telepathically. She was very sassy today. "I see that look," she glared causing me to look away from Jon. "You were meant to see that," Jon muttered for only me to hear. I laughed out loud and Peyton shot me a look that shut me up. Peyton is very scary when she's hit a mood swing. She can become your worst nightmare with a snap of a finger. I honestly think that pregnancy should be illegal for her…but that's just my opinion. One minute she's happy and the next, she wants to burn the world down.

I began to mingle with the other people in the table. Besides Jonathan, Peyton and I, there were four other people at the round table, Jonathan's closest cousins and their wives. All the parents had a table together, across the room. When it looked like we were all seated, the bridal party came out and took their seat at a rectangular twelve seater table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Mr and Mrs Elliot!" The dj announced and the bride and her groom came out, holding hands and took their place in the middle of the twelve seater table that had both parties sitting down already. Everyone cheered as they sat down and the dj started playing some songs and everyone's got up to dance. An hour later, waitrons started to filter in as food was about to be served and people took their seats.

"So Jace…any hints about the new album?" Jonathan's older cousin, Liam, asked. We all of the men of the table were chatting about their lives. The conversation then shifted over to me. I shook my head. "Honestly, all I can say is that it is still a work in progress…but we're getting there," I smiled back at him. Peyton was in deep conversation with the girls of the table.

"I think this album will shock many," Jon gave in his two cents. I nodded. "Definitely. It's…" I paused to find the right words, "actually, you'll have to wait and see." I smirked and they all death glared me. I raised my hands up defensively. "Hey, I don't even think I'm allowed to share details," I told them. A waitress came and put a prawn salad in front of everyone. She had previously came to ask if anyone was vegetarian but we all said no. She then asked if anyone wanted anything to drink.

"I think we'll all just have water for now," Liam said and we all nodded.

"Can I have mine with ice?" Peyton requested and the waitress nodded and left.

"Jon, are you seeing anyone?" Anthony, his other cousin asked and he shook his head. "Nah. Not at the moment. Still looking around, y'know," he replied and they all nodded.

"What about you Jace?"

Oh boy…this was going to be a long night. I needed a drink.

* * *

"The bar is opened now," Jon said over the pounding music. It was about three hours into the reception and the entrees and main meal had been served. Everyone was now on their feet, dancing the night away.

I nodded back to Jon, not really comprehending what he had just said. "Let me rephrase that: we're going to do the surprise performance with Charlie in about half an hour and then, you can go and drink at the open bar," he said, articulating every word.

"Oh shit! I forgot about the surprise! Where is Charles anyway?" I asked looking around. I spotted him dancing with Mags. They had had their first couple's dance already and were as happy as ever. "Okay, in thirty minutes will perform. Let me just go and get my ukulele from my car and you go and get your guitar from inside. When I get back, we can start setting up," I told him and he nodded in reply. I got up and started to make my way out when someone grabbed my wrist.

"You aren't leaving are you? So soon?" Peyton asked, her eyebrows furrowing and I shook my head. "I'll be right back," she nodded and went back to her conversation.

I quickly made my way to where my car was parked, knowing this house way too well. I got my guitar out of the boot of the G-class and then I went back to the reception area but not without locking it. My ukulele case was so conspicuous and obvious, I honestly don't know how we are going to pull this off.

I met Jon at the entrance with his acoustic guitar.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked and he shrugged with a laugh. "I don't know man…" he paused. "Wait…maybe we can pull this thing off!" He smirked and I looked at him, bewildered. "Okay, so…" he explained the story and I looked at him.

"Johnny boy. I can't actually believe I'm saying this but…you're a genius!" I cheered as I I slapped him on the back and he glared at me. "Last I checked, I'm the one with the psychology degree," he pointed out defensively and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah. Let's go," I pushed him into the venue and we made out way by the dj deck, in the corner of the stage, trying to not draw as much attention to ourselves and not many noticed us. We set up chairs and mic stands.

I made eye contact with Charlie and he gave me a questioning look. I just smirked at him and nodded my head, secretly hoping he would get the sign. Realistically thinking that he probably did not. Oh well, the kid was in for a shocker then. I mean he is the one who approached us. Once we set everything up, the dj waited for the song to be over and then he cut the music- making everyone fully alert and grabbing their attention.

I tapped the mic to see if it works. "Okay, it works," I said into the mic causing everyone to laugh. "Can everyone her me?" I asked and they all responded yes. I nodded to Jon. If they can hear me, they can probably hear him too. "Hey everyone, thanks so much for coming out to my sister's wedding," the crowd cheered and Maggie smiled. "Okay, so we all know she decided to marry this ass, even though I'm still trying to figure out why," he joked and the guests laughed. "…and the ass has requested us to play this classic for his bride tonight," Jon smirked towards me.

"And we're obviously not going to perform it without Charles himself. So Charlie, come up here man!" I said and the crowd cheered and he was first surprised but recovered and then gave Maggie a kiss before coming on stage. She was so confused and you could see the cogs going off in her head. She knew that this wasn't part of the program and if we didn't start in the next two seconds, she was going to die from OCD.

"Lena, baby, you are the love of my life and I want the world to know this. I love you," he said and he nodded his head, cuing us to start playing. And on the first few cords, the guest went nuts.

And then the ass started singing.

_**Wise men say**_

And the whole room went silent. Everyone was so shocked at his voice. It was so good. What the actual fuck! This guy had a hidden talent?

_**Only fools rush in**_

_**But I can't help falling in love with you**_

All the women awed and Maggie was in complete shock. She had both hands on her mouth.

_**Shall I stay?**_

_**Would it be a sin**_

_**If I can't help falling in love with you?**_

During the instrumental solo, Charlie then nodded at me which I didn't exactly know what he meant and then he just got up and went into the crowd. I looked at Jon as the show must go on. I began to sing and Jon on harmony.

_**Like a river flows**_

_**Surely to the sea**_

Everyone cleared the dance floor as Charles came out with Maggie, who was in tears with a beaming smile that could light up the whole town. They began to slow dance, him holding her close to his chest.

_**Darling, so it goes**_

_**Some things are meant to be**_

_**Take my hand,**_

_**Take my whole life, too**_

_**For I can't help falling in love with you**_

I extended the song and Jonathan caught on.

_**Like a river flows**_

_**Surely to the sea**_

_**Darling, so it goes**_

_**Some things are meant to be**_

_**Take my hand,**_

_**Take my whole life, too**_

_**For I can't help falling in love with you**_

_**For I can't help falling in love with you**_

I stopped playing and so did Jon and I just sang my heart out.

_**Like a river flows**_

_**Surely to the sea**_

_**Darling, so it goes**_

_**Some things are meant to be**_

_**Take my hand,**_

_**Take my whole life, too**_

I stopped singing to let Jonathan finish off the song and he absolutely killed it.

_**For I can't help falling in love with you**_

_**For I can't help falling in love with you**_

Everyone broke out in applause and whistles. They honestly went crazy. But despite the noise around them, the couple didn't break apart. They just looked at each other with love and adoration. Maggie in tears.

"Mr and Mrs Elliot everyone!" Jonathan shouted. And everyone everyone erupted into more applause as the couple kissed.

"Let's get some cake!" Jon said and the four teared white wedding cake, came though and the come finally broke apart. Only their hands connecting.

The power of food.

* * *

The cake was done and the speeches were made. Everyone was just dancing the night away, having a good time. Needing a drink, I made my way to the bar.

"One of your best scotches," I requested as I sat down on the stool, awaiting my order. I rubbed my eyes.

A lady sat next to me. "I'll have a…gin and tonic for now," she said and she looked at me. "Hey, you're one of the guys that sang here tonight," my order came and I nodded in response to her and took a sip. "You are very talented," she continued. I gave her a smile, "Thanks." I deadpanned, not really looking at her.

"It's been a long ass night. Wanna do some shots with me?" She asked and this was the first time I actually looked at her. She was gorgeous. Straight platinum blonde hair that was tied up, hazel eyes in an emerald pants suit with a plunging neckline.

"It depends, can you handle me?" I asked back, flirting a little.

"Ah, wants he realizes that she's pretty, he opens up," she observed with an eye roll.

"No, I was just too engrossed in the scotch. I didn't mean to come off like that," I apologized. She nodded. "Apology accepted."

"You here for the bride or the groom?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Both," she smirked. "I am Maggie's personal assistant," she reached out her hand and I took it in a shake.

"You did the wedding?" I asked as she pulled her hand back. She shook her head with a laugh. "Oh God no! Of cause not. I'm just her assistant…not her wedding planner." The bartender brought her drink and she thanked him. We sat there in silence as she drank.

"Hey?" She looked at me. "Do you still want to do some shots?" I asked.

"It depends…can you handle me?" She mimicked and I laughed.

And so we ordered four rounds of tequila.

* * *

**Clary POV**

Music was blasting through my phone as I was taking a quick shower and then I was going to pack for my flight that leaves for Milan in approximately six hours.

Once I was done, I put on an oversized white shirt and underwear and I began packing, music still on blast. And then my sang came on.

_**Dangerous love  
**_

_**You're no good for me, darling**_

_**Yeah, you turn me away**_

_**Like I'm begging for a dollar**_

_**Danger, oh, how you hold me**_

_**I get a chill inside**_

_**And nothing frightens me, baby, oh**_

I sang along to the backing vocals because Macy Gray is just too good to imitate.

In the middle of folding a summer dress, there was a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole and debated whether or not to let the person in.

"Clary, come on! I know you're there. I can hear Leave Me Lonely from a mile away. Open up," I sighed and opened.

"What?" I asked as I opened the door.

"What? Is that all? I saw you at the club the other night," she acknowledged.

"I know. I saw you too. I just didn't bother saying hi," I told her honestly with a shrug, going back to folding my clothes.

"We have to talk at some point Clarissa. We have a flight tonight together, remember?" she said and I shrugged, moving out of the way to come in.

"I see your room is just as messy as mine," she said, looking around. I shrugged. "Look, Clary…I don't know what more you want from me. I've apologized. I've given you space. I have left you alone!" She listed. "What more do you want me to do? I don't know how I'm going to plan my wedding! I need you to be my maid of honour," It took me a while to comprehend what she had just said. "What? Oh my God!" I shouted and she laughed and we embraced in a hug.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," she said again and I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I didn't appreciate what I had until you weren't there and for that, I am truly sorry. I was the one that overreacted." I told her. She smiled.

"Friends?" She said and I shook my head. "Maid of honour is more like it!" I said excitedly and we hugged again. "Lemme see it!" She put out her left hand and a white gold ring with a huge round diamond lay on her ring finger. It was huge.

"Holy shit, it is huge! Why didn't he tell me!" I whined and she laughed. "Well he didn't tell me," she joked and I laughed. "It was a complete surprise. I mean, I'm only twenty three and he's just a year older. I wasn't really thinking about getting married so soon," I gave her a curious look. "No, what I mean is that I knew I wanted to marry him and get married- I just didn't think it would be so soon! I didn't even have to hint! God! I love him so much!" She laughed.

"I'm so happy for the both of you, Becs. Honestly, you guys were bound to get married!" I told her and she nodded with a smile. "Do the others know?" She shook her head.

"No, just you. You're the first person I've told," she smiled. "Maid of honour privileges," I said and she nodded and laughed.

"I should probably go and leave you to pack. I need to make some last minute checks," she said, walking towards the door.

"Rebecca!" I called. She turned around. "Yes Clarissa?"

"You're getting married!" I shouted.

"I'm getting fucking married!" She shouted back and we both broke out it fits of laughter. Once she calmed herself she gave me a quick hug and said she'd meet me at the lobby in two hours.

And I continued to pack with a smile on my face.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey everyone! Just a couple of things:**

**1) Thanks for being extra patient with me, I really appreciate it. Sorry I haven't had the opportunity to update earlier…it sucks, I know :( **

**2) Starting from around Friday, I'm going to try and update weekly or regularly…YAY! But just for December...I really want to get the storyline going and I have so many damn ideas, I don't know what to do with myself! Aaahhhh!**

**3) DISCLAIMER:**

** I honestly don't own any of the songs used in this chapter. I wish I did because they are so amazing, but sadly, I do not**

**Go give them a listen:**

**Song one (Jace): I Can't Help Falling In Love With You cover by Twenty One Pilots **

**Song two (Clary): Leave Me Lonely by Ariana Grande and Macy Gray**

** (the vocals in both songs are freaking out of this world!) **

**4) Thanks for the reviews xx**

**5) How do you guys feel about a sex scene? Yes? No? **

**Lastly: What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. CHAPTER 17

**Jace POV **

"Uuuhh," I let out a groan as I stretched my body with my eyes closed and a pulsing headache . Waking up with a hangover was always horrible. I reached out next to me to grab another pillow …and my hand touched something that was definitely not a pillow. My eyes flew open and were met with hazel ones. I shot up and took in my surroundings. I was not at my home. I then looked back down at the hazel eyed girl. She smiled and sat up, making sure to cover her chest with the sheets.

_Oh no…this is not good._

"Oh God!" I groaned, frustratedly with my head in my hands.

"Geez, was last night really that bad?" The girl joked with a little giggle but somewhere in there, I could hear that she was serious and a little hurt.

"Oh no, it's not that…well, I just…you know I just…" I couldn't seem to make out a sentence. I took a deep breath. "I'm sure last night wasn't bad. To be honest with you, I can't really remember," I shrugged. "And..and it's just that there's this girl," I sighed, combing a hand through my golden locks.

"You have a girlfriend?" she said, concerned and shocked. More alert. "Well, of cause you have a girlfriend. A guy as hot as you has to have a girlfriend," she shrugged and I couldn't decided if she was flirting or not.

"Well, she's not my girlfriend but…" I trailed and she nodded as if she understood.

"You and her are 'almost' dating? You both like each other or flirting?" She finished for me.

"No, actually, it's quite the opposite. We were dating but we recently ended it," I told her, leaving out the part with me cheating on Clary. I was also praying she wouldn't ask for a name. I could see she wanted to ask more about it but she decided to drop it.

"Anyway, don't worry. We didn't sleep with each other. You were shit face drunk and I was a little tipsy too, but not as drunk as you. We only got halfway. You got me naked then just passed out on my chest," she laughed. I chuckled a little but my throbbing head prevented me from letting out a genuine laugh. I cringed and rubbed my temple.

"Do you have anything for hangovers?" I pleaded her. She just laughed with a nod.

"Serves you right for challenging me to a drinking contest," she opened her nightstand and got out a box of Advil and handed it to me, she then got up, naked and all, and went to the bathroom and got out a bottle of water, not caring that I could see her naked body. "Here," she said as she gave it to me, with a smirk on her face when she noticed my wide eyes. She then got back into the bed. I took two tablets and put the box of Advil and water on my nightstand.

She began to giggle. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We don't even know each other's names," she chuckled. I smiled. I have to admit, she was pretty hot. She had the whole blonde hair hazel eyes thing going for her. She was also tanned and her body was very toned, which was a big plus too.

"Well then," I put out my hand, "I'm Jace. Jace Herondale." She took my hand in a shake. "Rick. Rick Bradley," She then hesitated. "Is this…a one night stand? Because if it is, shouldn't you be on your way?"

I smirked, "Well, I have no where to be and plenty of time." She gave me a confused look before saying, "I thought you said you had a girl?"

"I also said we broke up," I told her. She still gave me a confused look. "So, do you wanna finish my half done job?" I smirked and leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. She smiled and bit her lip.

"Rick...is that short for something?" I asked her, flirting a little bit and she hesitated. I could see she was contemplating whether or not to tell me. Then she finally nodded.

"Yeah. Erika. Rick is short for Erika," she explained and I nodded and leaned forward to give her another kiss. She moved out the way, rejecting me.

"How about breakfast first?" She asked, putting a hand on my chest to restrain me. I frowned, confused. "Look, Jace, I just don't want you regretting anything. I mean, just ten minutes ago, you were freaking out becausee you thought we slept together and now you actually want to have sex…I just think we should cool down a little bit. And if you want to spend some time with me, you'll buy me breakfast," she smirked.

"Erika Bradley, are you saying you want me to take you out on a date?" I gasped. She shoved my shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Well?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Yes, Jace. I am saying, you have to ask me out if you want to have sex with me. Preferably breakfast and preferably now."

"Well then, do you want to go out to breakfast on a date with me?" I asked her.

"Well duh. That's what I said," she said, sass dripping off of every word. She shook her head and made a move to get out but I grabbed her wrist before she could.

"How about we just eat in? I'll even cook. I really don't want to go out," I suggested to her. I really didn't want to be seen with another girl in public. The tabloids would have a frenzy, especially since I've been seen with Kaelee and Clary just a couple of days apart from each other. I didn't want to be caught with another girl.

She debated on her answer. Once she figured it out, she shrugged, "Okay."

I smiled. I wonder if she knew who I am…

She reached over my side to get her phone, which was on my nightstand and in one swift move from me, she was underneath me.

"Yeah…look, I don't think this whole breakfast thing is going to work," I whispered in her ear.

"Really now?" She whispered and I nodded in response. "Well then what do you suggest we do instead?" She asked in a low voice.

"This," I replied and attacked her mouth in a kiss. She put her hands through my hair and I began to kiss my way down her body, finishing what we started last night.

* * *

**Clary POV**

_A few days later_

"Hey guys," I greeted everyone. I went around the table to hug everyone then took my bomber jacked off and draped it across the back of my chair. Then I sat down.

We had all decided once everyone was in Milan, that we would have a coffee date and we had all apologized and made up and it was really good to know that there wasn't any tension in the air.

"So, how is everyone?" I asked and we all smiled at each other. I was the last to arrive because of course my alarm was in silent.

"We're good, I guess. Italy is really amazing and traditional like it always is and I don't know if it is just me but it honestly just gets more and more beautiful each year," Maia said and we all agreed but Tessa was on her phone, her fingers typing furiously. We carried on the conversation and we all looked at each other because this was very unlike Tessa. Whenever us girls are together, we never touch our phones unless it is an emergency.

"We took the liberty of ordering you a cappuccino," Rebecca said and as if on cue, a waitress came with my cappuccino.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, to the waitress and my friends. I have the best friends ever!

"Yeah, the weather this spring is beyond words," Izzy acknowledged, Tessa was still typing and sighing in frustration. We all tried to act normal and carry on. I took a sip of my coffee.

"Do you think they have cookies?" Maia asked and we giggled at the random question.

"They would probably have cookies," Izzy assured with a nod and Maia gave her a smile.

Isabelle sighed before saying, "I really miss Simon."

We all gave her a look. "Didn't you see him just a couple of days ago?" Tessa spoke up. Isabelle shot her a look. "A couple of days is too long!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I think you're suffering from separation anxiety, Iz," she joked.

"More like sexual frustration," I said under my breath but loud enough for everyone to hear. They all laughed except for Izzy, who was scowling. "Oh come one, Iz. You know that I am joking!" I tried to cheer her up.

"I know," she finally cracked a soft smile.

"Oh! Before I forget, since we are all here…does anyone want to go sight seeing sometime? Or even just a shopping day?" Rebecca asked and I shrugged and sipped the cappuccino that was ordered for me. "Maybe, I just can't do today or tomorrow because today, I'm meeting up with Brooklynne and tomorrow I have a show so…" I bit my lip, "we'll just have to see." She nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I think I'm down," Izzy smiled, "my schedule is not as hectic here. I have more shows in London and so I have a lot more free days," she explained.

"Yeah, I'm down," Tessa said, finally looking up from her iPhone screen, putting it down to the side. We all clapped. "She finally looks up," Rebecca exaggerates causing us all to laugh.

"Sorry, I just-" and she was interrupted by her phone ringing. "I'm so sorry. I have to take this," she said then answered the call. "Hello?" She asked and got up from her chair to go outside.

"I'm worried about her," Rebecca said, combing her left hand through her dirty blonde hair. I'm surprised she can move her hand, with that rock on her finger and all. It was honestly huge and it was so her. Austin did an exceptional job on picking the ring and actually proposing to her. It was over an unexpected romantic dinner and he wanted to go on a walk through Central Park with her, even though it was at night. Just, the whole damn story is literally them as a couple in a nutshell.

"Should someone go and check on her?" Izzy asked but no one knew what to do. Tessa had been pretty off for the past couple of days, we all had noticed. Even beside the whole fight thing, she just wasn't acting like herself. "I'll go and see," Maia said, getting up and making her way to the exit of the café, where Tessa had gone off to.

"Shit! What is the time?" I asked them and Isabelle replied. "A little after two. Why?"

"Fuck! I planned to meet with my sister today. We are going to go and taste some cakes then I have dinner with her and her fiancé," I said getting my things together and telling them my plans for the day. I hugged them both goodbye and promised to say bye to the others outside. I then got up and made my way outside the restaurant but I didn't see Maia nor did I see Tess- which was extremely odd. I tried to look around for them but I knew I only had so much time. I needed to get a cab across the city to get to the cake tasting and I honestly could not be late because that was one of Brook's pet peeves- late people.

I hailed a cab and quickly jumped in and once I was in, I told the driver the address Brooklynne had sent me this morning and he began to drive. I took my phone out of my pocket and quickly shot a text to Tessa and Maia, telling them my situation.

I looked outside my window, acknowledging the city as the car moved by but my ringtone interrupted me. I hugged before answering without looking at the caller ID. "Brook, I'm on my way. We are literally just around the corner," I explained and heard a male chuckle in reply.

"Ah Clarissa, my little sister. The one who never looks at her caller ID," Sebastian's voice came through the phone and I grumbled. "I told you not to call me again," I told him. "What part of _don't_ _call_ _me_ do you not get?"

"The part where I am your older brother and I was just trying to protect you. I see you're still touchy about the new baby thing and don't worry about it Clare," he tried to assure me and I rolled my eyes. We reach our destination and we stopped. I gave the driver the required payment then thanked him and walked out the car.

"I gotta go," I told him as I walked in but before he could reply, I hung up. I honestly didn't need to start anything whilst I was in Milan.

I checked my watch and I had two minutes to spare and was quite proud of myself for getting shit done on time. The pride all came down when I saw her sitting and anticipating your arrival. She and time are not a joke nor should they ever be.

"Hey," I said and she stood up. "No Luca?" I asked her ask I hugged her. She shook her head.

"No, he's not coming," she nodded, referring to her fiancé and then I took a seat across from her. I gave her a curious look. "Okay, let me rephrase that: Luca wasn't invited," she clarified. I nodded.

"I'm going to be honest with you…I didn't think you'd want me doing any wedding stuff with you. I didn't think we were close enough to do something like this together." I shrugged.

She nodded in understanding. "I just wanted this to be the two of us. I know I've been a bitch to you and a couple of days ago, I saw Luca with his many siblings and they were all having a good time despite the age gap between some, which is bigger than ours," she explained. "And so while I thought about the wedding, I thought: you know what? I need to have my sister involved in something. I honestly needed to have you in there at some point. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. I'm sorry that we aren't close and hardly ever on good terms but seeing Luc and his brothers and sisters honestly made me so jealous. I wish I had that kind of relationship with my siblings," she expressed.

I gave her a confused look, "But you're close with Seb, aren't you?"

She shook her head. "We're not as close as we used to be. We kind of just drifted apart."

The baker then came out to greet us. "Ciao! Welcome to Panetteria di Lombardi . I see you're back, eh," he winked at my sister and she crack a polite smile. So she had already done this? Then why was I here?

"Francesco, this is my little sister, Clarissa," she gestured and he took my hand in a shake. "Hello," I greeted politely. He smiled. "So we're just trying everything again?" He asked and Brook nodded. "I'll be back in just a moment with the selections," he excused himself and went to to the kitchen to retrieve the cakes.

"Brook, why am I here?" I asked, exasperated. She gave me a look.

"Because I wanted to go cake tasting with you,"

"But you've already done it before. Why are you wasting your time?" I asked.

"I'm not. I thought that we could do this together and besides, I need a guest's opinion. I honestly cannot choose. I am in love with all the cakes here," she explained and I looked at her inquisitively. She sighed. "Come on! This is one of the better things to do in the whole planning process. What did you want me to do? Take you to find venues?"

Just before I could even reply, Francesco came out with twelve cupcakes on a platter. Two of each flavor. He put it in front of us, with small side plates and forks.

"Okay, so here we have red velvet with traditional cream cheese icing," he pointed to the ones at the very end. "We have black forest with the typical strawberries and cream icing," he said pointing to the one next to it. "Then we have traditional vanilla sponge with butter cream icing, chocolate with fudge icing, normal chocolate with white chocolate icing, carrot cake with cottage cheese icing and last but not least, cookies and cream with chocolate and cookie cream icing," he nodded for us to start and we began to taste the red velvet first.

I peeled the paper half off and put my fork through it and the sponge was nice and fluffy. I could already see. I got a fork full then ate it.

"Oh my God," I moaned. I didn't have words. "This is literally heaven in a bite," I said looking at Francesco and he gave me a proud smile. "You're a fan of red velvet, yes?" He chuckled with a laugh and I nodded my head with a smile. "I love red velvet!"

"It's really good, Francesco," my sister acknowledged with a smile. I took another bite and Brook laughed. "Okay, enough red velvet. What should we taste next?"

I thought about my decision carefully. "Mhm…I think we should try…the chocolate fudge one," I decided and we both dove into the chocolatey goodness.

Line break

"This is it," I told her passionately. "This is the one! You are going to serve this cake at your wedding." Brook laughed.

"I mean…" she looked over at Francesco, "can Fran the man bake enough Black Forest cake for one hundred people?" She looked at him.

"So it is Black Forest?" He asked for complete confirmation. She nodded. "There will be Black Forest cake served at my wedding." I clapped excitedly because that cake was honestly the best. The rest were completely and utterly delicious but that Black Forest cake is on a whole different level.

"Thank you so much Francesco. I'll make the official order tomorrow because I need to double check some numbers but…yeah," Brook shrugged with a goofy smile on her face, "I found thee cake!"

I smiled at how happy she was. It was refreshing.

Francesco excused himself and we thanked him for everything. "Do you think Luca will love it?" I asked.

"He was actually the one who wanted to get it when I tasted it with him. I was the hesitant one but now it is crystal clear." She combed through her strawberry blonde hair but it was way lighter than my auburn locks. "We have just over an hour to spare before we have to meet up with Luca," she acknowledge, looking at her gold watch that had some diamond accent and was obviously a classic piece of jewelry. "You wanna just walk around the streets of Italy for a while?" She asked.

"I'm up for it," I said and we both got up and headed for the door. We walked along the cobblestone in silence.

"I know this is a little hard on you," my sister began and I interrupted. "A little?"

She gave me a look before continuing. "I know it's hard on you. Very hard. With our family being so fucked up and all but I wanted you to know that I am here for you," she looked into my green eyes. "I am here for you."

I stopped walking laughed. I let out a laugh of sadness.

She gave me a very confused look.

"You're here for me? Are you kidding me Brooklynne?" I asked her, a little exasperated. "You had Seb. I had no one. None of you cared, you didn't ever come home to visit. You just continued with your lives, leaving me out of it," I expressed.

"Look, you know how tight my schedule is. I barely go anywhere, period," she said defensively and I shook my head. "So you're telling me, when you left for New York for collage, you could not even drop a phone call?" She bit her lip, guilt on her face. "I would call almost every day but it would go straight to voice mail. For four years I felt like an only child. For four years, I felt so alone and honestly, I still do," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry you have ever felt that way," she said softly. "I'm sorry for being a shitty older sister and a bitch to you."

I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I should be acting like a better sister. I should be calling you almost everyday even if we don't see eye to eye and we never agree on anything, I should still be there. I'm sorry that I am a bitch and my persona is more of a tough love one, but I will try harder and make the effort that needs to be made to have a decent relationship with you," she apologized genuinely and honestly, that is all I could ask for.

She then gave me a huge warm hug that I had desperately been needing for years. "I'm sorry," she said again into my shoulder and I nodded. "Okay."

We pulled away and we both started to walk.

"You know my wedding is in two months?" She began randomly and I nodded. "Yeah?"

"I want you to be one of my bridesmaids," she said, looking at me head on. I combed a hand through my red hair and bit my lip in hesitation. "I'll think about it," I told her with a nod. I had a reason to not say yes. I didn't want her to feel obligated to make me a bridesmaid and if she really wanted me on the party, she would have asked me four months ago when she first go engaged. Now it just seems like it is forced and out of pity and I didn't want to put her in that position.

"You'll think about it?" She said, incredulously. I nodded and she sighed. "Well, you have a month to decide. Just let me know the answer as soon as possible."

"I will,"I replied and we kept on walking in silence.

"So what do we talk about now?" She asked bluntly. "I'm new to this sistership thing," she shrugged and I laughed nudging her shoulder. "Oh shut up."

"Okay, okay! I've got a topic," she smiled and I encouraged her to go on. "Boys." She concluded and I bit my lip. "I think boys is a very broad topic," I tried to worm around the topic. She gave me a look.

"What do you have to hide Clarissa?" I cringed at my full name being said and she noticed and laughed. "Any future brother-in-laws I should worry about?"

I shook my head. "There was…but not anymore," I shrugged. She shot me an amused look. "Well…go on," she gestured and I laughed.

"It was an intense fling I guess. No one knew about it and it was on the down low. There were a lot of emotions felt though," I told her and she nodded her head. "And then what happened?" She asked. I exhaled.

"We…drifted apart," I mumbled and she nodded and kept walking. I cleared my throat. "Actually, he cheated on me and I called it off," I blurted out and she looked at me.

"Really?" She said and I nodded.

"A girl as pretty as you doesn't need a man like that," she said, rubbing my shoulder and I nodded. It was a comforting feeling.

"Yeah…so, I'm kind of not looking for anyone right now," I told her. She nodded. "Good, you should focus on yourself and maybe one day, someone will fall on your lap," she shrugged, " like I did with Luca."

I gave her a confused look. "Have I not told you the story of how I met Luca?" I shook my head and she laughed. I have only met Luca a few times. One of the times was at their engagement party. They had only been dating for six months.

"Okay, so I was at a party in St Tropez last year and I went to get a glass of champagne. He was at a table talking to his friends and as I walked past with the champagne in my hand, someone bumped into me and I fell on top of him and the champagne spilt on both of us. I quickly apologized and I was so embarrassed and he was so okay with it and he even offered to buy me a new dress. I declined, not wanting to look him in the eye. He then moved my chin up for me to look at him and our eyes met and we had an instant connection. He smiled and I did too and then he offered to get me another drink and the rest is history I guess," she shrugged with a goofy smile on her face. I nodded.

"You're really happy with him," I acknowledged and she nodded. "He has been my first serious relationship. The rest, I knew that they were going to end at some point," she shrugged. "The funny thing was that I was meant to go on a first date with some guy two days afterwards but I last minute cancelled because I realized that he didn't attract me and then boom! Luca happens," she exaggerated nod I laughed. "I mean, it was about time! I was twenty five and not in a serious relationship and now I am twenty six and engaged to the love of my life."

"Do you think that marriage will change anything?" I asked and she shrugged. "I mean, I have thought about it but I don't think so. But who knows." I nodded and we walk in silence.

"It's very quiet here. I'm surprised that there isn't any paparazzi," I stated. "Well, yeah. We're not in the middle of town and it's not that busy here," Brook pointed out as if it was obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"How did you even find that bakery?" I asked and she smiled. "Luca took me there on our third date for dessert and I instantly fell in love will it. When it came time to choose where I wanted to get the wedding cake, I knew that Francesco's was the place," she shrugged. Her phone began to rang. She took it out of her pocket.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," she said and answered. "Ciao," she said in her business voice. I rolled my eyes. She then broke out in a smile. "Babe," she laughed. I immediately knew it was Luca on the phone.

"Yeah, we are just roaming around the streets," she told him and then nodded. "Okay, we're on our way. We'll be there in twenty minutes," she looked at her gold watch on her left wrist. "Yeah, twenty minutes, babe." She listened and then broke out into another smile. "Okay. See you in twenty minutes. I love you," she then hung up and looked at me.

"So we are going to go meet Luca now, if that's okay with you." She asked and I nodded. "Sure, lets go and meet up with my future brother-in-law," I shrugged and she had a smile plastered across her face.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

"We are finally here Luca!" she shouted as we both walked through the door of the penthouse with the smell of Italian food wafting through our noses. The ride here took longer than expected but we made it here within eighteen minutes. "In the kitchen mi Amore," Luca's husky male voice with his Italian accent came through. She lead the way to the kitchen, where we saw Luca at the stove cooking his heart out, shirtless. He was pretty ripped and it wasn't a bad sight to come home to. Brooklynne is one lucky girl.

"You had two minutes to spare. What took you so long baby?" He jokes, cracking a bright smile at her. She rolled her eyes. His eyes came across to me as I took a seat at the island, where he was cooking and Brook went to wrapped her arms around him.

"Clarissa," he said in his Italian accent, "long time no see," he greets and I smile. "I could say the same, Luca," I said back, my finger tapping the black marble counter top.

"Baby," he greeted, looking down at my sister before her a quick sweet kiss on the lips.

"Wine?" Brooklynne offered and I gave her a knowing look. "Did you even have to ask?"

She laughed and went to the cellar in their pantry across the kitchen. I had only been here once or twice and they have seem to have redone everything in the kitchen but the rest of the penthouse was the same, with maybe one or two rearrangements. Well, the part I have seen…

"I never knew you could cook," I told him, surprised. I honestly didn't even know we were having dinner in their home until the cab driver dropped us at the entrance, outside the lobby.

Brooklynne took out two wine glasses, since Luca already had his own on the counter near the stove. She poured some red wine into my glass and as soon as she was done, I picked it up and took a sip.

"I have loved to cook since forever especially since I was taught by mi Mamma," he shrugged, "and besides, you're in our home and the way to anyone's heart is food, no?"

I laughed out loud. "Amen," I lifted my glass to him and he chuckled, continuing to cook.

"Do you want a tour of the penthouse?" Brooklynne asked me and I shrugged. "Sure. I don't think I've been here in months and knowing you, you probably have redone it time and time again."

"Tell me about it," Luca muttered and Brooklynne gasped, slapping his shoulder. "Luc!"

"What? It's the truth mi Amore," he smiled innocently then leaned down to kiss her quickly.

"Okay, let's go," Brooklynne motioned for me to get up. I rolled my eyes. "Just let us know when you're done Luca," she told him and he nodded. She then took my hand and dragged me out of the huge kitchen, into the living room.

"This is the living room," she gestured and I took a little look around. My eyes loving what I was seeing. It was very modern yet it had some vintage accents here and there. It was predominantly white and it really added a lot of natural light, especially against the hard wood floor.

"It is gorgeous," I told her and she smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

She lead me into another room. "This is one of the guest rooms," she said while opening it and the room was of moderate size with an en suite bathroom. The color scheme was grey and white with a little black. It was very stylish and modern. It even had a tv across from the bed.

We continued back to the entrance, where there was a flight of stairs on the wall. I followed Brooklynne up the stairs, onto the upper level. The hallway split into left and right and so we took the left way first. We came across the first room.

"Another guest room," she said and opened the door and revealed the room. It had a window sitting area and was bigger than the one downstairs. The colour scheme was a lot like the other one, except it was a darker grey and hardly any black and it had much of the same things except it didn't have a bathroom.

"There is a bathroom across from this room," she spoke up, as if reading my mind.

She then showed my the bathroom, which was quite big and had a navy blue and white theme going on and a clear glass shower.

We went back into the hallway and looked at the other door. "Another guest room," she said and opened it. This time, the colors were more beige and white. It was the same size as the one next door and didn't have a bathroom.

She then lead me to the last room, which was another guest room. Shocker.

It was just like the one before but was more of a stormy blue and white. It was the biggest guest room on the upper level and had its own side bathroom which consisted of only a toilet.

We made our way to the other hallway.

"This whole side is the master side," she informed me before continuing. We came across a door, the only door in that section. "This is it," she opened it to reveal a huge bedroom. It was just black and white and had a huge en suite bathroom, a huge closet which contained both of their clothes and the had a balcony across from the bed.

"Wow," I whispered. It was honestly the best room in the house. It was big and had so much space. She smiled. "You are so amazing at decorating," I told her and she laughed. "I have to be. I'm one of Gucci's head designers, remember?."

"You have to give me your closet," I demanded and she let out a hearty laugh. "I don't think you can transport closets," she said. "And besides, what would Luca and I wear?" She joked.

"Brook, it is honestly such a beautiful penthouse. I don't think you understand how amazing the décor is," I told her, seriously.

"I can't take all the credit. Luca helped with most of it," she shrugged and I nodded.

"Dinner is ready!" Luca shouted from downstairs. Right on time.

"Coming!" Brooklynne shouted back. "Let's go and eat!" She cheered.

* * *

"Luca, this is so amazing," I told him as I took a bite of the fettuccine alfredo that he had made for dinner. It was the best thing I have tasted in a long time.

We were having dinner outside on the balcony off the kitchen. It was a nice clear night with one or two stars visible. We came down and the table was already set with two bottles of wine, one red and one white.

"Thank you. I hope you like the chicken in it. I wasn't too sure if I should add it or not," he told me and I nodded without hesitation. "Trust me, it is absolutely perfect. You did the right thing," I replied, assuring him.

"So how is the modeling going?" Luca asked, changing the topic. I swallowed my food. "It's doing well, I guess. I don't have that many shows here in Milan though but I have a lot in London and Paris," I shrugged. Brooklynne smiled. "You should come over again then," she said.

"I'm not sure, I might go and do some city exploring with the girls. Maybe some shopping or whatever. I know you guys are both busy too so I don't want to be an inconvenience," I smiled.

"You're not an inconvenience. You're my sister," she assured and Luca nodded in agreement before saying, "You're welcome any time."

"You're still with the group?" Brooklynne asked, a little surprised. I nodded. "Yeah, we do everything together." I took a bite of my food.

"So Clarissa, you'll be here for the wedding, right?" Luca asked and I nodded. "I might have to fly up later than expected but I'll see my schedule and double check," Brooklynne looked at me wide eyed. I raised my hands in defense, "I said 'might', Brooklynne," I laughed and she took a deep breath, while rubbing her forehead. Luca gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay for accommodation?" Luca asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll just get a hotel room for the couple of days that I am here."

"Don't be stupid, Clary. Just come and stay here," Brook said, as if it was the most obvious thing to do and I laughed. "You know you need to stop stressing out mi Amore," Luca told her, a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine, baby," she began and he shook his head. "No you're not. I don't want you to die of a panic attack before our wedding," he joked and she cracked a smile. "You should take a week off," he suggested and she gave him an incredulous look and began to laugh.

"Nice joke, Luca," she told him and he looked at her. "It is not a joke. I am serious mi Amore," he told her and she began to realize that, it indeed wasn't a joke.

"Telling her to take a week off this week is literally impossible," I spoke up. She nodded in agreement. "It's Milan Fashion Week, babe. I cannot miss this week, by all means," she told him. He sighed. "Okay next week. You will take the week off and just relax. No wedding, no Gucci," he said.

"What am I going to do then? You know that I am a workaholic," Brooklynne protested and he shook his head not having it. I had to admit, this couples banter was very cute and sweet. Luca wa,s hands down, the one for Brooklynne.

"I have planned something for us," he spoke. "Wait, '_planned_' or '_will_ _plan_'?" She asked, confused. He sighed. "I have _planned_ something for the both of us," he told her and she cracked a smile and leaned up to kiss him.

"Should I even ask or will yo not tell me?" She asked and Luca gave her a knowing look. "I think you know the answer to that one mi Amore," he told her with a laugh. "I'll give you more hints once I have finalized everything but it is a surprise," he told her and she smiled.

"I'm surprised you could get her to stop working," I spoke up with a laugh. "I know the tricks of the trade," he winked, causing me to laugh. "You must be a hell of a magician then," I told him. He shrugged, "You could say that. She is very hard to compromise with."

"Hello? I am right here!" Brook said incredulously, slapping Luca in the process. I laughed as Luca was rubbing his arm from the pain.

"I could never compromise with her growing up," I informed him, "So no, you're not the only one who thinks that." Luca made a relieved noise and wiped his forehead, gaining another slap from Brooklynne and making me laugh again.

"You guys act like a married couple," I told them with a laugh. They looked at each other then back at me. "Well we are getting married, so this is just practice," Brooklynne teased.

"Do you think the new baby will be here before your wedding?" I asked her, changing the topic. "I don't know," she shrugged. "To be really honest with you, it hasn't fully sunk in that after twenty two years, that are having another child and are together and happy," she said honestly and I nodded in agreement.

"I know, me too," I told her. "And to be very honest with you, I don't think I'm ready for it to come and it seems like it will be coming near my birthday, which is in like three months, God forbid," I said and she laughed, trying to add some light to the situation. "Oh my God! Imagine?" She said and I shook my head, "I don't think I want to," I gave a small smile.

"Seb and Stassi are coming with all of the kids," She told me with a groan, causing me and Luca to laugh. We both knew she wasn't a huge fan of kids and that she barely tolerated them.

"You know, eventually, you guys are going to have kids of your own," I said and she bit her lip. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," she shrugged, looking at Luca.

"I think she means that she's willing to put her tolerance of children to rest once we have our own of course," Luca clarified and I giggled while Brook rolled her eyes. "See, she's not even protesting," he pointed out, causing her to smile.

"So your whole family is coming?" I asked Luca and he nodded. "My huge Italian family will be there," he nodded.

"Oh, did I tell you? Grandpa and Grandma Morgenstern are coming from Germany," she said excitedly, like a kid who was just told that they could get a puppy.

"Oh my God! I haven't seen them since, what? Sebastian and Nastasia's wedding," I said. "Yip, I'm pretty excited too," she nodded.

"So you're pretty much done planning?" I asked and Luca rolled his eyes. "Here we go," he muttered under his breath and Brook glared at him.

"Yes, I am pretty much done. Just some dress fittings, bridesmaid fittings and ordering the cake. You know, last minute things that need to be ticked off," she shrugged. By then, we had all finished our food. Luca offered me more but I politely declined due to the fact that I was incredibly full. He then started to clear the dishes.

"Babe, don't do anything. I'll do the dishes, you need to go to bed. I know that you have a big meeting tomorrow morning," Brooklynne said, getting up from her seat and taking the dishes out of his hands. He began to protest but she shut him up in a kiss. "Stop. I'll do everything and I have Clary here to help me anyway. I'll do them," I looked at her incredulously. One, because she hates doing dishes therefore either the man is important to her or this meeting is more important than they are letting on and two, because she brought me into this fucking mess. I hate doing dishes just as much as she does. If not, more!

He eventually agreed and gave her one last kiss then he said goodnight. "If it gets too late, Clarissa, you can stay in one of the guest rooms," he said and then he made his way inside, to the master bedroom.

Once he was out of hearing range, I opened my mouth. "What the hell Brooklynne! You hate dishes!"

"What? I couldn't let him cook and do the dishes," she said innocently. I nodded because she did have a point. "And he has this meeting tomorrow," she said almost guiltily.

"He's a good guy," I told him, nodding my head in approval. She shook her head.

"No he's not. He's the best fucking guy out there," she corrected, smugly.

I laughed.

"Okay, so I'll put away and you wash," she nodded.

"What? No, I'm putting away," I protested and she shook her head. "It wasn't a question."

"Don't you have a dish washer? I'm sure you do," I asked and she nodded.

"We do,"

"What the fuck? Then why are we not-" she interrupted me.

"Like I said, you wash and I will put away,"

I scowled at her.

I really hate doing the dishes.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews and comments about the last chapter. I cannot wait for you guys to know what happens and to read on! I'm going to update regularly, like I said before. I might do some double updates (two updates in one week- like this week), I might not. We'll just see how it goes. **

**She's finally in Milan! What did you think about the whole Clary and Brooklynne 'sistership' situation? And Jace! Oh my Lord, I have been waiting for you guys to read that bit, I had written it about three or four chapters ago and I stashed it for this chapter. **

**What are your thoughts? Good or critical opinions are accepted! Please let me know and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Have a good day**

**-AmazyClace**


	18. CHAPTER 18

**Clary POV**

_Two days later..._

"Okay, go!" The runway director instructed me. I was opened get the Gucci show, which was a major surprise to me because I didn't think Brooklynne would ever make me do this. I was only informed when I got to the venue, about two and a half hours ago, to get ready. My sister was the one that told me and she assured me that it was not biased and she even confessed that she didn't vote at all for the opening model.

Now, here I am, tearing the runway apart in a beautiful gown that had a train that was a meter long. I had to walk in stilettos and pray to God that I didn't fall because you never know. You would think that after five years of modeling and runway, I'd get fully used to them but actually, I loved being barefoot. I feel more…grounded, barefoot.

I made it to the end of the runway, cameras flashing, the elite sitting in the front row., all eyes on me. I make the turn and make my way back around to the beginning.

"Brilliant, to change," I was instructed and I rush around all the other models, trying to go find my station were two more outfits were hanging. I quickly stripped off the dress and put on some pants and a blazer, without a shirt underneath or a bra. I then made my way to the hair station and got a few touch ups here and there. I then quickly lined up again, walking back through all the commotion. Once I got to my required spot, I met up with the male model I was going to be walking with.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile, a Spanish accent prominent in his voice.

"Hi," I greeted back.

"Oh, its Alejandro by the way," he introduced himself.

"Clary," I nodded and before we could continue the conversation, the runway director shouted.

"Go!"

* * *

Everyone is lined up, backstage to make the final walk. I was the last in line, since I was going to be walking out the the design. I didn't know if it was my sister or someone else on the board.

Everyone proceeded to walk out, one after the other, all at the same pace and same gap length in between them. Until it was my turn.

I walked onto the runway and my sister came up next to me and held my hand. I couldn't stop the smile that broke out on my face. The music pumping in my ears

We walked to the end and she waved while I clapped for her in appreciation. We then made our way back to the beginning before I walked off and Brook gave one last bow and wave.

Once she came backstage, she immediately attacked me in a hug. "So…dinner at mine tonight?" She asked and as laughed with a nod.

"As long as Luca is cooking and not you," I winked with a smile.

And she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Oh my God! I am so tired," I said to Brooklynne, who rolled her eyes as I let out a huge yawn. We were at the penthouse that she shared with Luca, lying on the couch eating my ordered in dinner and watching Teen Wolf.

We arrived but there was no smell of food in the air, much to my dismay. Brooklynne then exposed that she 'forgot' that Luca left yesterday for France for another meeting and that he will only be arriving home tomorrow evening. He was a big shot investor, here in Europe and that required him to travel a lot. But still, I was a little irritated with her since I mainly agreed to the arrangement, for the food. And now, there was no food.

So we ordered in pizza from a pizzeria a couple of blocks down. I had ordered a salad for myself, and decided to just watch some tv.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night," I informed her and she looked at me with a shrug. "I mean, you have to leave some time," she tease and I nudged her. "I can drop you off at the airport. I'm going to fetch Luc anyway," she suggested and I nodded. "I think I'd like that." I said and turned my concentration to Tyler Posey the screen.

"I owe you one anyway," she began and I gave her a look, "for coming over tonight. I didn't want to spend tonight alone and even though there wasn't any food, you still stayed," she chuckled. I smiled, "Teen Wolf was enough to convince me."

She laughed and nudged me. "Oh stop! You know you were dying to spend time with me,"

I gave her a knowing look, "I'm pretty sure it was the other way round," and she laughed even more. "See! You're not denying it!" I pointed out and she covered her face with her hands.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. My dreams are calling me," I told her, getting up from the couch. "I'll help you clear everything up and then we can crash in my room," she said and I nodded as I collected up the salad and she took the pizza box with plenty of leftovers inside. We made our way inside the kitchen and put everything where it should be- the salad in the trash, the pizza on the island counter. Then I went to the fridge and trapped two bottles of water and gave one to Brooklynne. "Thanks," she said and I nodded and made my way to the front door, where I had left my stay over bag, before making my way to the mast bedroom, while she went through the penthouse, switching off all the lights and making sure all doors are locked.

When I made it to the room, I sat on the comfortable plush bench that was on the foot of the bed and dug through my bag to find my necessities to continue my nightly process that I do before bed. Washing my face and brushing my teeth.

I heard Brook come into the room as I was washing my face in the ensuite bathroom. "Clary?" She called. I wiped my wet face before replying, "In the bathroom! I'm just washing my face and brushing my teeth."

She then came through the door and took her place in front of the sink that was surrounded by her products, which I assumed was her sink. That's why I was using Luca's sink.

I proceeded to brush my teeth as she began to wash her face and when I was done, I went to the bed. "Which side?" I hollered.

"I'm on the left!"'she replied and I got dressed into an oversized t-shirt and boy shorts and slid into the right side of the bed. She came through a few minutes later, switching off the bathroom light.

"I'm switching off the main light," she warned and I nodded and leaned over to switch on both side lights. She then slid into the bed with a sigh.

"Have you thought about my off?" She asked and I knew she was stressing herself out over this. We were both facing the ceiling.

"Yeah…kind of. I still haven't made a decision yet." I informed her and she nodded. And we sat in a comfortable silence.

"Which side are you leaning more towards. You know, so I can be prepared," she asked with a shrug. I bit my lip.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I mean, I have good enough reasons for both sides. If I do become your bridesmaid, then that will make you happy and your day will, quote, 'feel complete'," I paused. "But if I don't become a bridesmaid, I will feel more comfortable and it wouldn't feel…right."

She gave me a look and was about to interrupt but I raised my hand to cease her forthcoming words. "If I become one of your bridesmaids, it wouldn't feel completely right because I would know that I wasn't chosen from the beginning. I feel like you felt as though you had to give me the option, especially I know I wasn't your first choice. I don't know, I just wouldn't be completely fine with it…" I paused. "But if I don't become one, I'm scared that our relationship will fall back into its old habits and will turn to rubble and I don't want that,"

She nodded in understanding. "I get it, don't worry and whatever you choose- our relationship won't go back to how it was. I promise," she assured me.

"I'm glad you understand where I am coming from. I really didn't want to fight over this,"

"No, like I said, nothing will happen between us. It's all good," she paused before saying, "I just hope you choose the one that will make you happy,"

"Which is…?" I asked, searching for some guidance. She shrugged.

"I can't tell you which is the right decision. It's all up to you," she said and I slid my hands over my face in frustration.

"Well fuck," I said and Brook just giggled.

"You know, I should be the one stressing out," she pointed out and I gave her a look.

"I'm pretty sure you are malfunctioning in the inside," I said with a laugh and she smiled then bit her lit.

"Lowkey malfunctioning," she admitted with a shrug, causing me to laugh a little harder. "It is my wedding," she tried to defend herself and I patted her shoulder condescendingly, causing her to swat my hand away. I giggled at her feistiness.

"Damn," I said and she smirked.

"You know, I feel more awake than I did before," I informed her and she nodded.

"Me too. I think I'm just excited to get out of her in a couple of days," she explained and I gave her a look. "Okay, like I said, I'm lowkey malfunctioning on the inside but eh! In three days' time, Luca and I will be relaxing somewhere…" she trailed and I looked at her inquisitively. "Somewhere?"

"He won't tell me. It's a surprise apparently," she shrugged and I immediately began to smile. "Awwww!" I cooed and she smiled from ear to ear.

"This boy keeps on getting better and better. As soon as I think that he can't too what he already is, he tops it," I remarked and Brook began to giggle. "But seriously, where can I get one?"

She shrugged, still laughing.

"You know, I'm more awakes than I was," she informed me after she had calmed down from her laughter. I nodded. "Me too,"

"But I'm not the one who has to get up in the morning and be at her hotel by eleven am to pack for a six pm flight to England," she remarked.

"You know what? Fuck you,"

She began to laugh.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Do you really have to go?" I said, coming up behind her. She was standing in front of the mirror, trying to button up her shirt. She had already put on her underwear and skirt and she arrived bra less, which turned me on just thinking about it.

"Jace," she warned as I touched her shoulder and I gave her a devious smile into the mirror. I moved her shirt off of her shoulder.

"Jace stop," she tried to say as sternly as possible as I left a trail of kisses up her shoulder but I knew I was getting to her. I slowly started to kiss her neck, causing her to moan and tilt her head backwards, leaning against my naked body. I started kissing her neck and she moaned as I started to leave a love bite.

I stepped back and she immediately snapped back into reality. "Jace, I have to go. I told you, I'm meeting my best friend for lunch," she told me, a little flustered. I nodded as I moved forward to kiss her lips. She kissed me back then pulled away, putting a hand on my chest. "I really need to go now," she said, trying to convince me to stop but I'm pretty sure she was trying to convince herself to go.

"Oh really?" I asked and before she could answer, my lips were on hers. I liked her lips for permission and her mouth gladly opened for my tongue. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I knew I had her.

I pulled her closer to my naked body, causing her to moan in pleasure as she felt my hardness. "Okay," I whispered in her ear, "I'm going to ask you one more time, Erika: Do you really have to go?"

She bit her lip and her eyes met mine. She leaned forward, rubbing her hands up and down my chest. She reached up to my ear and whispered, "Yes." Causing me to become harder and she began laughing and walked away from me to retrieve her heels, leaving me there in my naked glory with my mouth hanging open.

I tried to speak but no words came out. She gave me a wicked smile as She slipped them onto her feet and finished buttoning her blouse. "What? Cat got your tongue?" She teased innocently. She then came up to me, "Or aren't you used to the rejection."

"You are so attractive right now," I blurted, still in shock of her rejection. She smirked and reached up her tight black skirt and pulled slowly pulled black lace thong down her toned legs without breaking eye contact. Then she whispered in my ear, "Something to remember me by," she kissed my cheek and put the thong into my hands and walked out.

_It was wet...Fuck._

"Yip," I nodded, "cold shower it is then," I said to myself as I made the painfully uncomfortable walk to the bathroom.

* * *

"Jace?" She said looking up at the ceiling. Her breathing had now labored and so had mine. She came over as soon as she was done with her lunch date and we redid the morning's events. We were now laying on my bed, both recovering from the climax.

"Mmhhmm?" I replied and she turned to face me and began to play with my hands.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked, trying the nerves that were obviously there.

I nodded, "Yeah. Ask away Rick." She bit her lip, not looking at me and stopped playing with my fingers. I gave her a confused look, even though she couldn't see it. She mumbled something that I could barely hear.

"What?" I asked I sat up and she took a deep breath.

"What are we?" She asked loudly. Almost yelling. I didn't know how to reply to that. She could see that, so she continued. "What exactly are we? Are we friends that fuck regularly? Are we dating? Are we just people who fuck?" She paused, "I need some answers because I don't want to waste my time on something that isn't there. I mean, we've been doing this for a week now," she said into my eyes, then she shrugged, waiting for an answer. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. The room was silent.

"Okay, you know what? I think I'm just going to go and let you decide or whatever," she began to get up but I instinctively held her hand to prevent her from leaving.

"No, don't go!" I said desperately.

"Then give me a reason to stay," she told me and I tried to speak but no words could come out. I went blank. "I see," she nodded slowly. "Well, I don't have a reason to stay so…I'm going to head out," she said and got up, collecting all her thing and putting her shirt on only. "Call me when you have your shit together," she said angrily and then stomped out of the door. Leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

* * *

_A two days later_

The dialing tone of my cell phone rang through the speakers of my car. I switched my turning signal on. "Hey man," Jonathan answered. I turned and continued to drive.

"Hi," I greeted quickly. "I need you to do me a favor," I asked him and he chuckled on the other end. I was in the car, driving to the studio for some recording time.

"Okay, jump right into it. No 'how are you Jon' or 'what are you doing at the moment?'" He remarked and I rolled my eyes. "How are you Jon? What are you doing at the moment?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm good Jace! And I am currently with…" he hesitated, "a friend. That's so much for being considerate and asking," he replied sarcastically.

"Woah woah woah! By 'friend' do you mean…?" I trailed off, knowing that he knew what I meant. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, from the wedding," he answered modestly. I laughed. "Bro!"

"Oh shut up!" He muttered and I laughed again. "I wouldn't be laughing so hard, Jace. Peyton is so mad that you left her, quote, 'stranded' at the wedding." He said and I stopped laughing. I imagined him having a satisfied smirk on the other end.

"Dude! That wasn't my fault. I told her to tell me if she was going to come home with me and I basically pestered her the whole night. She just kept saying that she will decided at the end and by the end of the night, I was drunk and I had a girl," I explained and he tsked. "But anyway, we're getting off topic here!"

"What did you want?" Jon said with a sigh.

"Do you know the address to Maggie's offices? Or any contact number of the sort?" I asked him.

"Yeah…why?" He asked curiously.

"Long story," I told him as I turned into the gate. "Wait, Jon, hold on. I have to get through security," I told him.

"Okay, I'll text you all the information that I have. I should have her assistant's details," my ears perked up. "Yes!" I said eagerly but then I quickly recovered before he could ask any questions. "Um…," I cleared my throat, "just send it all. Everything that you have that might be of use," I told him and then hung up abruptly, just as the security guard came to my window.

"Name?" He asked.

"Jace Herondale. Studio six for twelve pm," I told him and he check on the iPad and nodded. Then he nodded to his colleague, who pressed a button that enable to book gate to open.

"Have a nice day," I told him and he smiled with a nod and wished me one as well. I found a parking space and headed inside with my guitar and my lyric book with my phone in my pocket.

When I got into the building, I walked right past the lobby onto the sixth floor- where I usually recorded. I saw a male figure standing outside the door, checking his watch. Of course it was Michael.

"You're late," Michael commented.

"Sorry, I didn't hear my alarm go off," I told my manager apologetically. "It's noon! How were you not awake by ten?" Michael asked, exasperated. I shrugged, "I'm a growing boy." I said with a cheeky grin.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just get in there and do the only thing that you're good at,"

"Michael! So you're saying that my dancing skills are shit, are you?" I said in mock hurt and he just shoved me into the room, where a team of producers were waiting upon my arrival. I quickly apologized then I went into the studio.

By now, I knew the procedure. Everything was usually already set up by the time I got inside the studio. All I had to do was put the headphones on and pull up a stool that was usually on the side.

I looked through the giant glass window, where the two producers sat at the sound board, altering the music. Usually giving me directions.

"Jace, can you hear me?" Jarryd, one of the producers, said through my headphones. I had word with Jarryd and Joel on numerous occasions and they actually helped produce the EP, which had five songs on it- some acoustic and some instrumental.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Okay, so we're going to run through Kiss Me again, just like last time and then we'll go from there," he instructed and I nodded my head, biting the bullet. Knowing that this was the song that I had written for Clary, I learn to tolerate it in the week I had returned to LA. Sessions with Dr. Watson almost every day and having Erika over cleared my mind. Sure, singing the song strung but I have felt worse.

I began singing, until it was over and I told then what I wanted and how I wanted the song and they added their input. This was more of a team effort. They tweaked the song and added everything together as well as harmonies and instruments that were previously recorded. I came over to the sound board to add some elements that I thought would work. We heard the song once more and I nodded.

"That's the song," I confirm.

"Okay, Jace, you can take a thirty minute break and then we can get back to whatever you have for us," Joel said and I lifted an eyebrow. "Michael said that you said that you had a few songs that you wanted to show us," he explained.

"They aren't finished but we could maybe finish them here. I need some lyrics and one some melodies," I informed him and he nodded. "Okay,"

I walked out of the room, leaving everything were it was. Grabbing a bottle of water an my phone, I made my way down to the lobby with the elevator and once I made it, I walked to where I had parked my car.

I unlocked it and reached into the glove compartment and grabbed my daily pills and taking them with the water. I then took my emergency pack of cigarettes and took one out. I rarely smoked due to my vocal chords but sometimes, I just wanted to let loose.

I took the cigarette and lighter and went to the designated smoking area at the back of the building and lit the cigarette there. No one really knew I smoked and I'd like to keep it that way.

I lit the cigarette and put it into my mouth and inhaled. My phone rang and I put it on speaker. I exhaled smoke. "Hello?" I asked, not bothering to look at caller ID.

"Did you get the text?" Jon's voice came into the air.

"Um…" I looked at my notifications and saw a text message from Jon. I opened it and a bunch of numbers and addresses were there. "Yeah," I told him and took another pull. "Thanks,"

"What are you doing? Aren't you meant to be in the studio?" he asked and I laughed. "I'm so…" I trailed, looking for the right words to describe how I felt.

"So?" he asked. "You're so what?"

"I'm a little lost right now," I told him.

"So I'm guessing you're at the back of the studio, smoking a cigarette?" he concluded.

"How did you?"

"I know you Jace. You're probably a little stressed out right now," he said and I looked at my cigarette, which is now half of what it used to be. "You know that shit is bad for you," he scolded and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks dad," I told him.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked and I chuckled.

"Not really. No," I told him and he sighed.

"My house at five?" he asked and I checked the time on my phone. It was nearing three o'clock and I had to be in the studio in a couple of minutes.

"I can't. I'm in the studio until five then I have a session with Dr. Watson,' I told him.

"After?" he asked. I sighed in reply. "Okay, tomorrow then? I haven't seen you since Maggie's wedding." He informed me.

"I've been…busy," I shrugged.

"I know. That's why tomorrow- I'm hosting a barbecue. A day by the pool with all of our friends, a few beers and lots of food,"

I sighed, "Look, Jon- I have to go,"

"Please," he began and I remained silent as I through my cigarette on the floor and put it out.

"Please," still nothing out of me and then came an influx of 'please's.

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" and it continued.

"Okay! Okay! Jesus Christ! Shut the fuck up, will you?" I burst and I could imagine him smiling on the other end, satisfied that he got his way.

"Good. I'll text you details tonight," he said and hung up.

"Unbelievable," I muttered under my breath as I walked back to the front of the building, where the lobby was.

* * *

"Ah, Jace," Dr Watson got up from her chair to greet me, her British accent prominent. I had come straight from the studio for my scheduled appointment with Dr Watson.

"Dr Watson," I smiled back and sad down in my usual seat across her- the comfortable white chair that I had grown accustomed to.

"So, what brings you here? You sounded anxious when you called to make the appointment this morning," she asked, holding her notebook and pen in her lap.

"I had a cigarette today," I blurted out and she looked at me, apart but had her usual calmness at the same time. "Okay. Can you tell me what is stressing you out so much?" She asked, knowing that I rarely smoked and when I did, it was because of major stress and anxiety.

I sighed. "I've had a lot on my mind for a couple of days," I admitted and she nodded, encouraging me to go on. I cleared my throat. "I sang the song about Clary to day and we finished it today,"

"How did you feel when you finished it?" She questioned. I searched for words.

"I think I felt...concluded?" She gave me a weird look and I began to explain. "I felt as if it truly was the end. Finishing the song I wrote about her, about us, for her. It added a certain conclusion and finality that our relationship is over but at the same time, it reared my heart apart a little,"

"Well I'm glad that you were able to process how you felt and understand why you felt that way. I'm proud of you Jace," she smiled, like a mother would besides that fact that she was seven years older than me. She looked at me expectantly. "Go on, there's something else in that conscience of yours," she nodded knowingly. I sighed again, before exposing myself to my psychiatrist.

"Erika got upset," she gave me a look.

"Upset as in..?" She asked, leaving me to fill in the blank.

"As in left and hasn't spoken to me in two days," I replied.

"Erika…the fling?" She ask, double checking and I grimaced at her choice of words.

"Yeah…kind of," I hesitated. "She asked what we were doing," I explained, "and I couldn't really answer her. So she got up and left,"

"Why didn't you answer her?" She asked gently but a little concerned and I shrugged. "I guess I don't know what we are or were either. I didn't know the answer myself but I knew what she wanted the answer to be," I told her and she nodded. "And that is?"

"She clearly wanted us to be a thing," I shrugged, nonchalantly. Then she asked the most unnerving question.

"Do you want to be in a relationship with her?"

I let out a huge breath, looking around the all too familiar room and trying to avoid the question. I got up and looked at her desk where flowers were placed in a vase. "This is new," I pointed to it, trying to change the subject.

"Jace…" Dr Watson pressed, but in a gentle and comfortable way that only she could do.

"I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I mean, I have barely gotten over Clary! Do you think it's too soon?"

"You know what I think?" She said and I looked her in the eyes.

"That I should sit down," I mumbled under my breath. She let out a laughed. "No, stay if you're comfortable," she smiled gentle. Then she switched to serious mode. "_But_," she emphasized, "I think that you're using her as a distraction. In our previous sessions, you've always described her as someone that was temporary and only for the time being. Like a place holder," she explained.

I gave her a confused look. "I didn't say that," I said defensively. She gave me a knowing look. "You said and I quote," she paged through her notebook, " 'the sex is good' and on a different occasion, you said that you, and I quote 'have her on call'," she looked up at me, daring me to deny.

"Oh come on! I can call her up whenever because she's a nice person," I told her and then paused. She didn't say anything as she knew more was to come. "And why can't the sex be good? Am I not allowed to point out a fact" I said stubbornly and defensively.

"All you talk about is the sex with her. Never her personality! Jace, I just called her 'the fling' and you said 'kind of'! What more evidence do you need?" She asked incredulously with a shrug. "If that doesn't sound temporary, I don't know what does," She looked at me, waiting for me to say something. I remained silent. "How have you been when she isn't with you? How do you feel?" She asked, her hands enlaced on her knee. I thought back to the past few days. Being with her and not being with her.

"When she's not there, I feel alone," I told Dr Watson. "And when she is there?" She asked. I shrugged. "I guess she's really good company. I always have fun with her around. She's a wonderful person and literally the female version of me. And like I said before, sex is good, so that's a plus too," I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

She gave me a look. "Do you even talk? It just sounds like all you guys do is have sex," she explained and I chewed the inside of my cheek, giving her a silent answer. "Jace, I'm going to ask you again," she began, "Do you want a relationship with her?" She asked carefully but with finality. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know," I said unsure. She encouraged me to go on and I took another deep breath. "I need some time," I shrugged.

She chuckled. "By the looks of it- You've had a couple of days, Jace,"

"I know but I need more time," I explained.

"Okay," she said, nodding and writing something down in her note pad. She then looked up. "What exactly happened the day she left?" She asked.

"Okay, so, we had just had sex," I began. I was very open with her, since she was my psychiatrist since I turned eighteen and made it very clear from the very beginning that she wanted me to be honest for two people: her and myself. If not for myself, then for Jonathan. "And then she ask what we were doing and I…I didn't say anything," I paused. "That was the one moment in my life where I went completely blank and nothing came out of my mouth," I admitted and she smiled lightly. "Then she told me to call her when I had my shit together,"

"I think, you should get to know her. It seems that all you guys are ever doing is having sex and she is obviously getting attached," she shrugged, putting a blonde lock behind her ear. I nodded.

"Okay, what should I do about the situation?" I asked.

"You have to ask yourself the question, Jace. I can't tell you what to do. I can advise you but in the end, it really is your decision and choice to make," she clarified and I nodded, absorbing what she had said and considering it. "I think if you got to know her better, then maybe you could decide whether or not you want a relationship with her,"

"Okay…what do you suggest I do?"

"Have you even taken her out yet?" She asked, a little shocked. I looked down at the floor in shame, answering her question. "Well for starters, I think you should figure out if you want her around or if you don't. If you do, call her to apologize then take her out on a nice date," she advised. "If you don't, then just tell her that you aren't interested," she shrugged.

I nodded, "Okay,"

"But it's your choice," she reminded me.

I hesitated before saying, "You know, I keep writing songs about her," I said quietly, changing the topic.

"Who?" Dr Watson gave me a curious look.

"Clary,"

* * *

I walked into the office building and went into the elevator. I go in and pressed the button that had a four on it then double checked the address on my phone. Level four.

As soon as I got out of the elevator, I noticed that there was a reception on my right. The desk had the company's name on it with a young lady sitting behind it, typing very quickly on the keyboard. I swear there were small streams of smoke, wafting up into the air. I walked towards it and when the last noticed me, she looked up.

"How may I help you, sir? She asked and I told her who I was looking for. She got up and directed me to a row of offices that were transparent with glass walls which reminded me of Peyton's offices. She stopped at the one I was looking for. I thanked her then she smiled before going back to her front desk.

I knocked on the glass, grabbing the person's attention and causing them to turn around. They nodded, giving me a nod of approval, allowing me to come into the office.

"Why are you here Jace?" She asked, her piercing hazel eyes looking into my golden ones. I stood across from her as she sat at her death.

"You didn't answer my calls, Rick," I explained with a shrug and she put her elbows on her neatly organized desk and put her head in her hands in frustration. "What did you expect me to do?" I retorted.

"I don't know Jace!" She burst. She then cleared her throat. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. I just don't want to waste my time," she explained. I nodded.

"I thought about what you said and I got my shit together," I told her and she shrugged, waiting for more. "And?"

"And," I began, "I think we should know each other more in order to pursuit a relationship," she looked at me, alert. "I want to take you out on a date," I leaned over the desk and looked into her eyes. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Okay," she agreed with a nod, "but you have to leave soon. I have a meeting with a bride in," she check the time on her iMac, "five minutes," I nodded in understanding.

"You free tonight?" I asked her, remembering that Jonathan was hosting a barbecue at his place tonight. She was about to answer but her telephone rang through the room. "Oh shit, I completely forgot that he was meant to call at twelve," she thought out loud, which caused me to smile. She noticed and blushed. "Sorry, I have to take this. It's important," she said before answering the telephone on loud speaker.

"So what's the news?" She asked and I lifted my phone up, indicating that I will text her and she nodded and gave me a bright smile.

"Well, the country club-" a female's voice began but I didn't get the get the rest of the sentence. I was already out of the door, with a smile on my face.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey my loves xx**

**I'm so sorry it is so late. I've had a hectic week. My best friend is moving to a country across the world and I've just been with her 24/7! Trying not to let time slip away from us but alas, it has- like it always does. She's leaving tomorrow and I really wanted to update before she left.**

**Okay, enough about me and more about the story!**

**Did you like it?**

**Jace is moving on…well, trying to. Clary is getting closer with Brooklynne and they are currently both living their lives in parallel but also, separately. I know, my heart cracked too :( **

**BUT**

**you'll have to see what happens next. I can't wait to show you guys! Oh my Lord!**

**I also set a goal:**

**-to get at least 20 chapters by the end of December/ by January (so that is four or more chapters to come- hopefully)**

**Oh! And I loved each and every one of your reviews for the last chapter! I'm sorry that I'm breaking so many hearts by separating Clace, but it needs to happen.**

**Your reviews are all amazing! Keep them coming! Critical or Good, whichever- I appreciate and accept both. Again, you guys are truly amazing!**

**Well, thanks for being patient with me and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**-AmazyClace**


	19. CHAPTER 19

**Clary POV**

_A week later_

London was pretty amazing and it all went by super fast but being in the City of Love made me feel lonely.

I just got back to my hotel room from an afternoon show and I had no other plans for the rest of the day. I looked at my phone that lay on my nightstand and snatched it off, scrolling through my contact list, on the hunt for one contact. I got to it and paused.

_Should I do this?_ I thought to myself.

When I finally thought of an answer, I quickly pressed the contact before I changed my mind. The ringing echo throughout the room as I had put it on speaker. I lay on the bed, feeling anxious and I was about to end the call, when the person picked up.

"Hello?" The voice answered, sounding very surprised. I took a deep breath.

"Hey Chesney. It's Clary- the girl from that club?" I said, slightly nervous. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know who you are, Clary. I just…didn't expect you to call," he admitted and I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. "To be honest with you, I never call the guy back," I confessed.

"I must be something special then," he flirted and I giggled. "Yeah…you could say that,"

We began to talk about our days and our schedules with a few laughs here and there. I didn't realize that we had been talking for so long, until I saw the time. An hour had gone by and neither him nor I noticed. That's how engrossed we were. I also realized that I had a show tomorrow morning and I still had to get some dinner.

I sighed. "It's getting really-"

"Wait! Before you go, I need to ask you something," he interrupted me quickly. I couldn't help but smile at his desperation.

"Okay. Ask away," I said, reluctantly. I heard him take a deep breath.

"When you come back to LA, I am conveniently free that weekend and so I was wondering if I could take you out," he said and I was about to interrupt him but he carried on. "Before you interrupt or decline- yes, I will be in LA too. I'm visiting my family and checking in on my house," he explained and even though he couldn't see me, I was nodding in understanding.

Knowing my answer already but deciding to let the boy sweat a little, I paused for a very long time.

"Yeah. I would love that," I finally said, with a bright smile on my face. He let out a huge breath of air that he must've been holding. I giggled.

"Okay, I'll text you the details closer to the time," he told me and I agreed with the arrangement. "Sure," I smiled. One that I know that he could hear in my voice.

"I know you are dying to leave. You are dismissed," he joked, causing me to laugh.

"It's not that I am dying to leave. It is just that my stomach is dying of starvation and I have an early show tomorrow anyway," I explained. My stomach started to grumbled very loudly.

"Damn Clary," he chuckled, "go and eat! I don't want you starving to death,"

I laughed. "Well in order for me to not starve to death, I need to hang up,"

"Okay, I think I also need to go. I have training in thirty minutes," he told me.

"Have fun," I told him and he chuckled then we said a quick goodbye and I hung up with a smile. Chesney was such a sweetheart and it didn't hurt that he was attractive too. He is honestly what I need in my life right now.

* * *

_Two months later…  
_

"Hey guys!" I said, walking into Muse and they all greeted. "Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Chesney all," I explained to them and they all smirked at each other.

"Probably all night too," Rebecca had muttered, causing everyone to giggle and me to scowl at her. She shrugged her shoulders innocently, "What? You guys have been inseparable!"

I blushed. She was right.

The weekend I came back from Paris, he took me out for a day, not just a date- which I loved. We had the best time together and even sealed the day with a kiss but nothing more. We have been texting and calling nonstop and he'd come down when he was free, which hasn't been frequent and we'd spend the day together. We are currently dating and happy. He asked me a month after asking me out, on our second date, which was delayed because of his schedule and the distance.

"When is he coming down again?" Rebecca asked.

"He's coming down this weekend," I said. Then I hesitated. "That's actually what I wanted to ask you about," I said to Rebecca, "can I bring him as my plus one to the engagement party?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sure. He is such a sweetheart. He can definitely come,"

They had all met Chesney the last time he came down to LA about three weeks ago. They had all seemed to get along, which was such a relief because my best friends have to approve of the guy that I am into or the relationship will not work out.

"So everyone is bringing a plus one?" She confirmed and we all nodded except for Tessa.

"Will has a game on that day, so he won't make it," she said with a hint of frustration in her voice. Her and Will were on again off again since the whole incident in Milan- that's who she was texting. They've been having a lot of fights, some short and stupid and some that last a week of silence. They do really love each other and personally, I think that they are just hitting a rough patch and that they will get through it. They are a good couple.

"Okay," Rebecca said, getting her phone out and typing these details. "So I just need to confirm the venue and guest numbers. Everyone was meant to RSVP by today," she said, her nose in her phone.

The lunch carried on with all of us talking about what had happened in our lives ever since we have gotten back from Paris. This was really the first time we had all met face to face ever since we got back. We've all been so busy with our lives- Rebecca was busy planning her engagement party and her wedding (which was in six months), Isabelle helping Simon out with the new restaurant and the new apartment in New York. They finally bought the one in Austin and Rebecca's building. Maia was helping her sister prepare for the new baby and spoiling her unborn niece with gifts while Tessa was booking a lot of jobs and shoots. Then there is me, who is busy with a lot of photo shoots and trying to juggle keeping a relationship with Chesney as well as my sister- who is set to get married in two weeks from now.

When everyone had to get back to their busy lives, Rebecca pulled me to the side as everyone left with a hug.

She looked at me, a little nervous. I gave her a curious look. "Beck, what is this about?"

She cleared her throat. "Um, so my engagement party is this weekend," she began.

"Yeah?" I said skeptically.

"And there are going to be guests," she continued and I gave her a look.

"Rebecca, what are you trying to say?" I said, bluntly. She bit her lip before saying, "Well, one of those guests is going to be Jace,"

I froze for a second at the sound of his name. I haven't really heard his name nor have I seen him in months, so this kind of took me by surprise.

"Oh," I said, a little taken aback.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Austin and him are kind of good friends now and Austin really wanted to invite him," she explained.

"Oh," I said, surprised. I didn't know that he and Austin had pursued their friendship after we broke up. It was kind of a shock to me to be honest. "I mean it is your engagement party. Both of you should invite whoever you want," I said, trying to recover from the shock.

"I'm very sorry I didn't tell you this sooner," Rebecca apologized and I shrugged it off nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. It is honestly super duper cool. I just want you and Austin to be happy and if he makes Austin happy, then he should be there," I shrugged with a smile. She returned it and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for understanding," she mumbled into my shoulder and I squeezed her.

"I'm the Maid of Honor. It's my job," I smiled and I could sense a smile overcoming her face as well.

* * *

_A few days later_

"Babe, you look so hot," Chesney's voice filled the room. I looked at myself in the mirror.I was in a skin tight red dress that had a length that was just below the knee and had a plunging neckline that made my cleavage look really good. I turned to my sides, left and right. I blew out a breath of air in frustration. I hadn't even picked out any shoes yet because I have been so busy trying and taking off numerous dresses.

"You think so?" I asked, worriedly looking at myself in the mirror. He came up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. He put his chin on my bare shoulder. "Yes, you look beautiful in this dress. Like you have with every other dress you've tried on," he said softly then gave my neck a soft kiss. I smiled. "And if we don't move in ten minutes, we'll be late," he warned and started kiss my neck again. I swatted him away.

"You're the one who's going to make us late if you keep doing that," I told him and he smirked then walked out of the room. We have been having sex ever since he asked me out a month ago. The sex with him is always amazing and there hasn't been a dull moment in our relationship yet, even when we aren't having sex.

I went back into my closet to pick out a silver Jimmy Choo shoe as well as a silver Dior clutch. I looked into the mirror. My make up was done long time ago and my hair was in a chic ponytail. When I was more or less satisfied with how I look, I took my phone off charge and went to the bathroom where my lipstick was left and put them both into my clutch. I made a mental checklist. Phone- check. Lipstick- check. Car keys- check.

When I realized that everything was done, I went to the mirror to do one last check then I went out of my room, switching the lights off and proceeded to make my way down the stair case and into the living room, where Chesney was patiently waiting, his nose in his phone. When he finally looked up, he gawked at me, causing me to smile. He got up from the couch.

"You look so beautiful," he smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. He tried to deepen it but I put my hand on his chest. I giggled.

"You're going to mess up my lipstick,"

He gave me a devious smile, "That's the point." I rolled my eyes and he slipped his hand into mine. "We better go," he said and we made our way to the elevator.

"Your car or mine?" I asked.

"Mine," he decided and I quickly threw my keys onto the coffee table, all the way from the elevator. It stuck the landing and Chesney went crazy.

"Oh my God," he pointed to the keys, mind blown that I could throw that far. "Oh. My. God," he exaggerated, putting his hands in his hair. "That was insane, Baby," he hollered. Such a guy.

I smirked. He didn't even know what insane was.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Rick, we're seriously going to be late if we don't leave now!" I hollered from the front door.

"Jace, I can't find my clutch!" She said, panicked, coming down the staircase. She was wearing a blue cocktail dress that really complimented her amazing body. Her platinum hair was left down and was straight. "It has my phone in it," she stressed and I smiled.

I lifted up the small rectangular object in my hand. "I have it," I confirmed. "Now come on. Let's go!" I gestured out the front door and she walked towards me with a smile. "I wish you would have told me. I've been looking for it all this time," she told me as I gave her the clutch.

"Nah, it was fun seeing you run around looking for it," I teased and she slapped me on the chest. I smiled.

We had previously agreed to take one of my cars, so I opened the door of the passenger side of my Mercedes. Once she was in, I went around to the drivers side and got in.

"You have the address right?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes as I began to drive.

* * *

We arrived at the venue and we were, surprisingly not late. We were mingling with everyone. Then I felt someone bump into me. I looked down and our eyes met. I didn't even hear what she was saying. Green and gold.

**Clary POV**

I was talking to Rebecca's cousins, who was like a sisters to her. Jacqueline was from the British side of the family and Gabriela was from the Portuguese side. Chesney was not far from me, with his boys from the team. Some that I had yet to meet.

We were laughing at something Gabriela had said and I took a step back. I bumped someone in the process and I immediately turned around to apologize. My eyes met with his and I couldn't help but get lost in them.

I snapped out of it and cleared my throat while looking down. "I'm so sorry," I looked up a little shocked. There were a lot of people here and I honestly didn't think I'd actually see him. Well fuck...

He smiled with a shrug. "It's okay. It was just an accident," I felt a hand go around my waist protectively.

I noticed Jace's eyes darken from which I assumed was jealousy. I noticed there was a bleach blonde lady standing next to him, holding his bicep. For some reason, she made me mad but I concealed my anger.

"Chesney," Jace greeted but it wasn't all too genuine. It was more forced and cold.

"Jace, man! I haven't seen you since New York at the fashion show!" Chesney greeted, shaking his hand, his other hand still wrapped around my waist. Jace cringed slightly at Chesney's words. It was only then did I actually realize that I hadn't seen Jace since that day. "I see you've met Clary," Chesney continued and Jace nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that," he paused. "Actually, we used to date not so long ago," he explained, looking directly in my eyes.

"Well, we're dating now," Chesney explained, getting a little territorial. I bit my lip as I saw Jace's reaction. He wince slightly and his eyes turned darker.

"Hold on to her. She's definitely a keeper," he said. This was the first genuine thing that has come out of his mouth. Chesney nodded, "I will," and he smiled down at me.

"Oh, how rude of me," Jace said. "This is my girlfriend, Erika Bradley," he gestured to the blonde on his arm.

"Erika, this is Chesney James," they shook hands and exchange greetings. "And this is Clary Morgenstern," I shook her hand stiffly. "It's nice to meet you," I told her with a nod. Chesney and I then walked away hand in hand. Despite the gesture, he looked a little angry. He lead us to a vacant table and sat me down.

"I really don't want to make a fight about this," he began and I gave him a look. "About what? I don't know why you're so pissed off!" I told him, a little angry as well.

"You didn't tell me that you date Jace! I told you all of my exes!" He said angrily but not loudly as he tried not to draw attention to us. We didn't want people staring.

"I honestly didn't think it was necessary," I told him with a shrug. "I don't see what the big deal is. So what if he is my ex?"

"It's easy for you to say, you're the one keeping secrets," he shot back and it felt like a slap in the face. "Wow," I nodded, hurt. His face immediately softened.

"I didn't mean it like that," he instantly said, trying to recant his statement. "Well you sure made it sound like it," I said then I got up and walked away from him.

I walked over to the open bar to get a cocktail. "Trouble in paradise," the familiar voice asked. He pulled up the chair next to me.

"What do you care?" I asked him, taking a sip of the cocktail..

"I've always cared about you," he said softly and I rolled my eyes. "Jace-"

He cut me off. "I've tried to called you," he began.

"I blocked your number," I shrugged nonchalantly, not looking at him.

"Good to know it's still the same number," he said. "Oh shut up," I hit his chest with a laugh. He gave me a sad smile.

"I miss that laugh," he said and I shook my head. "Don't you have Erika? Where is she?"

"Yeah...she's somewhere outside on a call," he explained. I nodded. "So…Chesney," Jace started and I groaned, shaking my head. "Don't even go there. I'm mad at him,"

Jace laughed and I gave him a small smile. "I haven't seen you since New York," I told him softly. "Oh God, please can we not bring that up," he cringed and I giggled. "Listen, I know things didn't go so well but I just want you to know that I forgive you. I fully forgive you," I said into his molten gold eyes. He gave me a soft smile.

"Thanks,"

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For forgiving me. To you, it probably means nothing but to me, it means the whole fucking world," he smiled sadly.

* * *

"Clary," I didn't reply.

"Clary," still no reply.

"Clary, please. We need to talk about this," Chesney begged. I was in bed, under the covers, dressed in an oversized shirt with all my make up off and replying to emails. The engagement party went on for about two more hours then Chesney and I came back home. I was still giving him the silent treatment for his words. He needed to know how hurt I was.

I slammed the MacBook shut. "What is there to talk about?" I asked, looking at him. He was under the covers as well and shirtless, which made being mad at him a little hard. "You clearly think that our relationship is based on secrets and lies!"

He sighed. "I didn't say that,"

"Well that's how I interpreted it," I snapped back.

"I didn't mean it, Clary. I was just very pissed off that you failed to tell me that Jace was your ex. I don't understand why you didn't let me know," he said and I sighed. I turned to face him. "He's the one that cheated on me. I didn't want you to know because I knew that if you did know, you'd probably kill him the next time you saw him," I shrugged.

"Oh my God!" He burst with rage. "Are you kidding me?"

I shook my head. He was so mad and so hot right now. I touched his arm, trying to calm him down. "Just leave it, babe,"

"Just leave it? He cheated on you," he said and I cringed. "He disrespected my girl, even when you weren't my girl. He needs to be taught a lesson,"

"Okay, calm down Chesney. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd be angry because you're so protective of me. Don't get me wrong, I love the security that I have with you and your protectiveness is one of the most attractive things about you, but I don't want you getting into some altercation because of me," I said into his eyes.

"But-" he started.

"Chesney!" I groaned. "Just let it go," I reached up and gave him a kiss.

And another…and another.

Then he deepened the kiss and I rolled on top of him, our lips not separating. I lifted up my hands and he pulled my shirt off of my body. I wasn't wearing anything underneath besides a red lace thong.

"No bra?" He asked as he gawked at my body. I shook my head with a smirk. "Fuck, you're so gorgeous," he said before kissing me again. Our tongues fighting for dominance, his hands fondling my breasts at the same time, causing me to moan into his mouth. He flipped us over and he was on top now.

I love it when he takes over.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining in from the windows. I was naked and covered in sheets with Chesney right by my side. I smiled remembering the events of last night.

I turned to get my phone from my nightstand, careful not to wake my boyfriend up. I switched it on and an influx of messages came into my phone. I replied to the ones that looked important it I mostly avoided the notifications. I noticed one from a private number. I opened it.

_You looked really beautiful last night._

_J_

I bit my lip, debating whether or not I should reply.

**Stop.**

He replied instantly.

_Why? Can I not tell a girl she looks beautiful?_

_J_

I quickly replied.

**You have a girl. Erika? Remember her?**

_Fine. Can I not tell a friend that she looks beautiful?_

_J_

I didn't reply. I didn't know how to reply. Are we friends? Should we be friends? So many questions ran through my head.

I put my phone on the nightstand, upside down. When it was safely there, a paired of arms grabbed me from behind. I giggled as he kissed my neck.

"Morning," his husky voice whispered into my ear. It was so sexy.

"Morning," I whispered back with a lazy smile plastered on my face.

"Anything important?" He asked, referring to my phone. I froze for a split second. "No," I shook my head. "Nothing,"

"Good," he gave me a devious smile before his mouth attacked mine.

**Jace POV**

Erika and I walked into Simon's restaurant. I promised her a breakfast date last night after she accused me of not spending time with her anymore. These days I had been working nonstop on my album and I was in and out of meetings for possible world tours.

We had previously planned to spend the whole day together, since this was one of the first times in a long time that we both were free. I dropped the bomb last night, after we got back, that I would be out the whole day. She was, of course, upset and made me promise to take her out at least once today. Breakfast was the only free slot that I had and so here we are, at Muse.

Erika was talking about some crazy client she had that wanted a red wedding dress and to be honest with you, I wasn't listening that much. I picked up my phone and began to text. When I received a reply, I smiled.

She started to talk about something else. "Uh huh," I acted as if I was listening. My smile grew bigger as I read the reply. I liked a challenge. I replied quickly.

"Jace?" Erika questioned. My head snapped up. "Huh?"

She gave me an inquisitive look. "Who are you texting?"

"Nobody," I lied, immediately putting my phone down.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Clace is back on baby! (But not together)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I really hope it was worth the wait. **

**Lemme know how you feel**

**-AmazyClace**


	20. CHAPTER 20

**Clary POV **

_Clary, I know you're there. You gonna have to talk to me at some point_

_ -J _

I rolled my eyes at the message, partly because he was right. It was night time and a couple of days had passed since the engagement party and Jace had not stopped texting me. He texted me at least once a day. I still hadn't replied and was blatantly ignoring his messages as much as I could but now, now I cannot take it.

**What? Honestly Jace! Why do you keep texting me?**

He replied almost immediately.

_ I didn't think you'd be awake at this hour… _

_-J _

**Well, I am and I could say the same for you too. Shouldn't you be sleeping beside your girlfriend right now? **

He didn't reply. Instead, my phone began to ring and before I could even process anything- I immediately picked up. His chuckle came into my ear and I cringed.

"Hey," he greeted in a hush voice and I imagined that he had a giant smirk on his face.

"Hi?" I said, a little shocked. Shocked that I actually picked up the phone and shocked that I am actually talking to him at this ungodly hour.

"How are you, Clary?" He asked, his voice still very quiet.

"You didn't answer my question," I told him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping beside your girlfriend right now?" I asked him. Now it was my turn to smirk. I heard him sigh.

"I should be but I am in the kitchen," he admitted. "I'm actually really surprised you picked up," he told me.

"I'm surprised you called," I said then I paused. "Actually, I'm not. You've been so damn annoying lately, nothing you do can surprise me right now. Not even a call during these ungodly hours," I told him. He chuckled. "I've been so busy with tons of meetings, that I don't have the time or opportunity to call any time else," he explained.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes," he said carefully. "Why do I feel like you don't you believe me?"

"Because Jace, you've been texting me every single day since the engagement party," I began but he quickly tried to defend himself. "Yes, and you haven't replied since nineteen eighty two," he exaggerated.

"Because!" I exclaimed, "I was with Chesney." He had left a day or two after the party, so I made sure he didn't notice Jace's crazy antics. "I honestly didn't want the mention of you to piss him off again,"

"I should be the one who's pissed here," Jace said defensively.

"What? Why?" I said incredulously. He was being ridiculous right now.

"I should be the one who is pissed at him for dating you!" He yelled in a whisper and I pinched the bridged my nose with a sigh. "Okay, Jace. Why did you call?" I said calmly.

"I guess I was just trying my luck," he said and I could almost imagine him shrugging. He sighed. "Look, Clary, if I can't be with you then could we at least be friends?" He pleaded and I took a deep breath, contemplating my decision.

"I don't know Jace," I told him.

"Then can we go out? Can I take you out for lunch?" He asked hopefully. I hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that,"

"Please," he said desperately. "Will you stop texting me then?" I negotiated with him. "Yes, okay. I will stop texting you if you agree to have lunch with me," he agreed.

"I'll go then," I sighed.

"Okay then. How does Monday two pm do for you?" He asked, a huge smile clearly evident in his voice. I bit my lip and put the call on speaker. I quickly checked my schedule.

"Umm, I have a shoot at two thirty. Can we make it any earlier?" I asked him.

"The earliest I can do is twelve thirty? I can just make all my appointments later or earlier," he said.

"Yeah, twelve thirty is fine," I told him, looking at my schedule.

"I'll pick you up at twelve thirty on Monday," he confirmed.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him. "It's a surprise," he said. I let it go with a sigh. "Alright, Jace. It's getting very late and you should probably go back to your girlfriend," I pointed out with a yawn.

"Yeah. See you in two days. Thanks for answering by the way,"

"Goodnight," I told him and hung up.

_ Thanks for calling. _

* * *

**Jace POV **

I woke up and the space next to me was quite cold. I checked the time. Eight a.m. I had the morning off and needed to be at the studio for some meetings at about one p.m. I tried to go back to sleep but with no luck. I read the clock. Eight thirty.

I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. There was still some mist on the mirrors and shower walls but most of it had evaporated out of the opened windows. Erika must have taken a shower recently.

I then went downstairs to the kitchen. I walked in and she was sitting at the breakfast bar, her back facing me and her fingers ferociously typing on her MacBook with an empty cup of coffee and a half eaten muffin next to her. I put my arms on her shoulders and kiss the top of her head. I looked at her device. Wedding stuff as usual.

"Morning," I said and went around to the fridge to get some orange juice.

"You're up early," she noticed, not looking up, typing away on the keyboard. She was already dressed for the day. "Yeah, I couldn't get back to sleep," I explain as I got out a glass from the cabinet.

"I would think you'd be tired after waking up so early," she said calmly. I knew she knew about this morning. I cringed internally. "Where did you go so early in the morning?" She asked casually, finally looking up.

"I was talking to Jon," I lied and she bought it. Well, at least I think she did. "Oh," she said with a nod. "Yeah, we were just talking about my tour coming up. I was just filling him in," I told her with a shrugged.

"Okay," she nodded with a small smile.

"What are you doing up so early? You're usually getting out of the shower at this time," I asked her, raising an eyebrow in the process. She shrugged. "I just woke up and I couldn't go to sleep again so I got ready for work then came down here to enjoy some quite time and do some extra work. I was also hoping to go home and grab a few things as well," she explained, closing her laptop and packing her things away.

She had been endlessly hinting for me to ask her to move in with me. I'm not going to lie, it was the most logical thing to do since she was at my place more than she was at hers these days, but I didn't want to rush. A part of me wants to wait for at least another month or so before we do anything drastic. After all, we had only been going out for two and a half months, it was way too soon.

I sighed, "Okay. I have the morning off," I told her. She nodded. "Yeah, you said so yesterday."

She put everything into her work bag. "You can have the rest of my muffin," she said, coming over and handing it to me, her work bag in her other hand. She reached up to give me a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm crashing at mine tonight," she gave me another kiss. "I need to sort some things out in my apartment and get some clothes," she said then pulled me into a full on make out session. She pulled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered then she made her way to the front door, the sound of her heels echoing behind her and he bleach blonde pony tail moving with every step.

_ That was close. _

* * *

"Before we begin, I suggest you listen and read the contract clearly. This concerns every aspect of your upcoming tour," said one of the record label officials. These things were fairly serious. They had their lawyers and I had mine.

I nodded. "So which continents is this tour going to?" I asked, my lawyer paging through the thick booklet.

"The plan is to have you do concerts in North and South America, Europe, Africa then Asia, as you will read in the booklet. North American and European dates and destinations are booked and confirmed. We're almost fully confirmed everything in Asia and South America," mentioned the lawyer on the opposite side.

"And Africa?" I asked.

"Africa is confirmed as well. The dates and destinations still need some confirmation but you will be going to Africa, yes," the lawyer nodded. I nodded.

"Is there a contact drawn up and ready sign?" My lawyer asked the other.

"Yes," said the other lawyer and he pulled out a thick ream of paper from under all the other papers. "That contract is for the tour itself, without the destinations. That contract is purely about travel and health. It includes things such as Visas, different vaccinations, people that he'll be going with and the opening acts that you have personally chosen yourself. The destination contract is being drawn and destinations are being confirmed as we speak." He said and slid the contract to my lawyer. "Any questions?"

My lawyer shook his head, then looked at me. I shook mine. "No. We're good."

My lawyer nodded, "I think we're done here," and he stood up and the other lawyer followed then they shook hands. He was then given copies of both contacts. I stood up to shake the lawyer's hand.

"Read it through with your lawyer and if you have any problems with it, be sure contact me and maybe we can figure it out. Or we can discuss it at the next meeting in two days. That's when we'll have everything concrete," the lawyer said as he shook my hand. I nodded. "Okay. I'll let you know,"

I walked out of the room and my lawyer followed. "Jace, we can set up a teleconference for tomorrow or you can come by the office and we can do it face to face,"

"But it's Sunday tomorrow. I was meant to have the day off," I told, a little frustrated. I rubbed my forehead. "I know. I take Sundays off as well but this is important Jace. They want it done by Monday," he reminded me. "What time suits you?"

I sighed and pulled out my phone to check my schedule. "I'm completely free tomorrow, so whatever time. As long as it isn't too early or too late," I said. "And I think a teleconference or Skype would be preferred. I don't really want to leave my house tomorrow and I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave yours either," I told him.

"Tomorrow at noon sound good?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah, noon is fine Seth," I nodded. "We'll talk tomorrow. I have a photo shoot now," I told him.

"I'll email you if anything changes but it should," he said and I nodded, before saying a quick goodbye and making my way to the parking lot.

* * *

"Perfect Jace! Yes!" The photographer expressed and the camera flashed. I was at a photo shoot with GQ magazine- they wanted me on the cover of next month's issue as well as an interview and spread on the new album and my life.

"Okay, lean a little forward," she said and I did as she asked. She was very passionate in her work and we had a long discussion before the photo shoot. She told me what she was going for and I was trying my best to portray that. We were working well together.

The shoot was basically a shirtless one. I had my shirt off in most shots and the ones that I had a shirt on, the shirt was white and wet which stuck and outlined my abs or it would be a muscle tee of some sort or I was in a suit. This was the last set of photos and then it would be over.

"One more," the photographer said and the camera flashed. "That's a wrap everyone," she called and everyone clapped. I smiled and I gave the photographer a hug. "Thanks so much," I thanked her and she smiled. "You're a natural, Jace. If the whole singing thing doesn't work out, you should try modeling," she told me with a wink and I laughed. "Thanks. Maybe I will,"

"Come and see them," she nudged me and I followed her to the laptop that had all the photos. We scrolled through and she pointed out the ones that she absolutely loved. In the first shoot, which was for the cover, I was in a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt. My hair was gelled back and my hand was in it, in some shots, I carried the blazer on my shoulder. In others, I I was fixing my tie and in others I was sitting on a chair.

In the second shoot, I was in the shower with the water running, some were shirtless and in some I was in a white shirt . In the third, I was in a pair of jeans that were sagging, showing my Calvin Klein underwear. I had on a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket on with a beanie on with a fringe of hair popping out of the front of it and I was with my guitar, sitting in a chair, wearing Timberlands.

The whole shoot, all in all, had a variety of photos to choose from. "It was an absolute pleasure working with you Jace. Honestly," the photographer said and I smiled.

"Thanks for your time. Hopefully we can work together again some time," I told her genuinely. "It's a pity we couldn't shoot with your girlfriend. I'm sure that would've been quite a show," she smiled and I laughed. "Next time I guess," I shrugged.

GQ had asked if I could do some shots with Erika but I wasn't really ready for that yet. I politely asked them not to involve my girlfriend in anyway, not even in the questions. The paparazzi only recently found out about her- at the album launch actually and now they won't leave me alone. I just want and need some privacy. I wasn't ready to reveal her to the world just yet.

I didn't tell her about it either…I knew she would've wanted to do it but I'm not ready and letting her down would've been very hard to do. It wouldn't hurt her if she did know. I spoke to Dr Watson about it and she thinks that I'm not taking this relationship with her seriously. She still thinks it's temporary but I keep telling her otherwise.

I went back to wardrobe to change and get into my original clothes, which was a dress shirt and a pair of jeans that I wore to the tour meeting before. I then got all my things together (meaning my phone, my wallet and my guitar) and thanked everyone for the shoot and left the building.

* * *

It was only when I walked through my front door, I realized that I was free for the night, which was very rare because I had been busy nonstop ever since I released my album two weeks ago. I had been promoting my album and I had interviews and shoots left, right and centre and meetings for the tour. In about a week or so, it's going to get busier because I'll then be doing a lot of promotion for the tour.

My album was number three on iTunes and I had some singles that were top ten on Billboard. I was ecstatic with all the response from my fans and I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't amped for this upcoming world tour.

Erika was not staying over tonight and the night was still young, considering it was only six thirty p.m. I immediately went to my fridge and took out a bottle of water. The house is so quite and peaceful. I took a deep breath and grabbed a bunch of grapes before I went off to my bedroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, I was lying on my bed shirtless and in some basketball shorts. My hair was still damp and I was on my MacBook, scrolling through my emails when my phone began to ring. It was Michael.

"Jace!" He greeted and I laughed. He usually wasn't this excited.

"Michael!" I returned with the same enthusiasm, causing him to laugh and me to raise an eyebrow. This was getting too weird. "What did my favorite manager call for?"

"I have the best news Jacey boy! I just need your approval," he said and I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Well? What is it?" I asked, a little impatiently.

"Guess who is going to book Ellen de Generes?" He said and I slammed my laptop shut. "No way Michael! No fucking way!" I exclaimed and I could hear him chuckle on the other end. "Her people called this afternoon and I knew you were at the GQ shoot, so I wanted to wait to tell you in person but I just could not wait," Michael explained. I didn't speak. I was awestruck. "Thank you." I finally said to Michael.

"Yeah yeah," he said, going back to the old asshole Michael. "I'll email you all the details now."

"Okay," I said and he hung up without another word. Yip, it is old Michael.

I opened up my MacBook and I immediately saw an email from Michael with all the details. He worked really fast. I scrolled through the email, reading each and every word. Just reading it made it even more surreal. I sent a quick reply of consent to Michael telling him that I agree to do this appearance.

I then picked up the telephone on my nightstand and ordered a pizza for myself. I would probably work off the calories tomorrow morning before the conference I had with my lawyer.

When I hung up, I exchanged the telephone for my iPhone and replied to all my messages. I bit my lip when I saw her name and without another thought, the dialing tone was ringing.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Clary POV**

"Okay, so are you going to bring a plus one or not?" Brooklynne asked. We were talking over FaceTime about her wedding, which was in seven days.

It was about seven pm and I was making myself some dinner, after a long day at the beach, surfing. I had nothing planned today and I really just wanted to go to the beach and relax. I came home tanner and my hair lighter, which I was not complaining about.

I rolled my eyes. "Probably not," I replied. I was draining the penne pasta then I would add the ground beef saucy mixture that I had made as well. "Why not?" She asked. I had told her about Chesney after our one month, now she keeps on pushing me to take him to the wedding so she can meet him.

"Does it even matter Brook? I'll be with the bridal part the whole night. I will barely be with him," I told her. After many thoughts about being a bridesmaid, I finally decided that it wasn't about me. It was about Brooklynne and it was her day after all, so I decided to make her happy. She already purchased my dress and shoes and I was flying in three days before the wedding to make sure everything fits like she wants it to and to help out with last minute things.

"But I really want to meet him," she whined and I laughed. "You will eventually meet him. Just not this weekend," I told her. I put the sauce on the pasta and mixed. "Did you even invite him?" Brooklynne asked. I remained silent. "Clary!" She got the hint.

"What? He is on the other side of the country. He's not even coming to visit this weekend and he's probably busy," I explained, as I put my dinner into a dish. I then got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Probably! You said probably! Which means you're assuming, which means you don't actually know Clary," she scolded and I rolled my eyes. "Have you even told him about the wedding or as you just assuming he knows," she shot back.

"Of course I told him Brooklynne!" I shouted back.

"I just really want to meet him. The way you talk about him, he seems like the best guy," she said, genuinely. "Not as great as Luca, but still a good guy," she joked and I laughed.

"You'll meet him eventually," I told her.

"Oh shit!" I heard her say to herself. "I have to go Clare. I have to get ready to get mom and dad from the airport. I'll talk to you later. I love you! Caio!" She said quickly and then she hung up.

I got a bowl out and dished up. Then I went to the fridge to get a bottle of water and some cheese to grate over my creation but before I could even touch the grater, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the called ID.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Hey," I replied. "How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm good. Just really tired I guess," she replied with a yawn. "Getting ready to have your nephew in a couple of weeks."

I smiled. "How is he?" I asked. I thought about telling my twin sister about the Ellen but I figured that I should only tell her when everything is confirmed.

"He's doing well. Annoying as hell though, he won't stop kicking," she groaned. "Anyway, how are things with Erika?" She smirked.

"Yeah, they're good I guess. She isn't coming over tonight but she keeps hinting that she wants to move in," I told her and she laughed. "And how do you feel about this?" She asked.

"I don't know. We've only been together for about two months, almost three. I think it's too soon for that," I told her.

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah,"

"Hhmm," she said.

"Hhmm? Hhmm what? What's the 'hhmm' for?" I asked defensively and she chuckled.

"Look, you don't have to listen to me," she began.

"But?" I asked, encouraging her to continue.

"But from how I am seeing it, I think you're avoiding something else Jace," she told me. I bit my lip.

"Like?" I asked her.

"Commitment? I don't know. I just think you're trying to avoid the idea of her moving in," she said casually.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How can you even say that?"

I heard her sigh. "I just think you're not taking the relationship seriously,"

"Why would you think that?" I asked incredulously and she sighed again.

"Look, Jace. We don't have to talk about it. I can see you're getting a little angry,"

"No, I want to talk about it," I demanded.

"Well I don't want to talk to you when you're like this," she said, emphasizing 'this'.

"Like what?" I tested her.

"Like an asshole. Like an angry old man!" She yelled. She cleared her throat. "Now if you won't change the topic, I will," she said and I didn't say anything back. "Fine, I guess I'll start," she said. "What did you do today?" She asked as if the past two minutes had not happened.

Hormones.

I sighed, trying to contain myself. "I had the morning off then I had a meeting with the label about my upcoming tour and straight after that I had a photo shoot with GQ magazine," I told her.

"How was the shoot?" She asked, excitedly.

"It was really good I guess. What did you do today?" I reciprocated. I knew that she had been running around getting ready for the baby ever since she began her maternity leave.

"Well, I was busy getting the nursery together," she replied. She had Josh paint the nursery, even with his very busy schedule. According to Josh, she had been nagging him for weeks to the point where she started to cry. He had no choice but to take the day off last Wednesday and paint the room, as inexperienced as he was. "I hope you weren't carrying anything heavy," I warned her and I could just imagine her rolling her eyes on the other line.

"No, Josh had the day off so I had him and some of his friends move furniture while I shouted orders and told them where I wanted it. Josh didn't let me touch anything, which was irritating but cute," she told me and we were both met with a comfortable silence.

"You scared?" I asked softly. She took a deep breath. "I mean, yeah. I'm bringing a human into the world in less than three weeks. I'm going to have to take care of this human for eighteen years Jace," she paused, "I'm going to be a mom," she said in realization. "Oh my God! I'm going to be a mom Jace!" She said, freaked out and a little shocked.

I chuckled. "You're just realizing this Peyt? We always knew you'd have a kid before me."

"Yeah but this soon? What if I'm a bad mom? Then what? What if I'm too busy for this kid? What if I'm not ready for a kid yet? Jace, I don't know what to do!" She started to panic, I could just imagine cogs spinning in her head. Thinking of a thousand things all at once.

"Peyton, have you spoken to Josh about this?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't want to freak him out right now. He's already stressed out as it is. Besides, he's passed out in our room upstairs. He's had a long day and he's really tired," she explained.

"Wait, where are you now?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Where I always am nowadays. In the kitchen," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing known to man.

"I'm getting off topic here. You still need to talk about this," I told her.

"We have. It's just that whenever we do, he's the one who is freaking out not me. I'm the one who always has to reassure him and calm him down. God only knows if the roles are reversed," she said, still panicked. "I mean, what if I mess up? What if Josh is a perfect dad but I'm the one that's slacking?"

"Peyton, I honestly cannot answer that and if you don't talk about it with him then talk about it with Catrina. She's also pregnant so you can relate to her. I'm sorry that I can't help you in this situation but try find someone who is going through this as well or who has been through this. Maybe Mom even?" I suggested.

"I don't know what to think Jace," she cried and then she started to sob. It was only then when I realized that she had probably been bottling it up for ages.

"Peyt, it's all going to be okay. You're going to be the best mom and Josh will be the best dad and everything will be fine," I tried to soothe her but it didn't seem like it was working.

"Babe?" I heard Josh's voice through the phone. "Hey hey hey, why are you crying?" He asked, more alert. Peyton didn't reply, she was still sobbing.

"I was speaking to Jace," she managed to say through the sobs and I could hear someone pick the phone up.

"Hey Jace? I'll call you later,"Josh said and hung up.

Well that was very sudden.

Josh wasn't joking about how crazy her hormones are these days. She was very emotional but I'm glad he came when he did or else I would've been able to calm her down myself. Besides, she needs to talk it out with him anyway, as stubborn as she is. Hopefully they could work through their doubts together.

I didn't even realize I was tired until my eyes began to close. All the lights were off already and my nightstand lamp was the only one on. I switch it off and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

**Clary POV**

_"You still don't read your caller ID. Did you learn the first time," Sebastian tsked and I rolled my eyes. _

_"What do you want Seb?" I asked, defeatedly. I knew I had to get over the whole thing at some point. I've patched things up with Brooklynne and now I had to patch things up with Sebastian._

_ "I was going to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. The kids miss you, Nastasia misses you and so do I. I just want to move past this whole thing Clary. Please can we move passed it?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. _

_"Yeah," I said. _

_"Really? Is that all it took?" He asked incredulously. _

_"Okay, don't push it now," I warned him and he chuckled._

_ "So tomorrow? Sunday lunch at my place?" He asked, hopefully._

_ "Yes. I'm not doing anything tomorrow and I'm down to see everyone. What time should I come over?" I asked. _

_"Does four pm sound good?" _

_"Yeah. I'll be there at four then," I confirmed. "I'll see you tomorrow," I told him._

_ "Yes. Stassi is cooking so you better come hungry," he told me and I chuckled. "I can assure you that my stomach will be empty," I chuckled and so did he._

_ "Perfect. See you then Clary," _

_"Bye," I said and hung up. _

* * *

"Hi my angels!" I said as I walked in through my brother's front door. My four year old niece, Aubrey, came running to the door in a bikini and floaties on followed by her twin brother Matthew, who was in some swimming trunks and floaties as well. They both bombarded me in hugs, causing me to laugh and stumble a little as I was carrying a bottle of wine and some candy for the kids.

"Daddy!" Aubrey shouted, pulling away from me, "Aunty Clary is here!"

"How about you take me to him," I told them and they nodded. Aubrey held my hand while Matthew lead the way.

They lead me to the kitchen, where Nastasia was making things happen at the stove and Sebastian was looking for something in the fridge.

Nastasia noticed me and came over. "Wow! Stassi, it smells heavenly in here," I told her, catching Sebastian's attentions the same time. When he finally looked at me, a huge grin broke out on his face. "Clary!"

I laughed, not sure if he was excited to see me or his favorite wine in my hand. "Hey Seb," I said as he came over and brought me in a hug. I gave Nastasia a hug as well. "I haven't seen you guys in ages," I remarked and he wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"Well, we've been really busy," she said with a huge grin. I immediately got the hint. "Shut the f-" I immediately remembered that there were little ears around, "front door!"

"I did!" Squeak Matthew and Seb ruffled his dirty blonde locks. He and Aubrey looked at each other confused, causing all of the adults to laugh.

"Nice save," she said with a laugh and I engulfed her in a hug. "Are you kidding me? Another one!" I said excitedly and Seb smiled with a nod. "Yeah. She's about two months along,"

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you guys!" I hugged them both and they both smiled at me. "Then you shouldn't be cooking! He should!" I said to Stassi.

"Clary, you know just as well as I do that Sebastian Christopher Morgenstern cannot cook to save his life," she replied and Seb shrugged innocently. "And anyway, I'll be done in an hour or so." She shrugged. "Seb, did you set the table?" She asked in the special way that only mom's could do.

Sebastian bolted out of the room, causing me to laugh.

"Matty, go help your father set the table," she instructed her son, who nodded and ran to help. Stassi then took the wine and candy out of my hands and put them in their appropriate places.

"What can I do Mommy?" Aubrey asked, feeling left out. "Baby girl, you can go and see if they're doing a good job," Stassi said, making it as if it was the most important job in the world and to Aubrey, it probably was.

Aubrey gave her mother smile then she ran off in the direction that her father and brother went.

"You really know how to talk to kids," I told her with a laugh. She shrugged. "I guess it's in every mom's handbook." She stirred the pot on the stove. "You almost have to get used to making them feel as though every single thing they do is important or you will only see tears."

I laughed. "And when they aren't buying it?"

"She turned back and looked at me with a smirk. "They always buy it,"

Aubrey ran into the room. "Mommy, can Matty and me show Aunty Clary our cool pool tricks?"

Stassi looked at me. I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" I said and she took my hand and dragged me to the pool.

* * *

When the food was ready and both twins were in their pajamas due to their showers after their swim, we all gathered around the dining room table that had previously been set. The food smelt absolutely amazing. There was carrot that was chopped up and fried with parsley, there were fried sweet potatoes and pumpkin. There was broccoli that was accompanied by cheese sauce, cauliflower, green beans and a lamb roast that was surrounded by crispy potatoes.

We all dished up and Sebastian dished for Aubrey while Stassi was dishing up for Matt. Once everyone had their plate of food in front of them and a glass of water, we all dig in.

"Mommy, do I have to eat this cauliflower?" Matt asked, poking and prodding the cauliflower with his fork. "I'm eating it Mommy!" Aubrey bragged, causing Seb to chuckled under his breath. Stassi shot him a look that wiped the grin off of his face. He cleared his throat. "Matthew, Mommy took a lot of time and effort to make the cauliflower just for you. You would make Mommy really happy if you ate it, my boy," Sebastian told him and Matthew begrudgingly ate the cauliflower, his lip the size of Texas.

"What about me Daddy? Am I making Mommy happy?" Aubrey asked and Sebastian smiled. "Of course you are, baby girl!" She smiled proudly.

"This dinner is really amazing Stassi," I commented. She smiled at me. "Thanks."

"How is school?" I asked the twins and Sebastian shot me a warning glance as they both looked up at the same time. Each with a huge smile at the mention of school. Then they both began to talk a mile a minute about kindergarten and their friends and teachers. By the time they had explained everything, we were all finishing off our food.

"Alright, calm down you two," Stassi said softly, trying to get them to catch their breaths.

"Is there any dessert Daddy?" Aubrey asked. Sebastian nodded and Matthew cheered. "What is it?" She asked, curiously and Seb shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Mommy."

"Mommy what are we having for dessert?" Aubrey batted her eye lashes. For a four year old, she was such a drama queen, unlike her twin brother, who was more reserved and quiet.

"I baked brownies and we had vanilla ice cream," Stassi announced as she got up from her chair. I followed and helped her clear all the dishes away. "I'll pack the dishwasher later," Sebastian called.

"Thanks again for the meal Stas. It was absolutely delicious," I said as we entered the kitchen. We threw away the leftovers that were on the plates then piled the plates above the dishwasher. Sebastian came through with two big trays of food, followed by Matt and Brie who carried small trays each.

"Is the table clear?" Nastasia asked her husband. He nodded. She then went to the oven and got out the brownies that she promised. The twins cheered, causing all the adults to laugh. "Honey, can you please take out the ice cream from the freezer," she instructed him and he made his way to the freezer, after placing the food on the island.

Stassi got out some bowls and a scooper. Seb placed the vanilla ice cream next to her, took the scooper from her and began to dish up some ice cream for the kids while Stassi cut the brownies. They both worked as a team, making a bowl for each child. Once all the components were in the bowl, they gave each kid a bowl.

"Go and eat at the table," Stassi instructed them. They nodded and walked out of the room. Then all the adults dished up and headed back to the dining room.

"You make the best brownies in the entire world," I told Stassi. "This is so amazing!"

Stassi smiled. "Thank you Clary. I'm really glad you like my food,"

"Who wouldn't?" Sebastian asked incredulously and Stassi rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you have to love my food. You're my husband," she chuckled, giving him a smile full of love. He gave her a look.

"No I don't. You make some of the best food Stas," he told her. "End of story," he shrugged causing me and her to laugh. The twins were almost done.

Aubrey let out a huge yawn. "Woah, do you wanna eat everyone at the table baby girl, Sebastian joked and Stas shot him a look then brought her attention to their daughter. "Brie, sweetheart, are you tired?" Stassi asked her and she nodded her head, rubbing her eyes. Matt looked like he was fighting sleep as well.

"Let's take you two to bed. You have school tomorrow," Stassi said, getting up and offering a hand to each of them. They didn't even protest. Both took a hand tiredly as they were lead by their mother upstairs or their rooms.

Sebastian put their bowls together then continued to eat their supper. Fifteen minutes later, Nastasia comes back. "They were wiped out," she said, relief present in her voice. I laughed. "I guess swimming makes them very tired," I commented and she nodded.

"They were both so excited to see you that they missed their afternoon naps," she giggled and Sebastian gave her a loving smile. "It also helped that they were already in their pajamas. All I had to do was supervise them while they brushed their teeth then I tucked each of them in their own bedrooms," she shrugged. "I mean, they didn't even ask for a bedtime story! Sebastian, that must be one of the first times," she said, looking at him happily. I smiled at her happiness and Sebastian gave her a high five then took his and the twins' dishes to the kitchen.

He then reappeared with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Stassi finished her dessert while Seb poured a glass of wine for me and himself.

"You're going to Brooklynne's wedding this weekend right?" Stassi asked me and I nodded. "I'm actually a last minute bridesmaid, believe it or not," I told her and Sebastian looked up, surprised. "Really? I didn't know you guys were that close,"

"Yeah, I went to go and visit her when I was in Milan for Fashion Week. We just got over everything and just caught up. She wanted me to be involved in the wedding somehow so, she asked me," I said, taking a sip of my wine. Sebastian gave me a curious look. "And you agreed? Just like that?"

I sighed. "Well, no. Not at first. Initially, I felt like she was only asking me because she felt like she had to but as we got more and more closer, that she genuinely wanted me to be one of her bridesmaids and that's why I agreed. It's her wedding day and I honestly want her to be happy," I shrugged. Sebastian nodded.

"So when are you getting there? Wednesday or Thursday?" He asked. Brooklynne made strict decisions that under no circumstances was anyone from our family allowed to arrive the day before the wedding, which was on Saturday. She said that it would leabe rooms for things to go wrong and that she would feel a lot comfortable if everyone came before Friday, latest Thursday.

"I'm going on Tuesday night actually. I need to do some last minute fitting and help her out with some things, so I'll be there earlier," I told him.

"We're taking the jet on Thursday," Seb said but looked at Stassi for reassurance.

"Why don't you come earlier?" I asked. Sebastian looked at Stassi with a shrug. "I took the week off," he said. Stassi bit her lip, I could see she was thinking about the upcoming week and what was scheduled when.

"I took off from Wednesday onwards," Stassi said.

"Why don't we leave Tuesday night with Clary, Babe?" Seb asked his wife. "She can help with the kids and everything," he tried to convince her. She remained quiet. "Stas?" Seb pressed. She blew out a breath. "I don't know if we can do that Honey. The kids have school and I still need to pack for them," she explained.

He rubbed her shoulder. "I think it would be better if we left earlier. I'd like to see the city and get settled with the kids," he explained. "I mean, we're going all the way there, we might as well make it a mini holiday," he persuaded her. She finally sighed with a nod. "Fine," she said reluctantly and I knew it took everything in Sebastian not to jump for joy.

"I'll just have to start packing tomorrow night or after I get back from the gym I guess," she said with a shrug. Nastasia was a personal trainer but mostly owned and ran a gym where celebrities worked out. She had a team of celebrity personal trainers at the gym and was a total fitness junkie. She wasn't really a health freak but she had an amazing, well toned body that said otherwise.

"Clary, do you wanna come with us on the jet?" Sebastian asked and I shrugged. "Yeah. I'll help out with whatever," I nodded as I finished off the wine.

"Good, then I'll phone and move our departure first thing tomorrow morning. It's too late to do it now," he said looking at his watch. "Yeah, it's already nine thirty. It's way too late."

He then gestured if I wanted more wine but I politely declined. "So, anyone special your life right now?" Sebastian asked awkwardly, causing Stassi and me to chuckle. "God, you're so awkward but yes, I do," I nodded with a smile. "Every single time I see you or Brook, you ask me that," I laughed and he shrugged.

"I hear a lot of things from the media, since you're famous. I'd just like to hear it from the horse's mouth," he explained and Stassi nodded in agreement. "He does have a point Clary. The media seems to make up a lot of lies."

"So who's the sucker?" Sebastian teased. "Wait, is he going with to Italy?" He asked before I could reply to his previously asked question. I rolled my eyes. "No, he's not going with us to Italy. In fact, he's not going at all," I told them as I shook my head. "He has a tight schedule."

"Who even is this guy? Does he have a name? Is he a douche like the rest of them?" Sebastian asked, some hints of protectiveness in his voice. Stassi swatted him. "Thank you," I told her. "No, he isn't a douche and yes, he has a name. Chesney James. He plays for the New York Giants," I told him. His eyes immediately brightened at the mention of the New York Giants.

"An athlete, huh?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes at his sudden change in perspective. "Yes. He's a pro-ball player," I told him and Seb nodded.

"When can we meet him?" Stassi asked excitedly. "Wow, another frequently asked question!" I muttered sarcastically, causing her to laugh.

"So? Answer the damn question Clare," my brother pushed and I laughed. "I don't know. Not as soon as you expect, that's for sure,"

"Why?" Seb asked, confused.

"He has a busy schedule, I have a busy schedule. We'll just have to see how it goes, I cant promise a meeting any time soon but maybe in a month of so," I shrugged and they nodded in understanding.

"Chesney James," my brother said again to himself. He had probably heard the name before. I rolled my eyes and Stassi yawned. "I think I have to go now. It's getting pretty late," I said, taking my phone out of my pocket for the first time tonight. It was heading for ten thirty. Stassi yawned again. "I think your wife might pass out Seb," I joked and Seb chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head out," I told them. Stassi pouted and Seb gave me a sad smile. We all go up and they both walked me to my car, that was parked outside. "Thanks for everything," I told them and I hugged them both.

"Thanks for coming," Seb said, wrapping an arm around his wife, who immediately leaned into his chest tiredly. I smiled. "See you on Tuesday,"

"Yeah. I'll you tomorrow after I have confirmed everything," Sebastian nodded.

"Night," I said and got into my car.

"Night!" Stassi said with a tired wave. I smiled at them and then drove out of the property and made my way in the direction towards home.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this is so late. Thanks so much for being patient. I'll try and fit in at least one more chapter before next week. After next week, I won't be able to update as regularly as I can due me going overseas for two weeks and as soon as I come back home, school starts up again. I'm really sorry.**

** I'll try my best to update at least two more by next week but no promises. **

**Please tell me how you feel and what is on your mind! Thanks for reading guys!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**-AmazyClace**


	21. CHAPTER 21

**Jace POV **

"What are you doing today?" Erika asked, kissing my naked shoulder. I was on my laptop, sitting on the couch, emailing my lawyer back after the changes we made together yesterday afternoon. I wasn't as busy as I usually am on a Monday but it was still nine thirty a.m and I had a meeting with the label at ten thirty and from there, I was going to make a quick stop home then go straight to Clary's to pick her up.

I still didn't know where we were going to have lunch and it would probably be an on-the-whim place. I wanted it to be secluded as well, so it could just be me and her.

"I have a meeting in about an hour," I told her, looking up from the laptop. She moved the laptop off my lap and replaced it with her body the. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked at me. Her bright green eyes staring into my soul. They reminded me of Clary's eyes, except hers were more dull whereas Clary's were full of intensity and would have me within a glance.

"I have the day off, so after the meeting, you can come home and we could just hang out," she smiled. I bit my lip and as soon as I did that, her smile dropped. "After the meeting I have a lunch thing," I told her.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "With who?" She asked, shocked that I was turning her down. "Okay, Rick, you need to calm down. It's just a friend," I shrugged and she sat back, taking her arms away from my neck and crossing them on her chest. She gave me a curious look. I shrugged again. "An old friend."

"Can't you cancel?" She asked hopefully and I shook my head. "Babe, I'm sorry. I can't," I told her softly and reached out for her. She pulled away with a sigh. "Aw come on Rick!" She didn't say anything. She just got up and walked away.

I put a hand through my hair in frustration and debated whether or not I should follow her but I opted out. I would rather her cool down before we spoke again.

My phone rang next to me. "Hey Seth," I greeted my lawyer.

"Jace, they moved the meeting to ten o'clock, so it is thirty minutes earlier," he explained. It seemed like he was in a rush.

I sighed, not even bothering to ask him why they moved it. "Okay. I'll see you in thirty minutes I guess," I told him and I hung up. I put my MacBook on the coffee table then made my way upstairs to go and get dressed into appropriate clothes. As soon as I opened the door to my bedroom, I saw her lying on the bed, reading a book and I cringed because I knew there was no way I could avoiding Erika at this point.

I went straight to my closet without even looking at Erika and hoping and praying that she didn't notice me. I quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a white dress shirt. I put on some semi formal shoes and when I thought I looked appropriate, I headed for the door.

"Did you think I couldn't see you?" She asked, looking up from her book. I winced at the sound of her voice. It was calm but I knew she was super mad.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Well?" She asked and I slowly turned around. "Why are you leaving so early?"

"They moved the meeting to ten, so I have to go now if I don't want to be late," I explained to her casually. She gave me a look. I sighed. "Rick, babe, I know you're mad at me but I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't do this on purpose," I shrugged. "I'm sorry that we can't have the down time that you wanted or that you can't spend your off day with me but I can make it up to you," I said, walking towards her. She didn't move. When I reached her I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I promise you that I will make it up to you. I'll do anything you want," I told her. She smiled.

"Anything?"

"Anything." I confirmed with a nod.

"Okay. Then ask me to move in with you," she smiled and my eyes widened.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I was sorting out my clothes and figuring out which ones I should pack. This is one of the only opportunities that I could pack without being in a rush. My day had already started. I went to the gym, which was the first thing I did on a Monday morning. After the gym, I didn't even have time for breakfast. I came home and took a quick shower then I headed to a meeting with my agent about the upcoming weeks and my schedule.

Now I had about an hour to myself before Jace would come and pick me up for lunch, or in my case, a brunch. I figured that I should use the free time wisely and start packing for my trip to Italy, which was tomorrow night. Sebastian had called earlier to confirm everything and to give me the details for tomorrow night. We would be in the air by five thirty and we'd arrive in Italy early Wednesday morning.

I got out a huge suitcase and laid it open in the chest on the door of my bed and began packing everything I would need until Sunday. I was coming back with Sebastian and his family on Sunday afternoon, the day after the wedding. So it would be a five day trip, not counting travel.

I folded my clothes and packed them into the suitcase and just as I was about to put the first article of clothing in, my phone rang. I reached for my back pocket.

It was Isabelle.

"Hey hey!" She greeted and I laughed.

"Hey Isabelle,"

"I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages! How have you been?" She asked and I smiled. "I'm great," I told her. "And you?"

"Well, Simon is in New York at the moment and it's my first day off in such a long time, so I guess I am a little bored right now but otherwise, I'm really good. And you? What are you up to today? I've got nothing planned," She said and I knew she was trying to get me to come over.

"Sorry Iz, I'm busy. I have had a crazy busy morning, meetings and working out at the gym and then I have a lunch and a photo shoot later. Right now is my only free time but it isn't necessarily free because I am packing," I told her with a huff.

"So you can't even come over for five minutes?" She pleaded.

"I have a lunch in about an hour, so no," I told her.

"Fuck you and your busy schedule," she muttered. I laughed. "Should you be sexting your boyfriend?" I teased her.

"No," she grunted but I knew that she was probably smiling. Another call popped up onto my screen.

It was from a private number.

"Isabelle, I have another call. I'm sorry, I have to hang up now. I'll call you as soon as I can," I told her.

"Yeah yeah," she sighed and I laughed, hanging up. I then answered the incoming call.

"Hello?" I answered and quickly put it on speaker then threw it on my bed so I could continue packing.

"Hey. Is it okay if I pick you up a little earlier?" Jace's voice blasted through the room. I sighed. "How much earlier?" I questioned as I began to fold more things.

"Twenty minutes?"

I paused, trying to think of the amount of time that I had before he would arrive. That means he would fetch me in just over thirty minutes. "Yeah. I guess that would be fine," I told him reluctantly.

"Awesome," he cheered, "Oh and before I forget, it's nice outside so bring swimwear,"

"Okay…wait are we going to the beach?" I asked, trying to push my luck. I chuckled."Uh uh uh, it's a surprise. You'll have to see when we get there," I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Okay, whatever. I need to go and get ready," I told him.

"See you in about thirty minutes then?"

"Yeah yeah," I answered and then I hung up. I couldn't help but smile a little and wonder where he's going to take me. I dropped packing for Italy and I started to pack a bag for the beach, which was were I assume her was taking me. I packed a royal blue Victoria's Secret high waisted bikini set and added a sun hat and sun screen. I also packed a change of clothes for my photo shoot after the lunch.

I then changed out of my sweats into a black maxi skirt and crop top. I decided to wear a white pair of Harvaianas and packed a pair of sneakers in my bag.

I put on a minimum amount of make up, just eyeliner really and a little gloss. I didn't want to wear a lot of make up because it was mandatory that I arrive at the photo shoot with little to no make up on. And anyway, I didn't want to get all dolled up for lunch with a…I don't know what to call him…a friend? Ex? I don't know what we are.

I figured I would just leave everything as it is since I would probably continue packing when I get back home. I took the pair of sunglasses that was sitting on my nightstand then I walked out of my bedroom door with two minutes to spare.

My phone rang again and I immediately picked it up.

"Hey, are you here?" I answered. He laughed.

"Yeah. Someone's eager," he commented. I stepped into the elevator. "Don't flatter yourself," I retorted.

"Okay…well I'm out front," he told me and I hung up without another word, just as the elevator doors opened. I gave a quick wave to Jane the receptionist then I made my way out of the lobby, where Jace was waiting for me in a Mini Cooper. I put my things in the trunk.

"New car?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ready?" He asked as I got in the passenger seat. I nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

We pulled up into a supermarket that seemed rather popular considering that the parking lot was packed with cars and we almost didn't find a parking spot. We had been driving for thirty minutes and we were now in a quiet neighborhood by the ocean.

I gave Jace an alarming look.

"Relax, we're just here to buy some food," he said nonchalantly and I slapped him on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me we were going to do this. I would've brought something to disguise myself!" I yelled at him and he didn't flinch. Instead, he smiled and then reached for something in the back seat.

A bag that had two pairs of sunglasses and baseball caps. I looked at him incredulously. "You are out of your God damn mind if you think I am going to be seen with you in public," I told him and he chuckled with a nod.

"That's the point of the disguise Clary," I rolled my eyes and he put on a flat cap and sunglasses and got out of the car.

I quickly put on the other cap but I decided to use my own sunglasses. I looked down the whole time and ran into a figure. "I'm so sorry," I apologized quickly, looking down and the figure chuckled.

"Relax Clary," he grabbed my shoulders, "it's just me. Now stop making yourself so damn conspicuous and look up like a normal person," he chuckled and I glared at him, even though he couldn't see it through my dark lenses.

We walked into the store, Jace taking a trolley. We walked through the first aisle. "Take whatever you want," he told me and I gave him an incredulous look. He must have seen in because he then proceeded to say, "I'm serious. This will be for lunch."

My jaw dropped and I immediately took the wheel and pushed the trolley towards the snack section. People were turning heads, looking at me but I didn't care at this point. I had to get this. I absolutely had to get this.

When Jace finally caught up to me, he wasn't panting but instead he was smiling. A huge bright grin was plastered on his face. "I said don't drawn attention to yourself and I have a strong feeling that you mixed it up with 'catch every single customer's attention by running with a noisy trolley like a ten year old'," Jace smirked and I grinned at him as I picked up four packets of Starbursts.

"Wanna get anymore sweets for two people?" Jace asked sarcastically and I gave him a look and shook my head with a laugh. "Two people, my ass. These are for me and me alone,"

He raised his arms, backing away. "Okay,"

"Glad we could discuss this," I smiled with a nod and he shook his head. "You're crazy," he told me and then proceeded to get packets of chips, more sweets and chocolate as well as burgers. I was standing on the tail and Jace spun me around and I honestly felt like a kid again, laughing really hard, even though many people were giving us weird looks but not looks that told us that they recognized us. Just weird looks. Honestly, the 'don't draw attention to yourself' mentality was completely out of the window.

He also got a box of chocolate covered strawberries, which I was slightly happy about. Slightly.

When we reach the tills, after leaving a trail of chaos in aisle six, the lady looked at us weirdly. "Oh, it's not for us," I said quickly. She gave me another look as she rung everything up.

"Well, I'm throwing a birthday party thing with some friends for her," Jace said, taking out his card. "You know? Just a get together type of thing. Not some crazy shindig," he told the cashier, who didn't look convinced. "Last time we did that, the cops came," Jace went on and the cashier looked at him wide eyed. "You can come if you'd like," Jace joked and the cashier finally cracked a smile.

I took half the bags and Jace took the other half to the car. "Back seat?" I asked and he nodded as he unlocked the car. Once everything was in the car, we both got into the front and I laughed so hard. Jace smiled at me then started the car and drove a few miles before pulling into a secluded house.

"We're here!" Jace informed me and I looked at the huge mansion in front of me. "Wasn't that fun?" He said as he stopped the car. I nodded. "Yeah. I haven't laughed that hard in a while." He got out of the car and I followed. "Where are we?" I asked.

Jace smiled slyly. "At my family's beach cottage," he said. I gawked at him. It was very big and was surrounded by plush green grass and some rose bushes and greenery. "So I assume you have a key," I stated and he nodded and held up a set of keys. "No alarm system?" I asked and he pressed a button on one of the remotes, which I assume, was to disarm the system.

"Let's get inside," he said and he unlocked the front door the. Stepped aside for me to enter first. "This place doesn't look like it is used much," I thought aloud, looking around the huge entrance hall.

"Yeah," Jace said quietly with a pained expression. I didn't press nor did I think it was any of my business. "Where can I put these?" I asked him, trying to change the subject. I lifted the paper bags of food for emphasis.

"You can put those in the kitchen," he said, then lead the way to a spacious kitchen. "Just leave them on the counter," he said. I gave him a look. "Are we not gonna eat now?"

"I thought I would give you a tour of the house first," he explained and I shook my head. "No no no no, I want to eat and eating, I will do," I told him and dug into the grocery bags for a burger. He chuckled.

"How could I forget your sassiness," he smiled at me sadly. I winked at him and got my burger out. "I'll get you a plate," he said and opened one of the cabinets and got out two plates.

I looked out through the French doors that were on the other side of the kitchen, giving a clear view of the beach and the tumbling waves of the ocean. "Wow," I gasped as walked towards the glass doors.

Jace came up behind me with my burger and a plate. "We can go outside," he handed me my plate and I took it gratefully. He then unlocked the door and gestured for me to go first. He then went back into the house and retrieved all the shopping bags of 'food' and a picnic blanket. By the time he came up next to me, I was al ket at the ocean's edge.

I had already kicked off my shoes and put my food down. There I stood, the ocean's water and sea foam touched my toes and I basked in the sun.

"I never knew you loved the ocean this much. I would've taken you here on our second date," Jace said and I smiled at him but my stomach grumbles loudly, ruining the moment. "We should probably eat before you go crazy," Jace joked but I knew somewhere within his words, there was some truth. "Or before you eat me,"

I slapped him on the chest and he laughed. "You're right, you're right. You always eat dessert last, right?" He joked and I hit him again while he laughed and I couldn't help but smile either.

We reached the picnic blanket that Jace had graciously set out and all of the food lay on it. We ate our burgers in a comfortable silence.

"You know," I said and he looked up from his food. Just as I was about to finish my thought, my phone rang. I cringed and saw it was my agent.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," I told him and he nodded in understanding. I stood up and went inside to take the call.

"Vanessa, hey," I greeted, confusion in my voice. "Hi Clary. Sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked and I shook my head absentmindedly. "No, don't worry. You didn't," I lied. "What did you call for?" I asked her.

"Well, the photographer for today's photo shoot has an emergency," she began. My eyes widened. I completely forgot about the photo shoot.

_Shit! _

"-to tomorrow morning," I heard her say and I snapped back into reality. "Vanessa, sorry. Could you repeat that,"

"Okay, don't be mad but the photographer for today's shoot had an emergency he had to attend to and so he called me and explained everything then he moved the photo shoot to tomorrow morning," she explained.

"Yeah. That's fine, what time?" I asked.

"About ten a.m. I'll email you all of the details," she told me.

"Sure. Thanks. Anything else?"

"Oh and we need to talk about next week. When you come back from Italy, you have-"

I interrupted her. "Actually, Ness, you did interrupt something. I'm sorry, can we discuss this later or maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry. Go back to what you were doing and we'll discuss this to tomorrow," she said and I thanked her then I hung up and made my way outside, to where Jace was lying shirtless on a picnic blanket, leaning back on his arms.

I don't know why but my heart skipped a beat at this sight.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I heard the kitchen door click shut and Clary came running into the scene. She plopped onto the blanket with her laugh which was the most beautiful noise I have ever heard.

"You're excited," I commented and smiled looking at her as she shrugged. "I was just told that I basically had the day off," she cheered and I shook my head. She nudged me. "You would be excited too if you were me!" At this, I laughed and she smiled.

"What were you going to say?" I asked her and she looked at me confused. "Before your phone rang, you said 'you know," and then you were interrupted," I explained to her.

"Oh! Um…" she thought for a moment then shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember," she shrugged but I felt like she wasn't telling the truth. I gave her a knowing look and she raised her hands. "I swear, I don't remember what I was going to say,"

I nodded, dropping the subject. "Okay,"

She picked up her burger and took a bite and we ate in silence.

"I'm really glad you forgave me," I looked into her eyes. It was very out of the blue and I guess it just made its way out of my mouth. Clary shrugged. "I can't hold a grudge forever. I'm sorry I only realized this recently."

I gave her an incredulous look. "You're sorry? I'm the one who's sorry here Clary. You have nothing to be sorry for." A corner of her mouth lifted.

"I've just been trying to fix my life, y'know? And I guess I've turned over a new leaf. I finally mended things with my sister and brother and we're all finally getting along. I just need to hash it out with my parents," she shared, looking out at the ocean in front of us, sitting up and cradling her legs to her chest.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you got some closure," I nodded, finishing off my burger. I wiped my hands. I was till hungry, so I made a move for the grapes.

"And what about you?" She asked, turning her attention to me, a soft smiled upon her lips. I gave her a look. "What about me?" I tossed a grape into the air and I caught it with my mouth.

"Anything new? Anything happening with your life?"

She opened her mouth, motioning for me to toss a grape into the air so that she could catch it. And she did.

"Oh!" She cheered, raising her hands in victory. I laughed and clapped my hands and she took a little bow. "But seriously, anything new?"

"Well," I sighed, "I'm just about to go on tour in just under a month," I shrugged. She looked impressed. I reached my goal. "But yeah, at the moment I'm just promoting my album and getting everything ready for this tour."

She bit her lip.

"What?" I asked, a little concerned. She shut her eyes. "Can I tell you something?" She asked me as she reopened her bright emerald eyes. I nodded. "Yeah. Anything," I leaned forward from my lying down position and adjusted myself so that our eyes were almost on the same level.

"I kinda…" she took a deep breath, "I kinda bought your album," she cringed and I let out a hearty laugh.

"And?" I asked her, expecting some rude comment.

"And…I am kind of, you know…in love with it," she said into my eyes, that were full of shock and open wide. My eyebrows furrowed. "You're kidding me right?"

She shook her head. "I told you, I love your music,"

"Wow. That was unexpected," I told her, completely surprised at her comment. She gave me a look. "Why? What did you think I was going to say?"

"Well, for starters, I though you were gonna be like 'I burnt it' or 'I absolutely hated it'. Not 'I'm in love with it'!" I told her and she laughed. "I mean, I'm not gonna lie. I didn't expect that," I shrugged.

She looked at me with a smile then out to the sea. "It's such a beautiful day," she sighed in contentment. "Let's go for a swim!" She suggested and before I could even put my input, she jumped up and ran back to the house, leaving me to clean up the mess. I shook my head.

_Well played Clary, well played. _

* * *

Clary splashed me as we were running in the shallow part of the water. She laughed and ran away. We had been in the ocean for about two hours, just playing around like little kids on the beach and in the ocean. Clouds of rain were slowly descending above us and the sun was almost completely hidden.

I ran up to catch her and once I did, she tried to squirm out of my grasp. I couldn't ignore the electricity that went through me every time we touched but I tried my best to mute all the questions in my head.

I held her and took her deeper and deeper into the ocean, she was still struggling in my grasp but I knew she was trying hard enough due to the fact that she was laughing. Not a fake nervous laugh but a genuine hearty laugh that would always make my heart melt wherever, whenever.

The clouds finally burst and a shower of rain fell upon us. She looked up at the sky and touched my bare chest and I put my hand over hers. She looked up into my eyes. "I could've sworn the sun was out a minute ago," she said with a slight giggled. "You have a beautiful laugh," I whispered to her, "Chesney is one lucky mother fucker."

She looked down and cleared her throat. "I think we should start heading inside," she said and pulled her hand away from mine. I nodded and let go of her then we both started to move towards the house. It's a good thing I put the food inside earlier, or else all of that would have been soaked.

When we got inside, I handed Clary a towel from a nearby closet. "Thanks," she said with a small smile. "I think I am going to go and change. I don't wanna be sick for this weekend," she giggled.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's happening this weekend?"

"Didn't I tell you?" She asked and I shook my head. "My sister's wedding is this weekend. It's in Italy," she explained. "I'm sure I did tell you," she said, confused. I shook my head.

"No,"

"Oh, well, now you know," she smiled. "Can you direct me to the bathroom? Preferably one with a shower," she asked, getting her bag. I nodded. "Yeah, sure,"

I directed her through the house and up the spiral staircase to my room. When we got in, I motioned towards the bathroom door and she thanked me then went in, locking the door behind her. I immediately heard the sound of the shower running. "Towels are in the cabinet under the sink," I shouted through the door.

"Thanks!" She shouted back.

I then got dressed into a pair of old basketball and a hoodie that I found in my closet then I went downstairs to start a fire up at the fireplace in the living room.

* * *

**Clary POV**

When I was done my shower, I got into a pair of shorts and a tank top that I had packed, which I now realize, was a bad decision. I was so cold, almost to the point where my teeth were chattering. My hair was still wet, so I searched for a blow dryer all over the bathroom but I had no luck

"Jace? Do you have a hair dryer I could use?" I shouted from the top of the spiral staircase. I heard him chuckle. "Yeah, I'll get you one now," he said and five minutes later, he walked up the stairs with a hair dryer in hand.

"Shout if you need anything else," he smirked. I pulled my tongue at him and took the dryer to the nearest outlet, which was in his room, and I dried my hair- which didn't take that long.

I then headed downstairs. "Jace? Where are you?" I called out, wrapping my arms around myself. I was still a little chilly.

"In the living room!"

"Uh, hello! Where's that?" I yelled back and he replied with a laugh. "Jace!"

"First door on your right!"

I followed his instructions and opened the first door on the right. When I opened the door, I was met by the warmth in the air. I immediately noticed the open fire in the fireplace and smiled. It was very cosy.

As I closed the door, Jace's head immediately turned at the direction of the click and he smiled when he saw me. "What's this?" I asked. He shrugged. "I figured you would be cold,"

I nodded. "Well you sure figured right," I said, rubbing my arms with my hands. "And then? Are you going to come here and get warm or…?"

I shot him a look and he raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I was just asking,"

I came forward to see that there were blankets, two big mugs that contained a steamy hot beverage that looked to be hot chocolate and some snacks. I quickly noticed the chocolate covered strawberries.

I sat down on the carpet, in front of the fireplace. Jace then wrapped a blanket around me and put a mug in my hand and I cradled it, trying to absorb the warmth. "Thanks," I smiled and he returned it. I took a sip and the sweet hot beverage hit the back of my throat, warming my insides. "You warm now," he asked and I nodded. "Yeah,"

"Thanks for today," I began and he shrugged. "Anytime," he smiled. I returned the smile. "I'm glad that you suggested we be friends, Jace. I'm really glad I came and we could catch up." He didn't say anything.

We sat there in silence. I was looking into the fire and I could see through the corner of my eye that he was looking directly at me. He didn't try and hide it. "What?" I asked with a laugh. He shook his head and looked down. "Nothing…"

I gave him a knowing look and he sighed and his eyes met mine. Molten gold meets emerald green. "I just think you're so beautiful," he said seriously.

"Oh shut up," I laughed, shoving him. "I'm serious," he said, his expression not changing. I felt my eyebrows knit together as I put down my hot beverage. "Jace, you can't say stuff like that. We're just friends," I said looking away and my heart broke as soon as I said those words. "You're the one that wanted us to be friends," I combed a hand through my hair.

"What if I lied?" He said and I looked at him, confused. "What if telling you that I just want to be friends was a lie?" My mouth hung open. I didn't know what to do or say but at the same time, my heart skipped a beat at his words.

"Jace, you have a girlfriend and I-" I began and he interrupted me.

"See, that's where you're wrong Clary," he told me and I gave him laughed shaking my head. "Jace, you have a girlfriend. Erika, remember?"

"You're still wrong," he told me with a serious face. "I broke up with her,"

I burst out laughing. "Okay. Ha ha. Nice joke Jace," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious," he said and the laughter swept off of my face immediately. "When…? How?" I asked completely baffled and taken aback by his confession.

"This morning," he said. "She asked me to ask her if she could move in with me and it was only then when I realized that I didn't want her to move in with me. Ever," he looked into my eyes. "I want you to be the one that moves in," he said simply. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and sighed.

"Jace, that doesn't change anything. I still-"

"Have a boyfriend. I know," he finished for me.

"That I love," I added and he laughed. I gave him a confused expression and he just shook his head. "No you don't,"

"No I don't what?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"No, you don't love him," he said into my eyes. "If you loved him, you would've told him about this 'lunch date'," he shrugged. "If you loved him, you would've told him about all of the texts," he leaned closer and I didn't move. "If you loved him, you would move away from me, denying my assumptions," he commented. "Go ahead. Call me a liar. Tell me I'm wrong," he dared me.

I swallowed. "Jace, we aren't a thing anymore. I'm with Chesney," I told him and he completely ignored me. We were now face to face. A small part of me told myself to move away from him but the majority, the majority wanted me to lean closer towards him and his face and his lips. And so I did.

His lips were a whisper away.

"I still love you," he whispered and I closed my eyes. Before I could even utter another word, his lips were on mine with his hands cupping my face.

His lips were so soft and his skin was so warm, I almost got lost in the kiss.

Almost.

I pushed him back, away from me. Then I got up and took a few steps back.

"Shit!" Whispered to myself.

_What did I just do! _

"Fuck!" I closed my eyes, putting a hand through my hair. I can't believe I just did that. I have Chesney! "Oh my fuck!"

"Clary," Jace began but I interrupted him by raising my hand, telling him to shut up. "No," I told him sharply.

_ Oh my God…I can't believe I just cheated on Chesney, my boyfriend. The one who picked up all the pieces from Jace._

I had so many thoughts going through my head, all at once. "I need to go," I told him and before he could try and say anything else, I continued. "I need to get the fuck out of here," I said, close to tears. I still couldn't believe I just did that.

"I'll drive you home," he offered softly.

"No!" I yelled at him, rubbing my head in frustration. "I'll just call a ride. I just…I can't," I told him and I ran out of the room, in search for my phone and some direction.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! **

**What did you think? Please please please review! **

**Thanks so much for reading **

**-AmazyClace**


End file.
